iBreak a Promise
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam and Freddie begin dating, but with a twist. They can't reveal it or they will get a wedgie from the other. What will happen? Follows the series, starting at iThink They Kissed. Seddie, Cibby.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was bored and I decided to try the overly used idea of the secret relationship. I know it's done a lot, don't flame me for it! It will (hopefully) be different than any other stories. Please review! They help me to put up chapters A LOT faster, and Carly won't find out until I'm done with the episodes (it follows the series, starting at iThink They Kissed). Let's begin!**

iBreak a Promise Chapter 1

We were _finally _free.

Spencer, after realizing his mistake, ran back to the house and cut us all out. Carly immediately ran upstairs to take a shower. She claimed she couldn't stand the feel of "duct tape sticky stuff" on her shirt. Sam and I questioned how she could feel it through her shirt, and she said she "just could", then fled upstairs. Spencer went back to the Groovy Smoothie then, leaving Sam and I alone.

An awkward silence consumed us for a few seconds before Sam (of course) broke it. "So, Freddo, did you like it?"

I gave her a strange look. "Um, what are you talking about?"

Sam rolled her eyes, as if she couldn't believe I was even asking. "Duh, Freddumb. The kiss!"

"What?" My eyes widened in surprise. "Um…"

Sam sighed, and then moved closer to me. She grabbed the corners of my striped polo shirt. "Look, do you want me to have to use pain as a force to get you to tell me?"

I moved just a bit closer. "I'm not scared of you, Sam."

"Sure you aren't," She laughed. She then decided to try the same tactic Carly used often on me, I could tell. "Freddie? Please? I really want to know." She pouted and made her big blue eyes teary.

"Sam, it's not….gonna….work," I was suddenly overcome by the force of her pouting face. "Uh, yes, I liked it."

Sam seemed satisfied. "Always works," she muttered before telling me, "Good, cause I liked it too."

My head shot up immediately. "What? You're not lying?"

"Sam Puckett doesn't lie," Sam announced, and I gave her a doubtful look. "Okay, so maybe I do, but Freddork, I don't lie about things like this."

I tilted my head to the side. "You're not pranking me, are you? Cause if you are, Samantha Puckett, I'm not falling for it."

Sam pulled me even closer, so that our noses were about two inches apart. "First, Fredward Benson, NEVER call me Samantha. I'm Sam, ONLY Sam, got that? Second, I. AM. NOT. PRANKING. YOU. Get that through your head. I love you, okay?"

I sat for a moment in stunned silence. Sam covered her mouth, and I could tell that she hadn't meant to say it. My suspicions were confirmed when she said, "Hey, I didn't mean to say that. Let's just pretend this never happened. And don't even think about using this for blackmail, because if you do, you will be hurt in places you don't want to be hurt."

Suddenly, I got my senses back. "What if I don't want to pretend it never happened?"

Sam gave me a weird look. "What?"

"What if I love you too?" I asked, a smile breaking across my face.

"So, you…" Sam looked like she was trying to add the pieces together.

"Yes," I smiled. "So, um, do you wanna go out sometime?..."

Sam grinned. "As long as we get food and you pay."

"So….we're girlfriend and boyfriend?..." I asked.

Sam gave me a pleading look again. "Can I be the boyfriend?"

"What? No." I glared at her.

"Well, you sure can't," She announced. "You're not manly enough."

"Who says?" I argued back.

"Me, and Carly, and everyone else in the world," She informed me.

"No one thinks that but you," I growled. "You know, I have muscles now." I flexed my arm, showing off my biceps.

"Wow, Freddork has muscles, the world must be ending," Sam laughed.

"Whatever," I muttered. "You know, it's pointless arguing with you. You're too stubborn."

Sam looked as if she was considering something. "Maybe I should be a lawyer."

"Maybe you should, and protect the rights to eat ham," I told her.

Sam didn't pick up on the sarcasm. "Maybe I will," she said excitedly.

"I was kidding, those lawyers don't exist," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh," Sam looked a little mad. "You suck, Fredweird. You got me all excited and everything."

"But you love me anyway," I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Don't push your luck, Benson." Sam growled.

"Wasn't planning on it," I threw my hands up. "Anyway, are we gonna tell Carly?"

"Nah," Sam replied.

I was shocked. "Nah? She's our best friend, and we PROMISED to tell her everything, and…"

Sam cut me off. "Dude, Freddison, chill. I remember all of that, despite what you think, I'm not stupid. I just think it'd be more…interesting…if we kept it a secret. From EVERYONE."

A devious smirk appeared on my face. "That could be fun."

"You know how I love a challenge," Sam smirked also. "And, how about we make it more interesting? The person who gives it away first gets a wedgie. Unless we are caught together, then we both give each other one."

I laughed. "What if we keep it up until…um…never mind."

"We get married?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

I blushed. "I'm dead now, right?"

Sam laughed. "Nah, I was thinking that too. Let's just shoot for a year, okay? If no one wins in a year, then we give up."

"Sounds good," I smiled at my new secret girlfriend. "Well, let's shake on it."

Sam spit in her hand, and I spit in mine. We then reached out and shook hands. She then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Sealed with a kiss," she teased. She stood up to leave.

"Wait, Sam," I called. "Um, whenever I flirt with Carly, I don't want to, okay? It's just for…keeping up appearances. And whenever I tell you I hate you, I mean the opposite."

A grin flashed up on Sam's face. "Well, the last thing, same goes for me. And when I make fun of you, I don't mean it, it's just for appearances…and it's fun."

"Well, see ya then, Sammo," I laughed.

"Bye, Freddork," Sam smirked at me as she left. "Love ya."

"Love you too," I called as she left, before sighing and sitting on Carly's couch.

A few minutes later, Carly was finally out of one of her famous super-long showers. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, Freddie. Where did Sam go?"

"She left," I told Carly.

"You guys didn't fight, did you?" Carly looked worried.

"Nah," I grinned. "See ya later, Carls."

The look on Carly's face was priceless, but I left anyway.

I couldn't wait to see how this bet/ relationship would turn out.

**So, there it is! There's the twist- Sam makes their relationship into kind of a bet... this should be interesting. If you want to see how it turns out, REVIEW! The next chappy is about iCook, showing how the Secret Seddie during it is kind of hints of their relationship. So review and I'll write faster! Sorry if I don't update immediately, I'm working on 5 stories. iMiss Sam, this one, 2 story requests from friends, and 1 for myself :0 but I couldn't refuse this idea!**

**Thanks for reading! ****Sorry if you didn't like it, it's kinda fluffy and cliché, but that's good sometimes! I'm kinda a fluffy person at times.**


	2. iCook

**So, I decided to update ****. Thanks a lot to: seddieisthecure, Jakestar, Kpfan72491, PartyPooper845 (wow, thanks a lot!), RyryVaught, Sky Huntress, ajmac, and CrystalLuna13 for reviewing and favoriting.**

**Here's the next chapter, iCook! It's basically the episode from both third person omniscient (well, just for Freddie and Sam) and the Secret Seddie…:P**

Chapter 2: iCook

Two weeks later, the bet was still active. Sam and Freddie (and of course, Carly) were doing iCarly, when Sam told everyone, "We love his cooking show SO MUCH that it inspired us to do our own cooking segment."

Carly took over, "We call it…"

"Eh, Why Don't U Cook Dis?" They said in unison.

Turning the camera to show himself, Freddie responded, "I thought of the name."

Sam approached him from behind, and Freddie turned to look (more like gaze) at her. As not to give away the secret, Sam muttered, "Uh oh, your ear's all wet."

"What are you talking-" Freddie began, but Sam cut him off by giving him a Wet Willy. Freddie pretended to hate it. Sam gave the camera a thumbs-up before returning to the front.

"And my hatred grows stronger," Freddie growled, but of course he didn't mean it. At the front of the room, Sam blushed, knowing what he meant. Thankfully, Carly didn't see her.

"Will you turn the camera this way please?" Carly begged.

Freddie rolled his eyes but obliged.

Sam and Carly proceeded to introduce "Spaghetti Tacos", a dish invented by Carly's brother Spencer, to the iCarly audience. However, when introducing the meatballs, a problem ensued.

"Where are the meatballs?" Carly asked in a cold voice.

Sam grinned evilly. "Right about here being dissolved by my stomach acid."

Freddie had to cut to their dumbest segment, "A Word From Our Spencer", while Carly ran downstairs to make some meatballs.

"You feeling guilty yet?" Sam asked, placing her arm around his shoulders.

"A little," Freddie admitted. "But it's not worth a wedgie from you." He wrapped his arm affectionately around his blonde girlfriend's waist.

"I'd say not," Sam smirked, kissing his cheek. "It'll all be worth it. You'll see."

Freddie ended the segment then, and Carly arrived a few seconds later.

That night, Freddie heard a knock on his window.

"What, Sam?" he yelled, knowing exactly who could reach his window and would do so at 2 AM.

"I couldn't sleep," Sam admitted. "Could I….um…stay here?"

"Sure," Freddie muttered, his voice tinged by sleep. "But, as long as we sleep. I need my rest for school tomorrow."

Sam laughed. "Sure you do, Freddork. Okay, I'll go to sleep."

She lay opposite Freddie and immediately drifted off to sleep. Freddie watched her doze off, amazed by how beautiful she was. He fell asleep soon after.

When he woke up, Sam was already gone. He pulled on his clothes for school and headed off.

Meanwhile, at the school, Sam was watching the electrical guy (her mom's ex-boyfriend) install a thing for her locker that would shock people if they tried to break in. After he (finally) left, Carly appeared.

"Hi," Sam greeted.

"Who was that?" Carly asked.

"Douglas," Sam answered. "An electrician who used to date my mom."

"Oh," Carly responded. Sam then explained the whole system of shocking people who attempted to break into her locker, and gave an example by frying knackwurst (sp?) against it. By the time she was done, it was completely blackened.

Freddie showed up then. "Hey, Sam," he greeted before realizing Carly was there. He quickly changed the subject. "What's that, a fried knackwurst?"

"Yep," Sam replied, giving her boyfriend a small smile. Carly began to explain but Freddie interrupted with an "I don't wanna know!" He then began to make up a reason for why he'd greeted Sam (and not Carly). "You borrowed my science homework and I need it back."

Sam laughed as she realized that "science homework" was a code for his favorite t-shirt that she'd stolen last night. She liked it because it was soft (good for sleeping in) and it smelled like him. "Oh yeah," she retorted. "Why don't you open my locker and get it?" However, her eyes pleaded the opposite, and Freddie knew that it wouldn't be in her locker.

Knowing fully well that Carly would stop him if he tried, Freddie began to move toward the locker. "Fine." As he knew she would, Carly stopped him and scolded Sam. Sam, always the amazing actress, kept her complacent face on.

Spencer then ran in, and after a few seconds of stupidity, they realized he was bearing good news. "Food TV called our house!"

"What?" Carly, Freddie and Sam exclaimed.

He explained, "They saw the last iCarly and they wanna come do a show on you guys about spaghetti tacos!"

Freddie's eyes immediately flew to Sam's. Her eyes were filled with pure happiness, and his eyes stayed there while Carly asked Spencer why they weren't interviewing him. He finally broke eye contact when Spencer got electrocuted and went into convulsions.

After school, Freddie reluctantly went home with Carly to take care of Spencer.

"Sam feels really bad about electrocuting you," Carly told Spencer. Freddie knew it was true, he'd talked with Sam a few hours before and she was practically breaking down, she felt so guilty.

"You know what? It's okay," Spencer informed her, and Freddie felt a huge wave of relief crash over him. He then explained some crazy theory he had about a "vision from the future" and even though Freddie wasn't really listening (he was daydreaming about Sam) he knew it was insane. He tried to give the impression he was listening by throwing in random comments, and was relieved when Spencer left.

That night, on iCarly, Food Network showed up.

The lady (whose name no one knew) announced their webshow. However, all Sam and Freddie heard was the ending "Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson". They both smiled secretly and Sam looked at Freddie. **(A/N watch iCook, after the lady says their names togehter, Freddie and Sam both smile and Sam glances up at Freddie) **Then, the iCarly trio greeted all of the "Food Lovers."

The lady asked about their spaghetti tacos, and Freddie answered with a random, "I'm Freddie Benson." and a freaky smile.

Sam gave him a weird look as she and Carly both bumped him back behind them. They then explained more thoroughly about the spaghetti tacos, while Freddie stood with a sad smile behind the two girls.

Ricky Flame entered after their explanation, and challenged iCarly to a food fight.

The three iCarly people burst into screams, yells and exclamations of "Oh my gosh!" Freddie was the first to figure out that they were ACTUALLY on Food Fight right at that second.

Sam also wanted to know, "What do we get if we win?" Freddie gazed at her for just a second too long, and then turned away.

All Sam heard was, "You'll all win a year's supply of free steaks!" She decided then she had to win. She then asked, "Wait. YOUR definition or MY definition?"

"She takes her meat veryyy seriously," Carly told them.

"Oh yes," Freddie replied, a half-smile on his face.

Later, the food fight was going on. After making their tacos, it was time for the judges to judge.

The first judge (Judge Eric) said, "Well, I enjoyed all of these spaghetti tacos but with Ricky's I felt his flavors were just layered more precisely so I have to cast my vote for Ricky Flame!"

The second judge (Judge Phillipe) told them, "Ricky, you never disappoint. Your tacos were delicious. But your shells… a bit soggy. As for the iCarly team, excellent taste, original presentation. I vote for iCarly."

The three kids cheered.

Finally, it was up to Judge Marla to decide.

At first, she (Judge Marla) launched into some long speech about how they should all be proud and such. After a minute, she began, "Chef Ricky, you're the best. But, I liked the iCarly spaghetti tacos just a little better."

At this, the three iCarly kids launched into a group hug, Sam and Freddie holding on a bit longer. They then thanked the judges and host.

When they went to Ricky Flame, something weird happened. He collapsed on the floor and curled up in a ball, moaning.

That night, after they'd both left Carly's place, Sam once again knocked on Freddie's door. He opened it immediately.

"Sam?" he whispered into the darkness.

"Freddork?" Sam asked. "Your mom home?"

"Nah, she's at the APC again," Freddie grinned. "Why?"

"Uh…my mom's not home tonight, and I don't like staying alone," she blushed.

"You just wanna stay with me again," Freddie teased.

"Your bed is very soft," Sam responded. "Well, don't get too carried away, Fredweird."

"Why don't you go to Carly's?" Freddie wondered.

Sam looked down quietly. "You're my boyfriend, even if it is secretly. You're supposed to do stuff like this for me. Now c'mon, Fredly, let me in. We don't want Carly to look out and get too suspicious."

Freddie nodded, stepping aside to let his girlfriend in. "You know I love you, Sammy."

"Oh, Freddo, I know," Sam laughed.

The next day, when Freddie woke up, Sam was gone again. This time, she'd left a note on his pillow. "Love ya too, Frednub." He smiled, feeling his heart swell up, and he hid it deeply in his underwear drawer. He got dressed for school and headed off.

As soon as he got there, he saw Sam at her locker.

"Hey," he smiled. "Whoa…I think your alarm system's on fire!" He announced, pulling her to the side protectively.

"Nah," Sam frowned. "Franklin made me get rid of my alarm system cause it kept blowing fuses and shorting out the whole school. The smoke's coming from my," she paused dramatically, throwing open the locker. "Gary Coleman grill!"

Freddie gave her an incredibly weird look. "You're cooking a steak in your locker?" _I shouldn't be surprised, _he thought. _It's so…Sam._

"Well, I'm not gonna eat raw meat after what happened last time!" Sam exclaimed, a smile on her face, which quickly vanished. "Stupid parasites."

Freddie stared at her until Carly approached, bearing bad news. She told them that Ricky wasn't doing Food Fight anymore.

"What? Why?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed in unison, and then exchanged little slaps. The slaps didn't hurt either of them, but showed Carly that they apparently still hated each other. Instead, they enjoyed the whole "What? Why?". In a way, it was their thing.

They turned back to a confused Carly. "Ricky's so depressed that he lost to us that he says he's gonna give up cooking forever!"

"Well, it's not our fault Ricky went psycho." Sam reminded them.

"Yeah," Freddie agreed (of course, he'd agree with Sam). "But come on, the least we can do is talk to the guy."

"No," Sam argued (as practice for the whole lawyer thing). "The least we can do is nothing."

"We're going to talk to Ricky!" Carly told Sam as Sam stabbed her steak and began to eat it.

"Agreed," Freddie said, as Sam let out a small, "Whatever. But whatever happens, he still owes us a full year's supply of free steaks."

"You know," Carly informed her, "There are more important things in life than free meat."

"Yeah, not really," Sam disagreed. Freddie raised his eyebrows automatically, wondering if he was more important.

After class, he confronted Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Whatcha want, Freddo?" Sam asked, biting into a chunk of her steak.

"Uh, Sam," Freddie asked nervously. "This may seem like a weird question, but am I more important to you than meat?"

Sam smiled a little. "Well, duh, Freddork, but I sure wasn't gonna tell Carly that."

Freddie's face lit up. "I was just wondering."

Later that day, they went to Ricky Flame's apartment. As they entered, Ricky moaned. He was lying in bed.

"He's been like this ever since he lost to you guys," the lady told them.

They attempted to cheer him up by showing him all the wonders of cooking (again), but to their dismay, nothing worked.

Freddie asked for Sam to try to use her trick that got her mom out of bed (which he knew from going over to Sam's house a few time during their almost 3-week dating period) but that didn't work, because it was about something only Sam's mom could relate to.

That night, Freddie called Sam. "Can you come over?"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I want you to," Freddie whined. "It's the only time we get alone."

"Fine," Sam relented. "As long as I can stay over and we can watch movies, eat popcorn and make steaks."

Freddie laughed. "Of course."

Sam appeared over twenty minutes later, in her pajamas. Freddie grinned at her. "Don't you look beautiful."

"Whatever, Fredwad," Sam replied, blushing. "Well, here. I brought some scary movies."

Sam and Freddie ended up watching movies late, talking and eating, just as Freddie said they would. Sam fell asleep first, and Freddie discovered she talked in her sleep.

"No, Freddie!" she yelled. "No, Freddie...don't go…I love you."

Freddie smiled softly and fell asleep.

The next day, Sam woke him up early. "I have to go, so that Carly doesn't see me leave here."

"Okay, I love you," Freddie told her.

"I love you too," Sam smiled a little, and then leaned in and kissed him on the lips quickly. She then ran out the door.

Freddie's hand flew up to his mouth, a thousand different thoughts running through his mind, but he was extremely happy. He then walked over to Carly's.

Carly answered the door sleepily, and Freddie walked in. "Hey, nice PJs." He commented, noticing her rumpled appearance.

They then had a pointless conversation about Carly's appearance until they watched the V-Mail that Ricky Flame had sent Freddie. Sam and Freddie had watched it last night. It announced that Ricky was admitting that iCarly was right, he was acting like a loser, and he came up with a foolproof way to be a winner.

Later that day (after getting Sam), they showed up at the 4th Street Athletic Club, where Ricky was wrestling little boys. He explained to him that that was his way to win every time, since it was only recommended that the boys be aged 6-10, but it was only _recommended. _So he signed up and they had to let him join.

After watching him wrestle another innocent boy and then Carly, Sam grew frustrated. She then tackled Ricky and got him on the ground. Freddie watched with pride.

_That's my Sam_, he thought as she won.

**So, review and tell me what you thought. NO FLAMES! I thought it was kinda confusing at times, so sorry about that. I was testing out third person omniscient with only two people. But yeah, it explains why iCook was as it is. All the stuff (other than the sleepovers with Sam and Freddie) are actually in the episodes, even the part where Freddie raises his eyebrows after Sam says, "Yeah, not really." I'd wondered about that.**

**Anyway, I thought this chapter was a little long and boring, considering most of you had already seen the episode. So I need ideas. Should I just put the Seddie moments from each episode into a chapter, leave it like it is, or just skip all the other episodes, other than like iSaved Your Life and others? I don't think the rest will be as boring. **

**Please review and tell me! Thanks a lot.**


	3. iSpeed Date

**Well, here I am again. I wouldn't be updating but I don't know when I'll have the chance to update again. I might do it tomorrow, but after that I'm going to a swim party/ sleepover. I might also on Friday, but then again it depends on the number of reviews ****. Anyway, on Saturday I'm leaving for the beach for a week, so I probably won't update then. I might! I'll try my hardest. But here you go! **

**Thanks to RyryVaught, icarlyfan1405, ajma, Jakestar, A Half-Empty Glass, peaceloveandsmiles, Kpfan72491 and xTheShatteredOnex. Sorry if I missed anyone! **

**So, here you go. Chapter 3, iSpeed Date…iDon't Own iCarly…much of the stuff in this chapter is ACTUALLY in iSpeed Date, so check it out. It's done the same way as last chapter, since everyone asked for it, so here ya go!**

**Chapter 3: iSpeed Date**

A few weeks later, Sam flew into Freddie's apartment. "Hey, Frednub! Get your butt out here!"

Freddie stumbled into the living room, his eyes tinged with sleep. "Sam? It's 6 AM! What do you want?"

"To talk to you," Sam said in a "duh tone." "Did you hear about the girl's choice dance?"

"What?" Freddie's eyes shot open. "There's a girl's choice dance? What are we gonna do?"

Sam looked down. "Well, as much as I WANT to take you, it's just not possible with the current circumstances. So…I guess we both take other people, or just don't go."

"Well, it's possible for Carly to believe that you don't wanna go, but me… maybe I should take someone else." He met Sam's eyes. "Sure it won't be too hard?"

"I'm not that soft, Freddork," Sam growled. "Just….take someone else. I'll be fine."

Freddie nodded. "Well, you better go…to Carly's…before she wakes up." He leaned in and pecked her on the lips. "Bye, Sam. Love ya."

"You too," Sam smiled and waved as she left.

That day at school, the whole school was in an uproar about the dance.

Carly approached Sam, who excitedly asked, "Did you ask him?"

"Yeah," Carly muttered.

"SO?" Sam wondered loudly.

"No," Carly told her dejectedly.

"Why'd he say no?" Sam shrieked.

"Well, he claims it's cause he already has a date," Carly explained. "But it might be cause I hacked a loogie right in his eye."

"Why would you even…" Sam began, but was interrupted by Carly's, "I don't know. It just flew off my lip."

"Well, who ya gonna ask now?" Sam asked her, secretly wishing she could ask Freddie.

"No one," Carly responded. "There's no other guys in the school I wanna go out with."

"Hey," Freddie greeted, walking up from behind.

"Hey," Carly smiled a little. Sam felt jealousy boiling up in her, so she erupted with a, "And speaking of guys Carly doesn't wanna go out with. Ladies and gentlemen, Fredamame Benson."

Freddie shot her a dirty look, but knew why she was doing it. He had bought a special present for his girlfriend and didn't want to wait to give it to her, so he pulled it out from behind his back. "Girls who are rude to me don't get a bag of bacon."

Sam decided to speak her mind, but for all Carly knew, she was just doing it to get bacon. "Whoa, Freddie, I never realized what a hot, handsome, hunk of a boy you really are."

Freddie smirked, knowing she meant it. "Better. So what's up?"

"Carly spit in Nate's eye so he doesn't wanna go to the dance with her," Sam explained, causing Carly to scoff.

"He turned me down cause he already has a date," Carly informed Freddie.

"Oh, so you didn't spit in his eye?" Freddie asked.

Carly grimaced. "No, I did. My DNA's all over his cornea. And why are we all focused on me? Sam doesn't have a date yet either."

Sam held out her hands, and Freddie glanced at her, knowing perfectly well her reasoning behind not having a date. "Yeah, cause Girl's Choice Dances are stupid. If a guy wants a date with Mama, HE should ask me." Freddie raised one eyebrow, noting this information for later. "And pay for it. Or you can just give me the money and stay out of my life."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"Well, there's no guys at this school that don't make me sick," Sam lied, biting into her Freddie-bacon to keep her eyes from Carly's. She was never the best at lying to her best friend. "This is good bacon," she commented, taking the attention off herself. Then she turned to Freddie. "Any desperate girls ask you yet?"

Freddie looked her square in the face. "Actually, two." This hurt Sam a little, though she didn't show it. "Jamie and Arianna."

"So which one are you going with?" Carly inquired.

"I haven't given either one an answer yet," Freddie replied. "In case someone else wants to ask me?" He looked at Carly, but meant Sam, meaning she'd given up on their bet.

"No," Carly laughed, but Sam secretly shook her head behind Carly.

Freddie grimaced. "Yeah…"

Magic Malika showed up then, and asked Freddie to the dance using a strange magic trick. Carly and Sam quickly made themselves scarce. Freddie said he'd have to think about it, meaning he really didn't want to.

After school, Freddie went over to Sam's for once. They had a great time, watching another scary movie (Freddie was less scared than Sam, for the first time) but them Sam realized she (and Freddie had to hurry to Carly's if she wasn't going to get suspicious. Both of them hurried over to her house. Sam entered first.

"It's me, don't shoot," she told them as she opened the door, bounding in.

"Hey, Sam," Spencer said.

"You're in trouble!" Carly accused.

"Who has you're in trouble?" Sam asked her.

Carly said something about Sam's tweet, though Sam wasn't really listening.

"That was a totally tweetworthy event," Sam defended.

Then Carly got all sad about it, and Sam teased her about being 'crotchety' because she didn't have a date for Girls' Choice.

Sam had an idea then. "Well, buck up, cause I've got a way to find an awesome guy for you to ask."

"Oh, really?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

Sam explained her idea, doing a contest on iCarly for cute guys in the Seattle area.

"No," Carly sighed. "That'd make me sound desperate."

"Well, aren't ya?" Sam argued.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna sound it!" Carly informed her.

"C'mon, you know how many guys'll wanna take YOU to the dance?" Sam asked.

"I don't wanna use iCarly to beg for boys," Carly refused. "I'd rather be alone and…crotchety."

Sam laughed. "It's funny cause it sounds wrong."

That night, on iCarly, after their Pathetic Play, Sam handcuffed Carly to a chair and duct-taped her mouth, then explained her plan about getting guys to gather at the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie watched, wide-eyed, at Sam's boldness.

After the show, Carly basically tried to murder Sam, but ended up just slapping her on the hand. Sam then tried to cheer her up, quite unsuccessfully.

Spencer entered then. "I have grocery items!"

"Need a hand with the bags?" Carly offered.

"Nah, I got em," Spencer groaned. "Hope you guys are hungry, cause I bought-" Spencer's timer went off then. "AH, take em!" He shoved them in Carly's hands, ignoring her protests. Stuff spilled out everywhere as Spencer began to do his V-Steps.

After a few seconds, Sam announced, "I'm gonna go throw Fat Cakes at joggers."

Carly grabbed her arm. "No, you're not."

"They're low-fat Fat Cakes!" Sam complained.

"If I'm gonna go to the dance with some iCarly contest winner, then you're asking Gibby to go!" Carly grinned at her newfound plan.

Sam grimaced. Even though she couldn't go with Freddie, the person she really wanted to go with, Gibby was still the last person she wanted to ask.

"C'mon," Carly encouraged. "Gibby's so sweet."

"Maybe some other insane chick already asked him," Sam reasoned.

"No, he told Freddie he's not going," Carly explained. "And I feel bad."

Sam frowned. "So, then why don't you ask him?"

"I was thinking about it, till you went and committed me to going with some random iCarly fan dude," Carly groaned.

"I really don't wanna go!" Sam exclaimed.

"C'mon, just please ask Gibby?" Carly begged. "Please?"

Sam thought for a second. _After Freddie laughed at me for a while, it would make him happy, _she reasoned. _I mean, Gibby is his friend. _She sighed. "All right."

Spencer's timer went off then, and when he started doing windmills, he hit Freddie, who was coming downstairs. Sam gasped for a second, concerned, but once she figured he was all right she grinned. She had to be herself as not to give anything away. Because of this, she began to clap and grin. Sam then joined Spencer, and after a few moments, Carly did too, leaving poor Freddie on the floor.

The next day at school, Sam was tired. She hadn't gotten much sleep due to nightmares about Freddie leaving her. However, Freddie was sad for a different reason.

"I'm so bummed," he muttered as he walked over to Sam.

Sam turned. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. She then remembered who she was supposed to be. "Besides this," she added, slapping his face a few times for good measure.

"I'm not in the mood, Puckett," Freddie growled. Sam raised her eyebrows, thinking about how she loved seeing him all feisty. He looked really good. "I waited too long. Jamie and Arianna both already asked other guys to the dance so I had to say yes to Magic Malika." Freddie then noticed Gibby by the water fountain. "Uh, don't you have something to do?" If he had to suffer, then so did Sam.

"You promised Carly you'd ask him," Freddie teased, a smirk on his face and eyebrows raised. He was glad that if Sam had to ask anyone to the dance, it was Gibby, whom Freddie was not capable of being jealous of. Freddie grinned, making a little man with his fingers. "Hurry along."

After making a face, Sam yelled, "Gibby!" Gibby shot up immediately. "I wanna talk to you. How would you like to go to the Girl's Choice Dance with me?"

Gibby shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Sam then tried to convince him to go to the dance with her, but to no avail. Even though he wasn't going, he wouldn't go with Sam.

Freddie finally distracted Sam from beating up Gibby, who ran away. "What happened?"

"I asked him to the stupid dance and he said, 'Nah, I'm good.'" Sam yelled.

"Did someone else already ask him?" Freddie reasoned.

"No," Sam growled. Freddie held back snickers, but he was actually happy. Happy that his Sam wasn't going with anyone else, but also a little mad that no one else saw the beauty behind the bully. Of course, that was a good thing too. Sam grabbed him by his shirt, and Freddie was happy for the contact, but he said, "I'm not laughing! I'm not laughing!" anyway.

"Whatever," Sam moaned. "I'm going home."

Freddie grabbed her. "Oh, no you're not." He turned her to face him. "You're coming with us to the Groovy Smoothie to interview all the guys who entered your little Take-Carly-To-The-Dance contest."

Sam groaned. "Can't you and Carly and Spencer just handle it?"

"It was your idea," Freddie reminded her.

"So?" Sam screamed back. "You don't need my help! How many guys do ya think will show up?"

That afternoon, 752 guys showed up to interview Carly. Freddie finally came up with a system. Each of them set up a table and talked to guys for 15 seconds. Sam mainly hogged the conversation, and Carly did too sometimes. Spencer threw out the pervs and randomly exercised. Freddie threw out the good guys, and sent the dorks on to Carly.

Finally, Carly met a seemingly good guy named Austin, whom she agreed to go to the dance with.

The night of the dance, Sam showed up at Gibby's. He was there.

"I decided you are taking me to the dance. Let's go," Sam commanded.

"But, I already told you, I don't want to," Gibby reminded her.

"Listen," Sam told him. "I know I can be a little intimidating, but you don't have to be scared of me, alright? Come on, you don't wanna sit home by yourself and be a loser!"

A very pretty girl appeared behind Gibby, whom Gibby explained was Tasha, his girlfriend, and no, there was nothing wrong with her. After Gibby explained Sam was just a friend, Tasha left, only to come back a few seconds later, begging Gibby to come. Gibby left. Sam did too, feeling dejected.

_How come Gibby gets to hang with his girlfriend and I can't hang with my boyfriend? _She thought, wondering about what he was doing at the dance.

Meanwhile, Austin, Malika, Carly and Freddie were at the Groovy Smoothie.

Malika kept doing weird magic tricks while Austin interrupted Carly's every sentence. Finally, Malika announced that it was her curfew (she poofed out), and Carly commanded Austin to leave after she got really annoyed.

That left Carly and Freddie.

Slow music came on, and Freddie knew that Carly would be suspicious if he didn't try to make a move on her. Plus, he knew Sam wasn't there and he didn't want to have his whole night wasted. "Don't you think we both deserve one nice dance tonight, with a person we don't wanna kill?"

Carly smiled, and stood up. "Absolutely."

Freddie asked T-Bo to turn up the music, and then he began to dance with Carly. It was total proof that he was completely over Carly, because he felt nothing, even as Carly buried her head in his shoulder. The music also made him think of Sam, _"you were meant for me." _Freddie knew then that he and Carly weren't meant to be.

Sam walked in to the Groovy Smoothie then, and noticed Freddie (her BOYFRIEND) dancing with Carly (her BEST FRIEND). Of course, Carly didn't know they were dating, so that left Freddie at fault. She watched for a few seconds, and then walked out.

Freddie heard the door slam shut. "Did you hear something?" he asked Carly.

"Nah, why?" Carly replied.

"Oh, it's my curfew," he told her. "Uh, I gotta go."

He ran out the door, successfully catching up with a tear-stained Sam. "SAM!" he yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Sam yelled back. "I HATE YOU, FREDDIE BENSON!"

"Sam, listen!" Freddie called desperately. "It wasn't what you think. I just didn't want Carly to be suspicious, and you weren't there, and I just wanted to dance with someone I don't hate, and I wanted to test my feelings…. I'm so sorry, Sam, I really am, I love you, I NEED you, please don't leave!"

Sam walked up to him. "Stop rambling, boy."

"I'm sorry," he muttered again.

"I might consider forgiving you," Sam mumbled, "IF you get me a lot more of that awesome bacon and PROMISE never to do anything like that again without telling me."

Freddie smiled. "I promise."

"Then I forgive you," Sam smiled a little, through her still-falling tears.

Freddie wiped one away with his fingertip. "Why are you still crying?"

"It's just….when I saw you and Carly…I thought…I assumed…" she cried even harder.

Freddie understood immediately. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Most guys I've liked have either liked Carly or cheated on me with her," Sam reminded him. "So, hopefully, other than that one incident, you won't be like that."

"I won't, Sam," Freddie grinned. "I promise."

**So, there you go! A little fluffy, a little cliché ending! I know you guys probably want a big blow-up, but I'm saving that for later. (Any guesses on which episode?) Besides, Sam doesn't hold grudges, and she's kinda bipolar. Anyway, the next episode is iCarly Awards! Sadly, there's not much Seddie, but send in your favorite moments anyway! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but it depends on whether things happen or not. Reviews will help so review ASAP! **


	4. iCarly Awards

**Hi, everyone! Thanks to the number of reviews, I decided to update again. Sorry, I won't be updating for the next week while I'm at the beach **** but you can give me ideas anyway for the chapter after this one, iHave My Principals! I love that episode. Thanks to my reviewers/ favoriters/ alerters: xTheShatteredOnex (wow…yeah, you guessed it), HappySushiDemon (I saw that too! It made me really happy!), seddieisthecure (yeah, I decided to do that), samyfreddie, RyryVaught (yeah, I love that episode too!), Kpfan72491, -DarkPrincess13014-, smileyBAM03, xemilyem42x, , abracadabra94, kaka96, daisydadog and bingbangboom714. **

**iDon't Own iCarly, and most of the speech and actions is taken from the episode iCarly Awards.**

**So, here you go! I'm taking all your suggestions…and turning it into the next chapter, iCarly Awards!**

**Chapter 4: iCarly Awards**

Freddie Benson heard a loud knock on his door, followed by someone yelling, "Let me in, Benson!" He grinned and pulled open the door, and without even looking, greeted the person by saying, "Hey, Sammo."

"S'up?" Sam asked, running in.

"Nothin' much," Freddie laughed. "Not that I don't want you here, you know I do…but why are you here? Thought you were supposed to be at Carly's."

Sam sighed. "Not for another hour and I don't really want to go there. She'll force me into a dress again."

"Thought you were supposed to be wearing it now," Freddie wondered.

"Nah, she'll have to force me into it," Sam groaned. "And I need to borrow one of her bras."

"That'll be a pretty sight," Freddie smirked, ignoring the part about the bras.

"What, me in a dress or Carly's face after I get done with her for putting me in a dress?" Sam grumbled.

Laughing, Freddie retorted, "Both."

"So, Frednub," Sam changed the subject. "Have any Fat Cakes?"

"Maybe," Freddie replied.

"Gimme them!" Sam tore off for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she returned, a Fat Cake in her hand. "So, Benson, what are you wearing for the iCarly Awards?"

"A tux," Freddie mumbled.

"A tux?" Sam shrieked. "Hot."

"You better believe it, in both senses of the word," Freddie groaned.

Sam kissed him on the lips quickly. "Oh, cheer up, you nub. You'll look gooooooood and it's only for one night. I'm not even complaining that much about the dress."

"So, you ready for the Awards?" Freddie asked her. "Got all your hostess lines ready and stuff?"

"You better believe it, Freddork," Sam smirked at her boyfriend. "I'm gonna be the best hostess ever."

"And the prettiest," Freddie mumbled.

Shoving him in the shoulder, Sam blushed. "You're such a nub, Freddork."

"I'm your nub," he reminded her.

"Always," she grinned, and then checked her watch. "Oh, chiz. It's time for the torture session with Carly."

"Have fun," he teased.

She pecked him on the lips. "Bye, Fredly. Love ya!"

"I love you too," he murmured as she left quickly, to avoid suspicion.

Sam went across the hall and knocked on Carly's door. Carly opened it for her in her pink flowered bathrobe and Sam entered.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Carly exclaimed.

"Cause I need to borrow a fancy bra," Sam informed her.

"I thought you just bought one at Build-A-Bra," Carly reminded her.

"Yeahhh," Sam sighed. "But I got barbecue sauce all over the left cup."

"Aw, Sam," Carly groaned. "I told you, when you eat ribs, you gotta wear a shirt."

Sam flipped her hand in a dismissive motion. "Aw, that kills the fun."

"Hey, heyheyheyhey!" Freddie yelled. "Sorry I'm late." It had taken him a while to get into his tux after Sam left, so he'd arrived later.

"What's up, Fredward?" Sam grinned. She couldn't believe it- Freddie looked good in a tux, just as she'd thought before. She stared at him for a good five seconds before she realized what was going on.

Spencer ran in then. "I NEED hot glue!"

"How come you were late?" Carly asked, concerned.

Freddie smiled. "Cause I was down in the lobby talking to some European swimsuit models." This was a complete lie, he was late because of Sam, but he couldn't tell CARLY that. So he made up a lie he knew was true in a way- his mom was down there talking to them now, and he had been an hour before Sam came.

Spencer spun around. "European swimsuit models?"

"Yeah," Freddie grinned. "There's a bunch of 'em down there waiting to do some calendar photo shoot across the street."

Sam, who was sitting on the couch, kept smiling at Freddie. She couldn't help it…he looked really good in a tux. She tried to alternate her stares between Spencer and Freddie, but it didn't work. Freddie kept talking about the swimsuit models, but Sam didn't hear a word they said until Spencer said, "Okay, I'll be done as soon as I glue on this last piece! Wanna see?"

"Yeah," Carly answered, at the same time Freddie answered, "Mucho gusto." Sam snickered at his random Spanish.

"Alright, you guys stand over there," Spencer commanded. "Close your eyes, and I'll show you an iCarly Award that'll knock you guys right out of your pants! Go over there!"

"Kay," Sam replied as she ran around the couch to stand beside Freddie in Spencer's assigned spot. "So, are all the winners here yet?"

"Most of them," Carly told her. "They're just waiting upstairs in the back of the studio."

"Alright," a strained Spencer yelled from the hallway. "I think you guys are gonna be really impressed with this."

Freddie, Sam and Carly waited patiently, eyes closed, as Spencer drug out their statue. "And, open your eyes!" Spencer told them.

They stared, surprised, at the huge statue of Carly in front of them. It was about ten feet tall!

"The very first ever iCarly award!" Spencer announced.

They all shot glances at each other. "Well, looks just like Carly, right?" Spencer asked.

"Well, yeah, kinda but-" Carly began. Sam cut her off. "Dude, it's enormous!"

"Thanks," Spencer took it as a compliment.

Freddie held his arms out, mouth open in surprise. "It's like ten feet tall!"

"Yeah," Spencer said, confused. "That's what you guys said. One ten-foot tall iCarly award."

Carly turned around. "NO! We said ten one-foot tall iCarly awardssssssssssssszzz!"

Sam threw her arms up. "This is a disaster."

"No, it's not!" Spencer exclaimed. "I can make ten iCarly awards really fast. I'll just need some help putting them all together!" He patted Freddie on the back, a silent plea for help.

"We can't help you make ten awards while we're doing the show," Carly complained.

"Who are you gonna get to help you?" Sam questioned.

Spencer had an idea then. "The European swimsuit models!"

Freddie frowned. "Maybe." He motioned downstairs. "They're sitting down there, waiting around."

Carly groaned. "You just wanna flirt with models in swimsuits."

"That is absolutely…true," Spencer admitted.

Carly looked horrified, and Freddie almost laughed. If Spencer only knew….oh well, he supposed he had to tell him. "Wait, Spencer, they're-"

"No! If they'll help me build the iCarly awards, then everybody wins, right?" Spencer yelled, dashing out the door.

Carly, Freddie and Sam all shrugged.

Right before the show, Freddie heard someone screaming, "FREDDDDDDDDDDDDDIEEEEEEEEE!"

Freddie pulled away from Sam, who he'd just been kissing while Carly was getting ready. "Guess I better go see what Spencer wants."

Sam smiled. "Guess you better. Have fun, Freddo."

"Will do." Freddie grinned, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I think I know what's wrong anyway, and YOU better go get ready."

He ran down the stairs. "What is the problem?"

Spencer put his hand on Freddie's shoulder. "You said hot European swimsuit models."

Freddie smiled, knowing he didn't say it, considering the models WERE GUYS, and he sure wasn't gay. He had Sam to prove that. Smiling at that, Freddie held up his finger. "Ah! I didn't say they were hot."

"Yeah, and you didn't say they were DUDES either!" Spencer motioned to the crowd of male swimsuit models.

"Look," Freddie sighed. "If they're willing to help you build the iCarly awards, then what does it matter?"

"They're dudessssssssss," Spencer growled, motioning once again to the crowd.

"Freddie!" Carly yelled, followed by a "Get up here!" from Sam.

"Gotta go!" Freddie informed Spencer. "Just please, hurry up and start getting the awards built!"

"Hey!" Sam screamed.

"I'm coming!" Freddie yelled back.

Freddie began. "In 5…4…3…2!"

"Welcome!" A robotic voice greeted. "To the first ever iCarly Awards! And now, please welcome your hosts, Carly and Sam!"

Carly and Sam ran out in their dresses, greeting the audience. Freddie almost fainted when he saw Sam. She was wearing a blue and black dress that was very short, but she had on fishnet tights underneath her dress. On her feet were black high heels. She looked really good, Freddie thought.

As they were beginning the show, Sam pointed to Freddie and said, "You look especially good, I give you the award for best dressed!" in an affectionate tone. Freddie blushed and smiled a little bit, glad that she thought that. He would've thought to give it to Sam though.

"You know, hosting the iCarly Awards has always been a dream of mine," Carly sighed.

"Whoa! Too much information," Sam retorted.

"Hey! Don't go there." Carly replied, and then they laughed stupidly.

"Oh, what a night," Sam laughed.

"Now that you've heard some of our stupid award-show banter," Carly began.

"Let's get to the awards!" Sam finished.

Gibby threw confetti around, and Freddie glanced up at Sam.

"The very first video we're honoring tonight was sent to us by a kid who's a little nuts," Carly said.

"PEANUTS, that is!" Sam jumped in.

"Ohhh, PEANUTS!" both joked.

They then explained and began the video. As the kid in the video, Hunter, said Sam's name, Freddie looked up, reminded of his beautiful girlfriend who was standing right there. He smiled sweetly at her, and then looked down again. The video went on to show Hunter shoot ten bottles with peanuts.

"Yes, Hunter, that was epic," Carly agreed.

"Which is why we're presenting you with the very first iCarly Award for," Sam started.

Carly and Sam finished in unison, "Best Peanut Shooter!"

Hunter came in then, and both girls hugged him. Then they presented him with the award and he left, after an extremely short speech.

During their horrible bantering, Sam made a joke. Freddie looked up and smiled at her, knowing she was the better at joking of the two.

Their next video was of a girl who could sing with her mouth closed. They then had the girl, whose name was Paris, come out there. She won the award for "Best Mouth-Closed Singer".

Gibby rushed out with the award, and Paris gave a short speech- with her mouth closed!

Evon was the next winner. After his video, which showed him doing weird acrobatics, he won the award for "Best Male Acrobat With Lots Of Hair." His blonde hair was long, and Carly loved his hair.

Spencer threw the statue at Gibby, and it hit him in the back of the head. A little mad at Evon (for two reasons: Jealous that Carly loved EVON, and mad that Evon's award hit him in the head) he reluctantly handed over Evon's award. He was rushed out of there afterwards.

The next award was given to a turtle and a man for "Best Video Showing a Turtle Trying to Eat a Small Tomato." Feracio, the turtle, and his owner, Mr. Yamamato, came into the studio. They were given their rightful award more smoothly this time, and were then once again hurried out due to lack of time.

"That was a cute turtle," Carly commented.

"I've gone on dates with guys less cute than that turtle," Sam growled, causing Freddie to smile a bit- and hope she didn't mean him. Hadn't she just told him today he looked cute in a tux? He hoped that still held true.

"She has," Carly confirmed, and Sam gave her a dirty-and hurt-look. Sam thought that in a way Carly was saying she couldn't get a cute date. She knew Carly thought Freddie was cute, so she'd approve of him- right?

"Well…" Carly trailed off.

"Anyway," Sam continued, and introduced the next video- a bunch of kids that were expert bottle blowers. After the video was shown, the three kids- named Jessica and Her Bottle Blowing Friends- got the award from Gibby for "Best Bottle Blowing".

Sam then announced she had to go to the bathroom. "Freddie, you're on," she commanded. "Gibby, take the camera."

"Hello!" Freddie greeted.

"Half step to the left," Carly tried to smile.

With a weird smile, Freddie did so. He hadn't known it would bother her to stand so close- it hadn't bothered her before. He didn't feel any pain when she told him to move though, considering he WAS going out with her best friend.

Freddie and Carly continued, introducing the next winner, "Most Insane Hula Hooper." The boy, River, was very young, and tore off with the award as soon as he got it. They all gave him weird stares as he left.

Sam came back then, shoving Freddie, though it was more gentle than she usually did- more like a nice pat on the back. Freddie exaggerated though, pretending she pushed him harder, as not to give anything away. Sam frowned. "Back behind the camera, Tech Boy."

Freddie fought the urge to smile. His new Sam-nickname was now more affectionate than cruel, almost like a pet name. instead, he told the camera, "There's no respect."

He took the camera back from Gibby anyway, and continued to video as Carly and Sam introduced the next video. However, Freddie still smiled when Sam cracked her next joke. The next video, the winner for "Best Skydiving in a Tunnel-Type Thingy" showed two kids wearing iCarly t-shirts being blown around in a tunnel. The two kids, Kayla and Justin, came to the studio and received their awards.

The next video was of the guy from the first iCarly. He squirted milk out his eyeball, as he had done before on iCarly. Simon then came into the studio, and both girls gave him big hugs. Freddie flinched a little out of jealousy, but then realized that he wasn't Sam's type and calmed down.

Before the final award, Carly came over and whispered in Freddie's ear. This sent a little flash of jealousy through Sam's system, but she smiled anyway because SAM PUCKETT did not get jealous. Freddie left the studio as they showed the video of the tongue boy, Nick. He came to the studio then and tried to lick both Carly and Sam, who refused.

After Nick left, they gave the grand finale- a huge iCarly award to Spencer, for being "The Best iCarly Award Builder and Best Big Brother OF ALL TIME!"

The male models and Freddie hauled in the big statue. Then all the models, Freddie, Sam, Carly and Spencer began randomly dancing…that is, until their photographer showed up and began to look for Spencer, who disappeared.

After the show was over, Freddie left. Sam then left a few minutes later and knocked on Freddie's door.

Freddie smiled. "Hey."

"Hey, Tuxy," Sam teased, sliding her hand down his jacket. "Where'd you get a tux?"

"I had it from my cousin's wedding," Freddie explained. His eyes trailed down her body. "Nice dress."

"Eyes up, Benson!" Sam commanded, and Freddie laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

"So, you wanna stay over and watch a movie?" Freddie asked.

"When do I not?" Sam replied, rolling her blue eyes. "What movie? Please not a scary one again, I'm not protecting you from the fake movie monsters anymore, Frednub."

"How about Galaxy Wars?" Freddie laughed, knowing she'd refuse.

"Sure," Sam shrugged.

"What?" Freddie wondered.

"If you wanna watch it, dorko, it's fine with me," she smiled.

Shocked at his girlfriend's kindness, he put the movie in the DVD player. Freddie was surprised that he'd never seen this kind side of Sam before. It was weird…but he knew the same Sam was still there, because she fell asleep halfway through, her head resting on his shoulder.

And this time, he let it stay there.

**So, there you go! The last chapter for a week or so. I might be able to publish another chapter, but that's a BIG maybe. So please review! It'll encourage me to try. Also, give me ideas! Lol. Tell me if you liked it or not, I thought it was a bit hurried, cause I have to get up at 8 tomorrow morning so I can't stay up late. I tried to include all the Seddie moments though! Reviews are appreciated, flames not so much.**


	5. iHave My Principals

**Hi, people! Thanks to all the reviews, I decided to update again. I'm currently at the beach with all of my family on one side. My cousin and aunt are also big iCarly fans, and my aunt's 30 years old! Anyway, thanks to coketree20, girlygirl0147, sxcsami (yeah, but I'm going with the episodes, so it will go along with the iCarly storyline. Just wait for iSaved Your Life! Lol), Virgoleo23 (Thanks, and that's so awesome! Wish I could meet Nathan Kress ****!), Shazzam27 (Thanks a lot!), Jakestar (I know, right? lol) RyryVaught (thanks so much!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks!), xx iWish on a Star xx, Just Another Random Reader, and seddieisthecure. Keep reading and updating please! **

**iDon't Own iCarly or any of the lines from iHave My Principals.**

**Here's the new chapter, iHave My Principals!**

**Chapter 5: iHave My Principals**

A week later, Freddie was sitting on his bed one morning before school when his door flew open.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked the blonde girl.

Sam rolled her eyes. "What does it look like? I wanna see you before I...we…go to school, Fredweird."

"You WILL see me at school," Freddie reminded her.

"Not REALLY see you…unless you wanna skip class with me in the janitor's closet?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Not happening," Freddie replied.

"Yeah, didn't think so," she laughed, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed back eagerly, and a few minutes later, they broke apart.

Sam checked her watch. "Gotta get to Carly's. Bye, Freddork. I love you."

"Love you too," Freddie muttered wistfully.

And then she was gone.

As soon as they got to school, Carly and Freddie were called to the principal's office. They sat there, nervously, waiting for their waiting to be explained. Mr. Howard was standing in front of them, arms crossed.

Finally, Carly broke the silence. "Why are we in trouble?"

"Shh," Mr. Howard hissed.

"Can't you just tell us what we did?" Freddie begged.

"I don't know what you did," Mr. Howard growled. "And if I DID know, I still wouldn't tell you. So ha ha."

The door then flew open and Sam was ushered in by an angry Ms. Briggs. They were both yelling and arguing. Freddie then realized that their meeting must have had something to do with Sam.

Sam gave both of them a weird look. "What are you guys doing here?"

Freddie returned an angry look. "You tell us."

"I'm sure it has SOMETHING to do with you," Carly retorted.

Sam looked upset, which Freddie hated. "I haven't done ONE bad thing this week."

"Oh, please," Mr. Howard burst out. "I know you put that big snapping turtle in the teachers' toilet."

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Ya got it on video?"

"No," Mr. Howard muttered.

"Then I didn't do it," Sam informed him. Freddie smiled at her Sam-ness.

"Why are we here?" Carly burst.

"Stop asking that," Mr. Howard commanded.

Ms .Briggs explained something about Principal Franklin making her bring them there. "Now, Sam," she began, placing a long fingernailed hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam freaked out, since she wasn't really a touchy-feely person (except with Carly, and of course Freddie). "Attack! Help, I'm under attack by a teacher!" The room burst into chaos once again.

Finally, Principal Franklin came in and calmed then all. He then explained his reasoning. "I thought it would be, you know, neat if I could say happy birthday to her," his daughter, a big fan of iCarly, "on iCarly."

Freddie grinned. "Sure!"

"Really?" Principal Franklin looked surprised.

Sam pointed at Freddie, looking unhappy. "The BOY doesn't make the decisions, all right?" Freddie snickered as they got in a huddle and discussed this 'issue', but Freddie and Sam kept staring at each other throughout it. Finally they reached a verdict.

"Let's dump Gibby!" Sam grinned.

"Aw, no, he got his hair got up all special!" Carly complained, looking incredibly sad for their shirtless friend. Maybe a bit too sad?

"Whatever," Freddie scowled. "We'll make it work."

"Um, sure, we'd love to have you on the show!" Carly told Principal Franklin.

"Great!" Principal Franklin smiled. "Oh, man, Emily's gonna be so excited."

"Principal Franklin, here's your ointment," the secretary announced.

Freddie and Sam gave each other weirded-out glances while Carly asked, "Is everything alright?"

Principal Franklin mentioned something about a turtle bite, so Carly, Freddie and Sam left immediately.

During iCarly that day, Carly and Sam showed off Spencer's gigantic pants, from the time Spencer had spent with the prisoners. Principal Franklin emerged from it. He wished Emily a happy birthday, and then played an iCarly favorite, "Hey, What Am I Sitting On?" When Gibby came in with his toga on to blindfold Principal Franklin, Carly commented, "Nice hair." After a while, Principal Franklin finally guessed what he was sitting on- fudge balls!

"Well, bye!" Carly dismissed the webshow.

"Arrrreba!" Sam told the audience, copying Freddie's random Spanish. Freddie smiled secretly.

"And, we are clear!" Freddie informed them.

Carly and Sam high-fived, then Carly high-fived Gibby, smiling a bit. Sam grinned thoughtfully. Was it possible that Carly liked Gibby? Then she had to wonder, was it possible that Carly knew (or wondered) that she 'liked' Freddork?

That night, lying beside Freddie, Sam asked, "Freddork?"

"Yeah, Sam?" Freddie asked sleepily, kissing her cheek.

"Do you think Carly knows?" She wondered.

"Knows what?" Freddie muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "The square root of pi. No, dumbo, do you think she knows about US?"

Freddie looked thoughtful. "You know…I don't know. I don't think so, I mean, she would've said something by now. Just don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Sam muttered, kissing him softly before falling asleep.

The next day at school, Sam was at her locker, wearing one of Freddie's old Penny T's reading _Church Pants _(she'd forgotten a shirt, or so she said) over her pajama shirt.

Freddie ran up to her. "Sam, Sam! Are you ready for this?"

Sam shrugged, smiling. "Sure, tell me."

Freddie grinned. "The last iCarly broke our records for most viewers ever."

"NINE HUNDERED THOUSAND PEOPLE WATCHED?" Sam shrieked.

Freddie laughed at her excitement. "Yes ma'am."

"What?" Sam yelled, fist-bumping Freddie, and then the two had a whole conversation in excited-talk. Then Principal Franklin walked up, carrying his stuff.

"Guess what?" Freddie asked him.

"Yes?" Principal Franklin muttered.

"The last iCarly you did with us," Sam began.

"It was our most popular one EVER!" Freddie finished. It had become such a habit, finishing each other's sentences, that they didn't even think a thing of it now.

"EVER!" Sam repeated.

"Oh, that's….that's wonderful," Principal Franklin replied, not sounding or looking as excited as Sam or Freddie.

"What's the matter?" Sam inquired, followed by Freddie's, "What's wrong?"

"My boss, Superintendent Gorman, it wasn't so popular with him," Principal Franklin frowned mournfully. Seeing the confused looks on the two students' faces, he followed up with, "I've been fired."

"What? Why?" Sam and Freddie exclaimed in perfect harmony, and they exchanged a stare. Freddie interpreted Sam's as, I don't mean what I'm about to say. Freddie knew it was true as Sam said, "Dude, we gotta stop doing that."

Principal Franklin explained, "He said it's unbecoming of a principal to emerge from gigantic pants and to willingly sit on fudge balls." _What about unwillingly? _Sam wondered, but decided it wasn't appropriate to say at the time.

"But it was just for fun," Freddie complained just before Sam followed up with, "You were hilarious."

"Thanks," Principal Franklin said coldly. "But he disagrees." He motioned towards a crowd of people.

Simultaneously, Sam and Freddie's heads spun around to see and Mr. Howard with a strange man, whom they assumed to be Superintendent Gorman.

"You guys be good," Principal Franklin pleaded, before leaving with an "alright" as his last word to the two.

They watched him sorrowfully. After he left, a steaming mad Sam told Freddie, "Come on."

Freddie followed Sam over to the clump of adults. Sam growled, "Hey, Superintendent GORMAN."

"What do you want?" he scowled at the young girl.

Sam looked surprised. "Whoa, deep voice. Can I feel your Adam's Apple?"

"Sam," Freddie reprimanded weakly, knowing it'd do nothing to stop her as she felt his Adam's Apple.

"What are you- stop that!" The superintendent yelled, looking taken aback.

"Careful, Superintendent, she's dangerous," Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard warned him.

Freddie finally spoke up. "You didn't need to fire Principal Franklin."

"He rocks at his job," Sam agreed.

"I don't need children telling me my business," the old guy frowned.

"You need someone," Sam fired back.

Freddie rested his hand on Sam's shoulder, holding her back. Sam calmed a little at his soothing touch. "Easy."

"Now get to class, Puckett!" Ms. Briggs commanded.

"Yeah, you too, Benson," Mr. Howard seconded.

Sam looked confused (though Freddie knew it was fake). "Were we talkin' to you two?"

"Young lady, you will speak to your principals in a respectful tone," Superintendent Gorman reprimanded her.

Sam's eyes immediately flew to Freddie's, begging for help. Freddie came back with a, "WHAT?"

"Them?" was all Sam could get out.

"Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard are your new co-principals." The superintendent explained.

"Now get to class!" Ms. Briggs growled.

"Yeahhhh," Mr. Howard agreed.

Freddie and Sam looked disgusted. The superintendent asked, "Does the cafeteria have chicken tots?"

"Yes, sir, indeed," Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard chorused.

"Take me to them," the superintendent commanded. Obviously eager to please him, the three rushed off.

Freddie and Sam stared after them in revulsion. Freddie was the first to speak. "The two meanest teachers in school are our new co-principals."

Sam looked absolutely livid, causing Freddie a lot of concern. "Sam?" he asked nervously, knowing how his girlfriend got sometimes.

"I need to hit something," Sam muttered.

"Okay, okay," Freddie replied. "Just, uh, just hit my backpack."

"You sure?" Sam steamed.

"Yeah," Freddie told her. "I've got four textbooks and two sets of gym clothes in here."

Sam drew back and then punched it with all her strength. Despite the weight of Freddie's backpack, Freddie still had to double over. She then threw her long blonde curls over her shoulder and walked away.

Freddie stood there for a moment, doubled over, before falling on the ground. He'd forgotten just how hard his girlfriend could punch.

The next week, the school was taken over. Freddie met Sam at the door. She self-consciously (unusual for Sam) looked down at her uniform of blue and khaki. "How do I look?"

"Terrific, as always," he murmured back.

"Cheesy dork," she blushed, but he knew she was grateful for the compliment.

Sam, Carly and Freddie entered the school to a sea of blue and khaki.

"Ugh," Sam groaned. "I can't believe school actually got worse."

Carly and Freddie shushed her.

"I DON'T WANNA BE QUIET!" Sam shrieked. "I HATE these clothes! Wearing blue and khaki makes me feel like a nub." She looked Freddie up and down. "No offense to you and the other nubs of the world."

Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing she didn't mean it.

Carly whispered, "You better not criticize the dress code out loud."

"Why? It's not like they're gonna hear me-" Sam began, but was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "SAM PUCKETT TO THE PRINCIPALS' OFFICE!"

They all stared worriedly at the loudspeaker, and Sam looked horrified. "Huh? Why?"

"I heard you!" Ms. Briggs announced.

Freddie gave Sam an I-Told-You-So look, and Sam turned away, not wanting to hear it, especially from her oh-so-perfect boyfriend. He was worried though, of course. Sam turned to Carly, who just raised her eyebrows. Frustrated, Sam started off.

The bell rang, and Freddie decided to try something. "You know, Carly," he yelled loudly. "Being FREDDIE BENSON, I think Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard are doing a great job of being our co-principals….I'm so scared!"

Gibby walked up. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Gibby," Carly greeted immediately, inconspicuously fluffing her hair by disguising it as adjusting her strap (Freddie could see).

"How's it goin'?" Freddie asked.

"Bad," Gibby sighed. "Mr. Howard just gave me detention."

Carly looked worried. "For what?"

"For being too Gibby," Gibby replied, a confused look on his face.

"How can you be too Gibby?" Carly wondered, and Freddie thought this meant something deeper…

"That's what I said!" Gibby exclaimed. "But, you know, not everyone gets me."

"Oh, I get you Gibby," Mr. Howard appeared randomly. "I get you like a RASH. Question is, how do I get rid of you?"

Gibby shrugged. "Baby powder?"

"That's double detention," Mr. Howard threatened.

"But baby powder gets rid of rashes," Gibby explained.

Mr. Howard looked even angrier. "Triple detention."

"VOLCANO!" Gibby yelled, running away and vomiting.

After a quick conversation about Gibby with Mr. Howard, Carly yelled about getting Principal Franklin's job back and ended up also in the principal's office, leaving Freddie to comfort Gibby.

That day after school, the iCarly team organized a meeting in the Groovy Smoothie for all of Ridgeway. Carly decided to begin. "Okay, everybody, settle down! Listen up! Please!"

"QUIETTT!" Sam screeched, bringing the chatter to a screeching halt. Freddie winced and covered his ears, silently noting not to EVER get Sam that peeved off.

"Okay," Carly muttered, and Freddie shot Sam a secret smile as Carly spoke. "We all know why we're here. We've GOTTA find a way to get Principal Franklin his job back."

Carly then had a dumb conversation with Shawn revolving around whether she'd go out with him (the answer, of course, was NO).

Freddie announced that Principal Franklin should be arriving at any second, and then T-Bo showed up, offering doughnuts. Sam and Freddie (both slight perfectionists) corrected him on his way of putting on doughnuts and he left.

Principal Franklin showed up then to a crowd of clapping Ridgeway students. "So what's this about?" he asked.

They explained to him the purpose of their meeting.

Principal Franklin replied, "I'm not interested in playing games. And anyway, Gorman's not the kind of guy who changes his mind."

After he left to use the restroom, Sam spoke up. "Hey, I gotta plan that might work."

"So?" Carly answered. "He doesn't want us to do anything, so what's the point?"

"I don't know," Sam frowned. "Maybe we can talk him in to trying something when he comes back out."

Freddie gave her a look, showing he believed in her but this was too much. "He didn't seem to in to it."

Spencer entered then.

"Why are you here?" Carly wondered. "I thought you had bull riding lessons."

Spencer explained his horrible lessons, giving Sam an idea.

That night, Sam stayed over at Freddie's again.

She cuddled up to him. "Do you think it will work?"

Freddie laughed, kissing her forehead. "For the millionth time, Sammy, yes, I think it will work."

"Freddork," she laughed. "You know I've only asked you like…20 times."

"You know I believe in you, and this could possibly be your best plan yet," he muttered.

She hugged him closer. "You're the best, Freddo."

"Don't you ever forget it," he told her as she fell asleep.

The next day, Sam relaxed on the principal's desk when Gibby ran in.

"They're right behind me!" Gibby screamed.

"Get under the desk!" Sam commanded as Briggs and Howard flew in.

"You! What are you doing in that chair?" Howard panted.

Briggs rested on Howard. "We'll deal with her later. Where's the shirtless boy?" she interrogated Sam.

"He's in the closet," Sam hissed.

"Gibby," they called as they went in. Sam slammed, locked and secured the door behind them, and then she let Gibby out and made the waited for announcement over the PA system. The school then went crazy as Superintendent Gorman entered.

Gorman was put on Spencer's bull riding machine as the school watched and cheered. The machine was unplugged by Howard and then he fussed at them.

Principal Franklin called over the megaphone, "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"I am very disappointed in you kids," he told them. Carly tried to explain, but was interrupted by Principal Franklin saying, "I told you I didn't want to play games. Now all of you! Get to class, right now."

Everyone turned to leave, but Ms. Briggs stopped Carly, Sam and Freddie. "Not you three."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Mr. Howard asked Principal Franklin.

"I came to pick up my last check," Principal Franklin explained. "If that's all right with you. Now excuse me."

He turned to leave, but Gorman stopped him. "Ted, why don't you stay?'

The iCarly trio cheered behind him. Sam impulsively grabbed Freddie's hand, and afterwards grabbed Carly's for good measure (and not to give anything away).

Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard tried to bribe him, to the extent that the Superintendent ended up calling Mr. Howard a loser. "You too," he added (to Ms. Briggs).

"Now both of you, get going while you still have your teaching jobs," he growled. They both left, and the three students ran up.

"You'll stay?" Superintendent Gorman pleaded.

Principal Franklin looked at Carly, Freddie and Sam's pleading faces. "Sure."

All three of them cheered, Freddie adding on an "AREBA!" for good measure.

"Welcome back," Gorman turned to leave, stepping carefully around the bull as he left.

"Okay, you have no idea how psyched we are that you're back," Carly began.

"You are in big trouble, Carly," Principal Franklin frowned. "And so are you two." He pointed at Freddie and Sam, lumping them together as a couple. Freddie had to wonder if he knew. He began to ramble before being interrupted by Carly. "HEY!"

"What?" he asked.

"He's gone!" Carly exclaimed.

Principal Franklin looked around to be sure, and then turned back to them. "I love you guys."

They all cheered and high-fived before being surrounded by a shirtless Gibby. Afterwards, they all high-fived again.

After school, Sam walked with Freddie to the Groovy Smoothie (Carly had a meeting).

"Glad that all worked out," Sam murmured in Freddie's ear.

"Yeah, me too." Freddie grinned. "You were excellent."

"You too, my dear Freddo." Sam smirked at him. "I love you."

"And I love you," Freddie slid his hand through hers. "By the way, nice move there, grabbing my hand. Thankfully Carly's clueless or she might've noticed something was up."

"Oh, whatev, Fredweird." Sam blushed. "You know I couldn't help it."

"Oh, I know," Freddie muttered, leaning in to kiss her.

** So, there you go! Really long, I know, sorry! I couldn't resist, iHave My Principals is a really great Seddie/ Cibby episode. I can't believe they held hands! I never noticed until I did this chapter. Check it out, it's in the background. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. I might not get to update for a while but reviews encourage me! How am I supposed to know if it's good or not? Next chapter is A WHOLE LOT OF DRAMA! iFind Lewbert's Lost Love….haha….time for the wedgie! :P Review to find out who gets it! Also give your favorite moments from iFind Lewbert's Lost Love!**

** Read and Review!**


	6. iFind Lewbert's Lost Love

**Hey, everyone!**

**Sorry for the wait- I saw Eclipse last night during my usual writing time. It wasn't as bad as I thought, and although I'm TEAM GIBBY if I had to choose between Edward and Jacob, I would now choose Jacob…I mean, when they showed without a shirt, my MOTHER went, "Good golly." Haha! Also, my quote of the day is from a book I'm reading called, "Hollywood Bliss, My Life Starring Mum." Her frienemy (and later, her boyfriend) when talking about their parents' relationship, says, "You don't fight with someone you don't care about. Do you?" Perfectly describes Seddie!**

**Thanks to Pixie555 (yeah, not long to go now!), seddieisthecure (thanks a lot!), coketree20 (yeah, thanks a lot!), xTheShatteredOnex, seddieinagirl16 (hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!) Jakestar (well, here you go! Hope it's good!), and Kpfan72491 (thanks!) for reviewing, alerting and favoriting.**

**Well, here's the next episode: iFind Lewbert's Lost Love!**

**Chapter 6: iFind Lewbert's Lost Love**

After coming back from stocking Lewbert's office, Freddie heard the familiar banging on the door. Knowing exactly who it was, he flung the door open. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam scowled at him, walking past him. "Go back to Sammo, Fredweird."

"Whatever," Freddie replied. "What's up?"

"Where's the Fat Cakes?" Sam asked as she tore off towards the kitchen.

"Um, Sam," Freddie began, but it was too late.

"YOU ATE ALL THE FAT CAKES?" Sam shrieked.

"They were mine," Freddie defended, but that didn't seem to matter to Sam.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO EAT NOW?" Sam yelled. "YOU SUCK, BENSON."

Freddie pulled out a new package of Fat Cakes from behind his back. "Yeah, love you, Princess Puckett."

Sam lunged for them, but Freddie held them just out of her reach. "Girls who say I suck don't get Fat Cakes."

Sam eyed them hungrily. "Freddie, you're the best, cutest boyfriend ever and I love you."

"Much better," Freddie grinned triumphantly, throwing her the package.

Ten minutes later, Sam was still devouring Fat Cakes. Freddie checked his watch. "iCarly time, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Do we haveeeeeee to?"

"Do you want Carly to get suspicious?" Freddie asked, rolling his eyes.

Sam groaned. "Fine, whatever." She kissed him quickly, then ran out the door. As she went upstairs, she ransacked the fridge, discovering a tray of red velvet cupcakes. Sam's favorite part was the filling, so she sucked it out of the cupcakes. Freddie came in five minutes later.

"Hey, Sammo," he grinned. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing, dork," Sam replied defensively.

Freddie shrugged it off. "Where's Carly?"

"Upstairs," Sam growled. "Uh…I'm going to talk to Carly." She ran upstairs.

A confused Freddie went over to the fridge. "Girls are so confusing."

During iCarly, they began to talk about one of their favorite segments.

"So, Thursday afternoon," Carly began.

"Me and Carly were walking through the lobby," Sam picked up.

"Minding our own business," Carly put in.

"While Lewbert was sitting at his desk eating falafel," Sam continued.

"A spherical Middle Eastern food made from…chickpea!" Carly explained.

"Chickpea," Sam repeated in a whisper. "And now we're gonna show you what Lewbert did."

"Thanks to Freddie's hidden cameras!" Carly motioned to their tech producer, who played the video of Lewbert throwing falafel at them.

"He pelted us with falafel balls!" Carly exclaimed.

"Which is why we decided it's time for another installment of," Sam began.

"Messin' With Lewbert!" The two girls exclaimed in unison.

"So after school today," Carly started.

"Me, Carly and Fredpus," she pointed at Freddie, causing her boyfriend to raise an eyebrow at the new nickname (or pet name). "broke into Lewbert's office."

"And installed two more hidden cameras." Carly informed the audience.

"And we also left Lewbert a little surprise." Sam smiled evilly.

Carly raised her eyebrows mysteriously. "Which we're gonna give him right now."

"Going live to Lewbert," Freddie told them.

Carly dialed Lewbert, and Lewbert answered, "Bushwell Plaza."

"Don't go in your office," Carly said in a manly voice.

"What?" Lewbert exclaimed. "Who is this?"

"And don't open the cabinet over the TV," Sam commanded, also in a masculine voice.

"Nobody tells ME what cabinets not to open!" Lewbert screamed in his normal gross voice. He slammed the phone down and ran into his office, as they knew he would.

"Switching to the office cam," Freddie muttered. The TV screen now showed Lewbert, grabbing a ladder and murmuring, "I don't take orders from no unanimous caller."

Freddie grinned at Sam as Carly shrieked, "What?" through giggles. They all knew he meant anonymous caller.

"I'll open any cabinet I feel like!" Lewbert growled. He pulled open the cabinet above the TV, resulting in a huge spill of golf balls right on to Lewbert's head. "What?" he yelled as they fell on him, knocking the screaming man to the ground. The three iCarly kids began to laugh.

"It's in the hole," the two girls announced.

Freddie shrieked with joy as they walked down the stairs, all three of them saying their opinions about the Lewbert prank.

"Okay, who would like a super special after web show snack?" Carly inquired.

"What kind of snackage we talking about here?" Freddie asked as Sam, self-conscious about her appearance because her boyfriend was there, pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"We are talking about a tray of red velvet cupcakes with cream filling!" Carly answered, taking out the tray.

Freddie and Sam, both big fans of cupcakes, rushed over to the tray. Carly handed them each a cupcake. They bit in, then realized something was wrong. "My cupcake's hollow," Freddie whined.

"So's mine," Carly frowned. "Where's the cream filling?"

Sam, knowing fully well where the filling was, turned the other way. Freddie frowned. "They're all empty!"

"How did they-" Carly began, then remembered who her best friend was. Freddie and Carly both turned to stare at Sam.

"So, what do you think happened?" Sam tried to get out of it.

"You snuck downstairs before the webshow and sucked the filling out of all these cupcakes," Carly accused.

"Your point being?" Sam frowned.

"You call Cupcake Shack right now and order us 12 more of these," Carly commanded.

"Okay," Sam reached for her phone.

"Can you believe her?" Carly asked Freddie.

Freddie scoffed. "You're surprised?" He knew her so well. He knew she'd do something like this, he'd known from the moment he discovered there was no filling in his cupcake. It was so typically Sam…but he wouldn't have her any other way. He didn't hear Carly's reply, but Sam's voice broke his trance.

"Hey, where's my phone?" Sam wondered.

"Maybe you accidentally inhaled it while you were decreaming the cupcakes," Carly offered sarcastically.

"I know I left my phone in this pocket," Sam told them.

"Hey, didn't you call your mom from Lewbert's office when we were rigging the golf balls?" Freddie kindly reminded her. He had no idea why he remembered this. It was probably because she was his girlfriend; he wouldn't have remembered that about Carly.

"Aw, man, I left my phone in Lewbert's office!" Sam screamed. "Come help me get it." She meant Freddie, but of course Carly assumed it was meant to her.

"No, I have to give my cupcakes a transfusion," Carly retorted.

"Then you're helping me," Sam assumed, motioning to Freddie.

"Oh, no," Freddie growled. "I'm not gonna risk getting caught and then having my mother find out…" Sam didn't wait for the rest. She picked Freddie up and slung him over her shoulder. "Aw, come on." Freddie actually didn't mind helping her; he just knew it was way too conspicuous.

"SAM!" Freddie screeched. "How do you do this?"

"We'll be back in a few," Sam called behind her.

"Cupcake sucker," Carly shouted back.

"You kids have fun," Spencer hollered, suspecting what his innocent younger sister didn't.

Once they were outside, Sam put Freddie down. "Kay, we're clear." Freddie whispered.

"Good," Sam hissed back. "I was getting tired of carrying you."

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, I bet so. I've put on some muscle."

"Whatever, Benson," Sam snapped back. "You don't mind helping me, do you?"

"Of course not," Freddie leaned in. At the very last second, Sam pulled back.

"Well, we better get going then, Frednub." Sam reminded him.

"Aw, Sam!" he exclaimed.

"Fine," she relented, leaning in. They kissed for about a minute before Sam heard a noise behind her.

She pulled back. "What was that?"

Someone stepped out of the black. "Sam? Freddie? Is that you…kissing?"

**(A/N In an actual TV show, this is where the commercial would come on. Dun dun dun! Who is it? Carly? Spencer? Or another person? Make your guesses now…oh, too late. The program's back on!)**

"Uh, no?" Sam replied.

"Well, then, why are your lips touching?" The person stepped out of the black. They were shocked to see…Chuck!

"Hey, kid, aren't you Spencer's worst enemy?" Freddie asked him.

Completely disregarding the question, Chuck inquired, "Are you two going out?"

"So what if we are?" Sam replied angrily.

"Well, do people know?" Chuck queried.

Sam exchanged a frantic look with Freddie, Sam told him, "Maybe."

"They don't, do they?" Chuck smirked.

"So what?" Freddie pressed.

"Well," Chuck smiled deviously. "I'm sure they'd like to see this video clip, wouldn't they?" He held up a video camera.

Freddie was shocked. "Where'd you get that?"

"Building Watch," Chuck shrugged innocently.

Sam sighed. "Look, kid, what's it gonna take?"

Chuck held up three fingers. "First, don't tell anyone that you've seen me. Second-"

"Wait, what's that?" Freddie interrupted, pointing to the burlap bag behind Chuck's back.

_Caught, _Sam knew from the look on his face. "Nothing," Chuck said.

Sam forcefully grabbed the bag. "Remote controls. You're the thief, aren't you?"

Chuck shrugged. "Maybe I am. How about you don't tell about me being the thief and I won't tell about you guys…um…being together?"

Sam extended a hand, as did Freddie. "Deal."

"Look, we gotta go, or Carly's gonna get suspicious," Freddie told him. "Remember the deal."

Chuck flashed a devious smile, stashing the bag behind a plant. "Gotcha. See you!"

"Bye," they yelled as they dashed away, almost crashing into Mrs. Benson. They hid for a second and watched her go by with a blonde lady, then dashed further down.

"Guess it's wedgie time," Freddie whispered secretly.

"For both of us," Sam sighed.

"Do we have to?" Freddie complained.

"Sam PUCKETT never changes a bet," Sam told him. "We'll do it later."

"STUPID GOLF BALLS," they heard Lewbert screech. "All over my floor. Almost killed me. Like my life ain't sad enough."

"Ready?" Sam asked him, resisting the urge to ask, 'Ready, Freddie?'

"What's the plan?" Freddie replied.

Sam dumped the whole bucket of golf balls on to the floor. Freddie looked on, wide-eyed, knowing Lewbert was going to kill them.

"Aw, Freddie!" Sam yelled, knowing Lewbert would hear her. Freddie gave her his are-you-insane stare. It was a usual habit of Sam's, getting Freddie in to trouble. And now, in the last five minutes, she'd gotten him into a stupid deal with a little kid (covering up crime, his mom would kill him) and now he was in trouble with Lewbert.

Lewbert came out, screaming loudly. "Who dumped them over?"

Sam motioned to Freddie. "Him," she lied easily.

"Me?" Freddie yelled. "No, no! It was her!"

Behind Lewbert, Sam grinned evilly. Lewbert was yelling at Freddie, but somehow all he could think about was Sam's cute little grin when she knew she'd done something bad. He found it incredibly hard to stay mad at her.

Sam looked one last time to make sure her boyfriend was okay before heading into Lewbert's office. She grabbed her phone, and then noticed something interesting. Deeply Personal Items? _That could be a lot of fun, _she thought, grabbing the box. She then ran out and grabbed Freddie's arm. They dashed up the stairs, Lewbert yelling behind them all the way.

"Nice plan," Freddie grumbled, dusting his arms off.

"Yeah, yeah, I try," Sam smirked. "But look what I got!"

Freddie skimmed the label. "Deeply Personal Items? You're so evil, Sam."

"You love it," she teased.

"I do," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her quickly. They then ran upstairs to where Carly was playing Violin Hero.

"What took so long?" Carly asked, not looking up.

"Look what I got!" Sam replied, holding up the box.

"Deeply…Personal…Items?" Carly read. "Sam, you didn't."

"I did!" Sam sang. "C'mon, Carls, Freddumb, let's look through it."

Freddie collapsed on the beanbag beside her, pulling the box open. Carly ignored them. Pulling out the first picture, Sam cooed, "Awww. Lewbert on his seventh birthday with his new bicycle."

"Aw," Freddie echoed. "He almost seems…normal."

Sam pulled out the next picture. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Freddie asked in a concerned tone.

"Lewbert on his seventh birthday after being run over by a car," Sam read.

Sam and Freddie shared a cute glance before saying, "Aww," in unison. Sam almost felt like Freddie was her husband and they were looking at pictures of their children. _Maybe that will be us someday, _Sam thought, but then dismissed the notion. She thought it too girly to consider her future like that. In an attempt to not give anything away, Sam called, "Carls, come look at this."

"No," Carly frowned. "I don't feel right about looking through Lewbert's personal items."

Freddie realized then that a year ago, he would've agreed with Carly. But here he was now, sitting with Sam, his secret girlfriend, doing the opposite of what Carly said. If you'd have told him that a year ago, he would've said you were crazy.

_But things change._

"Lewbert's modeling portfolio," Sam teased, waving it around. Freddie's eyes got huge. _Something must've changed there, too._

"**Lewbert **was a male model?" Freddie exclaimed.

Carly finally dropped her violin. "Show me!"

"Open it!" Freddie commanded.

"Okay, okay, hold your sauce," Sam rolled her eyes, opening it. This resulted in exclamations from all of them. Freddie's, of course, was in Spanish. They then had a discussion about how different he looked back then.

Freddie grabbed something out of the box. "Hey, check out this DVD."

"Happy Valentine's Day, to Lewbert my Love," Carly read.

"That could only be from his mother," Sam commented. "If she's blind."

"Nuh-uh," Freddie disagreed. "Look, From Marta." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, causing Sam to stare at him for a few seconds. Carly broke the silence. "Should we play it?"

"PLAY IT!" They all yelled. Freddie got up and put it in, then they all settled down to watch.

They watched as pictures of a happy, wart-free Lewbert and his normal, human girlfriend flashed across the screen.

"I can't believe that at one point in his life, Lewbert was actually HAPPY," Freddie said.

Carly explained her plan, bringing Marta back into Lewbert's life.

"Why?" Sam asked, causing Freddie and Carly to describe to Sam their lives if Lewbert was happy.

Sam butted in. "I really doubt balloons would rain down."

Freddie shrugged. Carly smiled. "But we could get hot towels."

"And fancy fruits," Freddie added, knowing how much Sam loved food.

"Okay," Sam muttered. "But that video was made like 10 years ago. For all we know this Marta Trundel chick could be dead!"

Freddie pulled up her SplashFace and described her status. She sounded perfect to go out with Lewbert. Sam agreed to the plan, and it was set into motion.

The next day, they brought in Marta. They played romantic music and called Lewbert in just as Marta was coming in.

However, Lewbert's reaction was not what they'd expected. "GET OUT!"

Marta looked shocked, but he kept screaming. He even threw fruit at them. Finally he grabbed two guns and fired them up into the air as a sign of surrender.

After Lewbert fled, they tried to clean up the mess their doorman created. Carly offered to talk to Lewbert.

While Carly was gone, Sam and Freddie waited with Marta.

"Um, I'm sorry," Freddie offered.

"Don't be," Marta replied. "I should have known. Stuff like this happens all the time.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Freddie secretly holding Sam's hand as they tried to make the smoke go away.

Finally, Freddie let go as they heard Lewbert yelling, "You've ruined my life!" They stood in silence.

"He's really excited that you're here," Sam tried to tell her. "You're staying at the hotel across the street, right?"

"Yes," Marta muttered.

"Maybe you oughta go check in!" Sam said perkily. "Freddie, take her bags."

"Sure," Freddie agreed. Marta thanked him while Sam rushed in to the room with Carly and Lewbert.

"Where's Lewb?" Sam asked as she entered.

"In the corner, rocking," Carly responded, and sure enough, he was.

Sam walked over to him. "What's wrong with you? I mean, other than all the usual stuff that's wrong with you?"

"You little chickens don't realize what you've done!" Lewbert exclaimed. "That monstress nearly ruined my life!"

"But, in the pictures you saw you and Marta looked so happy," Carly reminded him.

"That was the first TWO WEEKS of our relationship," Lewbert explained. "But once women get ya, they change." Sam frowned, wondering if Freddie felt like that. She hadn't really changed since they…got together, at least not in bad ways. "Have you ever noticed this wart?"

"No," Carly and Sam lied.

"She caused it!" Lewbert accused. He then told the two girls how she was evil and his wart was caused by stress, so it was getting bigger. They then apologized and said they'd tell Marta to leave, but Lewbert said it wouldn't work. He explained how ten years ago he'd tried to break up with her, but she wouldn't let him, so he changed his name and moved to Seattle. He said she'd never let him go.

Marta knocked on the door then. "Lewbert? Are you in there?"

Lewbert screamed and hid.

Later, Sam burst into the iCarly studio. "Marta's here!"

"Where?" Carly yelped.

"Down in the lobby, she just walked into Lewbert's office," Sam responded.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know, I can't see through doors," Sam reminded him. She flicked her boyfriend on the forehead, though it was softer and more affectionate than usual.

"Aw man, I'd kill to know what's going on down there," Carly murmured.

"Well, um," Freddie said softly. "We do have the hidden cameras I set up for Messin' With Lewbert."

"Yeah, but I don't know if we should…." Carly trailed off. "On screen!"

They plopped down, Freddie in the middle. Freddie made sure to sit close to Sam (they hadn't really been alone together since yesterday). They watched as Marta changed from a sweet woman to an insane one. She tried to force Lewbert into a date, and then Marta tried to force him into a haircut!

"What have we done?" Freddie muttered, feeling incredibly guilty. Sam and Carly both shook their heads.

Carly told Sam and Freddie to stay out while she tried to reason with Marta, which they gladly agreed to.

Sam leaned against the door. "So, ready to tell Carly yet?"

Freddie looked at the ground. "No, I kind of want to…"

"Keep it a secret?" Sam finished. "Yeah, me too."

"So, when do you wanna do the wedgies?" Freddie asked her.

Sam's smile turned evil. "How about right now?"

"Well...maybe," Freddie looked terrified.

Sam placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax, it won't be that bad." She leaned in to kiss him, then pulled up his underwear almost over his head.

Freddie yelped in pain. Sam let go. "See, it wasn't too bad."

"I'm gonna have a bruise on my butt," Freddie muttered.

Sam smirked. "Now ya gotta do me."

"Fine," Freddie muttered, grabbing her underpants and pulling them as hard as he could. Sam just watched him, entertained.

"That the best you can do?" Sam wondered.

Freddie sighed. "It's…weird."

"Eh, get used to it," Sam joked. "Well, what's the next bet? Ya know, since that wasn't really bad and Chuck doesn't really count?"

Freddie did a Sam-smile. "Wedgie-bounce."

"Got it," Sam muttered, and then the door swung open. Marta stormed out, and Carly followed.

Carly stuck her head out the door. "Go talk to Lewbert, and Sam, get Marta back in here."

"Got it," Sam agreed, pushing Marta back in and following Freddie to Lewbert's office.

"You punks ruined my life!" Lewbert whined.

"Carly's upstairs talking to Marta right now," Freddie comforted.

"So?" Lewbert came back with.

"She's gonna get her to leave!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, you don't know Marta," Lewbert informed them. "Nothing will get rid of her. She's a virus with bosoms!"

"Well, I think Carly can handle Marta," Freddie snorted.

In the course of 5 minutes since Sam and Freddie had left, Marta had broken out again and was chasing Carly around the lobby.

Sam hit Marta in the face with a pineapple and Marta fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Sam," Carly panted.

"Ah, no worries," Sam laughed. "I like hitting ladies with pineapples."

"Hit her again, she's still breathing," Lewbert shrieked.

Chuck ran through the lobby, being chased by Spencer. The police barged in. "Hold it! Everybody stop right now! Now what is going on here?"

"What IS going on here?" Carly repeated.

"Officer," Spencer announced. "I'm Spencer Shay, Building Watch Patrolman."

The officer nodded. "Good for you. Well, what's the problem?"

"You know how there's been a bunch of burglaries in this building?" Spencer asked the officer, who nodded. "I caught the thief."

"Well, who is it?" the officer inquired.

"I'll tell ya who it is," Spencer offered. "It's-"

"ME!" Lewbert interrupted.

"What?" Spencer and Chuck exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, I stole all the TV remotes," Lewbert told them.

"Well, it's my bedtime," Chuck dashed off, socking Spencer in the stomach. A million thoughts were running through Sam's head. _Need meat…oh no, we have no blackmail on Chuck anymore…I love Freddie….what are we gonna do? _

"Lewbert, why would you steal TV remotes?" Marta wondered.

Lewbert rolled his eyes. "Because I love the way they feel against my skin in the moonlight. Just take me to jail! Away from her!"

"How long will he be in jail?" Carly queried.

"For stealing TV remotes, probably 30 days," the cop answered.

Marta looked satisfied. "I can wait 30 days."

Lewbert came up with a solution. "How long for slapping a cop?"

"Six months," Sam offered. Freddie wondered how she knew this but decided not to ask.

Lewbert shrugged, and then slapped the cop. The cops took him away. He left the five of them in stunned silence.

After a while, Carly and Spencer went back upstairs. Sam stayed with Freddie that night.

"That was…interesting." She muttered.

"I agree," Freddie said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Interesting doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Should we be worried about Chuck?" Sam asked.

"Nah… I don't think so," Freddie muttered, and he kissed her again.

**That was incredibly long, but it had a lot of stuff that wasn't actually in the episode but I would've LOVED for it to have been. How'd you like Chuck finding out first? Now…I wonder what Chuck will do with his info :P. **

** Here's a special preview of iSaved Your Life, for you people who want it to be coming:**

_The tears were falling down her face, hard and fast._

_ "Sam!" he yelled from behind her. "What's wrong?"_

_ "What do you think is wrong?" she screamed. "You just SUCKED FACE with my best friend and you expect me to pretend everything's fine?"_

_ "How did you-" Freddie began._

_ "Carly, stupid," Sam scowled. "And here I was, beginning to think you were different. You're just the same as Jonah. You're just the same as every other freakin' boy that's picked CARLY over me."_

_ "I was trying to not give anything away," Freddie tried._

_ "Yeah, I'm sure you were," Sam yelled. "Well, guess what. I'm done. I'm done with this secret, I'm done with this relationship, and most of all, I'm done with YOU."_

_ With that, Sam spun on her heel and left, leaving a shocked Freddie behind her._

_ "What have I done?" He whispered into the cold night._

**How was that? Dramatic enough for ya? Well, please review for a faster chapter! And if you review, I'll try my hardest to review your stories! Just a simple 'good chapter' would do, though I'd like more (or 'okay chapter,' or 'bad chapter'). Please, give your opinions!**


	7. iMove Out

**Yo, people!**

**I'm really sorry for the confusion over this chapter ****. This chapter is obviously not iSaved Your Life, it's iMove Out. I threw in the preview of iSaved Your Life because everyone's excited about it and forgot to mention that the next chapter is iMove Out, not iSaved Your Life. iMove Out is before iSaved Your Life in the episode guide. So sorry about that! Before I forget, the next chapter is iQuit iCarly. After that is iSaved Your Life! If you ever wanna know the order of chapters, go to Wikipedia and type in "List of iCarly Episodes."**

**Okay, so now that that's cleared up, thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter had the most so far! Thanks to Just Another Random Reader (I'm actually looking forward to writing it! And thanks! I bet that's what they would do.), nenelitha123, PumpUpTheFruit (Sorry that the next chapter isn't iSaved Your Life! Hope you still like this one ****), seddieisthecure (Thanks! Yeah, I knew that, just forgot to mention **** but thanks for the ideas! They won't be going really far in my stories but I'm gonna work the whole alone thing to my advantage), Insert Lame Name Here, coketree20 (Yeah, I'm ready to write it! And thanks a lot! I won't get to see the premiere of Season 4 **** because I'll be flying on a plane back to China that day, which really sucks. But oh well, I'll download or YouTube or TurboNick it), xTheShatteredOnex (Yeah! It's gonna be the best chapter, hopefully), devilishdiva84, EmoWithASpork, smileyBAM03 (Once again, sorry it's not iSaved Your Life. I hope you like this one anyway! And thanks!), xx iWish On A Star xx (Thanks!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot! I can't wait either, though I already know what happens. Oh well.), and Jakestar (Thanks! I was gonna put more but I didn't have much time and didn't know what to write). Review and I'll try to review yours! Sorry if I haven't gotten to yours yet!**

**Now that that's all over with… sorry for the long A/N. Also, check out my new oneshot iLearn. Okay, here's the next chapter! iDon't Own iCarly!**

**Chapter 7: iMove Out**

Sam knocked on the door again, as she usually did before iCarly. "Yo, Freddo."

"Hey, Sam," he muttered, turning back around.

Sam peered over his shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hiding all these vegetables from my mother," Freddie groaned.

Sam laughed. "You were supposed to eat them, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Freddie moaned. "But I'm just gonna hide them instead."

Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're so badddddd, Freddork."

"I know," Freddie murmured, kissing her lips quickly and stashing the veggies in the fridge. "C'mon, let's head over to Carly's."

She kissed him one last time, secretly envying girls who didn't have an unhealthy obsession with winning and would've given up on the secret bet once they both lost. But no, she had to renew it, making the stakes higher.

That day, during iCarly, Sam and Carly were introducing the next segment.

"Okay, next up," Carly began.

"On the iCarly," Sam inserted.

"We wanna do something nice," Carly told them.

"For our weird little friend Gibby." Sam gave the audience a look that meant this-kid-is-a-FREAK. It was the same one she used to use on Freddie...but she used a different one now for obvious reasons.

"He has a dog named Grubbles," Carly informed the audience.

"And Grubbles just went through a very difficult breakup with a frisky French poodle," Sam finished. Breakup…oh, how she hated that word…

Carly made a weird face. "She really jerked him around." Freddie shuddered. The poodle sounded a lot like….no, never mind.

"So we thought we'd cheer up Grubbles," Sam crossed her arms with a huge smile.

"And help him get his confidence back," Carly put in.

"By giving him his own…" Carly and Sam finished in unison, "EXTREME PET MAKEOVER!"

"Now here's Grubbles' before picture." Carly said as Sam hit a button, cueing a picture of a homely looking dog.

Carly's face was disgusted. "That's a face only a Gibby could love."

Sam did a little weird dance. "But take a look at Grubbles now!"

Sam cued the applause as Gibby (who was actually wearing a shirt) rolled Grubbles out on a tray, dressed in rappers' clothing and looking a lot better than before. "Looking good, Grubbles," Sam complimented.

Freddie just raised his eyebrows.

Carly agreed. "What's up, Hot Stuff?"

Sam petted the dog. "So, how does Grubbles like his new look?"

"Oh, he loves it," Gibby explained. "And it's been a real boost to his self-esteem!"

"Well, we're about to boost him even higher," Carly hinted, smiling at something unknown. Could it be how happy she was making Gibby?

"Yep," Sam smiled. "We're gonna make him feel super special!" She punched her fists.

"By giving Grubbles his very own…" Carly trailed off, only to be joined by Sam in saying, "PAPARAZZI AMBUSH!"

A few Ridgeway students ran out, snapping photographs of the dog and pretending to interview him. Grubbles seemed to enjoy all the attention.

Finally, they left. Carly commented, "They took a lot of pics."

"Pics we'll be posting right here at iCarly dot com," Sam announced.

"So make sure you look at 'em!" Carly smiled.

"LOOK AT THEMMM!" Sam commanded. Right after she said that, Mrs. Benson walked in.

"Freddie Benson!" Mrs. Benson stated.

"Mom!" Freddie hissed. "We're in the middle of the show!"

Mrs. Benson shook her head. "I don't care. You have some explaining to do."

"Mom, can we talk about this later…" Freddie began, but he was cut off by his incredibly strong girlfriend forcing the camera out of his arms. "Sam…you don't…take the camera..COME ON!" Sam gave him her signature smirk, meaning that first, it was good so that Carly didn't figure anything out, second, this was gonna be funny and she WANTED TO VIDEO IT, and third, even if he WAS her boyfriend, he was still the subject of her constant pranks.

Carly stuck her face in the camera. "This could be very fun to watch."

Freddie turned to his mom. "What's so important?"

"Maybe you'd like to explain the contents of this baggie." Mrs. Benson held up the baggie he'd hid in the fridge just 40 minutes before.

Freddie peered into the bag, pretending he didn't know what it was. "What is that?"

"Oh, you don't recognize this asparagus that I put on your dinner plate?" Mrs. Benson interrogated.

"Mom, can we…" Freddie then realized Sam was filming their whole exchange. He put his hand over the lens. "Don't shoot this!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you over this embarrassment," Sam joked. Freddie made a face at his girlfriend (who knew very well that Freddie was lying). He should just be glad that she chose not to tell his mother that he'd purposely hid it from her.

"Mom, please leave," Freddie begged. Sam choked back a laugh. Even if they were going out, seeing Freddie embarrassed like this was hilarious.

"After you finish your vegetables," Mrs. Benson commanded.

"Oh my g-" Freddie began, but he was cut off by Mrs. Benson saying, "You better finish that with gosh."

Freddie looked upward. "Dear Gosh, please her leave!"

Sam, who'd been grinning at Freddie (he was cute when he was upset), turned to Carly as she told Freddie, "Dude, just finish your asparagus so we can get on with the show."

Making a grossed out face, Freddie dug into the bag and shoved the asparagus into his mouth. Mrs. Benson began to sing. "When a big boy eats his vegetables…"

"Don't sing the song!" Freddie screamed.

Once iCarly was over (and Mrs. Benson left), Freddie pulled Sam aside.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that!" he hissed.

Sam snickered. "Chill, dude. The iCarly viewers thought it was hilarious, and it's fun seeing you get all worked up." She leaned closer to his ear."You looked good."

"We-el-ll, It…it doesn't matter! How do you know the iCarly viewers thought it was funny?" Freddie stammered at first, but regained his confidence.

Sam pulled out her PearPhone. "I checked the iCarly website on here, Fredweird. Why you getting so worked up?"

Freddie sighed. "Sorry, Sam. I guess I'm just tired of my mom embarrassing me in public. I know I'll hear about this for years now."

"You know, if anyone tries to bully you other than me, they're getting beat up." Sam reassured him. Freddie chuckled at Sam's version of comfort. "And….you know I love you, Fredly." She looked around and, seeing no one was there, she kissed him quickly on the cheek.

:"Love you too," Freddie muttered. "And thanks."

"And yes, you will hear about this for years," Sam called over her shoulder as she walked off.

The next day at school, Freddie walked over to his locker to see asparagus plastered all over it. "What's all the…" he flicked it, and realization washed over him. "Asparagus."

Two jocks behind him laughed and waved sticks of asparagus. "Hahahaha, Benson. Hahahaha!"

"Yeah, so clever!" Freddie yelled as they walked off. "Bet you guys would win a….Clevie!"

Gibby walked up then. "Hey, Freddie. Guess what they're serving in the cafeteria tomorrow?"

"Oh, is it asparagus? Cause that'd be so hilarious!" Freddie waved his arms around.

Gibby looked insulted and after a minute he left Freddie too.

Carly arrived at school then, and after a quick conversation with Gibby, she made her way over to Freddie. She asked him what he said to Gibby, and they talked about his lunatic mother. Carly told him it was time for him to stand up to his mother.

Sam came running down the stairs then, yelling, "Yodeeyodeeyodeeyo! Look at Sammy's wad of cash!"

Inwardly, Freddie scowled. _She can call herself Sammy but she won't let ME call her that? _ But on the outside, he grinned, happy for his Sammy. Sam shoved the wad of cash in Freddie and Carly's faces. "Admire the wad."

"Whoa!" Carly exclaimed.

"How much money is that?" Freddie queried.

"Guess," Sam smirked. "Here's a hint!" She smacked him across the face with it.

Instead of getting mad (which, before dating Sam Puckett, he surely would've), he guessed, "350?"

Sam grinned at his close guess. "350!"

Freddie grinned back as Carly shrieked, "Where'd it come from?"

"These are deposits," Sam answered, explaining about how they could do a Pet Photography business. They all agreed to it.

Mrs. Benson came in then. "Freddie!"

"Uh oh," Carly muttered.

"Enter the dragon," Sam murmured as she cleared a pathway for Mrs. Benson.

"I have been waiting outside for 9 ½ minutes," Mrs. Benson informed Freddie.

"So?" Freddie retorted.

"When you were ready to be born, did I keep you waiting?" Mrs. Benson questioned.

"Yes," Freddie came back. "You were pregnant with me for 11 months."

Mrs. Benson looked horrified. "I wanted to make sure you were done."

A big crowd had gathered around Freddie and his mother. Carly leaned over to Mrs. Benson. "Um, Mrs. Benson, you're kinda drawing a crowd."

"Oh," Mrs. Benson grinned. "Are you all Freddie's friends?"

"No, no, no Mom, they're not all my friends," Freddie cried desperately.

"Who wants to see his baby pictures?" Mrs. Benson offered. The crowd grouped around Mrs. Benson's PearPhone. Freddie tried to object, but Sam shoved her hand over his mouth and held him back. As much as he usually loved Sam holding him, now he needed to get away. Mrs. Benson was showing pictures of Freddie as a baby in diapers and such. When she showed a picture of Freddie in the bathtub, Sam laughed, let go of Freddie and went to join the crowd.

"I'm out!" Freddie yelled as he stormed out. As much as Sam wanted to go after him, she knew it would give way too much away so she stayed behind and looked at naked baby Freddie.

After everyone was gone, Sam began walking home. She saw someone walking alone down the sidewalk. "Fredward! Wait up!"

He spun around. "Sam?"

She tackled him in a bear hug. When she finally pulled back a little, she whispered, "You okay?"

"Fine, now," Freddie muttered. He let go for a second, holding her by her shoulders. "Wait, you didn't see my baby pictures, did you?"

"Maybe I did," Sam shrugged, blushing.

"Samm," he complained.

Sam laughed. "What? It was too tempting."

He laughed too then, and kissed her cheek. "Well…oh, it doesn't matter."

Later, the iCarly studio was buzzing. People brought all kinds of pets to the iCarly studio- cats, dogs, rabbits, even pigs! Spencer tried to talk to them about it, but they were too busy photographing the many pets.

Suddenly, two guys barged in. They ordered all the iCarly customers out and then told the iCarly people that they (the Petographers) were the main pet photography business in town. They told them to quit doing their new business. However, the three kids refused, and the Petographers vowed revenge.

That night, Freddie crashed on the Shay's couch, after staying up and watching Girly Cow with Sam, complete with kissing. Carly had gone to bed early. She said it was a school night.

During the night, Freddie felt something tickling his ear. Thinking it was Sam, he began to laugh. However, he woke to find a vacuuming machine sucking his earwax out. After a few minutes of arguing, he finally reached a decision.

"I'm moving out!" He yelled, slamming down the ear vacuum tube and storming out of the room.

That night, Carly, Sam and Spencer came home after ice skating to find the two Petographers (and their cat, Harmoo) standing on the stairs. After a few seconds, they threw the cat on Spencer and dashed out, grabbing Harmoo on their way. They then realized that the Petographers vandalized the studio. It was completely trashed.

Sam called Freddie. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, Sammy. How was the skating rink?"

"Awesome," Sam laughed. "I got us kicked out. More on that later. ANWAY, guess what the retards did?"

"The Petographers?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Sam responded. "Well, guess what they did?"

Freddie chuckled. "No idea."

"They trashed the place!" Sam screamed. "Our studio! It's destroyed!"

Freddie was silent for a few minutes before saying, "You're kidding."

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Sam growled.

"No," Freddie muttered. "I'll be over in a few."

"Kay," Sam answered. Looking to make sure Carly was nowhere near, she whispered, "Love ya."

Freddie paused. "You too. Bye."

"See ya," Sam murmured as he hung up.

The police were of no help. They'd been bribed by the Petographers, and wouldn't do anything even with the solid evidence staring them in the face. He ended up giving them a ticket and calling Carly a 'prop.'

Freddie rushed in after they'd left. "So, are the cops gonna arrest Stewart and Ollie?"

"No," Carly sighed. "The cops are all buddy-buddy with them."

"It's total chiz," Sam growled.

"So now what?" Carly groaned.

Sam held out her arms. "Well, we're not gonna quit and let those prune pops win! We gotta fix this place up and keep taking Pet Pics."

Freddie looked upset. "My mom eats Prune Pops."

"Even if we fix everything, what's gonna stop Stewart and Ollie from coming back and trashing the place again?" Carly sighed.

Freddie had a look on his face that Sam immediately knew meant he had a plan. "Well, we could set up our Pet Photography studio in my new apartment."

Carly and Sam both gave him strange looks, Sam's more mad because she hadn't been the first to know. Freddie nodded, a big smile on his face.

Once they went downstairs, Freddie opened the door for the two girls. "Welcome to _Casa El Freddo._" He purposely used Sam's favorite nickname for him as a way to get her to forgive him for not telling her first.

It didn't work. "This is where you live?" Sam asked in a flat tone.

"Yeah," Freddie grinned, attempting to impress her. "It's allll mine. Ya like it?"

"Yeah, sure," Carly and Sam muttered, at a loss for nice things to say about it. Carly continued, "And I'm sure it'll be really nice after you paint it, hang some curtains…"

"Move to a new place that's less disgusting," Sam threw in.

"Sam," Carly reprimanded.

Freddie crossed his arms. "I don't care what she says." Sam smirked, wondering if he'd be saying that tonight when he wanted somebody to stay downstairs with him. She knew he couldn't stay alone in an apartment. Freddie kept going. "Anyway, Lewbert rented me this place for only 100 bucks a month and now my mom can't…"

His explanation was interrupted by a horrible screeching sound. Carly grabbed Freddie and they all three screamed. "It's all right!" Freddie screamed in an attempt to get Carly off of him (he could see the jealousy and fury radiating off Sam). "It happens every time somebody uses the elevator." Thankfully, Carly let go.

"Hey," Sam realized something. "There's no bathroom in here."

"There's a sink," Freddie pointed out. Carly and Sam both shuddered.

Sam groaned. "We can't run a Pet Photography business out of this dump! Let's just rebuild it in the iCarly studio."

Freddie shot her a glare. "So the Petographers can come trash it again? "

"They won't leave us alone," Carly informed her.

"They will if we teach them a lesson," Sam smiled deviously.

Confused, Carly asked, "What do you mean?"

"They hit us, we hit them back. Harder!" Sam explained. "That's the Seattle Way."

Freddie looked like he finally got it. "You mean WE trash THEIR studio?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "No, Freddie, I mean we rub ourselves with sweet mustard and sing show tunes."

"I just wanted to confirm what you were saying so there wasn't any kind of confusion," Freddie began to say but was cut off by the arrival of his mother.

"Wow, you can actually feel the awkward," Sam announced, grabbing the air.

"Hello, Freddie," Mrs. Benson said airily, ignoring Sam. "I didn't realize you'd have women here."

Freddie choked back a laugh. _Little did she know. _He then turned down her Prune Pop and told her he wasn't moving back in. Mrs. Benson blamed Carly and then Freddie kicked her out. After a big speech, she finally left.

After a while, Carly went to get supplies for the break-in. Sam collapsed on Freddie's bed.

"So, Freddie," she muttered. "This is your new place."

Freddie sat beside her. "Yep."

"And you told me and Carly at the same time," she growled.

Freddie sighed. "It'd seem suspicious if you already knew."

"I guess so," Sam groaned.

"Hey, Sammy, can you…" he began.

Sam interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to ask. "No, I'm not staying in this dump."

"Please, Sammo?" he begged, using his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Sam relented. "But just because I love you, and if I get scared I'm leaving."

"Yes!" Freddie jumped up, kissing her lips "Thank you so much!"

That night, they did their vandalism. Freddie timed Sam as she picked the lock. When she finished, he stopped it. "Wow. 17 seconds!" he showed Carly, impressed (as always) and proud of his girlfriend.

"That's her personal best," Carly told him.

Freddie grinned at the timer for another second before following Sam inside.

The studio was nice, and they deduced that the Petographers probably made a lot of money. Sam handed out the supplies. Carly had spray paint, Freddie a hammer, and Sam had the best of all- a big baseball bat! They were about to begin when Carly stopped them. "Wait! I'm nervous."

Freddie gave her a weird stare. "Why?"

"This is my first vandalism." Carly admitted.

Freddie smiled at her, lost in his vandalism memories. "It's easy."

"Oh, what have you ever vandalized?" Sam spit out, knowing very well what he had vandalized.

_"C'mon, Fredward," Sam pulled her boyfriiend's arm. "Let's go graffiti paint the walls of the school with Briggs Sucks!"_

_ "What? No!" Freddie exclaimed._

_ Sam gave him puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Freddie. Live a little!"_

_ "Fine," Freddie gave in. "But, I'm nervous."_

_ Flashing an award-winning smile, Sam told him, "Don't be. It's easy."_

_ He kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "Sure it is."_

A car outside locked. Carly gasped. "Stewart and Ollie!"

Freddie gasped. "What?"

"They're here, they're coming in!" Carly yelled, throwing up her hands in surrender.

Sam groaned. "Don't surrender, hide!"

Carly dove into some beanbags, Freddie hid behind a curtain, and Sam just hid in the corner. Luckily, the men didn't notice the light turning off and just came in, chatting about their dinner. They sat Harmoo down as they went to get blue tea.

"Abort!" Freddie hissed after they'd gone.

"We gotta get out of here!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam looked upset. "After we trash the place!"

"Sam!" Freddie said, reminding her of what was going on.

"Fine," Sam muttered sulkily.

"We're gonna get caught, come on!" Carly ran outside, Freddie and Sam following. However, Sam snuck back in.

Once they got back to the house, Carly and Freddie were incredibly worried. "You see Sam yet?" Carly asked him.

"No," Freddie muttered, his voice overflowing with worry.

The elevator open and the two turned to see Sam carrying a cat cage.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"Where've you been?" Freddie yelled.

Sam put her bag on the counter and opened it up to reveal Harmoo.

"You kidnapped Harmoo?" Freddie shrieked.

Sam shrugged modestly. "How great am I?"

They sent a ransom e-mail to Stewart and Ollie, saying in exchange for Harmoo they had to stop torturing iCarly and return their Pet Photography studio back to its original state. Also, they couldn't call the cops or the iCarly crew would shave Harmoo.

That night, Sam came over to Freddie's 'place'. "Hey, Freddo."

"Hey, Sammo," he retorted. "You tired?" He leaned down and kissed her for a few minutes.

"Nah, not now," Sam replied once she'd come up for air. "Got any movies?"

"Course, and my laptop, so we can watch them while…we're cozy," he smirked.

Sam nodded, stretching out on the bed. "Sounds good."

Freddie lay down beside her, grabbing his laptop. He turned on a scary movie and snuggled up to his girlfriend. Halfway through, Sam fell asleep, but she was quickly awakened by the grinding of the elevator. Sam awoke and screamed loudly.

Freddie grabbed her and held her tightly. "Sammy, honey, it's okay, it's just the elevator."

Sam finally awakened fully. "Freddo…I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here." She leaned in and captured him in a long, passionate kiss. "I can't sleep if that thing is gonna go off every few minutes."

"How're you gonna get home?" Freddie challenged.

"My mom has an ex-boyfriend that's a driver," Sam came back. "I'll call him. Why don't you go sleep on Carly's couch, if ya don't wanna go home?"

"Okay," Freddie reluctantly agreed.

The next day, Freddie came downstairs to see his mother in his old room. "Mom?"

His mother flung herself at him. "Oh, Freddie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Please move back," she begged. "I need my little Fredward at home where he belongs."

"Promise not to embarrass me in public anymore?" Freddie asked.

"Cross my heart," Mrs. Benson promised.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Unlock ALL the channels on my TV?"

"Not the Nature Network," Mrs. Benson groaned.

"Mom," Freddie pleaded.

"But the elephants, with their," she began.

"MOM!" Freddie interrupted.

"All right," She agreed, pulling her only son into a hug.

Meanwhile, the Petographers had repaired the iCarly studio back to its original state. However, when they went to get the cat, they discovered it had attacked Spencer and then fled.

Freddie looked out his window, thinking of all the memories from outside. Suddenly he saw something. He realized it was…Harmoo? Not knowing if Sam was there yet or not, he called Carly. Carly answered. "Hi, Freddie."

"Hey, Carly, I can see Harmoo out my window." Freddie heard Carly gasp and repeat this to whoever was with her. Carly hung up, and Freddie stuck his head out the window. He began begging Harmoo to come to him.

"C'mon, Harmoo, c'mon," Freddie began in a nice tone, but as a minute went by he became more aggressive. By the time everyone else arrived he was yelling, "GET OVER HERE!"

"Is he out there?" Carly asked.

Freddie showed them to the window. The Petographers called Harmoo but he wouldn't come to them. Finally, one of Spencer's comments gave them a plan. Spencer climbed out on the ledge. Just as they had thought, Harmoo attacked his face. Spencer fell through the window.

Grabbing Harmoo, the Petographers left. "Great meeting you guys," Carly called behind them sarcastically.

Carly took Spencer upstairs to care for his wounds. Sam and Freddie sat down on the bed.

"I moved back in with my mom," Freddie told her.

"I knew you would," Sam laughed. "You're too much of a Mama's boy."

Freddie scowled. "Untrue! If I was, I wouldn't be going behind her back and dating you! I mean, I sneak you into my room a lot of nights! No Mama's boy would do that."

"True," Sam snickered. "Well, at least you're also a Momma's boy." She pointed to herself and pulled him into a kiss.

Freddie smiled a little, wondering what he'd do if he never met Sam.

**Well, that's the end. Corny chapter, I know, but it's the calm before the storm, the fluff before the fight, you know. Since there's only ONE more chapter before iSaved Your Life! Who's excited? ME! And I'll also be writing that chapter (iSYL) from China (where I live, I'm just visiting my hometown in the USA). Sadly, I won't be seeing the premiere of iGot a Hot Room cause I leave that day, but I'll watch it ASAP.**

**Please review! I'll try to review my reviewer's stories! Sorry if I haven't gotten to you yet, I haven't had much time today, but I'll review more stories tomorrow! Also read my new oneshot, iLearn! It's only gotten 1 review :*(. Well, thanks and remember to review! **


	8. iQuit iCarly Part 1

**Hey peeps! **

**I didn't get half as many reviews as last time. **** I'm so disappointed! But maybe you can make it up to me ;-) cause after this 2-part chapter is the long-awaited iCarly iBreak a Promise SPECIAL iSAVED YOUR LIFE! So review to make it happen. Part 2 of this chappy will be up tomorrow, sorry, but iQuit iCarly is a really long episode. I'll put up iSYL from CHINA! So reviewwwww people! I'll try to get around to all your stories. Sorry again about the iSYL confusion, if that's why the # of reviews is tiny this time.**

**Thanks to Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (Thanks so much! I'm glad!) , RyryVaught (thanks a lot!), smileyBAM03 (yeah, me too…it never says **** and thanks!), Devil of the Mist (yeah, I know, I didn't know what to write…but thanks!), Kpfan72491 (thanks a lot! I saw all those parts, I didn't really notice them before because I wasn't looking too hard! Amazing the things you notice!) and numbuh777. **

**Anyway, here's a not-as-dramatic iCarly special (the calm before the storm :P) …iQuit iCarly!**

**iDO NOT own iCarly!**

**Chapter 8: iQuit iCarly PART 1**

Freddie and Sam were hanging out in Freddie's room, watching old iCarly episodes and laughing at their younger selves.

"Wow," Sam commented. "We used to fight ALL THE TIME!"

Freddie laughed. "Well, that might've had something to do with the fact that I was obsessed with Carly."

"What?" Sam asked curiously. "What does that have to do with us fighting all the time?"

Freddie raised his eyebrows, putting his arm around Sam, which she snuggled into. He leaned to her ear and whispered, "You were jealous."

Sam laughed. "Keep thinking that, Fredward. Anyway, don't you think Carly's gonna get suspicious if we don't hang out at her house all weekend?"

"Maybe we should go over there," Freddie muttered reluctantly.

Sam kissed his cheek, and then seemed to remember something. "Oh, crap! I have to help my mom take Frothy to the vet today. I totally forgot! How about you go hang at Carly's until iCarly time, and I'll come over there once I'm done?"

Freddie looked shocked. "You sure you're okay with that?"

Sam's eyebrow went up. "Dude, are you TRYING to make me suspicious…or jealous? Anyway, Freddork, just don't try anything. Mama's always watching." She quickly pecked him on the lips. "Well, I love ya. See you later!"

"Yeah, love you too." Freddie yelled to her back.

After she left, he slowly made his way over to Carly's. It wasn't that he didn't like spending time with his best girl friend; it was just that it was so awkward these days. Carly still believed that Freddie had a crush on her. Plus, she had no idea that he was going out with their mutual best friend. She still thought Freddie **hated **Sam!

Carly poured them both glasses of tea quietly. Spencer, who was sitting on the couch, broke the silence. "Oh, yeah. Look at her! She's gorgeous!"

Carly and Freddie's heads spun around to see what Spencer was watching.

"Oh, yess," Spencer moaned. "Yeah. She's big but fast!"

Freddie and Carly walked over to the television. Carly asked Spencer, "Uh, what are you watching?"

Spencer held out his arms in a you-should-know-this kind of way. "The Boat Network!"

"There's a Boat Network?" Carly questioned.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "322, right between the Allergy Channel and the Mexican Dessert Channel."

"Why are you watching a show about boats?" Carly queried.

Freddie drew his attention away from Carly and Spencer, logging on to their computer. He heard Spencer explain something about a contest to win a boat. He then clicked on a video from two viewers named Fleck and Dave.

Boy, if he'd known how much they'd screw things up (and not just between Sam and Carly, but between him and Sam also) then he never would've watched their video.

But the video was so funny that Freddie began to laugh. Hearing his laughter, Carly soon joined him."What?"

They watched the video, featuring the two boys acting out a surgery in which the doctor sported a blindfold. At the end, they introduced themselves, begging Carly and Sam (and Freddie, Freddie was quick to add) to let them on iCarly or they (Fleck and Dave) would eat bananas until they exploded!

Later, on iCarly, they began to introduce the video.

"Okay, as you know," Carly started.

"Here at iCarly," Sam put in.

"We get lots of videos sent in from you guys, our fans!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam didn't look pleased. "Most of 'em suck cheese."

"Sam!" Carly admonished, but Freddie laughed, knowing it was true. "Anyway, a few days ago…"

Sam cut in. "We got a video from two dudes named…"

"Fleck and Dave!" Carly announced.

"And it was SO good," Sam threw up her hands.

Carly smiled. "We invited them right here to meet you live on the webernet."

"So pull your hands apart," Sam demonstrated.

"And take it down for," Carly began, and then the two finished with, "FLECK AND DAVE!"

They all cheered as the two boys entered, preceded by Gibby who was throwing plastic colored spoons into the air.

Carly was the first to pick up on this (of course). "Uh, plastic spoons?"

Gibby looked upset. "They were out of forks!"

Sam reached out and patted him on the back, a gentle move for rough Sam. At first, jealously flared through Freddie. Then he remembered it was GIBBY and all trace of jealousy receded. Sam muttered, "Walk away, Gibby."

Still terrified of the blonde-headed 'demon', Gibby did as she said. Freddie smiled. He didn't feel a drop of jealousy, especially since Sam told Gibby to leave.

"All right," Carly continued. "Now this is Fleck!"

Fleck raised a hand in greeting.

"And he be Dave!" Sam pointed to Dave, who repeated, "I be," followed by Fleck's, "He be!"

They explained about their videos, saying they'd been making videos for quite a while. Carly and Sam then showed their video once again.

After iCarly, Sam, Carly, Fleck and Dave went to go get smoothies. Freddie backed out, saying he had homework, but whispering a quiet, "Come over once you guys are done," to Sam. All four of them tested out T-Bo's new smoothies.

"So, what do you think?" T-Bo wondered.

"Rockin' smoothie!" Dave commented.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's like sweet, but…"

That's when it hit all of them: the smoothie was sweet AND SPICY! They all began screaming. The four kids ran to a table and grabbed the drinks of four innocent customers, who gave them confused looks.

"They're hot, right?" T-Bo asked.

"Yeah," all four agreed.

"What's in these smoothies?" Carly inquired.

"Hot jalapeno juice," T-Bo informed them proudly. "The spicy mixes with the sweet to give them to give them a one-of-a-kind evil taste."

"No chiz," Sam muttered.

T-Bo pointed laughingly at Sam. "Chiz." He then walked off.

They all drank their water in big gulps. Sam, who was not one for silence, broke the silence at their table. "So, what did you guys think of being on iCarly tonight?"

"Awesome," Fleck told her.

"Insane," Dave added. "We've been dying to get one of our videos on your show."

"For, like, forever!" Fleck informed them. "You know, our video was viewed by more people tonight on iCarly than our last video was viewed in a whole year."

"You guys got vicious power," Dave seconded.

Sam grinned. "Oh, we know."

They then chatted about Fleck and Dave's newest video. Dave explained that it had to be awesome! Dave's dad didn't like him making videos with Fleck (he hated Fleck, and thought that the videos were a total waste of time) so they were entering the iShorts competition to win 5 grand and prove to Dave's dad that comedy videos weren't worthless. So, finally Sam and Carly volunteered their help and the boys accepted it extremely quickly.

Sam then bought two turkey breasts from T-Bo's latest stick project.

That night, Sam showed up at Freddie's.

"Why didn't you go to the Groovy Smoothie, Fredweird?" Sam asked him. "And don't use that homework chiz on me; you know I'm not falling for it."

Freddie sighed. "It's dumb, just drop it, Sammy." He put his arm around her.

"Still not working," Sam sang. "C'mon, I won't laugh."

Freddie finally gave up. "Okay, fine. I thought it was kind of like…a double date."

Sam cracked up, though she said she wouldn't. "Them? Gosh, Freddie, they're like 13! You know I don't like them at all….you know I love you! Duh, Freddumb!"

At this point, Freddie also began to laugh. "Oh..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, dragging him away. "C'mon, Fredley. I'm tired!"

He complied, falling asleep soon. The next morning, he woke up to his phone beeping.

"Ugh, Fredley, turn that stupid thing off!" Sam moaned.

Freddie looked at it. "Spencer wants me to come over."

"Ignore it," Sam groaned.

"Sam, you know he'll keep bugging us…me…until we do it!" Freddie reminded her.

"Fine, you go over there, and I'll stay here and sleep," Sam told him. Freddie hesitated at the doorway, causing Sam to command, "GO! I'm fine."

"Okay," Freddie mumbled. "Come over when you're really awake, okay?"

"Got it," Sam murmured before passing out completely.

When she woke up, Freddie was back.

"Hey, Fredwad," Sam muttered sleepily. "What did Spence want?"

Freddie scowled. "I had to watch the Boat Network for him while he was in the shower. And there were mirrors!"

"Did you see the birthmark on his butt?" Sam inquired.

"How did you know?" Freddie looked shocked.

"I have my ways," Sam shrugged mysteriously, walking up and sitting in Freddie's lap. "Hold me," Sam commanded.

"Why?" Freddie asked, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Cause...I'm tired!" Sam told him, falling asleep again in his arms.

Later that day, Sam was forced to rehearse for the iShorts skit with Carly, Dave and Fleck. It all went smoothly until Dave found out what Fleck had done to his dad's car. They then got into a huge fight. Carly and Sam's attempts to stop the fight were futile and did nothing, until Sam stepped between them with a huge power drill. This just caused them to announce they weren't friends anymore and storm out.

Afterwards, Sam went to Carly's, where she met up with Freddie. She announced they (she and Freddie) were going to play a game, and for Freddie to hold out his hands.

Freddie did so, asking, "How does this game work?"

"Easy," Sam explained. "You just try to move your hands out of the way before I smack 'em."

"And when do you-" Freddie began, but he was cut off by Sam slapping his hands extremely hard. "Ow! That's not fun!"

"Then have faster reflexes," Sam replied, her voice having a sad undertone.

"I don't wanna play that…." He started again, but was interrupted this time by Sam hitting both his hands.

Sam decided to reassure him. "It's okay, you're doing awesome!"

Carly interrupted this time."How can you just stand there and play with Freddie?"

Sam spun around defensively. Did she suspect something? "What?"

"Fleck and Dave?" Carly reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," Sam remembered. "They broke up." To relieve some of the stress of this memory, she slapped Freddie's hands again. Freddie moaned in pain, and she fake-smiled. "Ooh, you're getting better at this."

"Come on, those guys were hilarious together," Carly frowned.

Sam shrugged. "So?"

"We need to fix this!" Carly informed her. "Come on, let's go talk to them."

Sam's look was blank. "They said they'd never speak to each other ever again."

"Well, then you go talk to Fleck and I'll go talk to Dave!" Carly thought this was the perfect solution.

"Fine," Sam sighed. "But...one thing first."

"What?" Carly asked her current best friend.

Sam slapped Freddie across the face. It wasn't too hard (at least, she hoped not), cause she didn't want to hurt her boyfriend, but Freddie still screamed in pain. She felt guilty but tried to cover it up.

Spencer rushed in then, a welcome distraction. "I WON THE BOAT! I WON THE BOAT!"

"You won the boat?" Carly looked bewildered.

"No," Spencer muttered sarcastically. "YES, I WON THE BOAT! Ahoy, landlubbers."

"Landlubbers?" Freddie muttered.

Carly patted his arm affectionately, causing Sam to get jealous. Carly said in an angelic voice, "Yeah, I do love the land."

Spencer pulled open the laptop then. "Look at the boat I won."

"Wow! Nice! It's cool," they all remarked, staring at it.

"Do you guys realize what we can do with this boat?" Spencer asked.

"Sell it, and pay somebody to get the cat out of the walls?" Carly suggested. To prove it, she banged on the wall, and a cat meowed.

Freddie was looking at Sam with one of his famous loving smiles, and to wake him from his trance, Sam slapped him. "Game over," she announced, doing one of HER famous Sam-dances.

Later that day, Sam went to her Carly-suggested oh-so-important (well, not really to Sam) meeting with Fleck.

"I don't need Dave to win the iShorts contest," Fleck told her. "That boy was holding me back."

"Come on, you guys are way funny TOGETHER," Sam reminded him.

Fleck scowled. "HE'S only funny when I'm standing next to him. Without me, Dave's just a grumpy adolescent."

"Dude, your relationship with Dave is really important," Sam explained. "You don't wanna just throw away something that's…" The ADD in Sam creeped out then. "You dip your French Fries in your smoothie?"

"Oh yeah," Fleck told her. "Try it!"

"Oh, okay," Sam reluctantly agreed. "But it seems kinda weird cause the French Fry's all salty and the smoothie's all…" She popped it into her mouth, and then looked amazed. "Oh, man, you're a genius." She thought of it kind of like her relationship with Freddie. The two of them, much like the sweet smoothie and the salty French Fry, were complete opposites and VERY different flavors. Yet, despite their differences, they worked really well together. In fact, some might say they were meant to be together.

Fleck's face lit up. "Yeah!"

Sam tried to get her brain to focus on business. "But seriously…wait, what were we talking about?"

Fleck looked confused too, then he seemed to remember. "For real, you can't understand what it's like working with someone who's always putting the squish on your good ideas cause they're 'dangerous' or 'flammable.'"

Sam suddenly realized that his impersonation of Dave sounded a lot like…Carly. _I mean, Carly has to be the least daring person in the world, _she thought. _Even Freddork has had a little dangerous fun with me, like graffiti and burning old books and chiz. No way Carls would do any of that. _"Nah, I get it. Sometimes Carly can be like that." She began to explain further. "Like, one time, we were trying to think of a funny iCarly bit. So, I go, 'Hey, why don't we put Freddie in a diaper, take him to the zoo and make him sneak in to the tiger habitat?'" Of course, Sam didn't mean they'd put Freddie in any real danger (no way she wanted him dead). She'd put tiger-repellent spray on him first, of course.

"That'd be epic!" Fleck yelled.

"I know!" Sam agreed. "But Carly goes, 'Oh no! What if the tiger mauls Freddie?" Sam scowled. "Oooooooh!" She tried to pretend she wouldn't care.

After talking with Fleck, Sam went to Carly's apartment and knocked on the door. She then pulled it open, looking cautiously around. She soon saw Carly. "Hey."

"Hey," Carly greeted, also in Sam's soft tone of voice. Sam couldn't help but wonder what happened with Dave, and if it'd gone as bad as things with Fleck. Carly was the first to ask though. "So, how'd things go with Fleck?"

"Not great." Sam threw her coat to the floor. "Dave?"

"Bad," Carly rolled her eyes.

Looking sad, Sam told Carly, "Well, then I don't know how we're gonna fix those guys."

"Yeah," Carly muttered. "I don't even know how they made videos together as long as they did."

"I know, sounds like he was a nightmare to work with," Sam agreed…about Dave.

"The worst," Carly agreed…about Fleck.

They suddenly realized their mistake. "Wait!" both muttered.

"Which guy are you talkin' about?" Sam imposed.

Carly laughed like it was obvious. "Fleck!"

"Wait, no no no no no! Fleck's the cool one!" Sam told Carly.

Carly looked confused. "Huh?'

"Well, Dave's all Mr. Responsible, and doesn't even get the whole spontaneous creative process thing." Sam used her necklace to open her bottle.

"Oh," Carly seemed to realize what was going on. "So you think all the stuff Dave does to make sure the Fleck and Dave videos happen means nothing?"

Sam shook her head. "Well, not as much as what happens on camera!"

"Sure," Carly smiled stiffly. "Figures you'd feel that way."

"Uh," Sam spun around to face Carly. "You trying to make a point here?"

"Oh, no, no," Carly sighed, smiling in the way that meant she was lying.

"Uh oh," Sam retorted. "You got a little sarcasm on your mouth there."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Let's just say I could relate to Dave's frustrations."

"And there it is!" Sam pumped her fist."You think Dave's right cause you're just like him."

"I'm just saying it might be nice if you showed a tiny bit of appreciation for the work I do to make iCarly happen," Carly shot back.

"More appreciation?" Sam shot Carly an intimidating look. "You already named the show after yourself."

Carly looked taken aback for a second, then regained her confidence. "Well, if you don't like the name iCarly, then maybe you should change it to iSam Who's Too Lazy To Even Show Up For Rehearsal Most Of The Time."

Sam looked down. "Anything else you wanna get off your chest?"

Carly looked coldly at her. "It's not like you didn't get plenty off your chest too."

"Well, if you meant everything you said, then I don't even get why you'd wanna be friends with me," Sam murmured.

"And back at ya," Carly came back.

"Okay then," Sam muttered softly, walking slowly out the door with only a small glance back at Carly's. As you'd expect, she walked quietly across the hall, knocking quietly on the door across the hall.

Freddie pulled it open. "Sam?" Seeing the devastated expression on her face, he quickly asked, "Oh, Sammy, what's wrong?" and pulled her into his chest.

She started to sob. It was the first time he'd ever seen Samantha Puckett cry. Not knowing what to do, he closed the door quickly and pulled her over to the couch. He then let her cry into his chest for a few minutes.

When she finally stopped, he asked softly, "Sammy, what happened?"

"I fought with Carly," she cried.

"It's because of the same thing as Fleck and Dave, isn't it?" Freddie inquired.

"Yeah," Sam sniffled. "You know, Carly said a lot of bad stuff to me."

"Probably," Freddie allotted. "But you said a lot of stuff to her, too, right?"

Sam shot him a dirty look. "Are you on Carly's side?"

"Of course not." Freddie rolled his eyes. "But, Sammy, did you mean that stuff that you said about Carly?"

"No," Sam wiped away the last tear.

"She probably didn't mean it either, then," Freddie concluded.

"She said I was lazy, too lazy to show up for the show even," Sam admitted. "It's…it's true, Freddie. How could you even love a girl like me? Carly's so much better."

"Sam," Freddie consoled. "Even if it's true, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you because you're Sam, and even though you're lazy, you still have a big heart. Don't ever change, Sam."

Sam wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Freddie."

"I love you, Sam," he muttered back, but Sam had to wonder if he really meant it. What if…

What if he wasn't really over Carly?

**So, there's the first half of this chapter! Sorry that I had to split it into two parts, but it's really lonnnnnnnng. I'll put up the next half tomorrow, so you won't have to wait long. I wouldn't have put up iSYL tomorrow anyway. Please review for the next half! You guys are awesome!  
But, you can see the seeds of the iSYL fiasco- Sam is doubting Freddie's feelings, she thinks Carly is better…:0**

**Please review! **


	9. iQuit iCarly Part 2

**Hey, guys!**

**Well, here's the next half of the iCarly movie…iQuit iCarly! Next chapter is…dun dun dun…iSAVED YOUR LIFE! SO please review if you're ready for that! I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately, so help me out here! :P**

**Thanks to my reviewers and favoriters: RosalieHaleGirl, Kpfan72491 (thanks so much! Yeah, thought I'd bring in a little drama :P), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (yeah, I know! It's is really meant to be...but keep in mind how many times Sam's been hurt by guys), Devil of the Mist (thanks, and I know, right? haha), and seddieisthecure (thanks!).**

**So, here's the next chapter…welcome, iQuit iCarly PART 2!**

**Chapter 9: iQuit iCarly Part 2**

"Freddie," Sam whispered, as they were lying side by side that night. "Freddie, are you awake?"

Freddie rolled over to face her. "What's up, Sam?"

"This is gonna sound stupid and insecure, but are you….are you over Carly?" Sam asked quietly.

Freddie chuckled quietly. "Of course I am. I've been over her for quite a while now. You don't have to worry, Sammy, there's no sparks there at all."

Not sure if she believed him, Sam decided it was just best to take his word for it at the moment. "Okay, good."

"I only love you, Sam," Freddie murmured before dozing off.

The next day, Sam woke up early and tapped Freddie on the shoulder. "Freddie? FREDDIE! Wake up!"

Freddie rolled over, muttering, "What do you want, Sam?"

"I've gotta go meet Fleck, okay?" she asked.

"Fine," Freddie mumbled as he dozed back off.

She left quickly then, and the next time Freddie woke up, he heard a knock on the door. He went to get it.

"Hey…Carly?" Freddie questioned.

"Yeah," Carly laughed. "Who were you expecting?"

Freddie sighed. "Never mind. What's up?"

"Wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie with me?" Smiling, she pointed to herself.

Freddie took some time to consider his options. If he went, Sam could get pretty mad, since she's fighting with Carly. But if he didn't go, he'd just sit at home and be bored. Carly would also get suspicious. A year ago, he'd have been pretty psyched if Carly'd asked him to go to the Groovy Smoothie. So, he decided to agree. Sam didn't even have to know. "Sure."

That's how, five minutes later, Freddie was sitting at a table in the Groovy Smoothie, talking to Carly. "Friends have fights," he reminded her.

"Yeah, but this one was different," Carly told him. "It wasn't even like a fight. I mean, we didn't yell or anything. We just said stuff. It was…bad."

Freddie scoffed. "Come on. You and Sam have been friends forever!"

"I know, but...people change." Carly stared down at her drink. Freddie thought about that for a second. If he hadn't changed, he would have still been obsessing over Carly rather than going out with the true girl of his dreams.

"Uh huh," T-Bo agreed. He'd just shown up randomly at their table. "That's what happened to me and my friend Eddie Robinson." Freddie gave him a strange look. Oblivious, T-Bo continued. "He got hit by a bus. Now he Dead-ie Robinson. Talk about change! Try a muffin."

He gave one to Carly and left. Carly held it up. "He told us about his dead friend then gave me a muffin."

Dave entered then. "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Dave!" Carly greeted warmly.

"Hola, David," Freddie said in Spanish.

"Did you come up with a funny idea for the iShorts competition?" Carly inquired.

Freddie looked confused. "I thought he and Fleck broke up."

Carly sighed. "They did."

"Yep," Dave smiled, not seeming a bit upset. "Which is why I'm gonna make an awesomely hilarious video all by myself. I don't need Fleck's help or anyone's."

"Okay," Freddie muttered, obviously not believing him.

Fleck then turned to both of them with pleading faces. "Will you guys help me?"

Both Freddie and Carly gave him looks that said, "You just said you didn't want help." Right then, the door opened and in walked…Sam and Fleck?

Uh oh. Freddie was SO dead.

At first, Sam didn't seem to notice them. She and Fleck were laughing together and such. Of course, Sam's arrival seemed to put Carly on edge, and Fleck too. Carly crossed her arms.

Suddenly, Sam noticed them. "Oh." She saw Freddie with…Carly? And Dave? Why was her boyfriend with her ex-best friend and her new best friend's ex-best friend? She bit her lip to keep from yelling at Freddie or crying.

Fleck spoke for both of them. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your bees' cheese," Dave retorted.

Freddie shot Sam the most pleading look he'd ever given anyone as Carly informed them, "We're having a _private _meeting."

Sam put her arm around Fleck, and Freddie felt jealousy flow through his veins, the same jealousy Sam was feeling at seeing HIM with Carly. It was as much a battle between Sam and Freddie as a battle between Carly and Sam. "Good. So are me and Fleck!"

"How nice," Carly shot back, unhappy.

"T-BO!" Sam yelled, causing the worker to drop the stuff he was working with. He turned around, looking mad at Sam. "WHAT?"

Sam smiled fakely. "We want a table as far away from them," she pointed at Carly's group, "As possible."

T-Bo looked incredibly annoyed. "Have I ever cared where you sat?"

Sam gave Freddie a frustrated look, and Carly leaned over Freddie to smirk at Sam. Sam scowled. "COME ON, FLECK!" They went over to another table pretty far away.

"I can't believe she came here!" Carly whispered angrily.

Freddie knew he had to stick up for Sam. It would give him something good to tell Sam later. "You came here."

"I always come here!" Carly shot back.

Freddie pointed at Sam. "She always comes here too."

Carly held her hand up to Freddie's forehead in the perfect flicking position. "Do you wanna get thumped?"

Freddie gave her a disturbed look and Carly removed her hand. Freddie knew he had to convince her that Sam and her HAD TO BE friends again. "Maybe it's fate that you and Sam are both here. Why don't you go apologize to her?"

Carly looked insulted, something that Freddie hated about her. She thought highly of herself. "I have nothing to apologize for."

Remembering all of Sam's tears last night, Freddie thought, _You don't even look upset that you and Sam fought. Judging by the way Sam was sobbing last night, you have more to apologize for than she does. _However, he held himself back.

Carly spoke even louder, making sure that Sam and Fleck could hear. "SAM'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY SHE'S SORRY!"

Fleck turned to Sam. "She thinks YOU should say sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. I'LL SAY I'M SORRY TO CARLY RIGHT AFTER T-BO GRADUATES FROM MEDICAL SCHOOL!"

Carly scowled and T-Bo looked insulted, but Freddie knew it was true. Sam wasn't one to apologize in a two-sided fight. If she's done something to really insult you and she knows it, she'll apologize though. T-Bo retorted, "Hey, I happen to be a doctor of smoothieology!"

Everyone gave him strange looks, and Carly yelled, "And why don't you two keep it down over there?"

"Yeah," Dave seconded. He then got hit with something. "OW! Fleck threw a muffin at me."

"Hey! No throwing muffins!" Carly commanded, but Sam wasn't one to listen to anyone. She hurled one right at Carly's face. "OW! Sam!"

Sam shrugged, grinning, and it took all of Freddie's power not to laugh. "It slipped."

"Uh, you got a cranberry on your nose," Dave pointed out. Carly rubbed it off, looking really steamed.

She then hurled a muffin, but due to her poor aim, she missed and the muffin smacked a grandma right in the face, causing her to fall off her seat. This time, Freddie bit his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm so sorry!" Carly apologized profusely.

Sam leaned over. "I accept your apology!"

"It wasn't for you!" Carly spit out. "It was for that lady I popped with a muffin."

Freddie stepped up to play mediator, a sick twist from when he and Sam constantly fought. At those times, Carly was the mediator. Now he was the mediator for Carly and Sam. "Come on, we have a web show to do tomorrow night, so YOU TWO better work this out."

"Maybe I don't wanna work it out!" Sam complained, feeling ashamed that her boyfriend was trying to solve her problems.

"Fine," Carly replied, sounding near the verge of tears. "I can do iCarly by myself."

Sam looked incredibly sad upon hearing this. "You can't do iCarly without me!"

:"Yes I can!" Carly informed her. "We do it at MY house and you're banned from there!"

"I don't wanna be there!" Sam retorted, overwhelmingly upset. "I don't even wanna be in the same room with you!"

"Well, lucky you!" Carly yelled, pointing towards the doorway. "There's the door!"

Sam looked mad. "Good, why don't you use it?"

"I will!" Carly screamed.

"NO, I will!" Sam grabbed Fleck. "C'mon, Fleck."

Carly grabbed Dave. "Let's go, Dave."

They all crammed into the doorway, as Freddie looked on, wondering when this stupid fight would be over. He then attempted to help the old lady Carly had muffined, but she socked him and he fell to the ground.

He went home and within minutes heard a knock on the door. He pulled it open. "Hey, Sammy."

"Freddo," she muttered.

He peered curiously at her. "You're not mad, are you?"

Sam sighed. "As much as I want to be, as I SHOULD be, I'm not, cause I really need you right now. But one question…why WERE you with Carly? Are you taking her side?"

Freddie was shocked. "No, no, no, no! I'm not taking Carly's side. I only went cause I knew if I didn't she'd know something's up and I didn't want to stay at home and be bored."

"Oh," Sam smiled, relieved, and then hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Sam," he reassured her. "It'll all work out."

The next day, on iCarly, Freddie began as usual. However, this wasn't any usual webcast. He sighed as he began. "In 5…4…3…2." He handed the camera to Dave and stepped out in front of the camera. "Hello, I'm Freddie." He held up Sam's remote (he was surprised that Sam had even let him use it, but oh well. Things were different now) and pushed the cheer button. "Tonight on iCarly, we embark on a bold experiment in live webcasting, since Carly and Sam will be doing the show from different locations. So, cross your fingers…and all other parts of you."

Sam stood in her living room a couple of miles away with Fleck as her camera boy. She would've much preferred Freddie, but Freddie had explained that he needed to be in the main location. At first, she'd wondered if it wasn't just an excuse to get close to Carly, but she trusted her boyfriend. Didn't she?

Carly had her fake-happy smile on full blast. "Tonight Sam is broadcasting from a super secret location!"

Sam didn't attempt to hide her deadpan expression, which was something Freddie loved about her. She didn't attempt to hide her feelings. "I'm in my living room."

Carly, however, didn't show how annoyed she really was. "It was super secret, but now it's not."

Sam's microphone made a weird noise. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Carly replied. "Helping us out tonight are two of the funniest videomakers ever! My buddy Dave…" Freddie panned to show Dave, who smiled and said, "What up web watchers?"

"And here's Dave's much more entertaining partner Fleck!" Sam theatrically motioned to Fleck.

"Love me, and you get this free knife!" Fleck held up a big knife.

They introduced their Pathetic Play, _The Vampire with a Gigantic Nose and the Hobo Who Thought the Hobo's Nose was a Grapefruit. _They then began the play.

Sam, dressed as a vampire, greeted, "Good evening. Are you also a vampire?"

"Why, oh no. I'm a hobo!" Carly announced in hobo attire.

Sam smiled evilly. "I've never tasted ze blood from the neck of ze hobo."

"Well, I'll give you a taste of my neck blood for a bite of that grapefruit on your face," Carly negotiated.

"Pardon me, but there iz no grapefruit upon my faze," Sam disagreed.

"Course there is," Carly replied, oblivious. "Right where your nose oughta be."

Freddie laughed, glad they were (sort of) getting along. Suddenly, something started buzzing. Freddie adjusted the switches on his belt.

"No," Sam retorted. "I do not vish to take a ride on your choo choo train. Muah hahaha!"

Carly looked confused. "Um, I haven't mentioned a choo choo train…yet."

"Vell, I vasn't sure, cause I couldn't hear ya for a moment there," Sam replied.

Carly was buzzing now. "Sorry there, Vampeer, but I couldn't hear what you just uttered."

Sam looked annoyed. "Ah, if only our technical producer wasn't such a DIPHEAD!"

Pain coursed through Freddie's body. He was trying, couldn't she see that? But he shook it off, Sam was always like that.

"Well, maybe someone oughta let it go and stick to the script," Carly retorted.

"Vell, perhaps I vould, if only a certain hobo had vritten a better script!" Sam muttered.

Carly looked furious. "Well, I know a certain vampire who's asking for a punch in the grapefruit!"

"Okay," Carly began. "Sorry about the technical difficulties tonight, but now that things are working again, why don't we-"

Sam, who was eating a sandwich, cut her off. "Hello?"

Carly pushed her microphone closer to her ear. "Sam?"

"Hello?" Sam repeated.

"Can you hear me?" Both girls said.

"I don't think it's working," Fleck whispered.

Sam sighed. "Freddie's an idiot." The same shock of pain ran through Freddie, but he blew it off. _She doesn't mean it, _he thought over and over. _It's just a show, Freddie. Or she might be getting back at you for going to the Groovy Smoothie with Carly and Dave…_

"You're still on!" Carly reminded her.

Freddie motioned for Dave to take the camera, then he went over and told the viewers, "While we resolve these technical difficulties please enjoy this pretaped video of a man biting the heads off baby dolls."

Carly stood in front of the screen showing Sam. "Sam, can you hear me?"

"I can now," Sam sighed. "This whole thing is jank."

"What thing?" Carly questioned.

"The whole doing iCarly from different locations," Sam explained. Her screen became fuzzy again.

Carly groaned. "Please get her back so I can keep yelling at her."

"I'm trying," Freddie complained.

"Sam!" Carly yelled. :"Sam, can you hear me or not?"

"I can hear you," Sam replied. Freddie realized she was upside down!

"Yeah, I hear you," the upside-down Sam told her. "I was just saying that It's not my fault …Freddie, why am I upside down?"

Freddie, shocked that she'd call him Freddie instead of a more 'affectionate' name like Freddork, responded, "I'm working on it!" He hit a few buttons. "There." However, instead of showing Sam, it switched to the Mexican Dessert Channel.

"That's the Mexican Dessert Channel!" Fleck stated the obvious. Freddie muttered something in Spanish, pressing more buttons. Sam appeared on the screen.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, you know what?" Carly asked. "This isn't gonna work."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, no chiz."

"Let's just end this," Carly muttered.

Freddie wasn't happy at all. "Come on. You guys have never stopped in the middle of a show before."

"I don't mean end this show," Carly replied. "I mean end iCarly."

Sam, who was incredibly upset, mumbled, "Cool with me."

"Guys, you can't just…" Freddie began, but Carly stormed out and Sam turned off her webcam.

That night, the depressed Sam was over again. "Hey." She didn't even bother with her regular names.

Freddie slid his arm around her. "When are you and Carly gonna make up?"

"At this rate, never," Sam groaned. "I can't believe she ended iCarly.

He led her to the couch and she snuggled into him. Freddie said, "Sam, you did agree."

"Only cause I didn't want her to think I'm still desperately clinging to her!" Sam growled.

Freddie sighed. "Now I don't even have iCarly anymore."

"You have me," Sam muttered, sliding even closer.

The next day had to be one of Sam Puckett's Top Ten Most Awkward Days EVER. She and Carly both walked to the lockers that were still together, even if they weren't. They stood and stared for a few seconds.

"Sam," Carly greeted coldly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Carly."

Freddie showed up then, messing with his PearPhone. "Hey."

"Hey!" Carly greeted warmly.

"I just texted Dave and he says we're all set for the shoot after school," Freddie reported.

Sam interrupted. "Whoa! I thought you were gonna help me and Fleck shoot stuff after school." She was upset and jealous, there was no worse combination. Freddie had agreed to help CARLY? Over his girlfriend?

"You never asked me to help you and Fleck," Freddie remembered, confused.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can just back out on me!" Sam shot back.

Carly pointed to Freddie. "Don't you try to intimidate him."

"Fleck and I gotta finish our video in time for the iShorts competition," Sam informed him. "Which WE'RE gonna win."

"No, Dave and I are gonna win cause we thought ahead and made a PLAN with Freddie to shoot our video," Carly retorted.

Hesitantly (trying not to seem affectionate), Sam reached out and grabbed Freddie by his shirt. "I have just as much a right to Freddie as you." A wave of relief seared through Freddie. He'd thought for a second she was going to kiss him- and boy, would Carly be mad at him then!

"You do not!" Carly disagreed. "Freddie loves me!" She pulled him over to her.

A wave of hurt seared through Sam. Did he really? She tried to shake it off though, by reminding herself of all the times that Freddie had said he loved SAM, not Carly. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. _Sam chanted this over and over in her head.

Freddie broke the silence. "I can't believe you two are really breaking up."

"Well, believe it," Sam looked him straight in the eye, saying silently, 'Don't push me.'

"Don't worry," Carly was quick to reassure him. "I know this is hard for you, but always remember it's not your fault."

Sam nodded. "This has been coming a long time."

"And just cause Sam and I are splitting up doesn't mean I love you any less," Carly reminded him.

Sam smiled. "I don't hate you any more than I always have." Freddie heard the meaning behind her words. She was silently reminding him he was _hers._

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Carly grabbed his arm. "Come on Freddie, let's go to study help."

Sam's face was a mix of horror and jealousy. "Wait! You just can't take Freddie whenever you want him."

Freddie fake-groaned. Actually, he liked seeing the jealous side of Sam. It made him even more sure that she really did love him.

"Okay, maybe we should just let Freddie decide who he wants to go with," Carly had a huge smirk on her face, showing she still believed he loved her.

Sam's mouth fell open again. He couldn't…he wouldn't possibly choose Carly! I mean, it might give it away but…would he really choose Carly? "It's not fair to make him choose between us!" she exclaimed. "He's just a boy!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Freddie calmed her. "What if I wanna choose?"

Sam felt hurt course through her, though she tried not to show it. "Fine." She stepped closer to Freddie. "I'll buy you a high-speed hard drive."

"You can't buy Freddie's love!" Carly exclaimed, and Sam smirked. _I don't have to buy it, I already have it. _Carly pulled out a wad of money. "Here's $20."

"I can't take it!" Freddie yelled, storming off.

"Oh, it's okay," Carly called after him.

"She doesn't mean to hurt you," Sam echoed.

Freddie looked like he was going to cry. "I just want things to be the way they were."

Sam turned to Carly. "See what you did?" She could tell that Freddie was really hurt by this, and it hurt her too.

"You're a monster," Carly retorted. This also hurt Sam. Was she really? Did Freddie think so?

They simultaneously slammed their lockers and stormed off.

Later that day, Sam and Fleck had decided to shoot off Morris' window washing platform. However, when they got there, they were surprised to see Dave, Carly and Freddie. "Uh, excuse me?"

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Sam repeated.

"Why are you here?" Dave questioned.

"Why are YOU here?" Fleck repeated.

"We're here cause Freddie's helping Carly and I shoot a video for the iShorts competition," Dave informed them.

"Out on the window washer's platform?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, I set it up with Morris," Carly told her.

"Well, I asked Morris too, and he said I should meet him here TONIGHT," Sam informed her. "NOW."

Carly looked confused. "Why would he-"

Freddie, who'd been trying to stay out of it, figured it out. "Cause when you both asked him he probably thought you wanted to shoot stuff TOGETHER."

Carly glared at them. "Well, we don't."

Sam gasped, pointing down the hallway. "Ryan Seacrest!" While everyone was distracted, she ran and jumped on to the window washer's platform. WITHOUT a harness.

All four of the others rushed to the window. "You're not wearing a harness!" Freddie yelled, out of his mind with worry. What if she fell? He couldn't bear to think about it.

"So? Harnesses are for fallers," Sam said uncertainly.

"Get back in here!" Carly commanded, as if Sam would listen to her.

"No!" Sam grinned. "Me and Fleck get to go first because I'm out here and you're not."

That tore it for Carly. Sam watched as, amidst the yelling and pulling her back, the daring Carly climbed out on the window washer's platform, shaking it considerably. Sam and Carly both held on tight.

From the window, Freddie yelled, "Guys, get back in here! It's way too dangerous to be out there without a harness!" He wanted Sam back in there, in his arms. It was so dangerous for her to be out THERE.

"You heard him, go back inside!" Sam motioned with her head towards the window.

"You first," Carly retorted.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Sam retorted. She pulled out a Snickers bar and took a bite. "I ain't going nowhere." Carly grabbed the Snickers. Sam looked fiery mad. "HEY, GIVE IT BACK!"

Before Sam could protest (which she would've), Carly threw the Snickers to the ground. They watched as it splattered on the ground. Freddie gulped. _Just like Sam could. _

"I mean it!" Freddie commanded. "Both of you get back inside RIGHT NOW." He didn't know what to do.

Sam yelled, "Well, I'm not going back in unless Carly does first!"

"I'm not going back inside until Dave and I shoot what we need for our video," Carly told them. "No matter how messy this wind makes my hair!"

"Carly, it's not worth it," Dave reminded her. "Besides, you guys are friends, you shouldn't be fighting."

In an ironic twist of events, Fleck agreed. "Yeah, friends shouldn't fight."

"I just said that!" Dave yelled.

"Well, I thought it before you said it!" Fleck screamed.

"LIAR!" Dave accused. The two began to fight. Freddie licked his fingers and stuck a wet finger in each of their ears.

Suddenly, the wind blew the platform the two were on, and in an attempt to hold on, Sam accidentally hit the "move button."

Carly and Sam argued about whose fault it was until Carly remembered her common sense. "Hit the red one!"

"Okay," Sam agreed quickly, pressing as hard as she could. Thankfully, the platform stopped.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Freddie yelled down to them.

"I think so," Sam shrieked back.

Then, there was a creaking noise and half of the platform fell down lower. Carly fell with it, just managing to grab on at the bottom of the platform. Everyone screamed.

"DON'T LET GO!" Sam yelled.

"Why on EARTH would I let go?" Carly screamed back.

Freddie pushed to the front. "Carly, don't let go!"

"Okay, but can you give me any other advice?" Carly wondered. "I'm gonna fall, I'm gonna fall!"

"You're not gonna fall!" Sam disagreed.

"Yeah, I'm slipping!" Carly told her.

Sam was so worried. "DON'T SLIP!"

"I'm not slipping by choice!" Carly reminded her. "STUPID GRAVITY!"

"I'm coming to get you!" Sam decided.

"Sam, be careful!" Freddie yelled from above, incredibly worried about his girlfriend.

Sam, as scared as she could be, let anger seize her. "THANKS FOR THE TIP!" She began to ease her way down. "I'm coming…Mama's coming…I'm not scared! This is fun!"

Spencer arrived then. "CARLY, DON'T LET GO!"

"We're pretty much on the same page!" Carly screeched.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

"JUST RELAX!" Sam screamed upwards.

"Sam?" Carly asked worriedly.

Sam extended one hand, hoping not to fall. "Grab my hand!"

"I'm scared,' Carly cried out.

"ME TOO! JUST GRAB IT!" Sam hollered.

Carly grabbed it tightly, and Sam struggled to pull her up. Finally, she managed to pull her up. Everyone cheered loudly.

"Okay, I'm gonna throw down a rope!" Spencer shouted.

"Hurry!" Sam roared.

Spencer threw it down, and thanks to his also horrible aim, it ended up hitting Sam on the back. Startled, she let go and slid to the bottom. Everyone screamed loudly, especially Freddie. He thought she was going to die, and if he witnessed that…he'd die too, of a broken heart. Thankfully, Carly grabbed her feet.

"SITUATION! SITUATION!" Sam bellowed.

Using all of her girly strength, Carly managed to pull her back up. Sam was in incredible pain but she was alive.

"TIE THE ROPE AROUND YOURSELVES!" Sam heard. She and Carly tied it around themselves quickly and tightly. Using all of their combined strength, Spencer, Fleck, Dave and Freddie began to pull the two girls up. Slowly, inch by inch, the girls rose higher and became more strength. Finally, the girls came all the way up. Freddie pulled Sam in. He reluctantly let go, and Carly and Sam hugged Spencer.

"That was way too close," Freddie told them.

"No chiz!" Sam exclaimed, resisting the urge to fall into his arms and cry.

The two girls pulled off the rope, and began to cry after mentioning how they hadn't cried the whole time. Spencer turned the two towards each other, and they hugged and cried. After a second, Fleck and Dave did the same thing. Freddie and Spencer turned to each other, and shrugging, hugged too. Freddie wanted to hug Sam but knew that she NEEDED to hug Carly right now…

Afterwards, Freddie pulled Sam aside. "That was wayyy too close, Sammy. I was so worried."

A small smile graced her face. "I know, I shouldn't have done it." But then he was hugging her, and then he pulled his lips to hers.

"I love you," he whispered. "Don't ever do that again."

"Don't pull that thing where you make me think you like Carly better and we've got a deal," Sam replied.

"Sounds good," Freddie kissed her again.

The next day, they did their first real iCarly in a while. Both Sam and Carly were there, in the same place and they showed their new video they'd made with Fleck, Dave and Freddie. It was pretty funny, if they do say so themselves.

"Well, I'm glad you made up," Freddie told them after iCarly was over.

"Me too," Sam muttered.

"GROUP HUG!" Carly exclaimed. Freddie put an arm around each girl, and they hugged.

After iCarly, Freddie walked up to Sam. "Wanna get a smoothie?"

After making sure no one was there, Sam agreed, "Let's."

**So, there it is, the calm before the REAL storm. Sam is jealous of Carly, though, and that plays a MAJOR role in iSYL. I'm trying to decide whether to put it in two parts or not. Should I? Anyway, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'll try to review yours! Also review my other stories, I'll be putting up another iDo Care chapter later tonight. Thanks!**


	10. iSaved Your Life

**Hey, everyone! I'm back, with the long awaited **_**iSaved Your Life. **_**iDon't Own iCarly.**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed, alerted and favorited: FanFictionWrighter (Um…okay? Me too!), Devil of the Mist (Thanks a lot! ****), alma (thanks. I will be writing one for iSpace Out, once I get to it. I do all the episodes in order. I haven't seen iGot a Hot Room yet ****), smileyBAM03 (thanks! Hope I don't disappoint), Jakestar (thanks! I hope it will be, but the wedgie bounce won't be happening for a while, sorry), Kpfan72491 (thanks so much!), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (thanks! I think it'll be one chapter), BlackRose1914, Lovestroyman140 and xladyjagsvolleyball16x.**

**I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**Chapter 10: iSaved Your Life**

Before the show, Freddie and Sam hung out (at Freddie's house, as always). Sam suddenly laughed.

Freddie pulled his arm tighter around her. "What are ya laughing at?"

"Nothing," Sam muttered.

Freddie stared at her. "Oh, I don't think it's nothing."

"I think it is, Freddork," Sam shot back.

Freddie smirked at her. "What are you hiding?"

"I told you nothing!" Sam tried.

Freddie then began to tickle her. "You better tell me!"

She began to laugh. "FINE!" She finally surrendered. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Good." Freddie kissed her quickly then let her go.

"I was just wondering how many females have actually been in your house," Sam told him.

"Well," Freddie began. "You, Carly, my mom…"

Sam cracked up. "My point exactly, you dorky boy."

Freddie began to laugh too, and then he kissed her again.

_Oh, how perfect things were. Little did they know that their perfect relationship was about to hit a couple of rocks._

That afternoon, on iCarly, the two girls were doing their bra bit.

"So the cycle began," the bra started. "The washing machine started to wobble and make STRANGE rumbling noises!"

Sam shook her head. "Okay, this 'ghost story' is going nowhere."

Carly gave the bra a scornful glare. "You're not scary!"

"Just wait," the bra pleaded. "Then, finally, I called Customer Service and they told me my washing machine was out of warranty."

Sam scowled. "Anything else?"

"Can I come wash some clothes at your house?" The bra begged.

"NO!" Sam yelped, smacking the bra.

Carly smacked it too. "Get out of here, you bra!"

"Bad bra, you!" Sam exclaimed.

"That's not scary," Carly replied.

"No, it's not," Sam mumbled.

"Okay," Carly began. "A lot of you guys have e-mailed and texted asking if-"

Sam suddenly screamed and dropped to the ground, clutching a paint gun. Freddie looked around, trying to see if for some reason she was aiming at him.

"I thought I heard Spencer coming," she casually informed them.

Carly looked confused. "He's night-fishing with Socko!"

Sam sighed. "Okay."

"Sorry," Carly leaned towards the camera. "Sam and Spencer are involved in a little game this week."

Sam held her blow paint gun towards the camera. "It's called Assassin, and it's not a game."

"They use blow tubes with little paint balls and try to hit each other," Carly snickered.

Sam put on her serious face, which Freddie loved. "It's serious chiz. Carly lost on the first day."

"Spencer whacked me when I was eating toast," Carly nodded.

"And I got Freddie while he was doing a camera test," Sam whooped, jumping around. Freddie normally would've come up with some sort of comeback, but seeing her so happy…he didn't say anything. "Show 'em, Fredbag!"

Freddie rolled his eyes but put on the video. His own face appeared onscreen. Carly, behind the camera, asked, "Tilt it down?"

"Yeah," the onscreen Freddie replied. "Whoa, not that much, back up."

Carly complied. Sam felt a twinge of jealousy but held it back, knowing that he didn't love Carly.

"Okay, like this?" Carly inquired.

"Yeah," Freddie told her, but then he heard screaming. It finally hit him what was going on. "No, no, no Sam, not now! Wait- OW!" The paintball hit him square in the chest, and he fell to the ground. You could hear Sam rejoicing in the background, but it was pretty embarrassing for Freddie. His girlfriend could beat him at any test of strength and skill that was similar to this one.

Sam yelled something, and Carly told the audience, "So, the only two people left in the game now are Sam and my brother Spencer."

Sam laughed. "Not for long." She leaned up to the camera. "Spencer gonna get got."

"I apologize for her grammar," Carly apologized.

"I'm not educated," Sam informed them. "But I'm a lot of fun!"

Freddie smiled. Yeah, she was.

Carly put an arm around Sam and ruffled her hair. "It's true!"

"Now, to close the show," Sam smiled evilly.

"No, Sam, don't-" Freddie began, but as usual, Sam didn't listen to him and shot a paintball straight on to the lens of the camera. "And we're NOT clear."

Sam smiled her (beautiful, according to Freddie) smile anyway.

Later that day, Carly had been dared by iCarly viewers to dress up as a bunny and offer to brush people's teeth for a dollar. Sam and Freddie had volunteered to go with her.

"You ready?" Freddie asked. Sam had gone back to sleep again, and Freddie had just managed to wake her up a few minutes ago.

"Kind of," Sam muttered. "This is gonna be…well, stupid."

"Of course," Freddie laughed, giving her a quick peck. "Now come on. We're gonna be late."

Sam went over first. She got into a fight with Carly (and kind of Spencer) over the paintball guns, and then Freddie arrived.

"Who's not ready?" he called.

Sam moved towards the door. "Let's do it!"

"We'll be back in two hours," Carly yelled to Spencer.

"Be careful," Spencer screamed after them.

"Agua (?)," Freddie replied.

"Maybe," Sam called.

Carly, the responsible one, answered, "We will."

Sam, always the sneaky one, managed to sneak back and attempt to shoot Spencer with a paintball. However, he dodged it and Carly took all of her guns, including the ones in her shoes.

During the iCarly bit, Carly was walking across the street in her pink bunny costume. Suddenly, a taco truck came flying around the corner.

It all went in slow motion then in Sam's head. _The truck was there. Carly screamed. Freddie pushed her out of the way. _She watched, paralyzed, as Freddie went under the truck. She couldn't scream, she didn't know how. It was like she was watching through someone else's body. _Freddie! _She finally realized, and took off running towards the truck.

Something wet touched her cheek, and Sam realized it was a tear. _Crying. Pucketts don't cry, especially about Bensons. Too suspicious. _Sam pulled on her hood and rushed to his side. Carly was standing off to the side a bit, also crying.

"Freddie?" she whispered hoarsely. "Freddie, are you okay?"

He stirred a little bit, and then, slowly, his eyes opened. "Sammy, is that you?"

She stroked his cheek gently. "Yes, it is. Are you-" her voice shook, and she tried to keep it under control. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," he hissed. "Are you crying?"

"So what if I am?" Her voice broke again. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm alive," he told her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked him hopefully.

He thought for a second. "Go get Spencer, I'll be fine. The ambulance is coming." He seemed to hiss from the pain.

She bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Freddie replied, and Sam took off running. When she made it to the apartment, Spencer was making a pizza.

"SPENCER!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Spencer automatically assumed the worst. "Carly said the game's on hold…."

"Spencer!" Sam repeated. "Freddie's hurt!"

"Yeah, right, I'm not falling for that," Spencer began.

Sam cut him off by slamming his pizza on the floor. "I'm not kidding! Freddie's hurt!"

"Wait, what happened?" Spencer asked. Sam explained as quickly as possible, feeling worry overcome her. He had to be okay- he just had to. She then began eating a taco that she'd stolen from the truck that hit Freddie (they could afford to lose one taco, and tacos were her worry food).

Later that day, after Freddie was settled in, Sam came to visit.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Freddie chuckled quietly. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you're not," she complained. "You're all torn up." She ran her hand down his leg. "I should go find the truck that hit you and make them pay."

Freddie laughed. "Yeah, right."

Sam grinned. "I would…for you."

"Why?" Freddie asked in all seriousness.

"I love you, you dork." Sam ruffled his hair, and then heard footsteps. "That must be your mom. I better go. Love ya."

"I love you, Sam," he whispered as she left.

Later that day, Carly and Spencer came to visit him.

"Can we please see Freddie?" Carly begged his mom.

"No." She stared stubbornly into the camera.

"Yes," Freddie amended. "Mom, let them in."

"Fine," Mrs. Benson relented, letting the two in.

Spencer opened the door. "Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Benson," Carly tried to be as sweet as possible. "How is he?"

"Broken, damaged," Mrs. Benson growled. "But I see you look fine. Isn't that nice?"

"Mom!" Freddie exclaimed.

She then accused Carly of her flowers aggravating Freddie's allergies, and took them, but finally she left.

"She's pretty upset," Freddie stated.

"Really?" Spencer said sarcastically. "How ya doing?"

"I'm okay," Freddie stretched a little bit. "Pretty sore."

"Sore?" Carly asked. "You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed up and it's all my fault."

Freddie looked mad. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is," Carly argued. "If I'd seen that stupid truck coming you'd never would've had-"

Freddie interrupted. "Stop!"

Spencer, always the ADD one, noticed another strange thing. "Hey look! His toes stick out of his cast!" He then proceeded to go over and play with them.

"Spencer!" Carly scolded.

"So are you in much pain?" Spencer asked.

Freddie scowled. "Well, I was, but the doctor sent over some pills."

"You took one?" Carly inquired.

He explained his mother's systems, and Spencer went to the bathroom.

Carly stared at him. "You saved my life." She was staring at him in the same way that Sam often did, and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"Come on," Freddie smiled awkwardly.

"Sam said that truck would've run right over me," Carly told him.

Freddie smirked. "Maybe."

"Hey, you guys in here?" Sam called from far away. Freddie was grateful for the distraction. _Too close. _

Spencer came back in and fired, thinking it was Sam. However, he hit Mrs. Benson.

The next day at school, Gibby came up to Sam and poked her in the shoulder. "Hey, Sam," he said, planning to ask her for advice about Carly.

Sam spun around, clutching her paintball gun. Gibby screamed. "No! Don't! I'm just a Gibby!"

"Sorry," Sam explained, "I'm on the lookout for Spencer. We're the only two left in the game."

"You're at school," Gibby reminded her.

"So?" Sam replied. "Spencer'll try to sneak up on me anywhere, anytime. Even here. Watch my back while I get something out of my locker."

"And what if I see Spencer?" Gibby questioned.

Sam looked at him in a you-should-know-this kind of way. "Use your face and body to protect me."

"Ah, like a human shield," Gibby proposed.

"I was gonna say bullet monkey, but whatever tickles your peach," Sam turned and got some books out of her locker.

Gibby pointed to a man with a brown beard. "There's Spencer with a fake beard!"

Sam shot him with a paintball, and someone ran up to him. "Rabbi Goldman!"

Sam turned to Gibby. "THAT was a real Rabbi!"

Gibby looked surprised. "I didn't know! I don't have cable!"

Sam then got triple detention, and Sam shot Gibby with a paintball.

After school that day, Freddie was taking a shower. Suddenly, he tripped and fell. "Mom?" he called.

"No, it's Carly!" the girl yelled. _Oh no, _he thought. _What's she doing here? She feels guilty, obviously. Oh, no no no. _"What happened?"

"I fell," he answered in a duh-kind-of way.

"Are you okay?" Carly used her concerned voice.

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get up," Freddie decided to tell her the truth. He couldn't sit there for thirty-six minutes.

"Alright, I'll come help you," Carly decided.

"NO!" Freddie roared. "Don't come in here!"

"Why not?" Carly asked him.

"CAUSE!" Freddie bellowed. "I'm in the shower!"

Carly's voice replied, "Well, you can't just lay on the floor for thirty-six minutes!"

"Just a sec," Freddie heard as pain filled his leg. After a minute or two, she came in with her handmade blindfold on. Freddie pulled on a robe and plopped down on the bed. "You can take off the goggles now."

"That was scary," Carly laughed. "And wet."

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," Freddie felt the obligation to help her.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help," Carly reminded him.

Freddie sighed. "Would you stop with that?"

"You know, everyone at school's saying you're a hero," Carly told him.

Freddie shrugged, feeling thoughts fly through his head. _What's she doing? She can't! I have a girlfriend who I love very much. No HERO should have to go through this. _"I don't feel like a hero."

"Well, you are one," Carly sat down on the bed. Freddie's radar went off. _Oh no. Too close! _"To me."

She began to lean over, and Freddie's eyes widened in horror. To his intense horror, he kissed her back. It was one of the biggest regrets of his life. _He shouldn't have done it, he shouldn't have done it. _Yet he did. His boy-hormones and his past love for Carly (he'd always wondered what it'd be like) were holding him back. Yet it was nothing like his past self had dreamed of. There were no sparks, no anything. It was nowhere as good as Sam's kiss. He couldn't pull back now- it'd hurt Carly's feelings.

Finally (to Freddie's intense relief), his mom came in. There was a whole bunch of screaming and stuff and Carly finally left. He couldn't help but to wonder what would happen next. _Sam's going to find out. Carly's gonna tell her. Oh, no, oh, no. I shouldn't have led her on, I shouldn't have kissed her back. I don't love Carly! I love Sam._

Meanwhile, Sam ran out of the bushes. "Hey, Carls."

Carly screamed, then sighed. "You scared me."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I saw that."

"What were you doing behind that bush?" Carly inquired.

"Lying behind that bush and waiting, so I can get the drop on Spencer when he comes home," Sam explained. "Man, you look even whiter than usual. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Carly replied.

Sam felt that there was something going on here. "Freddie okay?"

"Yes," Carly answered in her nervous voice. "What are you, the girl of many questions?"

"What just happened in there?" Sam asked.

Carly stuck her head out the door. "I kissed Freddie."

Sam stared after her, and that was all it took for her carefully placed world to break into shattered remains.

She shook her head, confused. There was no way…but there'd always be that doubt, that nagging doubt, which she'd had ever since Jonah. The doubt that no matter what she did, Carly would always be better. And this was living proof that Freddie liked Carly better. He'd let her kiss him.

She'd always known deep inside.

Freddie heard something outside his door, pounding on the wall. He dashed out to see who he'd expected…Sam.

"Sam?" he asked softly.

"I HATE YOU, FREDDIE!" she yelled, spinning to face him.

The tears were falling down her face, hard and fast.

"Sam!" he yelled from behind her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think is wrong?" she screamed. "You just SUCKED FACE with my best friend and you expect me to pretend everything's fine?"

"How did you-" Freddie began.

"Carly, stupid," Sam scowled. "And here I was, beginning to think you were different. You're just the same as Jonah. You're just the same as every other freakin' boy that's picked CARLY over me."

"I was trying to not give anything away," Freddie tried.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," Sam yelled. "Well, guess what. I'm done. I'm done with this secret, I'm done with this relationship, and most of all, I'm done with YOU."

With that, Sam spun on her heel and left, leaving a shocked Freddie behind her.

"What have I done?" He whispered into the cold night.

The time with Carly passed in a blur. He didn't take time to note every special thing that happened with her, because truthfully, it didn't matter to him. He didn't know there anniversary or the words he'd used to ask her out. He only remembered the betrayed look on Sam's face when she'd found out. He didn't remember Carly's jealousy kiss, only the look of jealousy on Sam's face. She was trying to pretend- trying to act like it was all okay between them, but it didn't work. She'd stopped wearing makeup, except to try to hide the rings beneath her eyes and the splotches on her face.

Once Carly left for class, Sam turned to him. "Yeah, savor it."

Freddie blinked. "Savor what?"

"The love," Sam replied innocently. "The Carly love." _Cause you're not getting any more from me, _she added silently.

"Jealous?" Freddie raised his eyebrows.

"Gross." Sam's lie was obvious, and her voice wavered. He felt so bad in that moment that he wanted to reach out and take her into his arms- only Sam Puckett would never go for a cliché like that.

"Then what's your problem?" Freddie asked, knowing _very well _what her problem was.

Sam turned away, blinking back tears. "It's not my problem, yours."

"Wait," he followed her.

Sam pushed him away. "Go to class, Crutchy."

"What problem do I have?" Freddie asked her. _Too many to count….my best friend kissed me cause she didn't know I was going out with her best friend, and now my girlfriend broke up with me and I'm stuck going out with a girl I don't love. _

Sam sighed. "You want the truth?"

"Let's hear it," Freddie volunteered.

Sam explained her theory. Freddie was like Carly's bacon- she was only dating him because of what she did, not because of who he was.

He somehow knew it deep inside. He'd never have a girl who'd like him for who he was…oh, wait, he'd already had one of those, but he'd blown it by kissing her best friend.

He had to be the stupidest human being alive.

"You just can't stand the idea of Carly and me as a couple," Freddie heard himself say. _Uh-oh._

"Very true, it makes me want to puke up blood," Sam responded calmly. Freddie sighed, not listening to what she was saying.

"I gotta get to class," he told her. He hated seeing the vulnerable side of Sam…

Especially when he'd caused it.

Sam's only escape from this whole mess with Freddork and Carly was _Assassin._

That was the only reason that she'd come up with that elaborate plan to 'kill' Spencer. She'd hired one of her mom's ex-boyfriends and instructed him on what to do.

That was why he did as she said.

That was why when Spencer was finally out, she rejoiced.

Because she was finally a winner at something.

Freddie knew what he had to do. He had to break up with Carly, and he had to do it fast.

He _needed _Sam.

It was always her, it was never Carly, and he didn't CARE if he had to keep it secret still. He needed her in his life.

"There you are," Carly gave him a huge smile.

Thankfully, he managed to have a halfway normal conversation until she said, "I love it when you talk all techie."

_So does Sam, _he wanted to say. Instead, he said, "Really?" with a grimace.

"It's cute and geeky at the same time," she informed him. _Almost exactly what Sam would say. _"It's cuky."

Freddie knew Sam was right. "You've never called my tech talk cuky before."

"Well, that was before we were…you know," she tried to explain. Freddie tried to keep the fake smile plastered on his face.

She kissed him again. Freddie hated it, there were still no sparks. He pulled away with a disgusted look on his face. Finally, he asked, "Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Instead of the, "Can I be the boyfriend?" he'd gotten from Sam, Carly gave him an, "I don't know…maybe."

After a short conversation, Carly kissed him again. Freddie pulled back again, grossed out.

"Wow," Carly commented. "You seriously don't wanna kiss me.

_NO, I don't, _Freddie wanted to scream. However, he kept his cool. "Cause I'm just bacon!"

"You're bacon?" Carly put her hands on her hips.

"Foreign bacon," Freddie added.

Carly walked over to him. "Did that taco truck hit you in your brain? I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend since the first day you met me."

Freddie groaned. "I have." _Until a year ago when I got over you, and then a few months later started dating Sam._

"Well, I'm standing here with my lips all glossed up, and you're treating me like I'm your icky cousin Amanda," Carly criticized him.

"Amanda is disgusting," Freddie muttered. He then explained Sam's theory to her, ending with a, "I think we should wait a while. And then, if you still wanna be my girlfriend, I'd be really psyched about it." _Good thing he's a good liar._

He decides to do one more thing as to not let down his Carly-obsessed image. He tries to get her to kiss him, and she responds by kissing him on the cheek.

As he goes down, he growls, "What did I do?"

He has to get Sam back. _He just has to._

She's at the door. He tackles her and forces her outside, slamming the door behind them.

Sam's as calm as ever. "Fredbag. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he meets her eyes. "I broke up with Carly, not that we were ever going out."

Sam sighs impatiently. "Great. Why do I care again?"

"Because I love you," he's begging now, but he honestly doesn't care. "I need you, and I didn't realize it until I went out with Carly. I don't love Carly, and really, I never did, it was always you. And I'm so sorry, I'll never do it again, and I want you to take me back."

A small smile appears on Sam's face. "Throw in a year's supply of meat and you've got a deal."

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her. She tastes like ham and bacon, and sparks fly everywhere. It was the kiss he'd been craving during his whole bland Carly relationship.

"I love you," he whispers.

She sighs impatiently. "I love you too, dork. Now, Mama needs her meat."

He follows after her, grinning. _Oh, how good it is to have Sam back._

**Well, I'm a wimp. Can't even have them broken up one full chapter. Oh, well, because in the next chappy iWas a Pageant Girl they don't act really weird around each other, so it wouldn't have made sense. Anyway, was it was good as you thought? I hope so….**

**Trust me, the wedgie bounce IS still on, but will not happen for a couple of episodes. Actually SPOILER ALERT Gibby will be the next to find out…then Carly, after the latest episode of iCarly. END SPOILER so we'll have a lot of Seddie before she finds out. **

**Please read and review!**


	11. iWas a Pageant Girl

**Hi, everyone!**

**To everyone who reviewed saying that it was too short a time for them to fight, well, remember that Freddie hasn't totally gained Sam's trust back yet. Also, Sam is still pretty mad at Freddie, but Sam's more of one to cover up her feelings…**

**Thanks to my reviewers, alerters and favoriters: PartyPooper845 (Thanks a lot! And yeah, Team Seddie!), RyryVaught (thanks a lot! I tried to make it balance), randaru102 (wow, I'm honored…they are really long, and thanks a lot!), Kpfan72491 (thanks! I'm so glad), smileyBAM03 (see above, and thanks!), xx Purple Dolphins xx (yeah, I don't know…well, thanks!), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (thanks a lot! I'm so glad! Yeah, I mean after the latest aired episode…which right now is iGot a Hot Room), coketree20 (thanks a lot! I'm glad), Devil of the Mist (yep **** I do love happy endings), SeddieloveandRock, Seddiebaby, SvUoBsSeSeD16, manic221 and iheartcsinewyork.**

**Well, here's Chapter 11: iWas a Pageant Girl!**

**Chapter 11: iWas a Pageant Girl**

Sam knocked gently on his door. When Freddie opened it, a confused look passed over his face. "Sam? You usually either bang on my door or force your way in."

"So? I can be soft," Sam reminded him. "Got any food?"

Freddie snickered. "Yeah, Fat Cakes and bacon."

Sam's face lit up. "Seriously? Oh yeah, you owe me big-time, Freddork. Remember? A year's supply of meat."

Freddie groaned. "Make yourself at home."

While the bacon was heating itself up, Sam pulled Freddie down to sit beside her at the table. Her blue eyes bore into his. "I only have one question to ask you, Freddie. Why did you do it?"

Obliviously, he asked, "Why did I do what?"

"I think you know," Sam sighed. "Or were you TOTALLY IGNORANT of the last week?"

"Oh, that," Freddie groaned. "Honestly, Sammy, I don't know."

Sam flinched at his nickname for her. "So there was no reasoning behind it at all?"

"Not really," Freddie replied glumly. "_When I was younger, _I'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss Carly, and that came in to play when she was kissing me. Plus, I am a teenage boy….but trust me, Sam, it was the worst week of my life."

Sam shot him a quick glare. "Yeah, well, it was the worst week of my life too. I found out my secret boyfriend and my best friend kissed, even though my best friend didn't even know about us so she couldn't comfort me OR apologize because she didn't even know she did anything wrong! And I couldn't be mad at her cause she didn't know!"

"I'm sorry," Freddie apologized again.

"Well, you should be," Sam muttered.

"Well, you're the one who got us in to this whole going out mess." Freddie told her.

Sam growled. "How so? You're the one who asked her out."

"Cause I wanted YOU jealous," he yelled.

"Sure, you did, but that doesn't make it right!" She screamed back.

They kept screaming at each other. While they did so, though they didn't notice, they were getting closer and closer. Finally, Freddie broke the distance between them and roughly kissed her.

Sam pulled away first. "I hate you."

Freddie chuckled. "Well, I love you too, Princess Puckett."

"You know what I mean," Sam laughed. She glanced down at her watch. "Oh! iCarly starts in 45 minutes, you should get going."

"What about you?" Freddie retorted.

Sam shrugged coyly. "I'm always late."

During iCarly, Sam and Carly were jumping on the trampolines and exclaiming, "Boing!" every time they bounced. Finally, they jumped off.

"Okay," Sam smiled.

"That's enough boinging," Carly grinned too.

Sam began, "Next on iCarly…"

Carly picked up from there. "It's time to play everyone's favorite game…"

"Happy Baby, Sad Baby," the two girls finished in unison.

"We'll start with," Sam began, and both girls finished, "A TEDDY BEAR!"

"Does the teddy bear make Baby happy?" Sam questioned in a childish voice.

Spencer, whose head was on a baby's body, exclaimed, "YES! Yeah, teddy bear is good!" Freddie laughed, and Spencer continued. "Baby love the teddy bear."

"Okay, next, let's see how baby feels about…." Carly trailed off, and Sam entered, "This stick of dynamite!"

"Does baby like the dynamite?" Carly inquired.

Baby Spencer looked shocked. "Noooo! No dynamite! Dynamite make Baby go boom! NO!"

"I wonder if baby likes," Carly started. Then she and Sam said in unison, "SALSA!"

"Yay!" Baby Spencer put in. "I like salsa!"

They began shoveling spoonfuls of salsa into Baby Spencer's mouth. Baby Spencer told them, "Yummy!" but it was obvious he didn't mean it by the way he continually spit it out. Carly and Sam didn't seem to notice because they kept stuffing salsa in his mouth.

Finally, Baby Spencer screamed, "No no no! Too much salsa!"

"Okay, next," Carly started.

"We're gonna introduce you to a super cool chick," Sam interrupted.

"She's what's known as a creative breaker," Carly continued.

Sam did a weird dance. "Cause she creatively breaks stuff."

"So please welcome….TARA!" they yelled. Tara entered the room, smiling.

Carly smiled at her. "So, Tara, you wanna break something for us?"

Sam rolled her shoulders. "Show us a little destruction?"

"Music?" Tara asked.

"MUSIC!" Sam yelled. Freddie cued the music, and Tara set up her board. All of them began to dance. Suddenly, Tara shot forward and with her bare hand broke the board in half.

"Really nice work," Sam complimented.

"YAY!" Spencer yelled.

"You wanna break something else?" Carly asked her.

"Like Freddie's arm, Freddie's leg, Freddie's face?" Sam joked.

"Aw, Sam," Freddie cooed. "If you're in love with me, just say so." **(A/N one of the best Seddie parts ever!)**

Sam sticks her face in the camera, almost horrified that he'd bring something like that up in public. "Nyehh!" she retorted, meaning "You know that, so why in the WORLD would you bring that up in public!"

"Nyehh," he repeated, meaning, "Just nice for a confirmation, and me too."

Carly decided that it was best to change the subject. "So, what made you decide to learn to creatively break things?"

"Well, I compete in pageants, and you know how they have the talent portion?" Tara inquired.

"Yeah!" Carly replied.

Sam smiled. "Of course."

"So I decided to use that as my talent," Tara explained in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Sam looked at Carly. "Interesting."

"And isn't the big Miss Teen Seattle Pageant next week?" Carly inquired.

Tara looked forlorn. "Yeah, but I won't win that one."

Carly looked confused. "Well, why not?"

"Cause there's this girl, Leanne Carter," she began to explain. Sam froze at the name. Could it be…? Oblivious, Tara continued, "who's won 99 pageants in a row. There's no way I'm gonna beat her."

Looking extremely mad, Sam yelled, "WELL, ya gotta try!"

Eyebrows furrowed, Freddie felt as confused as he probably looked. What was so bad about this Leanne Carter girl? Sam didn't even know her…did she?

"Sam!" Carly reprimanded.

Sam began to walk out. "I'll be back."

Freddie's eyeballs grew huge and he raised his eyebrows. Concern filled him now. What could have possibly happened with Leanne Carter that involved Sam?

Carly was the first to speak. "Well, to fill the awkward moment Sam just created, Tara, do you wanna feed Baby Spencer some more salsa?"

"Sure," Tara agreed. They then began to stuff salsa in his mouth.

Meanwhile, Sam was beating a can of soup with a rolling pan, trying to beat out her feelings. _Leanne Carter's back. _Beat! _She's so sickeningly sweet. _Beat! _She's better than me. _Beat! _Oh gosh, I hope Fredward doesn't meet her. _Beat! _That'll just be another girl that he'll like better than me. _Beat! _A total repeat of the Carly thing. _Beat! _I heard that Leanne goes for dorky guys. _Beat!

She then realized that Carly was down there. "Hello!"

"What?" Sam asked angrily.

Carly looked upset with her. "You bailed in the middle of the show."

Wanting to help her, Freddie inquired, "What's your problem?"

Continuing to bang the can, Sam hissed, "What makes you think I've got a problem?" She sure didn't want to admit this to her best friend and her boyfriend (sort of, she was still confused on the whole thing). They knew the rough and tough tomboy Sam, not the beauty pageant dress-wearing Samantha.

Carly and Freddie both stared down at her. Carly informed her, "Well, there's a can opener right there."

"And you're stabbing that can of soup with a screwdriver," Freddie added monotonously, really wanting to know on the inside.

At that point, Sam had finally opened her can of soup and stuck a straw inside. Carly frowned. "Come on, talk."

Sam took another sip of her soup, and then sighed. "When I was little, I used to compete in beauty pageants." She stared at the ground.

Freddie, trying to imagine Sam in a beauty pageant dress, snickered. Not because she'd look bad (no, quite the opposite) but because it was so un-Sam like. He imagined Sam with a sash around her and a glittery crown on her head, causing him to snicker even more.

Sam, mad that her so-called boyfriend would laugh about such a serious matter as this one, sucked a lentil up her straw and blew it into his eye. Freddie screamed loudly, clutching his eye. Carly put a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sam had to resist the urge to, out of jealousy, shoot another lentil into Carly's eye.

"NO!" Freddie screamed. "There's a LENTIL in my EYE!"

"Sam!" Carly lectured.

Feeling a bit hurt by being double-teamed, Sam shot back, "He snickered!"

"You apologize," Carly demanded.

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I blew a lentil in your eye."

"Oh, well the apology makes it okay!" Freddie blew up. But he knew that he'd done much worse to her, rather than the physical pain that he was feeling at the moment- he'd caused Sam severe emotional pain. He immediately felt bad and sat down.

"You were really a beauty pageant girl?" Carly questioned.

Sam looked unhappy. "I didn't wanna be. My mom forced me. You know that girl that Tara was talking about? Leanne Carter, the chick who's won 99 pageants in a row?"

Still blinking, Freddie inquired, "What about her?

An irritated look on her face, Sam spat out, "She always beat me. I got second place in nineteen pageants."

Something clicked then in Freddie's mind. _Second place….she'd mentioned that when she and I were fighting. About how she'd always come in second place….oh! She'd come in second place to Carly…second place to Leanne Carter…always second. Poor Sam! I feel so bad..._The only thing that came to mind for Freddie to say was, "So you just finally quit competing?"

Sam gave Freddie a scathing look. "_No._" _Sam Puckett doesn't quit, _she added mentally. _He should know that by now. _"I got suspended from pageantry because Leanne fell down a flight of stairs and they thought I pushed her." Though both Freddie and Carly looked uncomfortable (for completely different reasons), Sam continued on her rampage/ monologue. "And now she's gonna be the first girl in history to win 100 pageants in a row!"

Suddenly, Sam had an idea. She gave Carly one of her trademark evil smiles, then grabbed her and exclaimed, "YOU DO THE PAGEANT!"

Carly looked horrified. "Wha- NO!"

"YES!" Sam refuted.

"You're insane and you're squeezing my shoulders," Carly complained.

"PLEASE!" Sam begged.

Carly glared at her. "I'm not entering a beauty pageant."

Sam knew exactly how to change Carly's mind. It had worked before, and it would most certainly work now. She threw herself onto the couch at lightning speed and screamed, kicking her feet around. Freddie stood up and sighed, knowing how easy it was to give in to this particular trick of Sam's.

Spencer jumped down the stairs, then pointed to Sam. "Sam's throwing a tantrum."

Freddie resisted the urge to say, "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Wow, Sam really was rubbing off on him.

"I know," Carly muttered.

"We know," Freddie said sadly, staring at him. He was amazed at Carly's willpower- he'd never been able to stand it that long. Well, of course, he was Sam's boyfriend.

"What happened? Did we run out of bacon?" Spencer knew Sam too well.

Sam screamed louder. Freddie smiled, his arms crossed. "No."

"She's mad cause I refused to enter a beauty pageant," Carly informed him, making her voice louder so that Sam would hear her.

"Nyehh!" Sam glared at Carly, golden curls splayed across her now red face.

Carly looked horrified, but Freddie smiled. _She looks pretty even like that. _He decided to try to keep these thoughts out of his mind. "You know you're gonna give in."

Carly gave him a strained smile. "Not this time."

Freddie grinned. "In five...four…three…two…"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL BE IN THE STUPID PAGEANT!" Carly yelled.

Sam shot up. "YAY! Bring me my soup."

Freddie complied, being that kind of guy. Carly sighed. "I'm gonna make some of my special lemonade, anybody want some?"

"Ew!" Freddie replied, echoed by Sam's, "No, gross."

Spencer suddenly exclaimed, "So Fredman! You got plans for next Saturday night?"

Freddie held out his arms. "Just makin' cashew butter with my mom."

"Well, cancel that," Spencer commanded. "Cause you and me are going on a double date, baby!" He held out his fist for a fist bump, but Freddie held out.

"With who?" he wondered.

"You know that girl I've been going out with?" Spencer asked him.

A smile appeared on Freddie's face. "The one-"

"Yeah," Spencer laughed. "No, not that one."

The smile vanished from Freddie's face. "Oh."

"Her name's Allison, and we made a date to go rock climbing next Saturday night, but she tried to cancel cause her 15-year-old cousin Leslie's coming to stay with her. So I said, 'What if I happen to know a delightfully awkward 15-year-old DUDE who'd love to go rock climbing with Leslie?' and she said 'That'd be sweet' so you're going," Spencer explained, placing a hand on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie smacked his hand away. "Uh-uh." After their fight, Freddie didn't want to go on dates with anyone with Sam.

"Why not?" Spencer whined.

"Cause I don't go on dates with girls I've never met," Freddie replied.

"Well, no girl you have met is gonna go on a date on with you," Sam retorted, walking by him. Freddie's eyes followed her, and he was thinking, _Well, you have, and you would. _

"Come on!" Spencer begged. "Allison said Leslie's cute and fun and nice…"

Freddie interrupted, "I don't do blind dates!"

On an impulse decision, Spencer began to throw a tantrum too. Freddie rolled his eyes. "Spencer, I'm not gonna be-"

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" Carly counted down.

"Okay!" Freddie finally conceded.

"YAY!" Spencer yelled in his Baby Spencer voice.

Later, Sam pulled Freddie aside again. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam whispered.

His eyes seemed to show guilt. "I'm sorry, Sam…"

"I'm not mad," she interrupted. "I just want to know if this is a good idea or not- leading her on and everything."

Freddie sighed. "I didn't want to do it. You know that."

"Yeah," Sam sighed too. "Just…act stupid or something. You're sure good at that."

Freddie laughed. "I will, and how about I take YOU out Sunday night?"

"Sounds great," Sam kissed his cheek, walking off.

Later, Carly tried on her dress for Sam, who told her it was "beauty pageant gold." She then tried to get her to put in fake boobs, but Carly vehemently refused. She then taught her all of her answering questions secrets.

Afterwards, Sam grabbed Freddie. She put on a great show. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! ALONE!"

"I didn't do anything, Sam!" Freddie screamed back. "You can't just-!" Once he realized Carly and Spencer were out of earshot, he smiled. "So, how'd it go with Carly?"

"Terrific, except she wouldn't put in the fake boobs," Sam grinned.

"You got fake-? Never mind, I don't wanna know," he amended. "Anyway, Allison and what's-her-name…um, Leslie are showing up in a minute, and you have to leave for the beauty pageant."

"That I do, Freddo," Sam leaned forward. "Don't you dare replace me with Leslie."

Freddie smiled. "I wouldn't dare." He then kissed her quickly. "Now, you gotta go before Spencer or Leslie or Allison finds out you were here. Go get ready for your, um, well Carly's beauty pageant." He snickered again.

"Whateverrr," Sam replied. "See ya, Fredward!"

"Love you," he whispered as she tore off. He grabbed his Galaxy Wars laser out of his pocket and pretended to be playing with it when Spencer walked in.

Freddie knew his plan, and he had to feel guilty when the two girls came. They looked like normal, nice people. It probably would have been easier had the two been freaks or jerks, but no, they had to be normal people. He shook hands with the cousin, Leslie. Leslie was a pretty girl, with curls of red hair and pale skin. But Freddie could tell from one glance he wasn't her type.

His type was a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed demon.

Leslie suggested that they play a game, and Freddie secretly rejoiced. His plan was made clear then. All he had to do was pretend to be obsessed with the game and they'd surely be driven away from him. Knowing Spencer, he'd probably become obsessed on his own, which would help lots.

They began to play, and Spencer quickly (accidentally) ruined it by saying what was on Freddie's card.

Meanwhile, Sam and Carly had arrived at the beauty pageant.

"I wonder if anyone here's gonna remember me," Sam wondered thoughtfully.

A girl in a pink robe stepped out of a dressing room, then saw Sam. "Mom…mom…MOM! Samantha Puckett!" The two then tore off, screaming all the way.

Carly smiled. "I think they remember you."

"Come on, let's get you dolled up," Sam fingered Carly's brown hair. She then suddenly gasped. "There she is, there she is, there she is!"

Carly gasped. "That's Leanne Carter?"

"Don't say her name," Sam growled. "She's a monster!"

Leanne grinned at them, then came over. "SAMANTHA?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, hi, Leanne."

"Oh my gosh! I didn't expect to see you here!" She hugged Sam, but Sam made no move to hug her back.

"I'm her friend Carly," Carly introduced herself.

"Yeah, I know," Leanne explained. "I watch iCarly on the web. It is so awesome."

"Ah, who asked your opinion?" Sam growled.

Leanne laughed. "She is so funny! Are you competing tonight?"

Sam frowned. "No, I'm still banned cause you fell down some stairs."

Leanne looked sad. "I know. I'm so clumsy."

"So, I hear you're going for your hundredth straight pageant win tonight," Carly changed the subject.

Leanne shot both of them a bright smile. "Well, I'm gonna try!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, well good luck beating Carly. She's got mad pageant skills."

"Well, then it's an honor to compete against you!" Leanne exclaimed in all niceness.

"Ah, jam it, Leanne!" Sam yelled.

Leanne giggled. "She kills me." She then turned and walked off.

Once she was gone, Carly smacked Sam's arm gently. "You said she was nauseating and she's totally nice."

Sam gave her a 'duh' look. "NICE nauseates me. It's taken me years to get used to you!" _And Freddie, _she added silently. _Though I'm surely rubbing off on him._

Carly blew it off. "Well, I can tell you right now there's no way I'm gonna beat that girl."

Sam glared at her. "Yes, you are. Go put on your evening gown; I'll go sign you in."

A man walked up then. "Samantha Puckett?"

Sam froze. "Christopher?"

"I thought you were in prison," he said uneasily.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It was juvie."

Christopher looked panicked. "You're not competing tonight, are you?"

Sam sighed. "No, don't you remember? I got banned for seven years."

"Right, but that was seven and a half years ago," Christopher explained. He then covered his mouth quickly.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed his wrist. "So you're saying I'm eligible to compete in the pageant?"

Christopher gave her a nervous look. "Are you carrying any weapons?"

"No," Sam informed him. Just to make sure, he searched her with a metal detector. Once she was clear, he sighed.

"Yes, you're eligible to compete in the pageant," he told her in a monotone. "Help us."

Sam then forced Carly to give her the dress, and then got in an almost-fight with Leanne. Good thing Carly was there to hold her back.

Meanwhile, Freddie, Spencer, Allison and Leslie were still playing the game.

"Am I something you can wear?" Leslie ventured nervously.

"Totally yes!" Freddie and Spencer agreed.

"Am I pants?" Leslie guessed. The two boys rejoiced at her victory and weirdly high-fived her. She was looking at them both as if they were freaks. Freddie grinned. His plan was working.

"Great, Leslie won! Can we go rock climbing now?" Allison stood up.

"Nooo," Spencer pushed her back down, and Freddie rejoiced inwardly. _Thanks, Spence! _"We've all gotta guess what our foreheads say."

And so, the game continued on like that.

When it was Sam's turn to go onstage, she walked out and said loudly, "My name is Samantha Puckett, I'm from Seattle and I love fried chicken!" _Oh, what Carly would do if she knew what fried chicken __**really **__meant. _

Sam then pulled Carly aside and complained about her turn. She then dug out some fried chicken, and as she bit into it, she thought, _If only the real Fried Chicken was here. I wonder what he and Spence are doing now._

The answer to that was that the four tired people were sitting around the same table, still playing the same game.

"Am I large?" Freddie asked.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed. "Well, yes and no, define large."

They continued like that for a minute or so…

Next was the Question & Answer round. When it was Sam's turn, her question was, "There's been much talk in recent years about global warming. What is your position, and what do you think we, as Americans, should do?"

Sam smiled confidently. "Well, you see Dave, with a topic like global warming, most of the idiots out there don't know what the chiz they're talking about. But what do ya say we all work together to end world hunger?" With cueing from Carly, Sam continued, "For the children!"

"Wonderful," Dave answered.

Finally, Leslie and Allison decided it was time to take matters into their own hands. "Do you guys wanna go out or not?" Allison asked them.

Spencer and Freddie accused her of breaking the rules, and then turned back to the game.

"Do you guys wanna make out with us?" Leslie wondered blatantly, but they ignored her. The two girls left and Freddie couldn't help but feel a wave of relief rush through him. Thank you, _What Am I?_

Meanwhile, it was time for the talent competition and Sam had no act.

Suddenly, a guy stepped out. "There she is!"

"Ernie!" Sam exclaimed, hugging him.

"Samantha Puckett," Ernie said, taking her hand. "I never thought I'd see you at another pageant."

Sam gestured to her dress. "Oh, I'm back."

"I see that," Ernie smiled. "How's your mom?"

Sam grinned. "Still the worst." She then realized Carly was there. "Oh, Carly, this is Ernie. He used to be my dance coach when I was a little pageant girl."

"Hey," Carly greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Ernie grinned.

Carly turned to Sam. "I didn't know you could dance!"

"Are you kidding?" Ernie laughed. "Puckett- best little dancer I ever worked with."

It was decided then- Sam would do one of her old routines with Ernie. During her dance, she pretty much killed it out there. She was an amazing dancer, something neither Freddie nor Carly knew about.

When Sam was called onstage during the announcement of the winners, little butterflies flew around in her stomach. But when her name was called, she felt a shock run through her.

She ran up, grabbed the trophy and did a little dance.

Reality hit her. _She'd won, she'd finally won. She wasn't little second-place Sammy anymore. She was Sam the winner, and that's where she'd always wanted to be._

However, when she returned to Carly's (where she'd decided she'd be spending the night) it didn't feel that way. Freddie and Spencer were still involved in their game.

"Hey," Carly greeted. "What happened to you guys? It's almost one in the morning."

"You were supposed to pick us up at midnight," Sam reminded them.

"Sorry," Spencer apologized. "Am I a finger puppet?"

Freddie groaned. "No!"

"Am I thermometer?" Spencer asked excitedly.

"No," Freddie replied.

"Sam won the pageant!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam held out her arms. "Mama got first place!"

"Am I the French Revolution?" Freddie guessed.

Spencer shook his head. "I don't even know what that is."

"HEY!" Sam was NOT happy. "I just won first place!"

"Can you guys pay a little attention to us?" Carly pleaded.

"NO!" Spencer screamed. "We have five hours invested in this game."

"We are not stopping until we guess what we are," Freddie informed them in a sleep-heavy voice.

"You're cheese," Sam pointed at Spencer.

Carly did the same to Freddie. "You're big toe."

They both screamed as Carly and Sam left, and grabbed new cards to put on their foreheads.

Sometime during the game, they both fell asleep. During the night, Freddie felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Freddie? Fredward….FREDDUMB, WAKE UP!"

"Sam?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "You fell asleep during the game. Your mom's probably going crazy with worry."

"Nah, I told her I was going to Gibby's for the night," Freddie grinned. "No way was I letting her know I had a date."

Sam put an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close. "Yeah, I bet. Anyway, you can go back to sleep now…if you want."

"Nah, while I'm awake, I need to talk to you about something," Freddie told her.

"Shoot," Sam allowed.

"Well," he swallowed noisily. "You see, when we were fighting before, you said something about you always being 'second place'. And I've realized how true that must have been in your life. I mean, before me (and I guess including me, too) all the guys you've dated have cheated on you with Carly in some way. That must have really hurt you when I did the same thing. Also, the pageant when you always got second place. That probably hurt, too. And though I don't believe in Melanie, if she exists and she's as perfect as you make her sound, then you must feel like you come in second to her too. But guess what. In my heart, you're always first place. I love you, Sam. And I'm sorry for making you feel like a second place person."

Sam kissed me. "I accept your apology, for real this time."

**Well, there ya go! A lot happened between Seddie in this chapter….not much Cibby, I'm saving that for later. I've always wondered why FREDDIE (the caring guy) completely ignored his date….well, here's your explanation! Anyway, please read and review….and if you read my other story (iDo Care) go vote on the poll on my profile, please, it's only gotten 1 vote!**

**Next chapter is iEnrage Gibby, which includes:**

**The wedgie bounce (oh, yes)**

**Gibby finds out!**

**Tibby/ Cibby **

**Review please! It helps me to write, these chapters take a few hours. You can even give your speculation on how Gibby finds out…here's a hint, he is TOLD. There's a lot of drama in the next chappy!**


	12. iEnrage Gibby

**Hey, peeps!**

**Well, welcome to the newest chapter of…iBreak a Promise!**

**iDon't Own iCarly or the best reviewer/favorite/people ever: iMaximumPuckett23 (Yeah, I know right! **** I hope that they end up like that in the show), randaru102 (thanks! here ya go!), jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (thanks! me too…sorry the wedgie bounce is not this chapter), Kpfan72491 (thanks so much!), smileyBAM03 (thanks a lot!), coketree20 (thanks a lot! here you go!), Jakestar (thanks a lot! hope you enjoy this!), Black Raven Midnight and ken08002. Keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 12: iEnrage Gibby **

"Yo, Sammo," Freddie called as he saw the blonde sitting on Carly's couch as he entered Carly's apartment. "Where's Carly?"

Sam blushed at his usually private nickname for her. "She's upstairs, stupid. Now what would've happened if she hadn't been?"

Freddie shrugged. "Didn't really think that far. Wait, isn't it the usually the other way around?"

"Are you trying to say something?" Sam asked as she pushed him against the wall.

"Of course not," he sighed. She leaned in and forcefully kissed him, until they heard footsteps. Sam pulled away and stepped a bit further away.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

"I'm threatening Freddork, nothing new," Sam explained.

"What did he do now?" Carly moaned.

Sam frowned. "He called me stupid."

"You call him that all the time," Carly reminded her.

"Well, it's different, I'm not actually stupid," Sam laughed. "Now, come on, mis amigos, we have a show to do!"

Gibby was a guest star on this show, explaining nuts. A bored Sam wondered whose idea this was. _Probably Freddie's, _she decided as she yawned. Sneaking a peek at Freddie, she saw that he was also bored. _Maybe Carly's?_

Carly interrupted him, though. "Okay, that's all the time we have for Gibby!" She then leaned forward and mouthed "sorry" to their audience.

"But I'm not done yet!" An upset Gibby whined.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sam shoved him out of the room. "Take care."

"Now, you may be asking yourselves, do Carly and Sam care about science?" Carly wondered.

They both answered in unison, "NO!"

Sam grinned. "But we do think it would be fun to watch food rot."

"Which is why we'd like to introduce a new iCarly segment," Carly began, and Sam helped her say, "Let's Watch Food Rot!"

"Now come check out what we did to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Sam invited. The sandwich (which, in fact, was Gibby's) was dismantled and hung in front of a video camera.

Carly explained, "Now our awesome technical producer…"

Sam butted in with, "Fredalupe!" while doing a weird dance. Carly shot her an are-you-crazy glance before continuing to explain.

"OKAY!" She finally finished.

Sam smiled. "That's all for this iCarly."

"Till next time," Carly released them.

"BYE!" they yelled as Freddie shut down the camera and computer.

Freddie felt happiness fill him. "And we're clear!"

Carly and Sam exchanged high-fives as Freddie walked up. Confused, he asked Sam, "What up with the whole Fredalupe business?"

"Uh," Sam shrugged. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a girl that Freddie had never seen before. She was pretty, Freddie had to admit, but she had nothing on Sam. She was tall with brown hair and a pink dress. _A girly girl, _Freddie deduced. _Great, Sam will LOVE her. Whoever she is._

"Hey, Gibby," the girl greeted. _Wait, Gibby? _Freddie was seriously confused now. ":Are you ready?"

"Wait, just a sec, let me grab my briefcase," Gibby replied. It finally hit Freddie who she was, and he grabbed Gibby's shoulder.

"That's Tasha?" he muttered.

"Uh-huh," Gibby grinned. _What? Not that I'm jealous or anything, but how did Gibby get a normal girl? Weird…_

Sam wanted to crack up at the confused looks on Carly and Freddie's faces that probably mirrored the look of shock she'd worn at Gibby's place that mournful night.

Carly stopped Gibby again. "And you're…dating her?" Sam smiled, knowing that Carly was jealous. She and Gibby belonged together. The weird guy with the perfect girl, it was so much better than her with Freddie, which would be a perfect guy with a perfect girl, which would be BORING. And boring was one thing Sam Puckett wasn't satisfied with.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gibby informed her, pretty much blowing her off. Carly looked hurt, but she hadn't paid a lick of attention to Gibby until Tasha had arrived. Gibby then grabbed Tasha's hand and they left together.

Sam laughed at the identical dumbstruck expressions on both her best friend and her boyfriend's faces. "I told ya she was hot."

"Yeah, but you didn't say she was that hot," Carly laughed, obviously trying to cover up the jealousy in her voice.

"How does he get one of those? I want one of those," Freddie tried not to think about the fact that he already had one.

Sam smiled from behind him.

"You want one of those?" Sam teased as Carly made popcorn for the movies they were going to watch.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Oh, I already have one that's SO much better."

The next day, Sam came into the Shay apartment with Carly to see Spencer shredding newspaper. "Hey!" Carly yelled.

"Hi," Spencer greeted.

Carly threw down her bag. "What's going on?"

"I'm shredding newspapers with an industrial gasoline-powered paper shredder how was school?" Spencer said in one breath.

"I don't remember or care," Sam raised her eyebrows and picked up a newspaper. "Man, why do they even make these anymore?"

"Some people still read newspapers," Carly reminded her.

"Yeah, hobos and the elderly," Sam muttered as she flipped through it.

Carly turned to Spencer. "So, why are you industrially shredding newspapers?"

"Cause, that snooty art critic Oliver Dickson from the Seattle Tribune wrote a mean review of my sculptures," Spencer told her sadly.

"He did?" Carly exclaimed.

"That jerk," Sam added.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "So I grabbed as many of these as I could find and now I'm making Oliver Dickson's review feel this!" He yanked the cord and shredded some more papers. "That felt nice!"

"Hey, look at all the-" Sam began. "Holy chiz on a chizzle."

"What?" Carly wondered.

"Spencer Shay of Seattle died of natural causes last Saturday," Sam read.

In disbelief, Carly took the paper from Sam. "It doesn't say that…it says that!"

Spencer jerked it out of Carly's hands. "NICE! First they insult my art and then they call me dead! Which, incidentally, I'm not!"

"Are you gonna call the Tribune and yell at them?" Carly questioned.

"No," Spencer sighed. "Who cares? People don't read newspapers anymore."

Someone opened the door then, and Sam smiled as she saw it was Freddie, _looking handsome in a blue button-up…oh, shut up. _"Hey, my mom can't find our newspaper. You guys seen it?"

Spencer reached down and grabbed a pile of strips of newspaper. He placed them into Freddie's arms.

The next morning, Freddie tried to wake Sam up.

"Don't worry, Freddork, nothing will work," Sam moaned into her pillow.

"That's what losers think," Freddie reminded her.

Sam grinned into the pillow this time. "Exactly."

"Same old Sam," Freddie muttered. "But, I know how to get you up." He reached down and began to tickle her. Sam began to laugh and flew out of bed.

"How did you know that?" she shrieked through her incessant laughter.

Freddie shrugged. "As I've said before, I know YOU."

"True," Sam poked his stomach. "Well, we better get to school."

Once they got there, they ran into the new crazy couple of the school, Gibby and Tasha.

"Hey, home fries," Sam greeted in her usual manner. "So, you guys coming to Carly's hobo party?"

"That sounds so fun!" Tasha exclaimed.

Gibby motioned to her. "How great is her attitude?"

Sam gave a weird attempt at a smile while Freddie's face looked disgusted. Gibby held out a hand. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." With that, they left, Freddie and Sam watching them with similar amazed expressions on their faces.

"How-" Freddie began.

"I don't know," Sam replied. They brushed hands then walked in their separate directions.

Freddie walked into Carly's apartment after school. "Hey."

"Howdy," Carly responded, strumming on her ukulele.

"You play the ukulele?" Freddie wondered.

Carly laughed. "Yeah, a little."

"Well, that's never been established," Freddie replied, sitting down. "So, Spencer still mad about the newspaper saying he was dead?"

"Nah, he was way more bummed about the bad review of his sculptures," Carly rolled her eyes.

Freddie sighed. "Where is Spence?" _Please don't leave me alone with Carly._

"He went to the Seattle Civic Center to help out that charity the Angels of Seattle," Carly explained. "They're teaching sculpting to underprivileged kids."

"Nice," Freddie nodded. "You know, my mom was an Angel for a while, till they kicked her out."

"Why?" Carly inquired.

"They hated her," Freddie responded.

Carly got it. "Ah."

"Hey, I gotta go up to the studio and update some firmware on our server," Freddie remembered.

"Have fun, Captain Techno," Carly didn't even try to understand his Tech Talk.

At the top of the stairs stood a blonde demon. More importantly, _his _blonde demon. "Sam? Not that I'm happy to see you, you know I always am, but…why are you here?"

Sam smirked. "I picked the lock and took a nap up here."

"Why…never mind, I don't want to know," Freddie groaned.

"Well, if you want me to leave, then…" Sam pointed downstairs. "I'll be gone, Frednub."

"No, stay with me?" Freddie begged.

"Fine," Sam made it sound like she was doing him a huge favor. She grabbed his hand and they made their way to the iCarly studio.

"Hey, the door's locked!" Freddie yelled.

"THE KEY'S UNDER THE THINGIE!" Carly screamed back.

Freddie called, "I CAN'T FIND IT!"

Carly came up there, and Sam hid behind a curtain, rolling her eyes. She could've just picked the lock…but then again, Freddie's pretty dumb. He didn't figure stuff like that out.

Carly opened the door for him then left. Sam came out from behind the curtain. "Dude. I could've just picked the lock, Fredstupid."

Freddie scratched his head. "Oh, yeah."

They walked in the door, Sam holding his hand again. They then kissed for a few minutes before Freddie pulled away. "Hey, Sam, wanna hear something funny?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I love you," he whispered.

Sam smacked him playfully. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"But I'm your dork," he reminded her.

"You're so corny," she hit him again.

"Stop hitting me," he replied.

Sam whined, "But it's fun!"

"Not for me," Freddie pleaded.

"For me it is," Sam laughed.

"No, Sam," Freddie told her.

"Yes, Sam," Sam retorted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes."

"Whatever," Freddie, as usual, was the first to surrender.

"YES!" Sam rejoiced. "Mama always wins!"

That night, at Carly's hobo party, Sam and Freddie spent most of the time talking while Carly danced with random hobo boys. They made up nicknames for freaky boys, laughed at the dorky ones, and Freddie hit Sam as she cooed over the hot boys. Sam hit Freddie a lot harder when he looked at the pretty girls, so he tried to stay away from that 'temptation.'

When the party was over, Carly shooed everyone except for Sam and Freddie (who, just like at the beginning of the evening, were standing at the counter) and Gibby and Tasha out of the apartment.

Spencer jumped out of his hiding place. "I heard the door slam. Party over?"

"Yes!" Carly answered. "You can come out now."

"Yay, I'm starved!" Spencer rejoiced, grabbing some food.

Gibby, who was always the _SMART _one, gave Spencer a weird look. "Why didn't you just come out during the party?"

"Cause I'm dead," Spencer reminded Gibby, who reached out to poke him. "DON'T POKE ME!"

Carly patted Gibby's back affectionately. "He's not dead. He's just pretending to be so he can trick people into spending more money for his art."

"It was not my idea!" Spencer defended. "I am a victim of poor newspapermenship."

They then did their "blech" thing.

Freddie, who was sitting awfully close to Sam, asked Carly, "Hey, you want us to help you clean up?"

"Thanks, sure," Carly laughed.

"I'll check and see if the couch is okay," Sam volunteered, as usual. _Typical Sam, _Freddie thought. She relaxed. "Oh, this might take a while."

Tasha approached Freddie, and under her wide-brimmed hat, Sam watched intently. "Hey, will you help me with something?"

"Sure," Freddie answered.

Tasha continued, "You know, Gibby's birthday's next week."

"Yeah," Freddie remembered, picking up a paper. "He handed out these flyers."

"Well, I wanna get him a video camera. Can you give me some advice?" Tasha asked him.

Freddie grinned. "Yeah! I got a little one up in the studio that'd be perfect. Come on up, I'll show you."

"Kay," Tasha agreed, following him.

Spencer stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So this is Gibby's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Tasha replied.

"Interesting….WHY?" Spencer yelled.

Freddie began to explain the camera to her, explaining that "yes, it works on cats." She then suddenly tripped and landed on top of Freddie in a compromising-looking position. Of course, Gibby (with his amazing timing) picked that very second to peer into the room.

"WHAT?" the normally shirtless boy yelled. "WHAT?"

Tasha looked terrified. "It's not what you think!"

Gibby began to scream at them about what he'd done and what they'd done. He then challenged Freddie to a fight, Friday at 3:02 behind the gym.

Once he got downstairs, the look on Sam's face terrified him even more than the angry Gibby.

"So, BENSON, seems like you didn't learn your lesson the first time, did ya?" The hurt look on her face made Freddie feel horrible.

"Sam!" Freddie begged. "Sam, please…we just fell."

"Yeah, I know," Sam laughed.

She turned and left, Freddie groaning behind her.

"Hey," Freddie said in a dead voice as he approached Carly and Sam at school.

"Hey, Fredwich," Sam replied in a normal voice.

"Hi," Carly added. "What's wrong?"

"Gibby texted me ten times today," Freddie moaned.

Sam looked down at his phone. "What'd he text you?"

"I'm going to make you bleed on Friday at 3:02, I love you Mom, wait that last text wasn't for you, it was for my mom," they read.

"Well, that's what you get for macking on his girlfriend," Carly teased jokingly.

Sam did her signature smirk, causing Freddie to sigh inwardly again. "We fell!"

"We know," They replied in unison.

"And I'm not gonna fight Gibby," Freddie added. "I don't wanna hurt the kid!"

Sam began to snicker, and then laugh. Freddie gave her a stare. "I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to! Right?"

Sam was still laughing, but Carly replied, "That's a pretty shirt!" in an attempt to change the subject. She then put in, "Well, Gibby's kind of…thick."

"Whatever," Freddie cleared. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Ah, ya can't," Sam told him.

Carly grinned. "He stayed home from school today."

Freddie stared at them. "How come?"

Sam and Carly brought home groceries for Spencer after school, which Spencer declared 'awesome', especially when Carly gave him some Sizzle Rocks. Carly tried to get him to stop his plan to get more money, but Spencer declared it to be the 'newspaper's fault' and showed off his huge wad of cash that he'd collected. The critic came by and bought a sculpture for 4,000 dollars!

The next day, Freddie walked up to Gibby. "Gibby. Listen, this whole thing has gotten way out of control." Gibby whacked the drink out of Freddie's hand, and Freddie stared at him. "That was a chai latte."

"Well, I'm gonna make you a die latte," Gibby threatened. "Yeah, I said it."

"Nothing happened between me and Tasha!" Freddie assured him once again. "I was just talking to her and-"

"And you lost control and tried to kiss her up," Gibby finished wrongly. "I'm gonna break you."

Sam walked up, patting Freddie on the back. She put her arm around Gibby. "C'mon, Gib, time to train, kid."

"You're training him to fight me?" Freddie yelled. "WHY?"

"Cause, Carly asked me to go over to his house to talk him out of fighting you," Sam began.

"To no avail," Gibby put in.

Sam finished. "Oh, and the fight's not gonna be behind the gym anymore."

Gibby got in Freddie's face. "There's been a change in venue."

"To where?" Freddie remained calm.

"iCarly," Sam told him nonchalantly. "You and Gibby are gonna swing it out live on the web!"

"WHY?" Freddie was getting riled up.

"Cause who wouldn't wanna watch Gibby pound the fudge out of you?" Sam asked. "Let's go, Gib." She motioned for him to follow.

"Say bye bye to your fudge," Gibby hissed in his ear.

"GIBBY!" Sam yelled, and Gibby took off.

Freddie stood in shock, reliving the past few moments. His girlfriend was training his best (guy) friend to fight him because in a weird turn of events he'd fallen on his best (guy) friend's girlfriend. AND his best (guy) friend didn't even know that he was dating another girl. How did his life get so complicated?

His phone rang later. Glancing at the Caller ID, he picked it up on the first ring. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hey, Freddie," she sounded out of breath. "I'm just calling to…a….ap…apologize!"

"For what?" he asked smugly.

Sam growled. "You know what!"

"No, please elaborate," Freddie replied.

"Stupid," Sam muttered. "I'm sorry for training Gibby, but…you're not gonna fight him anyway, so what's the point?"

"True, and apology accepted," Freddie smiled. "I'll see ya later, then?"

"Got it," Sam breathed. "Bye, love you."

"You too," Freddie hung up, but not before hearing Gibby say, "Who are you saying I love you to?" and Sam replying, "…my mom?"

On the set of iCarly, Gibby was preparing for the fight while Carly and Sam were waiting.

Carly turned to Freddie, who was preparing his tech stuff. "Are you really gonna do this?"

"Well, I can't back down," Freddie reminded her.

"Gibby!" Carly reprimanded like a worried mother.

"He betrayed me!" Gibby yelled.

Freddie rolled his eyes. Tasha showed up then. "Hi, Tasha," Carly greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Gibby questioned.

Tasha begged, "I miss you. Nothing happened with me and Freddie!"

"Yeah, tell your story walking," Gibby told her.

"Can I stay and watch the show?" Tasha pleaded.

Carly tried to smile. "Yeah, sure."

"I don't care," Sam muttered.

Freddie exhaled loudly. "Here we go. In 5, 4, 3, 3."

"Freddie!" Sam commanded.

He shook his head. "2…"

Carly began. "I'm Frank!"

"I'm a toaster!" Sam informed them.

"And this is the Frank and Toaster Show," they both told the audience.

"Jk," Carly told them. "THIS IS iCarly!"

"And it's Fight Night!" Sam announced, ringing a fake bell.

"For the record, I'm totally against this," Carly whispered.

"I'm not!" Sam smiled cheerily. "Tonight, live on iCarly, you're gonna see an all out bare knuckle boy fight between Gibby and Freddie!" She rolled their pictures; including one of Freddie dressed up as a clown.

"That's not the photo I approved!" Freddie complained.

"And, once the dumb fight's over," Carly began.

Sam grinned. "I'll call Freddie an ambulance!"

"I was gonna say we'll be checking in on the PB&J sandwich that's been rotting here for over a week constantly reported by Freddie's surveillance camera!" Carly raised her eyebrows.

Inspiration hit Freddie. "Wait! Tasha, hold the camera!"

Sam looked straight into the camera. "Apparently Freddie's lost his mind, so we're just gonna try to…"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner. Uh, Tasha, over here. See, the reason Gibby wants to fight me is that he thinks I tried to kiss his girlfriend." Freddie explained.

Gibby grabbed the camera. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Yeah? Well, the rotting sandwich cam saw it too!" Freddie reminded them all triumphantly. "So now, take a look at what REALLY happened."

It showed Tasha trip, and then Freddie said, "See, Gibby? Tasha TRIPPED. And we FELL. That's all."

"Man, I feel like a turd," Gibby groaned.

Carly hugged onto Gibby. "Yay, no fight."

"iCarly, where we make food rot," Sam sentimentally told the audience.

"And rebuild relationships," Carly added.

"We're gonna take a little break here," Sam smiled. They showed a video of Spencer filling a sock with raw hamburger meat.

"I'm sorry I acted so turdy," Gibby apologized, extending a hand. "Bros?"

"Bros," Freddie accepted.

"What about me?" Tasha asked.

Gibby grinned. "You're back in."

"Oh, thank you!" Tasha hugged Gibby tightly, kissing his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey," Gibby cautioned. "Later."

"Gibby gone," Gibby announced, taking Tasha's hand and leaving.

"How does he get her?" Freddie wondered.

"There's gotta be something wrong with that chick," Sam announced.

"Aw, come on, Gibby's…sweet, and cute, and fun, and…" Carly began. Both Sam and Freddie gave her simultaneous you've-gotta-be-kidding-me-looks. "There's gotta be something wrong with that chick."

The next day, as if they were back on schedule, Gibby was hanging out at Freddie's place when Freddie said something that messed him up.

Gibby told him, "I can't believe I thought you were cheating on me with Tasha!"

Freddie replied, "I know, especially since I'm going out with Sam."

The look on Gibby's face was a mixture of pure horror, shock, terror and amazement. Suddenly Sam burst in to the apartment as she usually did, freezing when she saw Gibby. She immediately read his expression.

Without missing a beat, she said, "Freddork, you lose the bet."

Gibby finally broke free of the trance. "YOU are dating FREDDIE?"

"Yep," Sam smirked. "And now widdle Fweddykins gets himself a wedgie bounce from Mama!"

"Cute," Gibby muttered. "Oh, what am I saying? You guys are weirder than me and Tasha!" He started to take off, but Sam grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Freddo, you wanna keep it secret still?" Sam asked.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah."

"How bout…the next loser has to tell the whole school while being wedgie bounced from the flagpole?" Sam asked delightedly.

"Fine," Freddie muttered, knowing he wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Good then," Sam leaned in and kissed Freddie on the cheek. Gibby screamed in horror and, breaking free of Sam's grip, ran away screaming.

"Oh, Gibby," Sam sighed, kissing Freddie. "You too, loser. You better believe I'm following up on this whole wedgie-bounce thing!"

"I know," Freddie sighed, kissing her on the lips. "I know."

**Oh, Freddie lost the bet! Well, now he's getting the wedgie bounce…next chapter! Sorry, I said it would be this chapter but that didn't work out! But it will DEFINITELY be next chapter! However, the next chapter is iSpace Out and unfortunately I don't have that one on my computer. I have all the others but that one. So if someone could send me a working link to iSpace Out (without paying tons of cash like iTunes) that does not involve YouTube (China blocks YouTube) that would be awesome! Otherwise I have no way to do next chapter and I may have to skip it or skim over it, as much as I don't want to. Also, review! It helps me go faster!**

Read and REVIEW!


	13. iSpace Out

**Hey, guys!**

**Before I begin- I have a favor or two to ask. I just wrote a oneshot and began a story, but I don't know if they're any good or not. So if it's not too much to ask, could you guys go check out Only Sometimes (Cibby lovers) and iAm a Teacher. Thanks so much!**

**I've had a lot of problems with this episode. The ones you suggested, a lot of them don't work here. Thanks for the suggestions though! Don't mean to sound ungrateful. But MegaVideo only worked halfway through, so half is detailed and half isn't. I skipped a lot and only put in parts that I remembered or found online, sorry! I tried to put in all the Seddie moments. Really sorry about that though! Next chapter will be back on track!**

**iDon't Own iCarly, and thanks to my awesome reviewers/favoriters/alerters: RyryVaught (thanks for the link! And thanks a lot), (Thanks a lot! Hope you keep reading), Fnick-is-superman (thanks so much! And no, Gibby's not part of the bet- he's just an innocent bystander who gets threatened by Sam not to tell), abracadabra94 (yeah, haha thanks!), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (Yeah, they do **** Yeah, thanks a lot!), PartyPooper845 (Thanks a lot!), bingbangboom714 (Thanks for the link, it helped a lot! Thanks!), Kpfan72491 (thanks a lot!), Jakestar (thanks a lot!), iMaximumPuckett23 (Thanks for the link and hope you like it!), kitkat726, spamisthename, JamaicaLove and hidinginthetree.**

**Chapter 13: iSpace Out**

"Hey, Sam," Freddie said as he walked into Carly's apartment.

` "Yo, nub," Sam replied, giving him a slight scowl.

"Carly around?" Freddie asked.

Sam glanced around the apartment. "Nah, she went to the mall and won't be back for another hour or two."

"Good," Freddie whispered, kissing her quickly. Once they heard footsteps, they pulled away, but upon discovering it was Gibby they resumed kissing.

"EW! My eyes!" Gibby yelled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gibby, why are you here?"

"I left my ointment!" Gibby yelled. "You know, Gibbys don't expect to walk in on the Sam and Freddie make-out fest."

Sam walked over and pushed him out the door. "Goodbye, Gibby."

"_Zaijian, wo de pengyou,_" Freddie called.

Sam gave him a weird look. "Honestly, Chinese?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey, Gibby reminded me, time for the wedgie bounce," Sam sang.

"Oh, crap," Freddie winced. Sam pulled out a hook from behind her back, and a look of shock passed over Freddie's face.

"How did you-" he began.

Sam smiled evilly. "Mama has her ways, Benson." She grabbed a pile of rope that was resting on Spencer's bookshelf from the incident on the window washer's platform and quickly tied it to the hook. She then hooked it through Freddie's underwear. "You ready for this, Fredloser?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he replied, following her upstairs.

The thing they'd used to hold up Jonah was still intact, and Sam set it all up. She then pulled the rope and Freddie shot into the air.

The uncomfortable feeling shot through him, and as he continued to bounce, the sensation turned to pain. It felt as if his underwear could be ripped any second. He could vaguely hear the sound of Sam laughing in front of him, in that evil way she always did when he was in some sort of pain. _Pain. _It just grew, more and more and more, as he bounced in the air. He heard himself screaming but did not remember ever crying out.

Finally, Sam let him down. He rubbed his sore parts and yelled, "That was PAINFUL!"

Sam shrugged, unfazed. "It was your idea, Freddumb. Now let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs, Freddie groaning in pain all the way.

Later, on iCarly, Sam and Carly had buckets full of soapy water. They then poured the buckets on a laptop (Freddie resisted the urge to scream, reminding himself over and over that it wasn't his laptop).

"And that's the proper way to clean your parents' laptop," Sam and Carly explained, big smiles on their faces.

"Okay," they finished.

"Now we'd like to introduce you to a guy who graduated from our high school last year," Carly began.

"CAMERON!" the two girls both called, and Freddie secretly smiled at Sam. _He was so lucky. _

Cameron, a tall blonde guy, ran out. "That's Cameron." Carly introduced.

Sam grinned. "He's super hot."

_Stupid jealousy, _Freddie cursed as he felt anger run through him. Fortunately, after reminding himself multiple times that Cameron was too old for Sam, he felt it vanish.

"And look! His pants light up!" Carly exclaimed. Sure enough, Cameron hit a button on his pants and many lights lit up all over his pants. Cameron began to dance.

"And now!" Sam began.

"It's time for a brand new INTERACTIVE iCarly segment!" Carly smiled.

"Which we call," Sam had the funniest look on her face.

Then they both said in unison, "DANCIN' WITH CAMERON!"

Freddie smiled again at Sam's goofiness. Carly interrupted his thoughts. "Now, let's take our first live video caller."

"Here's Dana from New Hampshire," Freddie read, and Dana appeared on the screen.

"Hey iCarly!" she greeted.

"Are you ready to dance with Cameron?" Carly inquired as Sam danced beside her.

"Sure!" Dana shrieked.

Sam held up her remote. "Hit it!"

All four of them (Dana, Carly, Sam and Cameron) began to dance as music played. Once they were done, Carly replied, "Nice dancing, Dana."

"Thanks!" Dana seemed thrilled with the compliment. "Hey, can I ask you a compliment?"

"No," Sam automatically responded, shutting her off the screen.

Used to this treatment, Carly told Freddie, "Alright, Freddie, next live video caller."

"Kay, here's Roy from Spokane," A confused Freddie informed them.

"Dad!" Roy yelled. "I got iCarly!"

"HEY!" An old man appeared on the screen. "Is that the iCarly gang I see?" Sam shot Freddie a smile combined with a look that said _Who the heck is this guy?_

"Uh, hello!" Carly greeted.

Sam cut right to the point. "What do ya want?"

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Richard Blandy," he explained.

Freddie, being the techie of the group, knew immediately who the guy was. "Wait. Aren't you like a billionaire?"

"Like a billionaire?" Richard scoffed. "I am a billionaire! And three years ago, I started a company named Spacecations."

"Oh, I read about that!" Carly remembered. "It's a thing where people can pay money to go up into space, right?"

"That's right, little web girl," Richard said in a babying tone. "And to promote my company and show the public that space travel is safe, how would you guys like to do the first live web show from space?"

"You want us to do iCarly from space?" Sam was absolutely thrilled, and she grinned at Freddie.

"Are you serious?" Carly asked, to which Richard replied, "Yep."

Freddie's mouth dropped open.

"Do you wanna do it or not?" Richard questioned.

"Well, yeah, we want to!" Carly told him, glancing at Sam beside her who was jumping up and down out of pure excitement.

"Good," Richard responded. "Then let's make this happen. Turn on the music, and tell that dancing boy to light his pants up!"

"You heard the billionaire!" Carly commanded.

Freddie grinned and put on some music. Cameron lit his pants up, and then they all began to dance. Even Richard joined in.

After the show was over, Freddie grinned. "Great show, guys."

"Of course it was, Fredwart," Sam plopped down on a beanbag.

"Well, that's a new one," Freddie muttered.

"Yeah, I have thousands," Sam informed him.

"Does it look like I care?" Freddie retorted.

"Guys!" Carly admonished.

Sam ignored her. "Well, you should."

"WELL, I don't," Freddie came back.

"GUYS!" Carly tried again.

"You should!" Sam yelled in his face.

"I'm going to get the spray bottle," Carly murmured, storming off.

Sam kissed him on the cheek. "Nice job."

"You too," Freddie smiled at her.

"When don't I do a nice job?" Sam asked.

"Touché," Freddie responded, moving closer to her.

The next week, on the day that they were to be tested, Sam called Freddie. "GUESS WHAT, FREDWARDO!"

"What, Sam?" Freddie asked, hearing whizzing sounds in the background.

"I'M IN A HELICOPTER!" She yelled.

Freddie let out a scream. "You're kidding!"

"WOULD I KID YOU?" Sam inquired. "DUDE, WE'RE GOING IN A HELICOPTER."

"That's awesome!" Freddie shrieked.

"I KNOW, RIGHT? GO TELL CARLY! WE'RE ON THE ROOF OF BUSHWELL!" Sam commanded.

"Got it. Don't fall out, Sam," Freddie cautioned.

Sam snorted. "THAT'S MORE OF WHAT YOU WOULD DO."

"Whatever. Love you, Sam," Freddie told her.

"YOU TOO. SEE YA SOON!" Sam screamed, hanging up.

Freddie dashed over to Carly's. "Did you hear?"

"What?" Carly smiled.

"Mr. Blandy picked Sam up in a helicopter!" Freddie explained. "They're on the roof!"

Carly shrieked. "We're going in a helicopter?"

"I have to go!" Carly told Spencer.

"Hey, I gotta say bye to Carly…yeah, law school's going great. Later, Dad!" Spencer hung up.

Carly glared at Spencer. "You never told him that you dropped out of law school."

Ashamed, Spencer told her, "Daddy's very busy."

"Okay, come on! We gotta get up to the roof," Freddie reminded them. _I gotta go see Sam. _

Spencer smirked. "Your mom's letting you go up in a helicopter?"

"No, but she's in Fresno for the Aggressive Parenting Contest," Freddie smirked back.

"Lucky booger," Spencer retorted.

"Alright, bye," Carly hugged Spencer.

Spencer tried to say something but they both rushed out the door before he could.

After a relatively short ride in the helicopter, the three iCarly stars arrived at the Space Center eating Popsicles.

Richard explained the room center to them.

All Freddie heard and repeated was, "Testitude?"

"When you're rich you can make up words," Richard explained. "Now pungulate your fruit bar."

Freddie looked uneasy. "What?"

"Pungulate it," Richard repeated. Freddie continued sucking on it. "There ya go."

"Mr. Blandy," a woman who was obviously his assistant greeted. "We gave them fruit bars and brought them here as you requested."

"Hey," the two people with them greeted.

"Hey!" Carly recognized them. "Aren't you guys from the webshow Exercise Rocks?"

"We sure are," The boy replied.

"," The girl informed them, and they both did a random jumping jack. "Get some."

Sam looked confused. "Why are those morons here?"

Richard gave her a you-should-know-this look. "That's your competition!"

Freddie's face went blank. "_Competition?"_

"Only one show can go up in space, so now we gotta test you to see who can handle it better- iCarly or Exercise Rocks!" He told them.

The Exercise Rocks duo did their jumping jacks again. "Get some!"

All three of the iCarly people had dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

Sam turned to Freddie. "YOU didn't tell us it was a competition!"

"I didn't know!" Freddie hissed. "Look, just try to make the best of it."

"What if we lose?" Carly asked.

"I don't know," Freddie sighed.

Later that day, a nerdy guy with huge glasses was explaining the chair to them. Neither of the teams really listened to what he said, except Freddie.

"So, we sit in it, and it feels just like we're blasting off?" Freddie rephrased it into normal English.

"Yes, thank you for dumbing it down," the nerdy guy thanked him.

"So, when do we start?" Carly asked excitedly.

Freddie went first. He was screaming at the top of his lungs, and Sam was laughing at him while Carly looked worried.

Richard asked Freddie if he wanted to stop, to which Freddie replied, "NO! I'M HAVING A WONDERFUL TIME!"

The Exercise Rocks girl didn't have much luck either. "OKAY!" she yelled. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! " Same with the boy, who was screaming loudly, "EXERCISE ROCKS!"

Sam was the one who, as many guessed, was able to handle it the best. "THIS IS AWESOME!" she yelled, grinning. Freddie just grinned at her, while everyone else looked confused. Of course his Sam would handle it like that rather than freaking out like everyone else. She then yelled, "CRANK IT UP!" while pumping her fists.

Carly (always the wimpier, girlier of the two) screamed girlishly while Sam smiled at her. She tried to reassure herself by saying, "I'M AT HOME IN BED! I'M AT HOME IN BED!" but it obviously didn't work because she screamed, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?"

The next device they got on was supposed to test their equilibrium in the event of space orientation. Again, Freddie went first (he had to be the brave one, didn't he?). He ended up, as before, screaming like a crazy person as the device flipped him around and upside down.

The guy from Exercise Rocks did the same, screamed like a crazy person as he was flipped around. So did the girl, except her scream was much girlier than the previous two. Carly did too. However, Sam was laughing like a person that escaped from the insane asylum, apparently loving the ride.

Their final test was to be locked inside a space pod for 36 consecutive hours with some water and powdered food. The scientists explained that they would be constantly monitored throughout their time in there to see if they were mentally capable of living with each other.

"So, if we can all get along in here for 36 hours," Carly started.

"And the Exercise Rocks team can't," Freddie continued.

"We really get to go up in space?" Carly finished.

"Yep," Richard replied, then he tried to trick them by falsely asking if they wanted to meet Johnny Depp. He then finished with a, "Good luck." And left them alone.

"Okay!" Carly said in a peppy voice to Sam and Freddie, who were both crammed in one corner. "35 hours and 59 minutes to go. Let's make sure we stay calm and relaxed, so we-"

Sam cut her off by yelling at Freddie, "OW! You stepped on my foot!" She then proceeded to walk over to Freddie and step on his foot too. This caused them to get into a foot-stepping fight complete with screaming. Sam grabbed his leg and began pulling it harshly, all the while both of them still shrieking. Carly attempted to break them up.

Richard chose that moment to stick his head in. They all looked at him in fear. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, thanks for stopping by," they reassured him.

After he left, Sam glanced at Freddie and they both began a slapping fight. Carly tried to join in, to no avail. Both of them were so…involved in each other that they forgot about Carly (and the competition, it seemed).

After only a few minutes, Sam was frustrated. "I can't take being in this Space Pod for 36 hours! How long has it been so far?"

Carly checked her watch. "9 minutes. Keep it down, remember, we're being monitored."

"Just video," Freddie reminded her. "They can see us, they can't hear us."

Carly had an idea. "Why don't you help me write the web show we're gonna have to do in here?"

Sam gave her a look. "Cause that requires effort!"

"So does whining," Carly retorted.

"I just don't get the point of this test," Sam complained.

"I'm reading about it now," Freddie told her. "They wanna see if we develop claustrophobic astropsychosis."

Sam pointed at Freddie. "Don't you just wanna punch him so bad?"

Carly laughed. "No. What's claustrophobic astrosis- what you said?"

"It's space madness," Freddie acted as if he'd just revealed some huge secret.

"Dun dun dun," Carly and Sam said in unison.

"It's happened to some astronauts," Freddie defended. "When you're stuck in a pod like this and you can't get out, some people just lose it and go nuts!"

Sam had a faraway look in her eyes. "I wish I had some nuts."

After sifting through a door, Freddie pulled out a pack. "Here ya go."

"Not hydrated powder nuts!" Sam exclaimed, smacking him across the face with the nuts.

"DUDE!" he yelled. "Gimme those!" They then got in a fight over the pack of nuts.

An annoyed Carly yelled and broke up the fight. "We have to prove we can all be in here together and get along or we won't get to go up into space."

"But she slapped me with powdered nuts," Freddie whined, tossing the pack on the table. Sam attempted to pick them up but Freddie grabbed them.

Later, they decided it was best to do an episode of iCarly while there. During the iCarly, Sam and Freddie ended up fighting on the floor. Freddie kissed her quickly before yelling, "You're squishing my esophagus!"

At another time, Sam asked him, "Why you so stupid?"

Finally, Carly announced they had to go to bed. They reluctantly agreed, and all of them fell asleep. However, during the night, Freddie heard someone chewing and decided to investigate. He got up to see Sam eating meat.

At first, he admonished her for it, but then he realized how freakin' hungry he was. He yelled, "Give me some of that meat, Sam!"

This resulted in yet another fight. Carly tried to hold him back, but he yelled, "Let go of me!"

Sam watched as shock ran across Carly's face. The old Freddie, the younger one, would've never told Carly to let go of him. Rather, he would've yelled, "HOLD ME TIGHTER!" or something of the sort.

However, even with the constant fighting, it was Sam OR Freddie that cracked. It was Ms. Let's Stay Calm Carly. She just went psycho and in one of her multiple attempts to escape, she ended up breaking a window. Instead of freaking out about this like the normal Carly would've, she just climbed out the window and tore off down the hallway.

Freddie turned to Sam. "Well that was…"

"Unexpected," Sam finished.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Is my memory wrong, or was CARLY the one telling US to calm down?"

"No, I remember the same thing," Sam sighed. "Guess iCarly's not going up into space."

"Guess not," Sam muttered. "Tough chiz."

Making sure the cameras were not able to see him (showing the cameras that they were dating probably counted as revealing something) he kissed her cheek. "It doesn't matter that much, anyway."

"Thought minors weren't allowed in space," Sam agreed. "Plus, how do you get Internet in space?"

Freddie considered this thoughtfully. "You know, Sam, I don't know."

Sam laughed. "Me neither."

He took her hand. "Well, I guess we should get our stuff and leave. There's no sense in staying here if we are already disqualified."

"True, Fredbags," Sam agreed.

"You know, that's one of the most suckish nicknames you've ever come up with," Freddie informed her.

They laughed and continued talking as they gathered up all of their belongings, still wondering what had snapped in Carly's mind that made her go as crazy as she did especially as she was so calm beforehand.

Once they came out, all of the scientists surrounded them, quizzing them with questions about what had happened to Carly (why she'd ran out like that) and they tried their best to answer the questions. Finally, they made it back.

Freddie checked his e-mail. "Hey, Sam, look. I got an e-mail from Carly. She sent it to you too."

**To: Sam Puckett; Freddie Benson**

** From: Carly Shay**

** Subject: Sorry**

** Hey, guys.**

** Sorry about that…space madness thingy. I have no idea what happened. I guess something just snapped inside of me. I'm sorry that we won't get to go into space, it's all my fault.**

** On the bright side, at least I did that in the station and not in space!...lol. Guess you guys probably aren't in the mood for laughing right now. Too bad Exercise Rocks gets to go up into space and we don't. Unless one of them got space madness….let's hope so.**

** Anyway, I have something weird to tell you guys. There's this little girl running around our apartment. She seems to be about 5 or 6 years old, and has blonde curly hair plus brown eyes. She really looks like she could be your kid! Hmmm…Sam and Freddie's kid. That has a ring to it. Plus, she has a knack for disappearing. Every time Spence and I try to call the police or something, she disappears again. No idea who she is though.**

** Well, I'll see you guys soon! (Probably really soon, considering you're at my house 24/7)**

** -Carly Shay**

Sam laughed. "Looks like regular Carly's back."

"Yep, and she's apparently captured our kid," Freddie joined in.

Sam crinkled her nose. "It IS a little weird, though. A kid with blonde curls and brown eyes."

Freddie put his arm around Sam. "Well, Sammy, we hopefully won't have to deal with that for a long time."

"True, Frednub," she laughed.

**So, there you go! I tried to make up for the lack of real episode dialogue/ action (since I couldn't get half the episode) by putting in lots of original Seddie. Hope you like it anyway! Remember to read and review, and do me a favor by checking out Only Sometimes and iAm A Teacher.**

**Next chapter is….dun dun dun…iFix a Popstar! Review if you want to see that! It'll be a lot longer and more descriptive!**


	14. iFix a Popstar

**Hey, peeps! **

**Not many reviews, guys, only 4 (Maybe because iSO was a suckish chapter)! It would be awesome if you would review, but thanks to: BetterThanGold (Thanks a lot!), abracadabra94 (Thanks so much!), Devil of the Mist (Thanks! I'm glad!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a whole lot!), tiffhappyface24, KeNzStUfF99 AAML JOTT CHANNY, elelyn, Caramel Curls, and gggttt43.**

**Well, review! Here's the next chapter: iFix a Popstar!**

**Chapter 14: iFix a Popstar**

"Hey, Freddo!" Sam dashed in. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Checking the iCarly website," Freddie responded. "Sam, what is this?" He pointed at the screen.

She smirked. "Scared of the results?"

"No," he scowled at her. "But honestly, what possessed you to put up a poll asking who should date if most of them have dated or are dating?"

Sam grinned. "Wanted to see what they would say! There's some pretty interesting couples, you know, Fredman. There's Carly and Griffin…that was interesting. Spencer and Sasha Striker were a pretty nice couple. Lewbert and Oprah, you have to want that! And last but not least, you and me. We're probably the most interesting."

Freddie kissed her cheek. "You know it. We're winning, anyway."

"By how much?" Sam climbed into his lap and looked at the screen. "Chiz, that's a lot."

"I know," Freddie chuckled. "People really want us together."

"Little do they know they've already gotten what they want," Sam laughed.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

Later, on iCarly, Sam was slapping a tuna. "Bad tuna! Bad, bad!"

"And that's the proper way to spank a tuna fish!" Carly announced in a weird (almost British) accent.

Grinning, Sam tossed the tuna fish into the corner. Carly smiled and said something about doing something educational, Freddie wasn't listening...he was too busy staring at Sam. Sam announced the arrival of some kindergarteners.

They brought in 4 young kids and showed them the Statue of Gibberty. However, their plan to educate the kids failed when Gibby got bored and screamed, then ran away.

"How bout a hand for those little kids we just emotionally scarred?" Carly requested.

"Whoo!" Sam cheered, hitting the "clapping" button. "Okay, that's about it for this iCarly."

"Except," Carly interrupted. "Remember Wade Collins?"

Sam shoved her face in the camera. "The obnoxious hobknocker from America Sings?"

"One might call him _hobnoxious._" Instead of laughing like he usually did when he had a crush on Carly, Freddie groaned along with Sam.

"Oh, Carly," Sam sighed.

"Anyway, you guys remember that music video Freddie directed for him?" Carly began.

Sam didn't want _Carly _to tell them (she'd had enough glory for a lifetime), so she cut in. "Tell our fans the big news, Freddenstein." _Our fans. _How could she forget the poll with the thousands of viewers that voted for Sam and Freddie?

Freddie spun the camera around, feeling grateful. "According to PearTunes, the Wade Collins music video the Wade Collins music video we made is the number 3 most downloaded video of the year."

Sam ran around and stood next to her boyfriend. "And that deserves one of these!" Feeling extremely proud of Freddie, she hit the "cheer" button and they both smiled together.

It was like they were in a cheesy romance movie. She and Freddie were the perfect couple...wait, scratch that. _Sam Puckett _did not get sappy.

"We still hate that guy," Carly shook her head, smiling.

"He be hobbin' and knockin'!" Sam exclaimed, doing motions.

"But we're very proud of Freddie for directing and editing that video," Carly informed them. Sam felt a surge of jealousy run through her, but she smiled and nodded.

"Carly and Sam helped a lot," Freddie told the audience. Sam hadn't helped that much, but she'd been there, and…he loved her. Plus he knew he'd die if he left her out. "There's no way I could've gotten a-"

He was cut off when the kids returned, this time donning big plush things usually used for sparring. They began to beat up the Statue of Gibberty. Gibby protested loudly, but it did nothing for the kids.

Sam smiled, not attempting to break up the 'fight.' "Kids."

"They're gonna sleep good tonight," Carly added, nodding.

iFap iFap iFap

Freddie was watching a video when Sam came down the stairs. Eagerly, she ran over to him. "Whatcha watching?"

"Our Wade Collins music video," Freddie informed her, a smug smile on his face.

"Man, I can't believe that thing's still in the top 20," Sam remarked, settling in beside him.

"We did a good job with that fudgebag," Freddie agreed.

Sam inquired, "Hey, what's the most downloaded video of all time?"

"Uh," Freddie looked it up _for her. _"Let's see. Oh yeah! Ginger Fox, Hate Me, Love Me."

Sam grinned. "Oh man, I love that song!"

Freddie nodded. "Ginger was good." _Was he the only one that noticed the significance? He and Sam acted like they hated each other, but they really loved each other. Coincidence?_

"Yeah, until her career went in the toilet," Sam reminded him. "Remember that insane video of her last year?"

They grinned at each other. "Yeah," Freddie remembered. "Oh, here it is!" The two watched as Ginger Fox washed her hair with blue cheese dressing, laughing the whole time. Oh, it was moments like this- ones that weren't necessarily romantic, but sure drew them closer- that defined their relationship.

"That chick's a disaster," Sam commented.

"Carly!" Spencer burst in, ruining the moment. _At least they hadn't been kissing or anything. _"Where's Carly?"

"Groovy Smoothie," Freddie replied.

Instead of being surprised that Sam and Freddie were hanging out _alone together _(like Sam supposed he should've been), he just stated, "Text her and tell her to bring me back a corndog."

"They don't sell corndogs," Sam reminded him, licking her ice cream.

"I know, she'll be so confused!" Spencer grinned as if it were some evil plan. "Anyways, so get this. I was just at Hey Food buying groceries. And as I'm coming out, I meet this woman, a totally super hot woman wearing a sweater. So I start flirting her up, right?"

"Right," Sam echoed as Freddie gave his approval.

"And I say, 'Yo, let's go grab a donut!' and she goes 'M'kay,' so I take her to that religious donut shop around the corner."

"Olio's?" Freddie asked.

"No, Amazing Glaze," Spencer responded. "Anyways, turns out she's really fun and cool and single and female and she's coming here to have dinner with me tomorrow night!"

"Nice!" Sam high-fived him.

"So, where are the groceries?" Freddie questioned, in an attempt to get Spencer to leave him alone with Sam again.

Spencer looked confused. Sam scoffed. "You left them at the donut shop."

"No," Spencer protested, turning to leave.

"Where are ya going?" Freddie teased, knowing fully well where Spencer was going.

"To the donut shop," Spencer moaned, exiting.

Freddie turned to Sam. "Oh, Spencer."

"Oh, Freddork," she laughed, pressing her lips against his.

"Wanna watch some more videos?" Freddie asked her.

"Of course!" He slipped his arm around her back and her head fell on his shoulder.

_This is the way it's supposed to be._

iFaP iFaP iFap

"You know I don't go on fancy dates, Fredward," Sam complained as some random driver person drove the two of them to a restaurant.

"Sam, you've been whining for the past hour," Freddie retorted. "Just shut up, relax and enjoy it. By the way, you look very nice tonight."

"You're such a cheeseball, Frednub," she mumbled, but shut up.

Freddie changed the subject. "So, you think Spence knows he's on a date with Gibby's mom yet?"

She shrugged lazily. "How did you find out?"

"Gibby told me, he figured it out. I mean, young, 'handsome', funny, can cook, wears special socks? How many people in the world are like that?" Freddie wondered.

"Do you cook, dork?" she asked him.

He puffed out his chest, trying to seem manly. "Sometimes."

She punched his chest. "Don't try to be manly, Frednub. I know you're not."

The driver stopped at the restaurant. Freddie paid him (of course _Sam _never would pay) and they both climbed out. Freddie took her hand and held it stubbornly as they walked into the restaurant.

As soon as the date was over, the driver took them to Sam's house. Freddie walked her to the door and kissed her goodnight.

"You're so cliché," She mumbled.

"But you love me anyway," he reminded her.

"Maybe," She allotted, laughing.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

The next day, Freddie decided that it was best to show Spencer who he was dating. He basically dragged Gibby to the Shay apartment.

As soon as he rang the doorbell, Spencer opened it. "Oh, hey guys."

Gibby smiled. "What's up?"

Freddie peered around Spencer. "Carly here?" He actually meant _is Sam here with Carly_? But Freddie would never tell anyone that.

"Nah, she and Sam went to Build-A-Bra," Spencer grimaced.

Freddie had never understood his girlfriend's fascination with building a bra. However, Gibby seemed to share the fascination. "They're always kicking me out of that place."

Freddie blinked rapidly. "Um…yeah. Can Gibby and I run upstairs real quick and install this?"

"Sure, but make it fast. I got a hot one in the kitchen," Spencer pointed to where Gibby's mom sat.

Freddie resisted the laughs that threatened to bubble up. "No worries."

Gibby's mom stood up. "Gibby?"

Closing the door behind him, Gibby turned to face her. "MOM?"

"Oh my gosh," Spencer realized what was going on.

Freddie grinned victoriously, but he secretly hoped that they wouldn't break up. He hadn't hoped to break them up. He just wanted to let Spencer know...in case he got in too deep or something.

Well, also their relationship could throw the Carly/Gibby relationship he was rooting for off course.

iFaP iFap iFap

Carly, Freddie and Sam ended up going to meet Ginger Fox.

Carly toyed with Sam's shoelace. "Where is she?"

Bored half to death (and craving time alone with her dork), Sam decided, "I'm sick of waiting for this chick. Let's bail!"

"No," Carly sighed.

"We're not gonna pass up a chance to work with _Ginger Fox_," Freddie reminded her. He didn't mention that he'd made Hate Me, Love Me Sam's ringtone on his phone. "She's a huge star!"

"She was," Sam retorted. "Till she hopped on the Psycho Train and crashed into Has Been Island."

"Technically, you can't take a train to an island," Freddie told her. Sam gave him a look. "They're surrounded by water, so-"

"Dude!" Sam exclaimed.

Having known her for a long time now, he knew what this meant. "I'll shut up."

"Look," Carly explained. "Ginger's manager said that she's gotten some- you know, mental health problems and now she's ready to make a big comeback."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting," The manager ran up and told them. "I had some trouble getting Ginger out of her dressing room."

Carly shot up. "Is that blood on your face?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly. "Ginger stabbed me with a fork."

When they walked on to the stage, they all realized something. Her manager was the first to say it. "Where'd Ginger go?"

One of the dancers pointed off stage. "She's over there, using the bathroom."

"There's a bathroom back there?" he questioned.

"No," the dancer replied.

"Oh, there she is!" Freddie pointed at a blonde girl.

"Wow," Carly breathed.

Sam had the opposite reaction. "Gross."

Ginger gave them a scathing glance. "Who are they?"

"These are the people who made that video you liked," her manager told her.

Ginger gasped. "Hamster in my pasta?"

Carly shook her head. "No, the Wade Collins music video."

"And they're gonna help you do an amazing performance on the PMAs," he reassured her.

Sam looked insulted. "We haven't agreed to that yet!"

"Yes, we have," Freddie informed her.

Carly interrupted. "Um, aren't the PMAs in like, 5 days? So are we gonna have enough time?"

"It's cool, the last director already had a basic routine worked out," he reassured Carly. "Here! Larry! Cue the song from the top."

"Got it!" Larry began to play the song _My World._ As the dance began, they soon realized the main problem- Ginger could NOT dance. She was horrible at it, and was in fact doing all the wrong moves. When her manager called her on this, she threw a fork at him. The manager ducked and it hit Freddie in the shoulder.

In a gesture of niceness (something very rare for Sam), Sam decided to help the poor nub. Carly was doing very poorly at trying to get it out. Sam just marched over and jerked it out. Freddie moaned for a minute, but she knew she'd at least helped (or else the jank thing would've stayed in there forever).

Ginger began to hack a loogie. Sam grimaced. "Would you believe that six years ago Buzz Magazine named her Sexiest Woman Alive?"

"Man, I gotta go hack this up," Ginger complained.

"That's pretty sexy," Carly replied, shuddering.

Suddenly, a TV crew rushed in and started interviewing them. They gave the best answers they could, considering they had no idea what was going on. By the end, it seemed that they were roped into trying to make the talentless Ginger Fox have a brilliant performance or else the whole world would think they were losers. They tried protesting, but it was no use.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

Later that day, the iCarly crew sat, bored to death, and waited for Ginger's manager to come back with his runaway popstar.

Finally, he came back, Ginger in tow. "I found her!"

The iCarly crew grumbled amongst themselves. Carly was the first to really speak. "YOU were supposed to be here four hours ago!"

"You said 2:00," Ginger reminded them.

Sam shoved her phone into the pop star's face. "Yeah, and it's 6:00!"

"Well, I didn't know if you meant o'clock AM or o'clock PM," Ginger defended herself.

Sam blinked. "You're o-mazingly stupid!"

Freddie chuckled, loving his girlfriend's hilarious insults.

Ginger turned to her manager. "What'd she say?"

The manager laughed. "I'll leave you guys to it. Good luck."

Ginger walked off to the side and blew her nose, while the iCarly team watched on disgustedly. She then stuck the tissue on a dancer's arm.

"Okay, people, let's rehearse this!" Freddie called. "Can someone get a wireless mic on her please?"

"On it!" A guy rushed over.

"Okay, Ginger," Carly began. "To start, we're JUST gonna rehearse your vocals."

Sam, having never been a director before, took on the dancers. "Okay, dancers, you…um…dance!"

"Everybody ready?" Freddie questioned.

"Ready!" they all agreed.

Ginger coughed loudly. "Nice," Freddie commented sarcastically.

Ignoring Ginger, Sam yelled loudly, "CUE THE TRACK!"

They started the music again. Ginger began to sing, and all of them (despite knowing about Ginger's lack of talent) were horrified. Exchanging terrified looks, they yelled for the sound booth to stop the track.

"I'm not gonna be able to sing that good when I'm dancing, you know," Ginger informed then.

"Right," Freddie murmured.

"We wouldn't expect that," Carly tried to be nice.

One of Ginger's many assistants handed Ginger her baby, and after cooing at it for a few minutes, she handed it off.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

Trying to figure out why Ginger had once been so popular, the iCarly trio watched her "Love Me, Hate Me," video again.

"How could Ginger Fox have seemed so awesome 7 years ago?" Carly wondered.

"She was young then," Sam told her. "Now she's all 26 and old."

"And even back then it wasn't real," Freddie reported. "It was just editing, audio voice filters…"

Carly was freaking out. "Well, in two days she has to appear live and the whole world knows we're responsible for her performance!"

"She could lip-sync the song," Sam offered.

"And how does that help the fact that she dances like a diseased elephant?" Carly replied. "Ugh, I'm so mean. You see what pressure does to me? It brings out my mean!"

Always the responsible one under pressure, Freddie started, "All right, let's think. So we have a talentless woman who can't sing, can't dance and looks terrible." _Pretty much the opposite of Sam, _Freddie thought. _Don't get distracted. _

"Ooh, this thinking's fun," Carly was acting more like Sam.

"Lip-syncing fixes the singing issue," Freddie motioned to Sam, giving her credit.

"Yeah, and I guess hair, makeup, costumes, lighting and no close-ups can make her less disgusting," Sam supplemented. Then she realized that she was thinking. _See what Freddie does to me? He makes me think! _

Freddie shrugged, touching on the last issue. "More creative choreography?"

Carly crossed her arms. "I don't know."

"How'd we get stuck in all this Ginger Fox chiz anyway?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's not that bad," the optimistic Carly answered.

"Then you change her baby this time," Sam commanded after Ginger's baby began to cry.

"Careful," Sam reminded her. "He's a distance pee-er." Sam knew this because she and Freddie took care of the baby all night, acting like parents in a weird sort of way. Carly, of course, thought it was just Freddie who took care of him though.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

"Ginger Fox is a freak," Sam told Freddie that night.

Freddie put his arm around her and pulled her close. "At least the manager came and got her baby."

"True," Sam stifled a yawn. "I'm not a very good mom, am I?"

"No, you were terrific. You'll be a great mom, Sammy," he whispered.

"You really think so?" Sam inquired, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. She'd fallen asleep. Freddie reached over and tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

iFaP iFaP iFaP

The next day, at the Pop Music Awards, Sam, Freddie and Carly were seated and awaiting Ginger's performance. Her manager came over to them. "You guys ready to put Ginger back on top?"

All three of them answered with variations of "No, not really."

"Huh?" Her manager appeared to look surprised.

"Ginger has zero talent!" Sam complained.

Her manager chuckled. "I know. That's why I made this your responsibility. If she fails, she blames you iCarly people and not me."

Carly, who thought that people were naturally good, was shocked. "Don't you think that's kinda slimy?"

"Uh, I'm in the music business," he reminded her.

Ginger then came onto the screen in front of their tables. Sam called, "Can I get a sandwich?"

Carly, Sam and Freddie watched devotedly as Ginger Fox began to lip-sync and move (not really dance).

"She looks okay," Carly commented. "From a distance." Ginger continued to move about the stage. Carly smiled. "This is working."

"Just keep your fingers crossed," Freddie told her. "Go wide, Camera 7!"

They continued to yell commands into their mics.

"Why is the audience cheering her?" Freddie exclaimed as the audience went crazy.

"She's just marching around the stage!" Sam added.

The worst part, however, was at the end when she threw up her arm, revealing the heavy tufts of hair in her pits.

Carly gasped. "Did she shave under her arms? I don't think she shaved under her arms. What girl doesn't shave her underarms?"

iFaP iFaP iFaP

Later that night, a bewildered Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie watched the news. Ginger Fox's performance flashed in front of their eyes, along with the cheering audience.

"Un. Believable." Carly muttered.

"Okay! You just saw a replay of the Ginger Fox live performance earlier tonight. And as you can hear from this crowd, Ginger is a hit yet again!" The news lady exclaimed.

"Ginger Fox has no talent," Carly growled.

"She can't do anything!" Freddie seconded.

"Maybe it's best they don't know," Sam murmured.

Spencer was not bothered by any of that. "I feel like I kissed Gibby!"

The news lady continued. "Here comes Ginger Fox right now!" The crowd squealed.

Ginger took the microphone. "Has anybody seen my baby? His name is Bryan!"

"Billy," the manager corrected.

"HIS NAME IS BILLY!" Ginger screamed.

"Oh, Ginger," Carly sighed.

"I wonder who has the baby now," Freddie wondered.

Sam laughed. "No idea."

iFaP iFaP iFaP

"Well, it's been an interesting week," Freddie sighed, cuddling with Sam.

"Definitely," Sam groaned. "Ginger Fox is such a moron."

"As are most pop stars," Freddie reminded her.

"So true," Sam murmured, kissing him quickly.

**So, there's that chapter! Please review, next chapter is…iWon't Cancel the Show! It'll be shorter (not much of a Seddie episode). Yeah, I'm skipping iBloop because it's not really an episode. Anyway, I'm not going to update this story as much. Depending on the number of reviews, maybe once or twice a week. First, it takes a long time to write a chapter (2-3 hours), time that I won't have because I start high school tomorrow. Second, it is losing popularity fast. If you want to me to update, just REVIEW!**

**Also, I have a special request: if you have the time, it would make me super happy if you would check out my oneshots. They haven't been getting many hits OR reviews. So if you have the time, check out these (in order of least hits):**

**Only Sometimes (Cibby/ Seddie, only 2 reviews)**

**iTrust You (many reviews, but not many hits. Very Seddie!)**

**iLearn (not many reviews, very Seddie/ Jalerie/ Cibby/ minor 2G)**

**iHave Chinese Class (not many reviews, very Seddie, but more friendship)**

**Thank you SO MUCH in advance!**


	15. iWon't Cancel The Show

**Hey, everyone! **

**Wow, thanks for all the amazing encouragement! I'm so happy **** that I decided to post a chapter today. Thanks so much, and keep it up PLEASE, I'll keep regularly updating. It'd be great if it could at least make it to 100 reviews! The 100****th**** reviewer gets a special mention. Thanks to: BetterThanGold (Thanks so much!), Virgoleo23 (Great idea, I'll probably use it! Gibby would probably spill to Spence…thanks a lot!), SeddieJathanFan (Thanks so much! I did part that in, it's a little vague though maybe…yeah, I heard about that! Thanks again!), girlygirl0147 (yeah, I know! I understand **_**yi dian zhongwen**_**, but I'm super psyched because I made it from Beginner 1 all the way up to Intermediate! Thanks a lot!), CandyRox12 (thanks, thanks, thanks!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), Wainwright (Thanks for the encouragement! I'm so glad), sivauna daniels (Thanks a lot! I'm not gonna skip, just add A LOT more Seddie), manic221 (Wow, thanks so much!), coketree20 (Thanks a lot! You're so lucky, I've had days already…they were pretty interesting), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (Wow, thanks a lot! Hope you like it), Jakestar (It's fine, thanks so much!), Among-the-Hidden (Wow! Thanks so much for the encouragement, it helped me so much. Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it), bigazn08, Pixbby5, Shiori12 and XxXSeddieFreakXxX. Keep it up, please!**

**Warning: this chapter contains massive fluff and a little Carly bashing from Freddie. I have nothing against Carly, but I feel that if this is how Freddie was in the situation…that's how I'd feel. **

**Chapter 15: iWon't Cancel the Show**

"What do you mean, you're in jail?" Freddie roared.

Sam cringed from the telephone she was using. She'd decided to use her allowed one call to clal her boyfriend, who was pretty furious with her. "I'm in jail, Freddork."

He sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"It wasn't even that bad!" She defended herself. "I just shoved a chili dog…down an Ambassador's pants…"

"Aw, Sam!" he exclaimed. "Why in heck would you do that?"

Feeling incredibly guilty, she replied, "Well, I didn't know he was an Ambassador! How was I supposed to know?"

Freddie groaned. "You know we have iCarly."

"I do, and you're DEFINITELY not gonna hear me say this a lot, but…I'm sorry for going to juvie right before iCarly," she said in a defeated tone. "Are you mad?"

"A little frustrated," He admitted. "But not mad."

"I love you, Fredward," She reminded him.

"Don't use that against me!" He moaned, then muttered a small, "I love you too."

"Oh, I know," she cooed. "That's why you're gonna come get me out of here as soon as possible, right? I can't take being in this…horrible place anymore!"

"You know it," he mumbled. "I'll be over there to visit, and I'll pick you up in the morning when you can leave the place."

"You rock, dishrag," She smiled, though she knew he couldn't see it.

He grinned too, on his end of the phone line. "Yeah, and don't you ever forget it."

"Hm, I might," Sam laughed.

"Sam, promise me you won't get in any more trouble," He pleaded.

"No promises," She snickered.

Freddie scowled. "Sam…you'll just have to stay in there for longer, and I can't take that. Please, just promise me."

"Fine, I promise," She promised."Well, I'll see ya later, right? Love you."

"See ya, and I love you too," Freddie told her, hanging up and sighing.

_Of all the girls in the world, he had to have fallen in love with Sam, who goes to juvie all the time and never thinks a thing of it._

_ But he wouldn't have it any other way._

**iWCtS iWCtS iWCtS**

Sam slumped against the floor after they hung up. One of the wardens walked over to her. "Who was that?"

"My boyfriend, duh," She replied, resisting the urge to punch the tall man.

"You have a boyfriend?' he chuckled. "How could a juvenile delinquent like yourself ever have a boyfriend?"

"I don't know, stupid!" she yelled loudly. "But I do, and he loves me for me, so I'm not about to go around questioning it!"

"Samantha, don't take that tone with me," the warden scolded.

"Don't call me Samantha," she retorted.

"Do you want to be here for longer?" He challenged.

Sam quieted down. "No."

"Oh, so now you care," The warden muttered.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "You gotta problem with that, nerd?"

"Why now?" He asked, a gleam in his eye.

"I promised him," She murmured, turning away. "I promised him that I wouldn't get in any more trouble."

"Your boyfriend?" The warden questioned.

"Yes, and you know what? You're annoying with me with all your pointless questions. Can't you just go make yourself useful?" Sam ordered.

"I don't need your help in running this place," The warden told her haughtily.

"Well, you need someone's!" She exclaimed, pushing him away.

He glared at her. "Samantha…" he warned, but she'd already stomped away.

iWCtS iWCtS iWCtS

Freddie checked his Inbox, to find that he had one new e-mail from Sam.

_Hey, Frednub,_

_ The stupid warden freak is only letting me have 5 minutes of Internet, and I figured I'd rather e-mail you than Carly. Don't let it get to your head, nub. And also, I figured it would be a better story to say I e-mailed you than I called you. I don't know why. But anyway, Carly would be all like, Why did you call Freddie and not me? And all that chiz, you know it._

_ Anyway, here's what you need to tell Carly…_

iWCtS iWCtS iWCtS

Freddie burst into the iCarly studio a couple of minutes before the show was due to start. He was usually never late, but he'd been too worried about Sam to notice the time.

His mind registered the fact that Carly and Gibby were alone together. For a second, he wondered what they'd been doing, but then he remembered the task at hand. "CARLY! Did you see Sam's e-mail?"

"No, what e-mail?" Carly asked innocently.

"SHE'S IN JAIL!" Freddie roared, wanting her there. _As always_.

"What? What happened?" Carly asked, concerned.

Freddie pretended to be re-reading the e-mail. As if he needed to, he already had it memorized. "She was at the Jiffy Mart buying a snack and then a guy cut in front of her so she shoved a hot chili dog down his pants and it turns out the guy was an Ambassador from Mexico!" Freddie was growing angrier by the second, but not at Sam. No, never at Sam.

Carly groaned. "Sam! So then what happened?"

"He yelled, 'Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo!" Freddie exclaimed.

"No, I mean with Sam!" Carly yelled, frustrated.

"Oh," Freddie sighed. "The cops showed up and took her down to juvie."

Carly slapped her forehead. Freddie continued, "Her mom's on her way there. But Sam says there's no way she's getting out till tomorrow."

Gibby butted in. "So we're canceling iCarly?"

"I don't see how we're gonna be able to do the show," Freddie began, planning to end the sentence with _without Sam_. iCarly for many people revolved around CARLY, but the show for him revolved around Sam. Just like the rest of his world. He couldn't imagine doing the show without Sam- but now, it seemed, he was gonna have to.

Carly interrupted. "No! We're not canceling iCarly. We've never canceled the show, and my dad's watching it live tonight for the first time."

Freddie rolled his eyes at Carly's pure selfishness. She didn't even seem a bit concerned about the fact that her _best friend was in jail. _Gibby's voice broke into his stream of anti-Carly thoughts. "I thought that Spencer was your dad."

"Gibby!" Carly snapped, not even bothering to go off on her usual rant about how _her dad was in the military, he was a hero, and Spencer could never, ever replace him _(probably because of her obvious love for the shirtless boy).

"Look, I don't see how we're gonna do the show without Sam," Freddie replied, slipping a little. His words showed his all too obvious love for Sam. He couldn't even imagine doing the show without her.

Carly thought for a second, then exclaimed "Spencer!" and dashed away. Freddie followed.

"Spencer! Spencer!" Carly called once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What's up?" Spencer asked.

"I need you to fill in for Sam on iCarly tonight," Carly explained in one breath.

Spencer looked confused. "Why? Where's Sam?"

"Juvie," Freddie muttered, obvious revulsion leaking through his voice.

"Again?" Spencer yelled. "What'd she do?"

Hating to be the one who answered all these questions (what if something slipped?), he answered yet again, "She shoved a hot chili dog down a foreign dignitary's pants." There, he sounded apathetic enough.

"Senor Guttierez?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Freddie responded.

Spencer pulled out his PearPhone. "He tweeted about it."

"How come you follow-" Freddie began (secretly wanting to see what he'd posted about Sam). Carly butted in again.

"Please shut up!" Carly shrieked. _Since when had she gotten a backbone? _Freddie thought. _Oh well, I guess it doesn't really count, since she did start with a please._

"Will you do iCarly with me?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Can't," Spencer replied.

"But Dad's watching tonight!" Carly reminded him. "We have to do it for Dad!"

"You know I have a date with Candace," Spencer shot back.

"So, reschedule it!" Carly retorted.

Spencer shook his head. "She's already on her way."

"Come on, just have Candace wait down here till the show goes off," Carly thought of a solution.

Freddie joined in. "Or she could come up and watch."

"Yeah!" Carly agreed.

"NOO!" Spencer growled. "She's a very sophisticated woman. I can't have her thinking I spend my time hanging with teenagers doing goofy stuff."

"That's like all you do!" Carly shrieked.

Spencer frowned. "But I can't have her thinking that. She wears pantyhose!"

"Please?" Carly begged. "This is really important to me!"

Then Carly used her card she used to play with me all the time, the one where she would widen her eyes and make them all teary, and pretend like she was crying. She'd use this to make you feel guilty and make you agree to one of her absurd requests.

"Okay, okay, I'll fill in for Sam tonight," Spencer comforted.

Carly shot up, as Freddie knew she would. "Yay! Be upstairs in 3 minutes."

"3 minutes," Freddie repeated, not having time to object to Carly's mind games. He hated it when Carly did that, but…if that was the only way that Spencer would do iCarly, then…

Spencer ran up. "I'm here, when do I start?"

"45 seconds," Freddie muttered dully. He didn't have as much enthusiasm for iCarly now that his Sam was gone.

Carly explained to Spencer what he was supposed to do. Under the pressure, Carly was actually beginning to act mean- had Sam rubbed off on her or something? He knew that Sam had rubbed off on him (he was beginning to understand her more sadistic sense of humor) and he'd rubbed off on her (since when did Sam speak Spanish, like she'd typed in her e-mail?) but he'd never really wondered if either of them had rubbed off on Carly. Obviously so.

Choosing not to mull on it for too long, Freddie began the show. "In five…four…three…two!"

Carly immediately started in. "I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Spencer!" Spencer finally remembered what he was supposed to say. "Filling in for Sam who's…"

"Been unexpectedly…" Carly trailed off, trying to think of how to cover for Sam. Freddie didn't understand why she had to. Didn't the whole population of the world already know Sam was a delinquent?

"Detained," Spencer finished.

"Yes, detained," Carly agreed. "Now, this is a very special iCarly tonight! My dad-"

"Our dad," Spencer put in.

They bantered for a second, until Carly finally continued. "My dad Colonel Steven Shay of the United States Air Force is watching iCarly live tonight from a submarine just off the coast of Alaska!"

Freddie groaned silently. _Carly could be so airheaded at times, didn't she know that you weren't supposed to give away the locations of soldiers? _Spencer obviously agreed, because he reprimanded her, "I don't think you're supposed to give away his position…"

"Uh, I meant the coast of Nebraska," Carly tried to cover up her mistake.

"Yes," Spencer grinned and pointed at the camera. "Deep in the Nebraskan ocean!"

Carly then explained their next segment, Put That in Your Man Purse! They spun a wheel, which ended on "Diamonds." Spencer quickly switched it to "Sour Milk." (The result was the opposite of what they'd anticipated, seeing as 94% of the options were sour milk). They then filled the purse with sour milk (groaning about the smell the whole time).

Gibby went on next as Spencer rushed downstairs to his date (Freddie couldn't imagine ditching his Sam like that, even for Carly. Wait, especially not for Carly). The shirtless boy began brushing his teeth with mustard and teaching them new vocabulary.

After four minutes of watching Gibby brush his teeth, Freddie was about to lose it.

"Why isn't Spencer back yet?" Carly hissed.

Wishing Sam was here to go drag Spencer off or add some humor to the Gibby situation, Freddie's voice was filled with sadness that he tried to disguise as laughter as he said, "I don't know, but Gibby's been doing this bit for four minutes."

Freddie tried to make Carly laugh, but his attempts were futile. Carly was being all…horrible (he wasn't allowed to cuss) like she got whenever things didn't go her way. He hated her being this way.

Gibby looked utterly disgusted. In an attempt to comfort him, Carly whispered, "Spencer's not back yet."

Freddie tried to mask his sadness again. "Keep going!"

"Torture," was Gibby's next word, and that's what was going through Freddie's mind at the moment too. He couldn't wait for this iCarly to be over, so he could go visit Sam.

"Heinous," was another of Gibby's words, and that's how Carly was acting. She wouldn't stop obsessing over when Spencer was going to be back because her web show had to be absolutely PERFECT. When was she going to realize that the world didn't revolve around her and her petty problems? Spencer had a life too. And, though he hated to admit it, so did Gibby. Finally Spencer showed up.

Freddie introduced their Pathetic Play (which was going to be even more pathetic without Sam) and then stepped off screen.

He suffered through the play, concluded it and switched to footage of Carly shaking her very wet hair (like she was a dog, which was pretty much what she was being…no! He didn't really think that, he was just unhappy with her).

Carly was starting to act a bit more like herself as she asked him something. She then dragged Gibby (sweetly, it was so cute!) over to do Hey, What Am I Licking?

Gibby licked a tennis racket. Carly acted like she wanted Gibby to guess what he was licking, and finally he did.

"Good lickin', Gib!" Carly complimented.

"Yeah, baby!" Gibby yelled.

Next, they did a segment of The Englishman Who Was a Terrible Father to His Two Children Named Fuffley and Peeta. Freddie couldn't help but think it would be worse without Sam as his sister. Gosh, he was pretty negative today…

It was interrupted when Spencer's new proper girlfriend came in and saw the skit, including Spencer in his Baby Spencer outfit. She looked absolutely disgusted at their childish games, and Freddie was glad that Sam wasn't like that. As he always was. The proper lady finally left when Spencer spit some creamed fish on her forehead.

Carly closed the web show. "Well, I think that's it for this unusual episode of iCarly. I love you, Dad. Stay safe!"

He then remembered that Carly just wanted her dad to be happy, and he internally forgave her for being so…unmanageable during the show. Well, mostly forgave her.

Baby Spencer chuckled. "Bye, Daddy! I'm sorry if this embarrasses you!"

"Wait!" Carly stopped. "Before we go, I think Baby Luffley wants some more creamed fish!"

"No!" Spencer cried, but it was too late.

As soon as the show was over, Freddie told Carly, "Nice job, Carly! You too, Spence and Gibby. But I gotta go now; my mom's making me take a flea bath."

"Can't you stay for just a minute?" Carly whined.

"Do you WANT me to get double rinsed?" He retorted.

Carly chuckled. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will," Freddie smiled secretly, dashing out the door. He knew his mother wouldn't approve of this (him going to visit juvie, or even worse, him going to visit his delinquent girlfriend in juvie) but at the moment he didn't really care. He just hopped on a bus and took the two hour trip to the juvenile detention center.

Nervously, he approached the head warden. "Hi, I'm Freddie Benson."

"Do you think I care?" the guy asked in a pinched voice. "What do you want?"

He smiled. "I'm here to see Samantha Puckett."

iWCtS iWCtS iWCtS

Sam kicked the wall of her cell again, causing more dust to crumble off. She wondered when that nub was going to get there. She'd been practicing her kicking and punching for 2 hours straight now, and it was getting to be too tiring.

Someone appeared on the other side of the bars. "Samantha? You have a visitor."

She shot up and ran over. "Who is it?"

"Me, Sammy," Someone replied, and Sam knew who it was.

"Freddie!" She squealed, running for the bars and crashing into them.

He laughed. "You can do that once you get out. But until then…"

"I'm trapped." She banged on the bars. "Yeah, Fredward, I know."

He scowled. "I can't stand seeing you like this. All imprisoned and everything…"

"Dork, I'll be fine," she chuckled. "It's just one night. So, how'd iCarly go?"

He groaned. "Awful."

She stared at his eyes. "Was it really that bad?"

Freddie sighed. "Well, it might not have been for them. I mean, Carly was being really annoying, Spencer wasn't even there half the time, Gibby was, well, Gibby…" He looked at her. "It just wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks, Fredweird," She leaned in, smacking the bars again. "Dude! This chiz sucks! I can't even kiss you or anything!"

"That's basically the point," Freddie teased. "Girls who go to juvie don't get to kiss their boyfriends."

Sam groaned. "Don't worry, Fredstupid, I'm not going back here anytime soon."

"Good," Freddie sounded relieved. "I'm coming back tomorrow to get you."

"I know," Sam smiled. "Have a good night…without me."

Freddie tried his best to smile back. "You know it won't be good without you."

"Oh, you're such a sap," she laughed. "I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow morning."

"You better believe it," Freddie's face lit up at the idea of her getting out. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Sam. I love you."

"Love you too, you dorkface," She yelled behind him as he walked off. He turned around, gave her that smile that she loved, and then left. She sighed as he did so.

"Being in juvie sucks," she deduced as she fell asleep, dreaming of Freddie.

iWCtS iWCtS iWCtS

She awoke to someone calling her name. "Samantha! Samantha, wake up!" It was that horrible warden again.

"I'm awake," She groaned.

"Your mother is here to get you out, with that boy that came to see you yesterday," He unlocked her, and she ran out, almost crashing into the warden. She was jumping around, free from her prison.

Freddie ran up. "Sammy!" He yelled, picking her up and spinning her around, then planting a kiss on her lips. He then sat her down as soon as her mother rounded the corner.

"Well, Freddie, it was sure nice of you to come instead of Carly," Sam's mom said suspiciously.

Freddie ran a hand through his hair. "Um, Carly's sick."

"Oh," Sam's mom gave Sam a tiny hug. "Samantha, I can't believe you got sent to juvie again. That's almost a record, even for Pucketts."

"Thanks, I guess that's a compliment," Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, let's get out of this death pit!" She took off.

Freddie laughed. "Oh, Sam."

**Well, anyway, thanks a lot for all the reviews! Hope you liked this, again, I have nothing against Carly, it's just how Freddie would react in the situation, and also I feel that Carly was a little bratty in this episode. Hope you liked it! I've had my first two days of school now, they were pretty okay, other than the fact that I have half my classes with eleventh graders (I'm a freshman)! Well, anyway, review! Ideas, criticism and praise are all accepted! The next chapter is…iBelieve in Bigfoot! It should be interesting to write.**

**Also, if you're a fan of iDo Care, check out my profile and vote on the poll. If you aren't, check it out! It's not getting many reviews this chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	16. iBelieve in Bigfoot Part 1

**Hey, guys!**

**I know you all might hate me for this, but I've divided iBelieve in Bigfoot into two parts. I have limited time. I'll put the next chapter up ASAP. In the meantime, I'd SERIOUSLY love it if you could check out:**

**iAm Not Perfect: Not many reviews! Totally Seddie, plus if I have any Owl City lovers it's kinda a songfic to "Cave In."**

**Collinear: Really, really Seddie! It sounds math-ish but really, it's not. Plus, if you're taking geometry it can help you remember the term 'collinear' **

**Sorry if I sounded like an ad! AND ALSO I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! My 100****th**** reviewer was Devil of the Mist, so thanks so much! Here's a virtual cookie, Devil of the Mist! *gives cookie*, you guys are amazing, keep reviewing! Thanks also to: Fido123a (Thanks a lot! Glad you like it), Better Than Gold (Thanks a whole lot! And I'm so glad that I got 100 ****), coketree20 (thanks a lot, and yeah, I love fluff ****), smileyBAM03 (aw, you were close. Really? It's not too interesting, considering the lack of Sam and therefore the kind of lack of Seddie), Kpfan72491 (Thanks so much!), Wainwright (Thanks a lot!), Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (Wow, thanks a lot! I wasn't sure if I did or not!), Keenlost and BlackSheep15. Keep it up! ALSO to Virgoleo23, I used your idea so thanks so much!**

**Here's Part **_**di yi ge (sorry for the random Chinese, I'm about to work on my Chinese homework)!**_

**Chapter 16: iBelieve in Bigfoot Part 1**

"Hey!" He grabbed the blonde by the waist as she was about to walk into Carly's apartment. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a smile. "Going to iCarly rehearsal."

"Sam," he whined, and she tried yet again to break away from his strong grasp. "You're _supposed _to be wearing your eighties costume."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, and since when did I ever do what I was supposed to?"

"Just go put it on or something," He groaned.

"And since when did I ever take orders from you, dork?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Please, Sammy?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Dude." Sam snorted. "That's so not working. I'm not Carly." She kicked him in the shin, then picked the lock to Carly's and walked inside.

Groaning in pain, Freddie followed. "You suck."

"But you love me," She sang, smiling.

"I do," he muttered, ducking his head and watching as a big smile appeared on her face.

She punched him lightly, then kissed him quickly. "Good. Now, go upstairs, rehearse with Carly and forget you ever saw me."

"Why-" he began, but she cut him off. "Just go!" Sam shoved him towards the stairs. Shooting her a confused look, he took off.

She relaxed on the couch for about five minutes before Carly and her dork came downstairs.

"SAM!" Carly complained."What are you doing?"

"Watching the news," Sam informed her, not bothering to get up.

"You're supposed to be upstairs with us rehearsing for iCarly," Carly told her, climbing down the stairs.

"Why aren't you wearing your 80's costume?" Freddie asked a second time.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Why aren't you more appealing?"

He gave her a look that clearly said _you-sure-thought-I-was-appealing-when-you-were-kissing-me-earlier-today. _Carly scowled. "Let's go."

Sam didn't feel like it. "Wait. Just let me watch this next story. I think it's about Bigfoot."

Freddie tried to protest, but Carly interrupted by jumping over the couch and collapsing beside Sam. "Bigfoot?"

"Why are you all interested," Sam began, but Carly hissed "SHH!" to quiet her.

The guy on the news began announcing a story about Bigfoot.

"It's Bigfoot!" Carly exclaimed. "I know it's Bigfoot, SHHH!"

"You're the only one talking," Freddie mumbled. Carly hissed in his face again, getting spit all over him.

_Yet another reason on the long list of reasons why he'd gotten over Carly and moved on to Sam…_

The news guy showed some footage of Bigfoot. Carly put her hand on Freddie's shoulder, and rage surged through Sam. _Keep cool, Puckett, _she reminded herself.

"Carly, he's just a guy in a costume," Freddie told her, seeing the look on Sam's face and trying to get Carly away from him.

Forever dramatic, Carly yelled, "Maybe you're just a guy in a costume!"

Freddie looked down. "Actually, I am."

"HUSH!" Carly shrieked.

"Was it Bigfoot?" The man on the TV asked.

"YES!" Carly yelled. "Discussion over." She switched off the TV. "Take that, Mrs. Guntrell."

Sam looked confused. "Our fifth grade teacher?"

"Yeah!" Carly sounded upset. "Don't you remember? We all had to write a report on a rare creature."

"Oh yeah!" Sam remembered. "I wrote mine about that tall pygmy that dated my mom."

"Tall pygmy?" Freddie couldn't resist asking.

Sam leaned closer to him. "They're very rare!"

Freddie raised his eyebrows, knowing by now that it was not worth fighting for. It was a lost cause, basically.

Carly didn't seem to care at all. "Look, I wrote my report on Bigfoot and I worked really hard on it. And then Mrs. Guntrell was all, 'Bigfoot isn't real so you get an F.' I'd like to give her an F!" She made an F with her fingers, and Sam couldn't resist thinking of the possible meanings of that statement.

Spencer hopped over to them. "Hey guys."

"Wow," Sam commented. "That's a pretty sexy dance there." She began to copy him.

"It's not a dance!" Spencer replied. "I went swimming at Socko's today and I got water in my ear! What up with the 80s garb?"

"They're costumes for an iCarly bit we were rehearsing," Carly told him.

"Till Carly saw an iCarly bit on the news and went all wee-oo wee-oo," Sam told him.

Carly scowled. "You saw the Bigfoot video too!"

"People fake chiz like that all the time," Sam reminded her, being much more of a realist than her best friend.

"Uh, is this about the F you got from Mrs. Guntrell?" Spencer inquired.

Carly stared at the table. "Maybe."

"Kay, cause there's no such thing as Bigfoot," Spencer reminded her.

This prompted a Spencer and Carly argument basically revolving around the existence of Bigfoot vs. Spencer's "Beavecoon" (Beaver/ Raccoon). Sam only interrupted to ask what a beavecoon was, which allowed Spencer to tell them a long story about his eighth grade camping trip. Sam then got involved, arguing about her 'tall pygmy.'

Gibby then came downstairs. "Are we gonna rehearse this or not?"

iBiB iBiB iBiB

"I can't believe Carly believes in Bigfoot," Sam sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Freddie smiled over at his tired girlfriend. "Me neither, it's such a hoax, don't cha think?"

"Definitely," she muttered, yawning.

Freddie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Somebody's tired."

"You better believe it, dorko." She yawned again.

Someone banged on the door. Lazily, Sam commanded, "Go get that, Fredward."

Sighing, Freddie got up and pulled open the door. "Gibby? What are you doing here?"

"Why is GIBBY here?" Sam yelled from the couch, obviously not caring if Gibby knew she was there.

"I'm sorry!" Gibby cried.

Freddie's brow crinkled in confusion. "Sorry for what?"

"I told Spencer!" Gibby yelled, almost crying at this point from fear.

"YOU WHAT?" Sam roared. In one fluid motion, she hopped off the couch, dashed to the front door and grabbed Gibby by his collar. "WHY, I OUGHTA-"

Freddie placed his hand on Sam's back and rubbed in comfortingly. "Sammy, calm down. I'm sure Gibby here has a good reason for telling Spencer."

Gibby rubbed his own neck. "Um, I don't really. It just…slipped."

"GIBBY!" Sam shrieked. Freddie put his arms around her waist to hold her back as she struggled to go for Gibby.

"If it makes it any better, he promised not to tell," Gibby whimpered.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Sam screamed, trying as hard as she could to break away from Freddie's strong grasp. "Darn, you're strong, dork."

"Impressed?" Freddie asked, smirking.

"Maybe a little," Sam laughed. Gibby gagged, reminding the blonde girl of her prey. She turned and gave her boyfriend puppy dog eyes. "Please let me go, Freddie."

"Not working this time," Freddie flicked her nose.

"It always worked for Carly," Sam pouted.

"Yeah, well, Carly wasn't attempting to kill my best guy friend," Freddie reminded her.

"True," Sam muttered, giving in. She leaned back, relaxing. "Fine, I won't murder Gibby, no matter how much I'm tempted to."

"Doesn't mean I'm letting go," Freddie murmured, kissing her cheek.

Gibby stood there awkwardly, then cleared his throat. "Um, guys?"

Sam pushed Freddie's arms off her, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on, Freddork. We're gonna go talk to Spencer."

"We are?" Freddie asked, surprised.

"Well, we gotta get this mess all cleared up, and MAKE SURE Spencer won't tell anyone," Sam grinned deviously.

Freddie gulped. "What do you mean by make sure?"

"You'll see," Sam sung as she grabbed Freddie by the hand and Gibby by the arm ("OW! You're squishing my baby fat!). She pulled them over to the Shay apartment, after she picked the lock quickly. "SPENCER? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Spencer, who for some unknown reason, was sleeping on the couch, jerked awake. "Sasha? Please don't…take the cheese…my sculpture!"

"It's Sam, you nub!" Sam screamed. Spencer woke up fully then.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Spencer wondered.

She blushed. "What do you think?"

"Oh…you know that I know then," Spencer grinned.

Freddie scowled. "Spencer, you can't tell anyone! Not even Carly!"

"Listen," Spencer told them. "You know the longer you keep it a secret, the madder she's gonna be…"

"We know," Freddie and Sam said simultaneously. "But we're just waiting for the right time."

Spencer's expression softened. "You guys are so cute…"

Sam and Freddie exchanged shocked glances. "What do you mean? I thought you would be surprised," They both said together again.

"Nah," Spencer smirked. "I've been waiting for you guys to get together for a while now. Well, you can leave now. I won't tell anyone, but Spency here needs his beauty sleep." He then proceeded to collapse on the couch.

Gibby, Freddie and Sam exited quietly.

"Well, that was interesting," Freddie muttered.

iBiB iBiB iBiB

The next day, as usual, Sam left for school before Freddie.

Freddie saw her at her locker, sipping something out of a spoon. Knowing Sam, it could be anything. "Hey," he greeted.

"Man, how long should a crockpot take to cook gumbo?" Sam inquired, shooting him a smile.

"How would I know?" Freddie questioned.

"Well, check it on your PearPhone," Sam commanded, secretly admiring her boyfriend's love of technology.

"There's no crockpot app!" Freddie exclaimed. "Man, everybody's talking about Bigfoot since that video on the news."

Sam groaned, rolling her eyes. "I know. during my last class-"

Gibby interrupted, and Sam glared at him. Gibby _knew _how Mama craved her alone time with her dork. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"What?" Sam and Freddie asked in unison.

"Will you guys tell Shawn that Bigfoot does exist?" Gibby begged. _And for something so incredibly stupid, _Sam added.

"Will you guys tell Gibby that Bigfoot is a myth?" Shawn countered.

"Well, a myth doesn't-" Freddie began. Gibby interrupted. "Told ya!"

"There's no such thing as Bigfoot," Shawn groaned.

Gibby got closer threateningly. "You watch your mouth."

They then began to fight, sort of. As close to fighting as dorks could get.

"Guys, don't fight about it!" Freddie yelled.

Sam grabbed his shoulder, a reflex reaction. "Ugh! Let 'em fight! The only fun part about this debate is watching people scream at each other."

Freddie glared at her in a way that meant _I-can't-believe-I'm-in-love-with-you. _Not exactly the lovey-dovey looks that some couples gave, but unique to their relationship. "People screaming at each other isn't fun."

Sam gave him a similar look, glancing him up and down for a reminder of _why _she loved him. "Yeah, it is! Watch this!"

The girl retrieved a bullhorn from her locker. Freddie looked shocked. "Isn't that Ms. Briggs' bullhorn?"

"Was before I took it," Sam informed him.

She then turned it on and yelled into it, "Attention! Attention, people! Okay, everybody who thinks Bigfoot is real, say yeah." About half of the people said yeah. "Okay, now everybody, who thinks Bigfoot is fake, say yeah." The other half said yeah this time. "Okay, bout half and half. That means half of you are stupid. Discuss." Freddie, who'd been watching her with a mixed lovey-dovey-and-wary stare, rolled his eyes. _Of course Sam would do something like this._

People began yelling at each other, and Carly ran up. "Hey. You guys, guess what?"

"What?" Freddie asked just before Sam replied, "What's up?"

"Why's everyone fighting?" Carly inquired.

Sam glanced around as if she'd just noticed the students fighting around her, and Freddie raised his eyebrows. "The Bigfoot debate."

"Ooh, good," Carly didn't seem upset over this. "Gimme that!"

After a couple tries, Carly finally got the students' attention. She then announced that they would be doing a segment on iCarly about Bigfoot the following night where they interviewed a pro-Bigfoot scientist.

They then discussed it, and as always these days, Freddie agreed with Sam. Not just because they were going out, it just seemed kind of strange to talk about Bigfoot on iCarly. Finally, Ms. Briggs shooed them off to class. Sam shoved Ms. Briggs' bullhorn into Freddie's hands and left quickly.

"So, you took my bullhorn!" She exclaimed.

"No!" He protested. "No, no, no! See, Sam was the one that-"

However, he finally just took the blame for her. _She was his girlfriend, after all._

He just wondered when she'd start acting like one…

_Probably when they finally took it public. _

iBiB iBiB iBiB

That night on iCarly, after making "Gibby Parmesan", they began to talk about Bigfoot. They then brought in Dr. Sydney Van Gurbin. Sam made fun of him, as expected. Freddie knew that Sam wasn't one to believe in that "chiz" or support its supporters (except Carly, of course, though she was a little psycho).

Spencer interrupted with questions about his "beavecoon" and an address to click on if you had any information about it. Carly quickly shooed him off.

After iCarly, Carly soon came up with a website claiming that 56 people had seen Bigfoot in or around Mount Baker National Forest.

"Sure, 56 freaks and liars," Sam commented.

"NO!" Carly protested. "It said one was a Girl Scout, and one was a rabbi."

"So, a lying little girl and a freaky rabbi," Sam confirmed.

Spencer cut in with his comment about a freaky rabbi which no one bothered to really listen to.

"Hey, can I have this root beer?" Sam asked.

"I think that's our last one…" Carly complained.

"It is, thanks," Sam replied, opening it.

Spencer cut in with another comment about a raccoon and a beaver socializing.

Sam spit out her root beer. "Ew, this is diet."

Freddie was laughing, but he tried to cover it up. "Have you guys ever watched this show, Celebrities Underwater?"

Carly started talking about Bigfoot again, then Spencer again with the beavecoon. Sam was talking about meat while Freddie was talking about Celebrities Underwater…

"Look," Carly told Spencer. "I wanna prove that Bigfoot exists, you wanna find a Beavecoon, and Sam wants to eat at Robin's Wieners."

"I do!" Sam added.

"And?" Spencer prodded.

"Doesn't Socko have an RV?" Carly wondered.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "You mean a Recreational Vehicle?"

"Yes," Carly told him.

"He does," Spencer didn't seem to see where this was all headed.

"So, borrow it and let's go up to Mount Baker National Forest!" Carly exclaimed.

"Wanna?" Spencer asked them.

"YEAH!" Sam shrieked. "Come on! Robin's Wieners!"

"Let's do it!" Carly grinned.

"Road trip!" Sam told them.

"I'm in!" Spencer joined in.

So that's how it came to be that Spencer, Carly, Freddie and Sam were all crammed in Socko's RV and headed towards Mount Baker National Forest.

**Well? Ni xihuan PART di yi ge ma? ****Also meaning, well, did you like part 1? Cause I really hope you did. Part 2 should be up pretty soon, if you review. Which I hope you will! Also don't forget to check out my newest Seddie fics, iAm Not Perfect and Collinear! You guys are AWESOME!**


	17. iBelieve in Bigfoot Part 2

**Hi, guys!**

**I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers. Big thanks to: SEDDIE3333 (Wow, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! Here's a new chapter!), totaldramaactress334 (Wow, thanks! Hope you like this!), deviocity (Thanks so much! And yeah, I had a good time writing Gibby's part!), BetterThanGold (That was so funny in the episode too! Also, thanks a lot!), manic221 (Thanks so much!), Wainwright (yeah, due to lack of time :P but thanks a lot!), hartful13 (Thanks! I try to put AMFAP (as much fluff as possible) but the episodes don't work out **** your stories are great though!) and Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!). Also thanks to Hinote Tora, zanessaforever207, and Michaelboi8seddiefan. You guys all rock, keep it up please!**

**Here's Chapter 17: iBelieve in Bigfoot Part 2!**

_**Previously on iBreak a Promise: **_

_So that's how it came to be that Spencer, Carly, Freddie and Sam were all crammed in Socko's RV and headed towards Mount Baker National Forest._

All four of them were erupting in random shrieks of joy and anticipation. They were stuffing their mouths with hot dogs (purchased from Robin's Wieners, where else?).

"Awesome hot dog!" Carly informed them, as if they didn't already know.

"Oh, yeah!" Spencer agreed. "HONKING FOR ROBIN'S WIENERS!"

They all cheered as Spencer began to play a tune using the car horn. Carly finally calmed down. "Oh, there's the exit! Mount Baker National Forest!"

"Right there!" Freddie added. "Go, go!"

"I see it! Oh, water in my ears!" Spencer began banging his head like he was headbanging or something.

"Careful, careful!" Freddie cautioned. Eventually they made it back on to the highway.

During that time, Sam fell asleep.

_ "Sam! Sam, wake up!" Someone yelled._

_ Sam's eyelids floated open. She took in the familiar settings of Carly's apartment and automatically assumed she was in trouble once again. "What? I didn't do it, I swear!"_

_ "No, silly," Carly giggled in her totally girlish way. "Freddie's here to see you."_

_ "What's that dork doing her looking for me?" Sam asked gruffly._

_ Carly's face clouded over. "Um, Freddie and I need to talk to you."_

_ "About what?" Sam asked, grabbing a piece of ham from the bowl that she'd suddenly conjured up with her dream mind._

_ Freddie came up and awkwardly smiled at her, quite the contradiction to his usual sweet smiles. "Um…Sam…"_

_ "We're dating," Carly blurted, turning red._

_ Sam was sure her face was a mask of hurt and confusion. "WHAT?"_

_ "We're dating," Carly repeated._

_ "But….Freddie…what?" Sam asked, confused._

_ A smirk appeared on Freddie's face. "You jealous, Sam?"_

_ "Frednub, in case you forgot," she leaned closer and hissed in his face. "We're dating. As in you and I."_

_ "Sam, we broke up," he reminded her gently. _

_ "No, we didn't!" Sam shrieked._

_ "Yeah, we did," he turned red._

_ She reached over and slapped him across the face. "Freddie….I hate you!"_

_ "Sam!" Carly finally spoke. "Sam, Sam! WAKE UP!"_

Sam's eyes shot open. No longer was she in the dismal setting of Carly's apartment where she had been told that she and Freddie were broken up, she was in the trailer that she'd originally fallen asleep yet. Feeling something soft in her mouth, she touched the back of a hot dog and pulled it out.

Carly and Spencer climbed out, leaving Freddie and Sam alone for just one valuable nightmare.

"No time," Freddie whispered. "You okay?"

"Nightmare," She replied hastily.

"About?" He prodded.

"You and me," her voice broke a little.

"I love you," He sounded like a character out of a corny movie. "Never forget that."

"You too, nub," She pecked him quickly on the mouth. "Gotta go or Carls will be suspicious."

Sam walked out, biting her lower lip that was still tingling from the kiss she'd given Freddie. Spencer was jumping around, still trying to get water out of his ear.

"Quit spazzing out!" Carly exclaimed girlishly. "You're gonna scare Bigfoot away!"

Spencer regained a serious posture. "I don't think a beast man is gonna be afraid of a 160-pound spazzy artist."

Freddie climbed out then. "K, I'm gonna go set these up in a tree."

"What are those?" Carly inquired sweetly.

Freddie began to explain, but Sam interrupted by clutching her forehead painfully. The memories of the nightmare filled her head…"OW! It hurts!"

"What?" Carly asked.

Sam thought up an excuse rather quickly since there was no way in heck she could tell Carly about the dream. "The sound of him talking."

Freddie had to think an excuse, which was quite hard when she was looking at him like that. "Look, Sam, I'm not just gonna stand here…"

Carly stopped him. "Just…go…set up your tree cameras."

Sam and Freddie were giving each other semi-longing stares, but Freddie knew he just had to or Carly would get suspicious. "Fine."

"All right! There's a big tree!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm gonna go rig up my rope trap."

"Wait, wait," Carly seemed to laugh. "You're gonna try to TRAP Bigfoot?"

"No," Sam disagreed, actually meaning to catch up with her dork for some Sam and dork time. "But there might be wild pigs or deer in these woods. I'm gonna trap a snack." She grinned hungrily, walking off towards the woods.

She quickly caught up with Freddie. "Dork."

"Demon," He retorted on reflex. "Carly with you?"

"Nah," Sam laughed.

"Good." He spun around and kissed her repeatedly. Once they broke apart, he sighed. "How much longer are we gonna keep this a secret?"

"You ready to tell Carly?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Freddie laughed. "Wait…Sam, what is that?"

"What?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Those footsteps," Freddie muttered nervously.

Sam looked down. "Um, dork…I'm not moving."

He stared into her now-panicked blue eyes. "Me neither."

They both turned their heads simultaneously to the side to see a hairy brown thing staring back at them.

"Run?" Freddie asked, voice wavering.

"Don't be stupid, GO!" Sam grabbed his hand and took off running towards the RV. Once they got near the campsite, they let go and ran opposite ways.

Screaming still, Freddie entered the campsite, Sam hot on his heels.

He made up some story about being up in a tree (which was what he was supposed to be doing before because of course, he couldn't tell them the true story about him kissing Sam).

"It could have been Bigfoot!" Carly exclaimed.

"OR A BEAVECOON!" Spencer added.

Distracted, Freddie pointed at the thing in Carly's hand. "Is that a turkey baseter?"

Sam butted in. "SHHHH! Listen!"

They all heard rustling, and then being chicken, dashed into the RV. Peering out the windows, they all tried to locate different things. Spencer was obviously trying to locate a beavecoon, Carly was looking for Bigfoot. Sam decided she wanted to see a wild pig so she could run out and eat it. Meanwhile, Freddie wanted to see if Bigfoot had taken his camcorder he'd dropped when he ran off.

"Anybody see anything?" Spencer called.

"There!" Freddie pointed at a beam of light illuminating a figure, and they all screamed.

It turned out to be two nerdy guys.

"Aw," Carly moaned. "It's just two guys."

"And they're not even cute," Sam added. Freddie shot her a look meaning _even-if-they-were-cute-AND-single-you-couldn't-date-them. _Sam rolled her eyes, giving him a look that said _play-along-dude- of-course-I-wouldn't-date-them-I-love-you. _

It was pretty weird to believe that they actually said all that with one glance…but they managed to.

All four of them hopped out of the RV, Freddie behind Sam this time to make sure she didn't try anything.

"Hey!" Carly greeted.

"How are you guys?" The first guy asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carly inquired.

"Looking for Bigfoot," The first guy said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah," The second guy confirmed.

Freddie looked disturbed. "Well, ya see anything yet?"

Spencer put in, "Perhaps a creature, ye wide," he showed them, "ye long, head of a beaver, body of a raccoon, sounds like kkkk?" He spit all over the two nerdy boys.

"Look, you guys wanna find Bigfoot, go look somewhere else!" Sam spat. Freddie gave her a slight loving smile. _Of course Sam would say that…_

"You can't make us leave," The second guy retorted.

Rather than beat them up like she wanted to, Sam yelled, "Whoa, Bigfoot!" and pointed into the sky.

The two guys turned around and looked up. "Where?"

Now was the time for the beatings. She kicked one down and wrestled the other guy. She then said in her sweetest possible voice, "I really think you guys should go look for Bigfoot somewhere else."

"I totally agree," the guy moaned.

"GOOD! GO!" Sam yelled, pushing them away and into the forest.

Freddie smiled. _That's my Sam. _Before saying it, he rephrased it into other words. "It's refreshing when she hurts someone who's not me."

Sam just smiled slightly, knowing what he actually meant and sensing the hidden meaning behind his words. He was her Freddie too.

Spencer hopped over again. "MAN! Why won't this water come out of my ear?"

"Carly?" someone called repeatedly in the distance.

"Bigfoot?" Carly seemed thrilled by her thought process. Freddie and Sam both gave her similar dubious looks.

"How would Bigfoot know your name?" Freddie questioned.

Sidney van Gurbin walked up. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Dr. van Gurbin! Hi!" Carly smiled.

"You've come to find Bigfoot?" he inquired.

"Uh huh," Carly agreed.

"And a beavecoon!" Spencer added.

"And Robin's Wieners!" Sam stood awfully close to Freddie, so that their shoulders were almost touching but not quite.

"We already found those,' Freddie reminded her, not bothered by her closeness (of course).

"I ate 5!" Sam held up five fingers.

Carly gave them a you-guys-are-so-sweet smile, one of those smiles that made both of them wonder if Carly knew already.

"It's a fine wienery," He complimented. "Any signs of Bigfoot?"

"Not yet," Carly shook her head.

"Me either," the doctor complained. "I know he's out here, just like I wrote about in my new book, Bigfoot-"

Sam rolled her eyes. "We know about the book!" Freddie turned and gave her a sweet, calming smile.

"Well, happy searching!" he exclaimed before hiking off.

"He's an interesting man," Carly commented.

"Yeah, I never knew a hot dog place could be called a wienery," Spencer agreed.

They all agreed, and Freddie turned to look at Sam. He spun his head back around once his phone went off.

"MY TREE CAMERAS!" He yelled, realizing what was going on. He'd actually set them up before Sam 'met' him.

They watched something move through the trees. No one knew what it could be though.

Then something showed up on screen. Instead of Bigfoot, it was just the two idiot boys that the iCarly team despised. They then proceeded to take Freddie's tree cameras and make off with them. Freddie was really upset about this. "I got those for Christmas." Sam just cracked up, being who she was.

That night, Sam slept while Carly and Freddie played lookout.

They had a boring, pointless and semi-gross conversation until Carly mentioned Sam. Freddie's interest immediately peaked.

"Sam's still asleep," Carly motioned to her best friend.

Freddie smiled at his girlfriend, who looked beautiful even as she slept. "Yeah," he snickered. "Probably dreaming about prancing through a field of hot dogs and fried chicken legs." He made sure to use his nickname for him, fried chicken, and hoped that she would have this dream after her obviously horrible dream the previous night.

Spencer came out then wearing camo, announcing his journey into the wilderness to find another beavecoon. Always the tech nerd, Freddie attached a special camera to Spencer's helmet and sent him off.

Freddie told him to "man up," when Spencer shrieked in pain, just like Sam often told him when he was being wimpy. He'd taken quite a few hints from his tomboy girlfriend, hadn't he?

Freddie sent Spencer off, then he and Carly woke Sam up.

Sam muttered, "Freddie," and Freddie hoped that Carly didn't catch that…good, she didn't.

He leaned down. "Sammy, I'm right here. Wake up."

She shot up. "Hey, guys."

"What did you dream about?" Freddie asked casually.

She smirked at him. "Prancing through a field of fried chicken, what do ya think?"

He grinned, satisfied that his girlfriend had good dreams that night.

They then settled in to watch the "Spencer Show." As Spencer hunted, Sam let out a beautiful laugh, not tinged with its usual evilness. Freddie couldn't resist the urge to look up and grin at her. _She was amazing, and she was all his…_

Finally, Freddie butted in, telling Spencer to look for Bigfoot, though he didn't really believe it to be true. Something broke in the distance then.

Carly's head shot up. "What was that?"

"MY ROPE TRAP!" Sam yelled.

All three of them ran out to see what Sam had caught. When they saw Bigfoot, Sam, being the most courageous, walked up to touch it.

"Be careful!" Freddie warned. _He couldn't lose her to Bigfoot…_

Carly was clinging onto him, which he didn't like at all. He didn't want to push her off, but he sure didn't want her to stay there…

Sam discovered that Bigfoot was just Sidney van Gurbin in a costume with a zipper down the back.

"Dr. Van Gurbin?" Carly asked in shock.

Freddie smirked. "Well, this is a Scooby Doo moment."

Dr. Van Gurbin tried to explain himself quickly, but Sam ended up just hitting his book into a pile of leaves.

"I had that coming," he admitted.

Spencer then ran out of the woods, screaming about Bigfoot and hugging them all to him, making sure Sam and Freddie were the closest together. _Could he be any more obvious? _

"Wait!" Carly exclaimed. "You saw Bigfoot in the woods?"

Freddie grabbed his camera, and then they all dragged Spencer to the spot where he'd spotted Bigfoot.

Once they got to the spot, Spencer climbed a tree while the others looked around. Sam finally went up after him and threw a rock at him. She then dragged him out. "I got him out of the tree."

"By throwing a rock at me," Spencer whined. "Well, at least the fall made the water come out of my ear, and some blood."

They then paused to hear an RV starting up. _Their RV. _

Once they got back to the spot, they found that their RV was gone.

"Look what else is gone," Freddie motioned to where the doctor was.

"Dr. Van Gurbin," Carly scowled.

Standing closer to Freddie for comfort, Sam yelped, "That chunk of chiz stole our RV."

"Well, let's call the cops!" Freddie decided.

"Our cellphones are in the RV!" Spencer deduced.

"How are we gonna get home?" Carly cried.

The two guys ran up to them. "Hey! Look, we got Bigfoot right here baby!"

"You guys are so stupid!" Sam yelled.

"Why are they-" Spencer began.

:"Pull his head off," Sam commanded. The two boys did it, to reveal Sidney Van Gurbin.

"Hey!" the doctor greeted.

"You're still trying to fool people!" Carly accused.

The doctor grimaced. "I'm a sick person."

"So there's no real bigfoot?" The second guy wondered.

"Yeah, there is! I just got into a frackus with him in the woods ten minutes ago!" Spencer told them.

"Okay, wait." Carly remembered something. "If Dr. Van Gurbin didn't steal our RV, then who did?"

Everyone was thinking the same thing, but Sam broke into their thoughts. "All right, come on, people. Let's not be idiots here. I mean, we're really gonna stand around thinking that Bigfoot stole our RV?"

They all laughed and denied it.

The noise went off again, and they all looked up as the RV drove by, driven by a thing with a loud roar…

iBiB iBiB iBiB

The day afterwards, after hitching a ride with the sick Dr. Van Gurbin, Sam was over at Freddie's.

"I still can't believe you think Bigfoot stole our RV," She laughed, flicking his forehead playfully.

"I still can't believe you don't," Freddie countered. "That roar was pretty convincing." He tried to do an impression but failed miserably.

"No, it was more like this," Sam's was much better.

"I love you," he chuckled, kissing her. "You're hilarious."

"I love you too. You're…well, you're sweet, and that's enough." Sam pulled him in for another kiss.

**Well, hope you liked it! Next chapter is….iPsycho, which will probably be two parts also. Then iBeat the Heat, iGot a Hot Room…and if iDo is not out at this point we'll be moving into the climax/ dramatic ending! Keep reviewing! **

**Random quote of the day (Which will probably be featured in iAm a Teacher, check it out!):**

**Me (after April keeps bugging me about liking Ryan, whom I used to like) Ah, April, you're embarrassing me!**

**April: Well, you always embarrass me by saying that I likes Bob!**

**Me: That's different!**

**April: Ah na, no, it is same!**

**Me: No, it's different!**

**April: Same!**

**Me: Different!**

**Ryan (who has absolutely no idea what we're talking about): Yeah, it's the same!**

**April, Isabelle and I crack up. Isabelle actually started crying.**

**Ryan: What?**

**In case you don't get it, April was saying that her saying I like Ryan is the same as me saying she likes Bob…wow.**

**Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! New chapter possibly Sunday or Monday, I'll be gone for FALL CAMP Thursday- Saturday.**


	18. iPsycho Part 1

**Hey, guys!**

**Sorry for the delay in reviewing, it took a while to find iPsycho! But here I am with Part 1, hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for ALL the reviews, it made me so happy! Thanks to: Jenna-mckenzieloveseddie (Thanks so much! Glad you did!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), iMaximumPuckett23 (Thanks a lot! I have a lot planned for the next chapter, and I think that would be good….), I LOVE UR STORY (thanks! And lol that's a good one ****), Wainwright (Wow, thanks! Hope you like it!), SvUoBeSsEd16 (Thanks a lot! Hope you like it), RyryVaught (Aw, thanks a lot! I still have a while to go before it ends, but I hope you keep enjoying it!), manic221 (Thanks a lot! I'll find a way to watch iDo…but wait, is it iDo or iSam's Mom? I saw a commercial for iSam's Mom on tudou (Chinese Youtube…)), BetterThanGold (Thanks! Yeah, I love that part too, I thought it was really funny!) kalyn19 (Thanks so much! Glad you like it! Seddie love to you too ****), Beautiful Belle (Wow, thanks a lot! I'm glad that you like it!), Seddielovergrl (Wow, thanks! Here ya go), ForeverColors (Thanks! Just to clarify, they don't hate Carly. They get annoyed with her sometimes, but they know it's not her fault because they didn't tell her. Thanks a lot though!), gggttt43 (Wow thanks! So it is iSam's Mom? I'll definitely be including that in the story then, hope I get to see it soon! Glad you like it so much! That's a really good idea too, it would fit in well next chapter!), Krazykandyman, mirage888, emokitcat, Sbgchan and Darth Obnoxious.**

**Hope you all like this chapter, iPsycho Part 1! Please review!**

**Chapter 18: iPsycho: Part One**

_One Week Earlier_

"Dude, you look stupid," Sam informed him as he posed in the photo place in the mall.

"Well, come take some pictures with me," He held out his arms, pleading.

Sam shook her head, laughing. "Once you get done with retard round, then I'll come take some pictures with you."

"Fine," Freddie pouted, hurrying through the rest of that set of pictures. He then grabbed Sam over and pulled her beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "_Smile._"

"Don't tell me what to do, Fredly," Sam hissed but smiled anyway, leaning more into his shoulder.

Once they came out of the photo booth, holding hands, Sam spotted a dark brunette around their age. "Oh, crap."

Freddie's head immediately flew to her. "What?"

"Carly," Sam whispered. "Just...keep walking and maybe she won't see us." Sam knew that if Carly saw the two of them here, they were dead meat.

However, Carly was too smart for this. "Sam? Freddie? Is that you?"

Caught in the act, Sam and Freddie turned around, red-faced and sputtering. "Uh…hi, Carly."

"What are you guys doing here?" Carly wondered, giving them stern looks. "Is something going on? I mean, Sam, I called you and asked if you wanted to go to the mall with me, and here you are…with Freddie…and you said your mom wanted you to do something…"

Freddie turned red, and Sam silently willed him not to say anything. Too bad her mental powers weren't working at the moment. The boy muttered, "Uh, it's a school project, you know…heh heh."

"At the mall?" Carly queried dubiously.

Sam jumped in, shooting Freddie a quick (undetectable to Carly) glare. "Yeah, it's for English." (English was the one subject Freddie and Sam had together without Carly). "We have to write poems about the weirdos who hang around the mall."

"Oh, really?" Carly raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you think I want to let it get around that I'm spending time with the dork?" Sam rolled her eyes and elbowed Freddie in that 'don't say anything' kind of way. "Anyway, I'm not too happy about this, but it's gotta get done. Text ya later, kay?"

Carly still looked suspicious, but sighed and nodded. "See you guys later."

"Bye!" Freddie called. As soon as Carly was out of view, Sam punched him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? A school project, really? You couldn't have done any better than that?" Sam fumed, face red.

Freddie backed up a bit. "Sam, calm do…" He then remembered how she got when he told her to calm down. "Um, I mean, you know how I get under pressure. I'm sorry."

Sam's face returned to its normal color. "Oh, well, at least Carly didn't figure out anything. Now, Freddork, let's get some food! Mama's hungry!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the mall.

_One Week Later_

Freddie was thrilled to see the pictures had _finally _arrived.

Digging through the first box, he was disappointed to see that it was mainly pictures of himself. However, after sifting through the second (much smaller) box, he was thrilled to see the pictures of him and Sam. Smiling, he took the box to his room and put it on his shelf before heading over to Carly's with the box of pictures of himself.

"Hello!" he exclaimed, throwing open the door. "Can I come in? Thanks."

Sam looked him up and down. "Fredly."

"What's up?" Carly asked, smiling.

"Guess what's in this box?" Freddie questioned.

"Donuts," Sam responded immediately, staring hungrily at the box.

"No," Freddie didn't let the smile fade off his face as he stared at his food-obsessed girlfriend.

"Muffins," Sam added.

"No." Freddie started walking towards the couch.

"Corndogs?" Sam was really hungry.

"No." Freddie still managed to keep his calm.

"Chocolate?" was Sam's final, pleading resort.

"NO!" Freddie was almost screaming now, but calmed himself down (_she was just kidding, anyway_).

"Then who cares?" Sam rolled her blue eyes.

Being nice Carly, Carly inquired, "What's in the box?"

"Oh, just some photos," Freddie looked Sam straight in the eye.

Panicking, Sam added, "Of donuts?" She didn't actually think that he would be stupid enough to bring the pictures of them together but if he did…

She was relieved when the first picture he pulled out was of himself. "NO! Me."

Sam was relieved but covered it up through laughter. Spencer and Carly also laughed, refuting Sam's theory that the pictures Freddie had taken were actually as stupid as she'd originally thought. \

Freddie looked offended. "What?"

"It's just a funny pose," Carly snorted.

"It's a natural pose," Freddie retorted, scowling.

"Course it is," Sam snickered. "I do this all the time." She mimicked the pose in Freddie's picture as she'd done before in the photo shop. "Don't you, Carls?"

"Totally," Carly held back laughter. "I find it both natural and not stupid-looking."

Freddie shot Sam that puppy-dog look that usually got her to stop whatever she was doing, but this time (for once) it didn't work on her. .

Spencer joined in. "How do your chins feel?"

"Mine's warm," Sam replied, still laughing her beautiful laugh (in Freddie's eyes).

"Mine's firm," Carly added, snickering.

More entertained than he probably should've been by Sam's un-Sam-like giggles, Freddie finally stopped it. "All right. _Enough_._"_

"Why do you have a billion pictures of yourself?" Spencer inquired.

"Just a thousand," Freddie told him. "And they're for me to autograph at Webicon."

Carly gasped. "Your mom's gonna let you come with me and Sam?"

"My mom doesn't control me anymore," Freddie smirked.

Sam knew that he was just trying to impress her (which wasn't working). Carly knew that too. "Did she say you have to sit by the emergency exit on the train?"

Freddie blinked slowly. "Yes."

"And text message her five times a day?" Sam added, wanting to show that she knew Freddie just as well as Carly did (_not that she was jealous, no, Sam Puckett doesn't get jealous). _

"No!" Freddie exclaimed defensively.

Sam plastered an angelic smile on her face that made Freddie tell the truth. "Six?"

"Maybe," Freddie glared at her.

"You know, I read online that this year's Webicon is gonna be twice as big as last year's," Spencer informed them.

"Another reason I don't wanna go," Sam muttered, heading to the kitchen.

"Aw, come on," Freddie pleaded. Sam had to go…it would be heck spending those days with Carly and Spencer but not telling them a thing, not to mention he was a terrible liar…

"Everyone who's anyone on the Web's gonna be there," Carly reminded her.

"Yeah, but most of them are nerds and losers and stubrags," Sam told her, scowling. "It's like a Benson family reunion."

Freddie turned to Carly. "You know, I'd be more offended if I knew what a stubrag was."

Sam motioned for Freddie to come over. She kissed his ear softly, adding lick sound effects to make it sound like she was licking him. Freddie knew exactly what he was supposed to do. "AW! She stuck her tongue in my ear!" _Hey, that was a pretty good lie, if I do say so myself. _

Sam sipped her drink. "Yeah, lucky you."

Still pretending to clean out his ear, Freddie smiled slightly. _He was lucky…_

"Aw man, I thought I killed you!" Spencer began swatting another buzzing fly.

Sam quickly shot Freddie a glance as Carly complained, "Spencer!"

"He's a fly! Why shouldn't I try to…aw, man." The fly had positioned himself perfectly on his nose.

"Spencer, it's on your…" Sam began.

"I know," Spencer interrupted, hardly even blinking.

Spencer tried to kill it, but it got away. "Stubrag!"

iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho

Later that day, Sam entered the iCarly studio, chewing on a chicken leg. "Whatcha doin?"

"Checking the iCarly e-mail," Carly told her.

"Anything good?" Sam replied.

"Uh, yeah," Carly said. "Here's a funny one. _Hey, guys, I love watching iCarly, but my mom says Sam's a bad role model."_

"Smart mom," Sam muttered, taking another bite of the chicken.

"I know, right?" Carly snickered, and Freddie thought to himself, _Well, Sam's could actually be a good role model if she started trying in school and stopped getting in trouble…not happening. I'm just saying that because I love Sam…_

"Hey, toss me my red thumb drive," Freddie commanded. Carly threw it to him, and he muttered a 'thanks.'

"What are you doing?" Sam motioned to Freddie with her 'fried chicken leg' (ironic, actually, that she would do that).

Freddie smirked at Sam (a habit he'd picked up from her). "Pre-packing for Webicon. Don't you guys love how travel-sized bottles make you feel like a giant? Rawr, shampoo! Rawr, mouthwash! ARR!" He continued with his bad impression of a giant.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, add that to the list."

"Of what?" Freddie was confused.

"Reasons why you don't have a lot of friends," Sam told him like it was obvious.

He just stared at her _(she was kidding, of course….I mean, if she really thought that, she wouldn't go out with him) _and walked back over to his suitcase.

Carly opened a V-Mail from a huge fan. The girl (to Sam) seemed like a complete nub with no life. She snickered. "I see a girlfriend for Freddie!"

Of course she didn't mean it (she was the only one for Freddie) but it was way more fun to tease Freddie about getting a girlfriend when he already had one. He just shot her a longing look that told her that she knew (good and well) that he already had one.

And he was _perfectly _happy with the one he had.

"My name is Nora Dirshlitt," Nora announced. Carly snickered from behind them, At the exact same time, Sam and Freddie spun their heads around and gave her identical looks. Carly amended, "That's not funny."

Nora then proceeded to invite them to her 16th birthday.

"Will you delete this?" Sam demanded.

"Don't be mean," Carly reprimanded. "Watch."

Nora told them about her party troubles (no one came to her 15th birthday party). And how she thought that if iCarly came, others would come too.

Carly paused it. "This is so sad."

Freddie shrugged. "Should we go?"

"Yeah!" Carly answered like it was the obvious thing to do.

Sam spun around. "What? I don't wanna go to Nora Dirshlitt's lame birthday party!"

"That girl has a sad life," Carly reminded her.

"So does Freddie! We can't fix the world," Sam shot back, knowing fully well that Freddie did have a sad life. He had a secret girlfriend and even his best friend didn't know they were dating...pretty sad, right?

Carly played it again, and Nora began listing the details of her party. Sam made rude comments on every one until Nora finally said, "and a big chocolate fountain."

"I say we go," Sam told them.

Freddie, who'd been staring at her, rolled his eyes. He turned and shook his head silently at her. _You're so strange, Sam. _

She gave him an impending look. _But you love me anyway. _

He tilted his head back, as if he was giving up. _I do. _

It was weird how they could have these exchanges without saying a word.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

"You ready for this?" Freddie asked, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Ready for what? The monster known as Nora?" Sam rolled her eyes, snuggling in.

"Sam," He reprimanded. "Can't you at least try to be nice?"

She sighed. "I _could. _Buuuuut that would require effort and effort is one thing that Sam Puckett does not enjoy."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you never change, Sam."

"Didn't say I would," Sam yawned. Glancing down at her watch, she bolted up. "Chiz, Fredward, I gotta go."

"Please stay the night," Freddie pleaded.

"Can't, you know Carly, she'd get suspicious," Sam reminded him. "Plus my mom's picking me up soon."

"I worry about you when you ride with your mother. I'm just reminded of the time she crashed through the school…" Freddie trailed off.

"Oh, you dork, you know I love you but I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow." She pecked him on the lips.

"Bye, Sam, I love you!" He called as the blonde whirlwind rushed out the door.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

Freddie rushed into Carly's apartment the next day. "Hey. Sam's mom here yet?"

"Nah, they're late because she was bleaching her mustache," Carly told him. Freddie looked disturbed, so Carly continued, "Sam's gonna text me when they drive up." Carly turned to Spencer. "Are you sure you don't wanna come to Webicon with us?"

"You know I so would, but I so don't want to," Spencer told her, turning around.

Freddie then showed Carly an itinerary of their trip, with times for everything.

Finally, Carly got a text. "Sam's here!"

"To Webicon!" Freddie exclaimed, trying not to show his excitement at seeing Sam.

He was so _whipped. _

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

2 hours later, they finally arrived at Nora's house.

The outside seemed empty but colorful, what with the balloons and streamers. There was no loud music (which should be expected at a teenager's house party) and no sound of voices.

Carly rang the doorbell as Sam commented, "Yeah, looks like a rockin' Sweet 16 party."

` "Can you improve your attitude?" Carly asked her, sounding a lot like a teacher.

"Maybe, with some kind of medication my mom can't afford," Sam rolled her eyes, mirroring Freddie in that way.

Finally, Nora showed up, seeming awfully (freakishly) excited to see them. She introduced herself and then invited them in. Once they were in, they noticed something was off- _there was no one at the party. _

"So, where's everybody else?" Carly wondered.

"I don't know," Nora told them cheerily. "I told everyone at my school and local youth group that I invited the iCarly kids but I guess they didn't think you'd really come."

Carly raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well, maybe some of them will show up soon."

Sam turned around. "I don't know…"

"Anyway," Freddie interrupted. He'd become accustomed to covering up Sam's rude comments. "So, I see the clown's here."

"Yay, a clown!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's 87 years old and his name is Cramps!" Nora informed them.

They all greeted the clown, and then Nora put on some music, forcing them to dance. She walked over to Freddie, obviously wanting to dance with him. He looked to Sam (who was supposed to be his _girlfriend _for heaven's sake) but she just kept backing up, smiling angelically at him.

She smirked as Nora pulled him close, only the slightest bit of jealousy at seeing her pull her boyfriend close because of course Freddie didn't like Nora. Carly was then forced to dance with the old clown.

Things started to go wrong when the clown had an aneurysm when Sam began to dance with him.

Nora began to vomit in the fireplace as Carly, Sam and Freddie watched.

"Can we go?" Sam yelled.

Freddie gave her a terribly disapproving look. She continued, "Well, this one said we were only gonna be here 20 minutes and it's been an hour! I wanna go to our hotel, order room service, and get ready for Webicon tomorrow!"

"It's her birthday and she's sobbing into a fireplace," Carly hissed.

"Her clown had an aneurysm!" Freddie completed.

"We can't just leave her here all alone!" Carly complained.

They then asked her where her parents were, to which she replied, "They took a vacation to Stanker, Wyoming." When they asked her why, she just said, "Well, they got a good deal on the plane fare. Usually round-trip tickets to Stanker are 300 bucks, but they got a Super Saver deal for only 290."

Being the cliché one, Carly whispered, "If you just heard a loud crack, that was my heart breaking."

"Nora, we're really sorry that this birthday isn't going so great," Freddie apologized.

"It's okay, I've had worse birthdays," Nora sobbed.

Sam interrupted here. "Dude! Your parents abandoned you, nobody showed up to your party and your clown burped and had an aneurysm. No offense, but how could you have had a worse birthday?"

This set Nora off again, and she began to cry harder than before.

Finally, Carly had an idea. "All right, I know what we can do."

They ended up doing an iCarly from Nora's house, which attracted a lot of people. Crowds rushed to Nora's house to meet the iCarly trio. They did a segment of "The Idiot Farm Girl Who Thought the Cowboy's Chicken Was a Sports Car."

Later that night, Sam was dancing with Freddie (and Carly) when Nora walked over to them.

"You guys! Oh my gosh, this is the best night of my life!" She informed them.

Carly's "aw!" mixed with Sam's "I bet!" and Freddie's "Nice."

"I'm so excited! I could just-" She began to cough up something.

Carly grabbed her. "Calm down! It's okay, no need to vomit."

"I'm okay," Nora assured them. "I started to vomit…but then I swallowed it."

"Hey, Nora," A semi-cute blonde guy walked over to them. "You gotta come see this!" He then rushed off.

"Oh my gosh!" Nora hissed. "Nobody's ever asked me to come see anything before."

"Well," Sam grinned.

"Go see it," Freddie finished, once again. Sam shot him a quick smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go see it!" Nora took off, not soon enough.

As they sent the people off, one girl asked Sam, "Are you and Freddie dating?"

Sam and Freddie exchanged a shocked look. "Um, no!" They exclaimed at the same time.

The redhead smirked. "Yeah, right. I have a special talent for telling when people are lying, and I can tell that you two are right now."

"You must be crazy!" Sam yelled.

"No way," Freddie confirmed.

"Sureee," The girl finally left, smirking all the way.

"Well, that was too close," Sam whispered in Freddie's ear.

"Yeah….you know I love you, right?" he whispered back.

"That was random but yes, I know that, and I love you too," she answered in a hushed voice.

"Just thought you'd want to know," he replied. "I heard somewhere that girls like to be told that they're loved."

Afterwards, Nora shut the door and screamed. Freddie exchanged a satisfied look with Sam.

"BEST. NIGHT. EVER!" Nora yelled. She then ran up and hugged them, squeezing them all together. "Thank you!"

Freddie brushed up against Sam, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

Sam told Nora, "We're leaving now."

"Oh, must you go?" Nora whined.

"Oh, yeah, we really need to get to our hotel," Carly smiled.

"Uh, where's our luggage?" Freddie queried.

"Oh, I put all your bags down in the basement so no one would grope them," Nora informed them. "Follow me."

They followed her down the stairs, Nora chanting, "Step, step, step!" all the way.

"Whoa!" Freddie exclaimed, then began naming the mixing board.

"Ooh, why don't you use it to beam yourself to Jupiter?" Sam teased.

"Is that necessary?" Carly asked her. Sam felt mad for a second because that was _Sam and Freddie's thing _so yes, it was absolutely necessary. She then remembered that Carly didn't know about Sam and Freddie's relationship, so she felt guilty.

Looking down, she replied, "I could've said Uranus."

"Why do you have this?" Freddie questioned.

"Oh, my dad's in the Jingle Business," Nora smiled. "Like, you know that Fat Cake commercial where they sing 'I don't need nothing…"

Sam joined in. "But a Fat Cake! I love that jingle!"

"Your dad wrote that?" Carly seemed surprised.

"Yep, recorded it right in there," Nora motioned to a glass room. "Go take a look!"

"I wanna see," Freddie agreed, and the three of them headed into the room. Little did they know it was a trap…

Nora locked the door behind them.

"Why'd you close the door?" Carly wondered.

"Oooh…because I can't let you leave," Nora told them.

That's when they realized the door was locked.

**Ooh, cliffy…too bad you all know what's gonna happen! Anyway, not much Seddie fluff there, but next chapter there WILL be more. Not to mention the Gibbster (and Guppy, he's so cute!). Hope you liked it, please review! Next chapter I'm open to any new ideas you guys have so if you have any ideas, be sure to review.**

**Thanks a lot!**


	19. iPsycho Part 2

**Yo, peeps!**

**Long time no update! Sorry about that! Thanks to my awesome reviewers: Kpfan72491 (Thanks a whole lot!), missmisnd (Thanks a lot! Here you go!), coketree20 (Thanks a lot! Here's some fluff, not as much as I'd like, sorry ****), Wainwright (Thanks a lot! Here's my new update ****), BetterThanGold (I didn't either, till I watched it again looking for more Seddie! Thanks a lot), deviocity (Thanks a lot! Glad you like it ****), manic221 (When was that? I still don't see it! Also, I'm excited for the next episode ****), mybeautifulstory (um…are you serious? I mean, you could write it, but it would definitely be rated M…and I mean, it sounds okay, but not really my type of story. No offense or anything ****), Black-Hat Jack and Kenesu.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

_**iPsycho: Part 2**_

Sam sighed and pushed herself against the glass. "What do you mean, you can't let us leave?"

"I mean this is the first time in my life I was ever popular!" Nora explained. Carly glanced at Freddie, but both he and Sam were too busy giving Nora identical horrified looks _(who knows who picked it up from who_). "You guys are angels that were sent to me to change my life! I can't let my angels fly away."

Freddie seemed to be getting frustrated. "Nora, we have to go."

Nora smiled perkily. "No, I can't let that happen."

This was about the point they all determined that she was _insane._

"Okay, I'm calling Spencer," Carly began to dig in her pockets, looking for her phone but not finding it. Sam and Freddie did the same thing, also unsuccessfully. They gave each other horrified glances and then simultaneously turned to Nora, who held up their phones.

"Looking for these?" She grinned at them evilly.

Freddie and Sam turn to each other, exchanging 'oh-no-we're-so-dead' glances. Nora was _psycho _and she didn't want them to escape.

This wouldn't turn out well…

That night, Carly fell asleep quickly, leaving Freddie and Sam still awake.

Freddie came closer to Sam. "You think she's asleep?"

"When Carly's asleep, she's out for good, dude," Sam whispered. "I'd say we have a good hour or so."

"Good," Freddie leaned over and captured her lips with his.

Sam pulled away quickly. "What are you doing, Freddork?"

"Carly's not gonna wake up," he informed her quietly.

Still feeling uneasy, she muttered "Fine," and kissed him again.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

Carly Shay woke up at some point during the night (_or at least she thought she did_).

Sam and Freddie were still awake, to her intense relief. She almost began to talk to them but then decided it might be more interesting to listen, since (_for once)_.

Sam was awfully close to Freddie, and she whispered, "I feel kind of guilty keeping this from her."

_Keeping what? _Carly wanted to scream, but decided it was best to listen, she might figure it out.

"Yeah, me too," Freddie agreed. "But, you know, it's too late to tell her now…"

Sam giggled, leaning over and placing her head on his shoulder. _WHAT THE HECK? _An alarm rang off in Carly's head. _Is this what they do when I'm not here? _"Can you imagine what she would do?"

"Murder us?" Freddie suggested, leaning over and kissing the top of Sam's head. Carly resisted the urge to shriek loudly. _This had to be a dream or something…_

Rather than freaking out like the Sam Carly knew would've, Sam just smiled contently. "Or worse."

"What could be worse?" Freddie chuckled.

Sam gave him a dark but playful look. "You don't wanna know, Fredward."

"Why not?" Freddie shot Sam a puppy-dog look. Carly's eyes widened. _What was going on here? _

"Too much for your innocent brain to handle," Sam snickered.

Freddie rolled his eyes (_finally, something semi-normal_). "Sam, my brain hasn't been innocent since I met you."

"True," Sam sang. "But you love me anyway."

"Also true," Freddie grinned and leaned in quickly, until their lips met in the middle. Carly promptly fainted, knowing she was probably dreaming.

There was no way in heck that would ever _actually _happen.

Right?

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

Two hours later, all three were fully awake and Sam was attempting to bash in the window with a mike stand as a tired Carly and Freddie watched.

"Sam, stop," Freddie complained, rubbing his forehead to indicate a headache.

"No," Sam replied stubbornly. If there was one good thing you could say about Sam Puckett, it's that she doesn't give up.

Carly agreed. "You've been doing that for hours."

"It's not gonna break," Freddie added, knowing inside that there was no way she was giving up.

"I gotta get out of here, man," Sam whined, glancing around. "I feel like I'm back in juvie."

Nora came down the stairs then, cradling her chicken and a plate. Into the microphone, she said, "Good morning, angels! I trust you all slept well?"

Freddie, with his tousled hair and wrinkled clothes (whether from a bad night of sleep or his and Sam's kissing session, no one knew), replied, "No."

"We did not sleep well," Carly scowled.

Nora looked genuinely surprised. "Why not?"

"Cause I had a nightmare that a psycho monster locked me in a cage and wouldn't let me leave!" Carly exclaimed. Sam and Freddie smirked.

"Well, that monster won't bother you anymore," Nora reassured her. "You're safely trapped in my sound booth."

Carly turned to Freddie, and Sam glared at her from behind. Carly didn't sense it. "How could she not get my metaphor?"

Freddie just shrugged and they all turned back to Nora.

Sam was fuming. "You better let us out of here or I'll smash my way out!" Freddie loved seeing her all feisty, but this was a bit much. He could tell that the girl was greatly upset.

Nora began to giggle. "Oh, silly Sam, you can't smash it. That's maxi glass."

Almost immediately, Carly and Sam turned to Freddie. "Maxi glass?"

Freddie began explaining about how it was unbreakable. Bored and jealous, but not meaning to hurt him, she threw the stand directly at Freddie's head. It hit a few inches above his head. Stunned, both Carly and Freddie turned to Sam, horrified.

She looked at him apologetically. "You were boring me!" She was actually saying,"_I think Carly's getting suspicious and I was kinda jealous, okay?_" but of course she couldn't say that with _Carly _right there.

Carly ran to the window. "Will you just please let us out of here?"

"Oh, no," Nora acted like it was a crazy question.

Sam joined Carly at the window. "Why not?"

"Because," Nora was talking in the snobby voice again. "With you as my friends I'm finally popular! I can't go back to being a lonely nub with only a chicken to talk to!"

"You know, Nora," Carly had finally come up with a 'threat.' "If we don't show up at Webicon this morning, people are gonna know something wrong."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, and they're gonna come looking for us."

Nora looked amused. "No. I contacted Webicon this morning saying that I was Carly and canceled your appearance!"

"What?" All three of the iCarly team screamed in unison.

Nora nodded. "Yeah."

"When our families don't hear from us they're gonna call the cops!" Carly tried again.

Sam and Freddie backed her up, using their terrific teamwork. "Yeah! The cops!"

"Which is why I used your cellphones to text message your families and tell them everything's going just fine!" Nora informed them perkily.

Carly wasn't amused. "You did not."

"Did too!" Nora didn't notice the iCarly team's anger flaring up. "Here, I'll read you their responses. Spencer texted back: Coolio. Have fun! Freddie, your mother texted back: Remember to apply your ointment." Nora grinned at Freddie. Sam didn't comment, which was unlike Sam. She usually had something to say about everything, but was probably trying to make up for throwing the stand at Freddie's head. "And Sam's mother texted…I finally popped that thing on my back."

Sam ran her fingers through her hair. "Wow, she's been squeezing that thing since Christmas."

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

One hour later, they were still trapped there. Nora was asking them, "So, which photo of myself should I use for my Splashface page? Side smile or ponytail?"

Sam, who was leaning against the wall, replied, "I don't know, Nora."

"The one on the left's cute," Carly offered. "But the one on the right really captures your inner insanity!"

Nora only caught the good one. "You really think this one makes me look cute?"

Sam walked up beside Freddie. "Dude, if I don't get some food in the next hour, I'm gonna eat Freddie!"

Glancing over at his girlfriend, he tried to figure out if her remark was meant in an affectionate way or as an insult. He decided to play it safe. "Get her some food, Nora!" He knew how crazy she could get when she didn't eat for a while… and he _did _care about her well-being, he loved her…

"Okay," Nora finally relented. "I'll get you guys some food….if I get a little something from Freddie."

Freddie glanced around nervously. "What?"

"A kiss," Nora told them.

"Uh-uh!" Freddie yelled. "No chance!"

Carly grabbed his wrist. "Yes!"

In response, Sam patted his arm. "When she opens the door we can beat her down and get out of here!"

"Uh, that room is filled with microphones and I don't wanna be beaten down, so I'll just kiss Freddie through the glass!" Nora told him.

Freddie threw up his arms. "Not happening!"

"Then no food for the iCarlies," Nora sung.

Of course Sam was a bit jealous, but she didn't show it. She wished that she could be able to kiss her boyfriend whenever she wanted, but it was okay. She knew that Freddie didn't really like Nora at all.

Carly grabbed his wrist. "Just put your lips on the glass!"

"Are you serious?" Freddie questioned.

"I'm hungry!" Carly whined.

"Me too, but I'm just-" Freddie began, but was cut off when Sam grabbed him from behind and pushed him up against the glass.

Sam kept pushing him in a kissing motion, pretending to enjoy it in some sick way, but actually just enjoying the contact. It was awful, pretending it didn't bother her when _it so did_ but she was so hungry that her love for Freddie was overtaken by her hunger.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

Later, they were all eating Chinese food (purchased by Nora, of course).

"Pretty decent Chinese food, right?" Nora asked them.

They all mumbled something along the lines of "Yeah."

"I didn't order anything with chicken out of respect for Maurice," Nora cooed. Maurice cawed. "It's pork!" She informed the chicken.

"This is so grand, just four pals and a chicken hanging, chewing, relating," Nora grinned.

"Ugh," they all moaned. Sam and Freddie were sitting closely together, Carly on Freddie's other side.

Freddie, who had been watching Sam for quite some time (_staring was more like it)_, told her, "You've been gnawing on that duck bone for ten minutes."

Sam glanced at Freddie, having no incentive to come up with a good comeback. "You're a duck bone."

Carly, who was still freaking, obviously hadn't been paying much attention to the two of them. "We've got to get out of here."

"Yeah," they agreed. "How?"

Carly jumped up. "Hey, Nora."

"Yeah, what's up, Carls?" Nora was trying to seem close to them by using Carly's special nickname.

"Can I please have some hot mustard for my egg roll?" Carly was a bad liar.

"Well, sure!" Nora seemed delighted. She handed it to Carly through the slot, resulting in Carly trying to pull her in. Finally Carly let go, and Freddie held her back before returning to sit beside Sam (he'd choose Sam over crazy Carly any day).

"Nice try," Sam complimented.

"Yeah, yeah." Carly sounded depressed.

When Nora left to get some cool stuff to show them, Sam began to pick the lock with her duck bone she'd been chewing on.

Finally, the door swung open.

"We're out!" Freddie held out his arms, forever impressed with his girlfriend's skills.

They all made a run for it, but ran into Nora who was wearing a creepy Richard Nixon mask and holding a big axe. Scared for their lives, they dashed back into their prison.

Nora relocked the door. "Well, that was a fine howdy-do!" She began to rant about their 'failure as friends', then began to tell them she couldn't stay mad at them and sang "99 Cartons of Milk on the Wall" into the microphone loudly.

They all slumped to the ground.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

That night, Carly Shay had yet another weird dream.

She could hear Sam and Freddie's voices clearly, almost as if she wasn't dreaming. But she had to be- the things that they were saying were crazy.

"She asleep?" Freddie questioned.

Carly could almost feel Sam peering at her. "Yeah, I think."

"Good," Freddie sighed. "Dude, these past few days have been a total piece of chiz."

She could hear Sam's kiss on Freddie's cheek. "Ah, cheer up. It was your idea to come here, you dork."

"That was before I knew that the girl was psycho," Freddie retorted.

"True," Sam sounded happy, and Carly couldn't decipher why. "Ah, you know I love you anyway."

"Love you too, Sam," Freddie told her, and this was where Carly knew _she had to be dreaming because there was no way those two loved each other. _

"Well, anyway," Sam continued, not seeming willing to dwell on the fact that she had feelings for too long. "How are we escaping from here, Fredly?"

Freddie sighed. "No idea. You got any ideas?"

Sam yawned. "Nope, when do I ever have any ideas?"

"When it has to do with torturing me," Freddie told her. "Or making me love you even more."

Sam snickered. "Benson, you're such a sap."

Freddie laughed. "I know, right?"

Carly then dozed off again, hoping to fall into another dream. Any other dream would make more sense than this one…

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

They were awoken by a rooster crow the next morning.

"Hey, friends!" Nora greeted. "Who missed me?"

Freddie looked tired. "You left the mic on. _With the volume up._"

Sam added, "Your chicken blew our eardrums out!"

"Sorry," Nora chuckled. "I was upstairs microwaving this Food Pocket. You know, my dad wrote their jingle."

Nora bit into it, then panicked and gulped down a sports drink.

Finally, Carly came up with a plan.

They made a video where every fourth word spelled out a secret message.

_ They could only hope now that Gibby would come rescue them…_

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

Later that day, the Nora torture continued.

"Okay, Sam, give me a noun," she commanded.

"Blood," Sam muttered in a dead voice.

"Now, Freddie, you supply an adjective," Nora told him.

"Psychotic," Freddie said it with a strange accent, but neither Carly nor Sam even so much as glanced at him.

"Carly, a verb," Nora finished.

"Choke," Carly told her in a deadly voice.

"Well, you've already used choke 3 times," Nora reminded her. "But okay. Mad Libs are endless fun!"

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

The next day, they were endlessly bored again when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Nora ran to get it.

The three iCarly kids then heard screaming from upstairs.

"Gibby?" They all wondered at the same time, perking up immediately with hope.

"Why is Nora screaming?" Freddie asked.

"Is that Gibby?" Carly added.

"GIBBY?" Sam repeated.

They all then began screaming for Gibby at the top of their lungs and banging on the Maxi Glass window.

Suddenly, Nora rolled down the stairs on top of someone.

Grins on their faces, all three of them yelled, "Gibby!"

They watched impatiently as Gibby fought Nora, waiting for the fight to be won. There was a bunch of flipping, punching and more but then Gibby was slung into a pile of boxes and he sat there, slumped against the boxes.

"GET UP, GIBBY!" Carly, Sam and Freddie encouraged wildly.

Gibby got up, looking more powerful than ever, and took off his shirt. He then proceeded to scream at the top of his lungs and ram Nora into a shelf. The two then wrestled a bit more, but it was not Gibby who was their savior.

Guppy came down the stairs slowly. He seemed to spy the keys on the table, then picked them up. Following the iCarly team's directions, he came over and unlocked the door.

They all rushed over to Gibby and Nora, pulling them off each other. Using her magic grip, Sam knocked out Nora in under ten seconds.

Carly ruffled Gibby's hair, then hugged him. "Good to see ya, Gib." Sam and Freddie exchanged an aw-so-cute glance.

"Yeah," Gibby agreed.

Guppy held out some flowers to Gibby. "Happy birthday."

Gibby took the flowers. "Thanks, buddy."

They finally all ran in for a group hug, all of them mainly hugging Gibby but Freddie's arm across Sam's back.

And _oh, _it felt so good.

_iPsycho iPsycho iPsycho_

They were all seated around the campfire, Sam next to Freddie (_where she belonged_).

Gibby smiled. "Now this feels like camp."

"Uh huh," Guppy agreed.

Freddie and Sam exchanged a quick smile as Spencer said, "See?"

Carly came up to the counter. "Hey, you really did a _nice _job fixing the countertop."

"Easy, sarcastic," Spencer cautioned. "I've already booked a dude to come fix everything."

"Good." Carly sounded satisfied as she handed out the sodas.

"So this Nora girl," Spencer wondered. "What does she look like?"

Sam held her phone out to Spencer. "Here."

"Why is she sleeping on the floor?" Spencer inquired.

"She's unconscious," Carly told him.

Spencer squeezed Freddie's shoulder. "You did the Vulcan squeezy thing?"

"Uh huh," Sam acknowledged. Freddie shot her a proud smile.

"What's that on her stomach?" Spencer queried, holding the phone out to Freddie.

Freddie glanced at it. "A chicken."

"Maybe we shouldn't have called the cops on Nora," Carly said regretfully.

Sam gave her an are-you-crazy look. "She kidnapped us!"

"Yeah, but she just wanted friends," Carly muttered. "And she bought us Chinese food."

"She'll have plenty of friends in prison," Sam comforted her.

"Well, yeah," Carly mumbled. "But those aren't quality friends."

Sam was offended. _I've been in prison like, 10 times now? Maybe more. Am I not a quality friend? _But she let it go.

Guppy leaned over and whispered something in Gibby's ear. "Good idea," Gibby complimented. "You guys wanna sing a camp song?"

"Sure," they all agreed.

"Ooh, I got one," Carly exclaimed, jumping into "100 Cartons of Milk on the Wall." Everyone else joined in.

_iPsycho iPsycho_ _iPsycho_

"Nice job, Fredster," Sam complimented, patting her boyfriend's shoulder.

Freddie spun to face her. "You too."

"That was interesting," Sam smirked. "More so than I thought it would be."

"Sam," Freddie whined. "You know how much I wanted to go to that convention."

Sam sighed. "There's always next year, my tech dork."

"True," He sat in thoughtful silence for a few minutes.

Sam plopped down beside him, as close as she could get without actually touching him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"You," Freddie smiled at her.

"Good things or bad things?" Sam felt worry course through her.

"Is it ever bad things?" Freddie retorted, and Sam felt relief chase away all her previous doubts.

"Good," she said, satisfied, placing her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," He leaned over to kiss her.

**Well…hope you liked it! I don't have much left in the story. Just iBeat the Heat, iGot a Hot Room, iSam's Mom, maybe iDo and then the climax, and the ending.**

**Please review! And, if you'd like to help me out, I'm working on a new story on FictionPress. The link is on my profile. It'd be totally amazing if you could check it out, maybe leave an anonymous review. Thanks a lot!**


	20. iBeat the Heat

**Hey, peoples!**

**Welcome back to iBreak a Promise, which has actually proven to be my most popular story so far :D! Keep up the reviews, you awesome people: Beautiful Belle (haha! Thanks, here ya go!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks a lot!), ccQTccQT (Wow, thanks a lot! Hope you continue to like it), coketree20 (Thanks! Yeah, that was fun to write lol. I love fluff!), Wainwright (Haha, thanks so much!), Mari13ssa (Thanks a lot! Here ya go!), BetterThanGold (Here you go! ****), deviocity (Thanks a lot! So glad you like it!), SeddieLover26 (Haha! Here you go!), kalyn19 (Yeah, I had to rewatch all the episodes to find the Seddie **** Thanks a lot!), icarlyfreak (Thanks a lot! iGot a Hot Room will be next chapter!), Black- Hat Jack and SeddieLove4Ever.**

**Sorry, the end of this chapter is really rush- I'm on a time limit and **_**couldn't find **_**the second half of iBeat the Heat, but don't worry, next chap (iGot a Hot Room) will be normal. Then it's iSam's Mom (which I've only seen half of, btw) and the climax, then the ending!**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 20 (really? Already?): **_**iBeat the Heat**_

Sam arrived at Freddie's doorstep. "Hey, yo."

"Hey," Freddie stared at her. "What are you doing here?"

Sam leaned subtly against the doorframe and blinked innocently. "What, a girl can't come visit her boyfriend for no apparent reason?"

"A _normal _girl could," Freddie reasoned. "But you're not normal, you're Sam Puckett."

"Thanks, Fredward," Sam muttered dryly. "But actually, you're right. My air conditioning broke so I came here, for the _cold _air."

He snickered. "Oh, Sam, I knew there was something. Well, come in."

She didn't have to be asked twice. The blonde rushed into the room, settling down onto Freddie's couch, face covered in sweat. "Got a towel, Frednub?"

"Sure, Princess Puckett," Freddie told her, rolling his eyes and heading to the bathroom. Grabbing a clean towel, he handed it to her. "You know, I'm not your servant."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "I know that. But you _are _my boyfriend, even if it's secret, so you have _certain responsibilities _to fulfill."

"Such as granting your every request?" He retorted.

"Pretty much," She yawned and leaned back. "Turn on a movie, dork?"

Grumbling about her laziness, he stalked over to the TV and popped in a random movie. "Fine, there you go. Happy now?"

She motioned for him to come closer to him. Once he got within her reach, she pulled him onto the couch beside her. "If I'm so bad and lazy, why do you still stay with me, dork?" Her tone was playful but her icy blue eyes were dead serious.

"Because I love you." Seeing the look on her face, he elaborated. "Because even though you're tough, aggressive and scary at times, you're also beautiful, sweet to those you care about, and funny. You're just…_Sam._"

Sam rolled her eyes, but grinned at him. "Whatever that means, dork."

iBtH iBtH iBtH

After Sam left, Freddie headed over to Carly's and relaxed on her couch, sweating profusely.

"What's the temperature outside now?" Carly inquired from her place near the fan.

Freddie coughed out, "103 degrees."

Carly groaned and headed over to the temperature unit. In an attempt to be helpful, Freddie offered, "Try to make it cooler in here."

Carly glared at him in a what-do-you-think-I'm-doing way.

"That's probably what you were doing," Freddie muttered sheepishly.

"Uh huh," Carly informed him, turning back to the air-con unit.

Sam burst in then, mumbling about the "stupid heat wave." She continued, "It's hot out there. Would you turn on the air conditioning?"

"It's on full blast," Carly informed her.

Sam scowled. "Well, it's not enough. I'm too hot." She dashed over to the refrigerator, pulled open the freezer door and jammed her head in. "Ah."

"What are you doing?" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie didn't even have to spare a glance to know, he knew his girlfriend that well. "She's either cooling herself or eating your frozen pizzas. Probably both." **(A/N If you wanna know how Freddie knew this, check out my oneshot iLove Frozen Pizzas and **_**review!**_** Okay, ad over)**

Carly giggled a little as she pulled Sam out of the freezer. "Get out of there! Oh my gosh. You are eating my frozen pizzas!"

Sam threw up her head. Just adding to the moment, Freddie added, "Now it's 104 degrees outside!"

Sam moaned, then spotted something. "What's that thing?"

"My utopian city of the future," Carly told her. Noticing that Sam seemed to have no idea what she was talking about, Carly continued, "Our project for Mr. Henning's class?" Still no sign that Sam recognized the project yet. "The assignment he gave us?"

Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing that Sam had no idea what they were talking about. That was Sam (_but that was fine with him, anyway)_.

"So, what is it I'm supposed to do that we all know I'm not gonna?" Sam questioned in a tone that implied she was never going to do it.

"Your assignment is to make a model of a perfect city," Carly read off. "A city of the future that's efficient, and promotes old-fashioned community values."

Frowning, Sam demanded, "Lemme see that." Taking the paper, she scanned over it, but then folded it up and used it to wipe her sweaty armpit.

Freddie wasn't surprised (_this was Sam, and he wasn't gonna try to change her) _and by her scolding smile and emotionless "ew", Carly wasn't either. Sam just patted her head and continued to wipe. "Well, my pits are moist." She finished wiping and offered it to Carly.

Carly kept on her sweet-girl smile. "No thanks."

Spencer burst in then, pushing a huge air-conditioner looking thing in front of him. "Hey, people! Look at what I got!"

"Whatcha got?" Sam replied.

"It's a Norwegian air conditioner!" Spencer explained. "Socko says it's insanely powerful."

Freddie threw out his arms. "Well, fire it up!"

"Hurry!" Carly encouraged, following him.

"Yeah, I'm sweating like a meatloaf here," Sam told them, following Freddie, Carly and Spencer over to the air conditioner.

Once Spencer finally got it plugged it in, he turned it on. Moaning, all of them stuck their heads over the air conditioner. Sam stuck her sweaty pits over the air conditioner and, with almost no thought behind the action, Freddie followed suit.

Carly was the first to speak. "So now we just stand here like this all day?"

"Nah, it came with a box of big yellow flex tubes," Spencer told her. "Which I can attach to these and then run the air all throughout the apartment."

"Nice," they all agreed.

"This air is so great," Carly sighed.

"The best," Freddie agreed.

"It's life changing," Sam muttered.

Spencer's hair was blowing in the wind. "I know! I guess I don't need this bag of ice from my pants!" He removed the ice from his pants and handed it to Carly.

"Ew," Carly said, but made no move to remove it from her face.

iBtH iBtH iBtH

Carly held up the tube to her face. "How hot is it outside now?"

"105," Freddie told her.

All of them laughed. "Not a problem for us!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Cause we got us a Norwegian air conditioner," Carly danced across the room.

Sam grinned. "Ah, I love it! I swear I wanna fly to Norwegia and thank everyone there personally."

Grabbing his phone, Freddie realized he had a text.

"Is that Gibby?" Carly asked hopefully.

"Nah, Sabrina," Freddie replied.

"Ooh," Carly grinned.

Sam looked up at him and asked in a teasing voice, "Who's Sabrina?"

She knew very well who Sabrina was. He and Sam had a long chat over this issue, because they both knew very well that Carly would get suspicious if neither of them went on a date or anything of the sort. Finally, Gibby offered to 'set Freddie up' with his cousin Sabrina that day to avoid suspicion, and after a long period of consideration, they finally agreed to do it.

Freddie nodded at her. "Gibby's cousin."

"Ooh, the girl that Freddie's in love with?" Carly teased again.

_No, that would be Sam, _Freddie refrained himself from saying. Instead, he retorted, "I barely know her!"

"You said you guys have been videochatting every night," Carly reminded him.

Noticing Sam's fidgeting in the background, Freddie quickly followed up with, "Well, I've never met her in person." _It was a lie, what he'd told Carly. They'd only video-chatted once, in which Freddie had explained the situation and begged her to help him. She'd quickly agreed, claiming to be a huge fan of iCarly._

"Lucky her," Sam stated gloomily, wishing that he would use that time to talk to his _real girlfriend _instead of his _fake girlfriend. _

"Whoa, she says it's 120 degrees in her house," Freddie read off.

"Aw," Carly's sensitive side took over.

Sam wasn't concerned. "Poor sweaty chick."

Carly had an idea. "Hey, why don't you invite her over here?"

Freddie's face lit up (_his plan was working out perfectly_). "Really? I can?"

"Sure," Carly told him.

"Okay, cool!" Freddie was thrilled that everything would go according to plan.

_Except Sam. _"Better tell her to bring a blindfold."

Freddie's gaze met hers in that _Sam-if-you-mess-this-up-you're-dead-cause-Carly-will-kill-us-both _way. "A blindfold?"

"So she won't look at you and burst into flames and or tears!" Sam explained. _More like she looks at him and I set her on fire or beat her up until she cries. _Sam rather enjoyed her evil plans.

Freddie looked down and bit his lip. _This was going to be harder than he'd anticipated. _Sam was obviously a lot more jealous than she'd previously let on, so if this Sabrina girl took one step out of line, she'd be murdered by Sam, the jealous, angry girlfriend. _Great. _

"Carly, come rub my neck," Sam ordered.

Carly grinned. "I gotta go finish my project."

Sam sighed. "Freddie, come rub my neck." She'd called him by his real name (for once).

"Yeah, that'll happen," Freddie snickered, still playing with his phone. He'd actually done it once before, but if he did it now….yeah, everyone would be suspicious.

"Done!" Spencer burst in, announcing how he'd cooled off the apartment.

Carly and Spencer started a conversation, which Sam paid little to no attention to.

"Hey, will somebody bring me a-" Sam began, but she was cut off by the power cutting off.

Carly looked around. "What happened?"

"Power went out," Spencer announced gravely. "It happens on crazy hot days like this whenever everyone in the whole city is using their air-conditioners full blast."

"But what about our _Norwegian _air conditioner?" Sam inquired.

Freddie stared at her that meant _I love you, but you're so stupid sometimes. _"It's not gonna work without _electricity."_

Always being the reasonable one, Carly managed to remember the generator. After a lot of effort, the air conditioner was hooked up and they were once again enjoying the freezing cold air, with the addition of Mrs. Benson, who'd freaked out and rushed over to see if Freddie was all right.

Celebrating, Sam and Spencer relaxed on the couch, tubes with air coming out in hand. Carly and Freddie were on opposite sides of the room with their tubes of air.

They were the only apartment in Seattle with air and power.

"Oh my, this air is nice," Mrs. Benson gushed. "Maybe I'll hang out here with you guys."

They all groaned, but Mrs. Benson wasn't one to take a hint. "I'll go get a puzzle."

Lewbert came in then.

"What are you doing here?" Carly wondered.

"My job," Lewbert hissed, then realized they had power. He told them that they would only be able to let the generator run _if _they let him stay in their apartment.

Reluctantly, they agreed, craving the power. He jumped onto the couch, pulled off his shoes and spread out, displaying his sore on his foot.

They all headed upstairs soon after that.

"UGH!" Sam ranted. "I can't stand being down there with Lewbert and his foot sore!"

"Why is he putting yogurt on it?" Freddie added.

"Maybe the yogurt keeps it from…festering or something," Carly offered.

Sam glanced at Freddie and they all three shuddered. Carly just started talking about how they should be 'positive' and focus on the web show.

Spencer called Freddie then, telling him that the infamous Sabrina had finally arrived.

"This is gonna be good," Sam grinned evilly.

Freddie glared at her, knowing his girlfriend's tendency to mess things up. "Sam, swear you'll be nice."

"Oh, I'll swear," Sam snorted.

"Sam!" Freddie threatened (_like he could ever threaten her)_.

Sam sighed. "I'll be nice." _Yeah, _she thought. _I'll be nice to my secret boyfriend's fake girlfriend. How many things are wrong with that statement? _She thought about that for a second, then became too lazy to do the math. _Way too many_.

"How do I look?" Freddie asked them.

"Good," Carly complimented because she was nice.

"Stupid," Sam mimicked her comment from the time on the 'rocket ship', even though he actually looked rather nice in her opinion.

Sabrina walked in then. "Freddie?"

"Hi-ey!" He choked out, glancing the girl up and down. Sam held back a snicker as she realized that Freddie's new 'girlfriend' was at least a foot taller than he was.

_Thanks a lot, Gibby._

Carly leaned over to Sam. "She's very tall."

"Wow," Sabrina commented. "It's weird not seeing you in a little window on a computer screen. It's great to see all of you."

"And that's all there is," Sam told her, smirking.

Freddie turned to glare at his girlfriend, then turned to Sabrina, shooting her an apologetic look that (hopefully) told her that Sam was his girlfriend, and she was just jealous.

The four teenagers came downstairs to see Freddie's mother leading in a bunch of elderly people from their building.

As the day went on, more and more people showed up.

Freddie was trying to have at least one civil conversation with his supposed 'girlfriend', Sabrina (though of course, he loved only Sam, and was going out with only Sam, it might be nice to know the girl he was supposedly in love with). Too bad fate didn't seem to be on his side.

Chuck Chambers, Spencer's sworn enemy, showed up with his 'hot' (according to Spencer) older sister Gia and his father. Next came Carly's bad boy ex-boyfriend, along with all his Pee Wee Babies. He was worried that if his plush toys were left in the heat then they would start to melt or something. Carly agreed to let him in, but only if he watched Carly's project for her.

Instead, being the retard he is, Griffin placed Carly's project on the floor and put his Pee Wee Babies on the table instead. He then took most of the power from the air conditioner and sprayed it on his _plush toys. _

That boy was way too obsessed.

Meanwhile, Sam had decided to be like Carly for once and 'make the best of things'. She set up her own 'entrepreneur business' as she liked to call it (it was a phrase she'd learned in Economics class that sounded awfully fancy). In her business, she relaxed in a chair as the elderly massaged her neck. She would charge them five minutes of massaging for one minute with the cold air tube. It was her best idea yet, and her only way to keep her mind off of the whole Freddie and Sabrina thing. One man complained it wasn't fair, but eh, Sam knew (and had always known) that life wasn't fair. If it was, she wouldn't have to secretly go out with her boyfriend.

Downstairs, chaos broke out. Mrs. Benson slapped Lewbert so hard that his wart popped after he complained that they could have a new, better son if they got rid of Freddie. Guys were fighting over prune pops. Plus, Chuck and Spencer were just being…well, Chuck and Spencer. It was quite entertaining to see a young boy fighting with an older adult, but this time, Freddie wasn't that amused.

Carly was the one that decided to end it. Standing up on the countertop, she made a speech. It was about how 'they're neighbors, but most of them don't even know each other's names', and how they should go back to the old days like in her project for her class. Freddie and Sam snuck little glances at each other all the way through. He'd chosen to stand beside her rather than Sabrina this time, knowing it wouldn't be too suspicious.

It was a touching speech, but as soon as the power came back on, all the people fled the Shay apartment.

iBtH iBtH iBtH

"Well, that was…" Freddie lay back on the couch.

Sam interrupted him. "HOT as Hades."

Freddie laughed. "True. Plus all the random old people…."

"Hey, hey!" Sam cut him off again. "I'm not complaining about them, Fredduchini. They massaged my neck."

Freddie nodded. "Well, they didn't do anything for me."

"Aw, is widdle Fweddie sad that the elderly didn't do him any favors?" Sam pinched his nose.

Freddie swatted off her hand. "Sam…."

"Aw, you know I love you, widdle Fweddiefer," Sam laughed, kissing his cheek. "You're the only one I can torture like this…and get away with it."

"Why do I put up with you?" Freddie groaned.

"Because I'm the only girl that will ever love you back," Sam teased.

"Not true!" Freddie exclaimed. "Sabrina…"

"Was paid by Gibby to fake-date you," Sam snickered.

"No, she wasn't," Freddie scowled. "Gibby told me she volunteered."

"Yeah, to be paid," Sam was laughing now. Freddie frowned at her.

Sam came up and put her arms around him. "Aw, Fweddie, I'm sowwy I made you sad."

"It's okay," he soothed jokingly, before turning around and kissing her once again, because he couldn't resist.

Being Sam's boyfriend did have its benefits, after all.

**Haha, fluffy ending! But hope you enjoyed it anyway. Reviews help me to update faster as I begin Season 4! **

**Ooh…**


	21. iGot a Hot Room

**Hey, guys!  
**_**Hao jiu bu jian **_**(long time no see, that reminds me, I need to do my Chinese homework). But thanks to my amazing reviewers: Wainwright (Thanks a lot! Here ya go!), XxXSeddieFreakXxX (Haha, thanks a lot!), Love Story x (You mean my descriptions of people's expressions? Idk, just fun to write but thanks a lot!), gggttt43 (Hey! Thanks a lot, that's a good suggestion. I might use it soon!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks so much!), missu (Ooh, here's a break up…but not exactly a build-up, haha. Thanks!), coketree20 (Thanks a lot!), Mari13ssa (thank you!), girlygirl0147 (Thank you so much! ), Better Than Gold (Well, here ya go!), ccQTccQT (Yeah, that's the fun part to write! Thanks a lot!), PurpleMadness742 (Wow, thanks so much! Yeah, my country that I currently live in doesn't even have iCarly, so I watch it online), ComplicatedLove (haha, thanks! Here ya go!), lizninja (Wow, thanks a lot! Haha, I see what you mean, I tried not to make it like that… but I think I'm getting into another Seddie fight here. I figure it's a good place to do one seeing as the only Seddie interaction in iSam's Mom is the "Don't start with me" part. Thanks a lot, though, and I hope you like it!), xBeckyBooHerex and SexiLuv.**

**Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Chapter 21: iGot a Hot Room**

"You ready to head over to Carls' to do iCarly?" Sam asked as she poked her head into her boyfriend's apartment.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "Do you come here before _every _iCarly?"

"Yeah, why not?" Sam replied, grinning. "It's fun to _bother _you."

"Doesn't bother me," He reminded her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Sam scowled. "Well then, maybe I should stop coming."

"No!" Freddie protested. Realizing what he said, he turned pink. "I mean… it bothers me a lot."

Sam turned to walk away. "Nah, it's not fun if you're not bothered."

Freddie grabbed her arm. Sam tried to pull away, but found she couldn't. "Dude, Freddork, how'd you get so strong?"

Freddie flexed his muscles. "I've been working out."

"Cute," Sam smirked, giving him yet another kiss. Pulling away, she muttered, "We're gonna be late for iCarly."

"Since when have you ever cared about being on time?" Freddie retorted.

"I don't," Sam confirmed. "But _you _do. C'mon, dork, you know Carly will be suspicious if _you're _not on time. Your mom even has a rhyme for it…"

Freddie put his hands over his ears. "I don't wanna hear it, Puckett!" He grabbed her hand. "C'mon, let's go."

iBaP iBaP iBaP

Later that day, the three were doing iCarly.

Carly sprung up in front of the screen. "Hey, I'm three and a half ounces of Carly!"

"And I'm a heaping tablespoon of Sam," Sam announced, getting right in front of the screen. Instead of yelling at her like he once would've, Freddie shot her a secretive smile.

"Put us in a tall glass," Carly continued.

"Shake vigorously," Sam grinned, and they both shook themselves up.

"And add a pinch of Freddie," Carly added.

Sam reached over and pinched his stomach, not hard but more in a loving way. Keeping up appearances, Freddie exclaimed, "Ow!"

"Make a delicious web show called iCarly!" Sam and Carly yelled in unison.

They then both began to dance around, whooping and hollering.

Returning to normal (or, as normal as she could get), Sam jumped in front of the lens again. "Okay! Now before we continue, guess what special event is coming up this week."

"Sam," Carly's voice made it obvious she was acting. "Don't tell them."

"I gotta tell them!" Sam whined.

Carly smiled. "No! I don't want anyone to know that **my birthday **is coming up!"

"The people have a right to know," Sam said dangerously.

Carly's eyes were wide. "But I don't want them to send me _presents._ Even though I love items such as…"

They then went through a whole list of things.

"And now it's time for pie!" Sam announced.

Carly pretended to sound surprised. "What pie?"

"Birthday pie!" Sam cheered. They all three screamed in joy.

Spencer then entered, pushing a cart with an extravagantly huge birthday pie on it. Everyone cheered again.

Carly's face lit up. "This pie is _huge!_"

"And it contains your two favorite flavors," Spencer informed them.

"Cherry," Carly told the camera.

"And Gibby!" Spencer screamed, so obviously a supporter of Carly/ Gibby too.

Gibby burst out of the cherry pie then, gasping for breath and covered in red cherry juice.

"What's wrong, Gib?" Sam asked him.

"I couldn't breathe in there!" Gibby yelled, sounding mad.

Spencer motioned to the pie. "I told you to breathe through the tube!"

"I couldn't FIND the tube!" Gibby retorted.

Spencer sighed in realization. "Oh, I forgot the tube."

iBaP iBaP iBaP

"Ready for this?" Sam asked Freddie, as she, Freddie and Gibby waited out in the hallway.

Freddie nodded. "You think Carly suspects anything?"

"Of course not," Sam giggled. She pulled him in for a kiss.

Gibby groaned. "Can you guys _not _do that in here?"

Sam and Freddie rolled their eyes. "Um, no." They began to kiss again, to the soundtrack of Gibby's vomiting and gagging noises.

The two were forced to stop when T-Bo joined them. "I believe someone asked me to come here?"

"If you have food, then fine," Sam said immediately.

"That I do," T-Bo held up plates of food and decorations.

"Okay, you're in," Sam grabbed some of the decorations.

On Spencer's signal, they all dashed out and began to set up the kitchen table. It was chaotic and a little too romantic for Gibby's taste (those accidental hand brushes between Sam and Freddie that lasted a moment too long, those longing glances….he felt like he was in some cheesy blockbuster flick) but finally it was all set up, and just in time.

They all posed as Carly walked out, then yelled together, "SURPRISE!"

Carly shrieked happily and dropped the carton of milk. "Oh my gosh!" She ran over and hugged Spencer tightly.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" He told her.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to make a big fuss over my birthday," Carly smiled.

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No, fuss away!" Carly threw up her hands.

Carly came over and hugged Sam. Sam showed her the waffle bouquet from T-Bo, and then they talked about how this was going to be the best birthday she'd ever had. They then sat down and began to eat all of the food.

When Spencer announced he was giving her a fantastic present, Carly immediately wondered, "You're getting a haircut?"

"No," Spencer looked like he'd never even considered it.

"Please get a haircut," Carly pleaded.

"No," Spencer scowled. "It took me over a year to get it this long and voluminous."

"Makes you look like a girl," Sam told him.

Spencer did a hair flip. "Does not."

"Dude! You know who could give you the best haircut ever?" Gibby asked. "My grandfather!"

Sam looked confused. "Didn't your granddad retire?"

"Well, yeah, but he's still a great barber," Gibby told them. "He'd cut you for free…"

Spencer shook his head. "I dunno."

"Please?" Carly begged. "For my birthday?"

"Okay, I'll get a haircut," Spencer reluctantly agreed.

T-Bo obviously was still wondering about something. "What did the goat do?"

"T-BO!" Carly snapped.

iBaP iBaP iBaP

Later that day at school, everyone was greeting Carly and wishing her a happy birthday.

Sam felt a surge of jealousy (_hardly anyone had done that for __**her**__ on her birthday) _but she covered it up, trying to be a good friend. She made sure _everyone _wished Carly a happy birthday, even the Italian exchange student.

"It's Carly's birthday and you completely ignored her!" Sam exclaimed.

Not caring as much as Sam did, Carly said softly, "It's okay."

"I got this," Sam told her. "Look, dude-"

Sam was cut off by a girl coming between them. "Rico doesn't speak English. He's an exchange student from Italy."

"_Si,_" Rico motioned to himself. "_Italia._"

Sam got up in his face and told him something in Italian that was threatening.

"Um, uh…" Rico tried to think of what to do. "Happy birthday, Carly!" Sam smiled contently and he and his translator took off.

"When did you learn to-" Carly began.

"My mom likes Italian dudes," Sam informed her.

Carly nodded. "Of course."

"I mean, she _really _likes Italian dudes," Sam elaborated.

Carly cut her off again. "I get it."

iBaP iBaP iBaP

Later that day, Sam and Freddie were having an intelligent conversation as Carly walked _far _up ahead (she wasn't much interested in their topic). They'd never had a conversation (_that didn't involve them fighting) _in front of Carly before, so they were surprised to see that Carly wasn't surprised.

"Right, which is why I had to make a shank," Sam explained to Freddie.

"So what's better- a shank or a shiv?" Freddie inquired.

Sam shrugged. "Depends. For cutting or stabbing?"

Carly butted in then. "Does it matter?"

Sam snorted. "_Does it matter?_"

Carly walked in, and Sam and Freddie followed close behind. Spencer was holding up a towel in front of his face.

"What's that?" Sam questioned.

"A MAN WITH A FANTASTIC NEW DO!" Spencer announced, throwing down the towel to show off his newly shortened hair, which actually looked good (considering Gibby's grandpa was blind).

"Nice!" They all exclaimed.

Satisfied, Spencer agreed. "Uh-huh."

"Gibby's grandfather did that?" Carly sounded surprised.

"Yep, and he also made that wet spot on the carpet," Spencer informed them. "So don't walk there."

Shuddering, Carly moved to one side as Sam and Freddie moved to the other (_of course)_.

"All right, birthday girl, it's almost 6:30 and we've got 7:00 reservations at Petrozzini's!" Spencer exclaimed.

Almost in unison, Sam and Freddie repeated, "Petrozzini's!" and do weird things with their hands, exchanging cute glances. It never fails to amaze them how alike they really are even though people classify them as polar opposites.

"So, why don't you head upstairs and grab a jacket and we'll head on out?" Spencer commanded.

"I'm already wearing a jacket," She grabbed at the sides to prove her point.

Spencer stared at her. "Go get a different jacket or no birthday dinner."

Carly shot him a weird look. "Okay, I'll change jackets." She began to go upstairs. "A guy gets a quality haircut and turns all bossy."

Nonchalantly, Spencer whistled until Carly was way upstairs. Then he told Sam and Freddie, "I actually love the jacket she's wearing."

"Then why'd you make her go change?" Freddie wondered.

"So she'd see the birthday present I made her," Spencer grinned.

"What did you make her?" Sam questioned. Freddie shot her a quick loving glance, not caring about Spencer (since he knew already).

"Well, she's been saying she needs a lamp by her bed," Spencer told them. "So I made her one entirely of gummy bears!"

Sam and Freddie grinned at each other, _oohing _in unison.

"So you think she'll like it?" Freddie asked him.

"She's gonna love it," Spencer replied, followed by a scream from Carly. "She loves it!"

Carly ran downstairs, her hair a mess. "MY ROOM'S ON FIRE!"

The implications of what she's just said seem to finally sink into Spencer's mind. "WHAT?" Pushing and shoving, the three followed Carly upstairs. Freddie grabbed Sam's hand for a second and gave it a quick squeeze before letting go.

They saw the burning flames consuming the bright depths of Carly's room. Screaming, they dashed for the exit. Spencer pushed Sam and Freddie (_they should really have a name for the two of them, shouldn't they?_ Freddie thought. _Fram? Seddie?...no, that's stupid) _out of the way, going for the door first. The door shuts behind him, and Sam and Freddie crashed into the door behind him. They resisted the urge to hug or anything like that as sparks shot up both their arms; instead they just pulled open the door as fast as possible and shot out of there.

As they go down, Sam was hyperventilating (something about fires and dads) so Carly hugged her, also crying. When Carly turned away for a second, Freddie snaked his arm around Sam discreetly and kissed the top of her head.

Once they came back up, they stood in awed silence at the burnt room. Everything was charred with ashes scattered all around.

"Oh my gosh," Carly uttered softly. "My room."

"Wow," Sam muttered.

Spencer, trying to cheer her up, reminded her, "Well, it could be worse."

The fireman who was behind him seemed to be pessimistic. "No, it couldn't. I'm Chief Donker, Seattle Fire Department."

Spencer extended a hand. "Spencer Shay."

"Yeah, we know who you are," Chief Donker rolled his eyes.

Carly started crying again, causing Sam to tell her, "Come here, kid," and hug her tightly. "It's okay, Carls. If you want, you could stay with me and my mom."

This just made Carly cry harder.

Freddie wrung his hands. "Do you guys know how the fire started?"

"Oh, yes," The chief told him. "This bedside table lamp started the fire."

Spencer's mouth fell open in shock and revulsion, obviously. Sam shot Freddie a look that meant "oh, no."

"But I don't have a table lamp," Carly informed him, obviously confused.

Sam and Freddie stared at each other, unable to even speak. Finally, Sam spoke up. "Look, Spencer wanted to make you a special present for your birthday."

Freddie picked up for her. "So, he made you a gummy bear lamp…"

Carly just stared at Spencer, completely silent. Spencer immediately began to apologize. "Carly, I'm… Hey, I bet what that goat did to you last year doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Shaking her head, Carly burst into tears. Once again, Sam wrapped her arms around her best friend in comfort. Spencer glanced down uncomfortably, and the Chief turned to Freddie. "What did the goat do?"

Carly cried even harder, making Sam wince.

iBaP iBaP iBaP

That night, Sam slept over at Carly's on the couch. Carly was super quiet and depressed, and Sam couldn't bear to see her like that. She _had_ to cheer her up.

Carly fell asleep quickly, so Sam logged into Splashface on the computer.

**SPuckett: hey, dude**

** FBenson: hey, Sammy. How's Carly?**

** SPuckett: sleeping**

** FBenson: Funny, Sam. I meant how is she dealing?**

** SPuckett: as well as u'd expect, pretty depressed. Idk how to cheer her up.**

** FBenson: Oh...I feel so bad for her.**

** SPuckett: ikr? i guess we're not 'revealing' for a while, that'll just add to her troubles**

** FBenson: true, well, I gotta go. Mom's calling. Love you.**

** SPuckett: bye, love you 2.**

_**FBenson has signed off.**_

iBaP iBaP iBaP

All day the next day, Carly Shay was very depressed.

No matter what Sam tried to get her to do, Carly's response was always, "I don't wanna." She was a lifeless lump and though neither Sam nor Freddie could blame her, it was quite disheartening to see their best friend that way.

After school that day, all three of them entered the Shay apartment. Spencer was sitting on the couch, looking glum.

"Hey," Carly said in her dead voice.

"Hey, guys," Spencer greeted them.

Freddie tried to act normal. "Hello-lo."

"Sup," Sam played along, acting as Sam-ish as was humanly possible. "I'll be at the fridge!"

"How goes it?" Freddie's attempt to sound peppy came out as more dead than he thought he could sound.

Spencer shrugged. "Eh."

Carly suddenly realized something. "Did the guy from the insurance company come?"

"Yeah," Spencer sighed. "He's only giving us five hundred bucks."

Carly's voice rose at least five pitches. "To redo my room and replace everything?"

"Yeah," Spencer told her, and Sam realized he was lying, though she didn't know why.

Carly doesn't seem to realize what Sam does. "That won't even pay for a new bed!"

Freddie, who was wearing one of Sam's favorite t-shirts (she'd come over early that morning, picked him out a shirt, then left), scuffed his heel on the floor. Sam volunteered her solution. "I can get you all the money you need."

Freddie gave her a be-serious look, but she ignored it. Spencer asked, "How?"

"You guys got a colored printer?" Sam offered.

Carly sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Well, then I gotta get a job."

"Nasty," Sam piped up from her position at the counter.

"Well, hey, I was at the Groovy Smoothie this morning and T-Bo said he was looking to hire some part-time help," Spencer volunteered.

"Fine," Carly groaned. "I'll go talk to T-Bo."

"Good luck," Freddie muttered.

"Thanks," Carly replied, taking her jacket and leaving.

"Sorry, kiddo," Was all Spencer said.

As soon as Carly was gone, Spencer got up and danced across the room for his phone. He then proceeded to call T-Bo and ask him to give Carly a job.

"Okay, two questions," Sam began. "Why are you makin' T-Bo give Carly a job and _what _did you do to his sister?"

"I needed Carly out of the house so I could tell you guys," he motioned to the two of them, implying things about their 'secret relationship, "That you're gonna help me redo Carly's entire room with _this _insurance check I got from Bob!"

Sam and Freddie both looked at it. "82,000?"

"How'd you get so much?" Sam seconded.

"My great-grandmother's benzel was diamond-encrusted," Spencer informed them. Sam continued to gaze at Freddie in that, 'Can you believe this?' way.

"What does that mean?" Freddie inquired.

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged.

Sam didn't seem to care as much. "What about T-Bo's sister?"

"She fell off a ladder," Spencer replied quickly. "82,000!"

All three of them began to rejoice.

iBaP iBaP iBaP

The next day, Sam and Freddie were chatting with a lady worker.

"So, you two go out?" She asked slyly.

Sam and Freddie exchanged a shocked glance. "Um….no."

"Don't lie," The lady told them. "I'm professionally trained to deal with liars."

Sam bounced up and down. "Me too!"

Freddie cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were a painter?"

"I have two jobs," The lady defended.

"Yeah, I can do this and be Freddie's girlfriend," Sam's eyes widened as she realized what she said.

"So you admit it," The lady grinned.

Sam opened her mouth to defend herself, but she was cut off by Spencer. After he took roll, they roared and ran upstairs together.

"Please, can that not count, Fredward?" Sam begged. "We don't really know her."

Freddie smirked. "Yeah, we do."

"Oh yeah?" Sam replied. "What's her name?"

Freddie mulled it over. "No idea…. Fine, we won't count it."

She spontaneously planted a kiss on his lips. "Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome," he groaned as she dashed off.

_She had him wrapped around her so easily._

iBaP iBaP iBaP

Freddie spent most of his time working (and talking) with Sam and Gibby. They had a great time decorating her room to make it look _just as Carly would want it._

Once they were all done, Sam glanced around the room. "It looks…"

"Amazing," Freddie finished. "Just like you."

Sam shot him a loving smile as Gibby made a vomiting noise. They both turned to glare at him, and he threw up his hands. "Just doing what a Gibby's gotta do!"

Carly came not long after that. Gibby, Freddie and Sam ran upstairs.

Freddie kissed Sam softly on the lips. "Nice work today."

"You too," She smiled at him. "All that tech stuff is pretty nice, actually, once you get past the nubbiness factor of it all."

"That's the first nice thing you've ever said to me about my tech skills," Freddie reminded her.

Gibby cut in. "Can you _not _do that when I'm sitting right here?"

"Hey, you're the one who chose to find out," Sam retorted.

Gibby gave her an are-you-crazy look. "No, I'm not!"

"Yeah, you are-" Sam cut herself off. "Carly's coming!"

As the crazy-looking Groovy Smoothie employee walked in the room, all three of them yelled in unison, "SURPRISE!"

Carly stood in shock for a few minutes before she finally began to laugh. "How did this happen?"

"Remember Great-Grammy's watch?" Spencer inquired.

"With the diamond encrusted benzel?" Carly remembered.

Spencer grinned. "Uh-huh. Destroyed in the fire and insured for 82,000!"

"Oh my gosh!" Carly exclaimed.

"Thank you, Great Grammy!" Spencer called upwards.

"We should've gone to her funeral," Carly muttered.

Spencer nodded. "I know!"

"And Spencer spent it all on your room," Freddie informed her.

Sam grinned at Carly. "The whole wad, baby."

"Which is so stupid cause we rent this place, but who cares?" Spencer smiled and they all jumped together. Freddie smiled at Sam and she giggled.

Carly was still shocked. "I can't believe this!"

"Do you like the water coffee table with floating boats?" Sam showed her the table.

"Uh-huh!" Carly nodded.

"Avant garde ice cream sandwich _loveseat?_" Gibby offered with heavy emphasis on the love. Sam and Freddie exchanged a knowing look.

"Nice," Carly grinned at him.

Freddie decided it was time to show off his tech skills. "A complete new wardrobe and a motorized closet with a convenient clothing selector."

He hit some buttons and the closet began to turn. Carly's face lit up. "That did NOT just happen."

Spencer smiled. "Oh, it happened! Speaking of which, check out your happening new makeup area."

Freddie hit a button on the remote and an image appeared on the screen. They then showed her the hairdryer that required no hands.

"And when it's bedtime," Spencer continued.

"After a hard day of being Carly," Sam did a little dance.

"You literally jump into bed," Freddie demonstrated, jumping off the trampoline and landing on the bed.

"That's so cool!" Carly exclaimed.

Sam decided it was time to tease Freddie a little. "I know! I wanna try it!"

"No, no, no, no, Sam!" Freddie yelled, but it was too late. Sam ran for it, jumping on to the bed and landing directly on top of Freddie.

"Get off!" He muttered.

Her voice was muffled, but it sounded like she said, "I don't wanna!"

Gibby, who still had no taste for the romantic things, basically pried Sam off of Freddie.

Spencer showed her the final item, the fire-retardant gummy bear chandelier.

"You got your room back," Freddie told her, grinning.

"Except for your old photos and personal items that can never be replaced," Gibby reminded her.

Everyone gave him a what is wrong with you stare. "GIBBY!"

Gibby just shrugged, and Carly grinned. "Who has the best big brother ever?"

"You," Spencer replied, pointing at his younger sister. They then shared a hug.

"Man," Gibby commented as he watched. "Is there anything money can't do?"

iBaP iBaP iBaP

"Sam," Freddie grumbled after they'd left the Shays. "What was that there, jumping on me in the bed? Don't you think that someone could've thought of that in a different way and gotten suspicious?"

Sam looked thoughtful. "Nah."

"Well, I do!" Freddie's temper flared.

"What?" Sam taunted. "Is someone unhappy now that their precious Carly is gone?"

Freddie looked shocked. "What?"

"Oh, come on," Sam scoffed. "Don't even try to pretend that you weren't showing off for Carly with your tech skills back there."

"How could you think that?" Freddie yelled.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe because it seriously looked like it…"

"Maybe I was trying to cheer my best friend up," Freddie shot back.

Sam looked insulted. "Oh, so now _Carly's _your best friend?"

"You're my girlfriend," Freddie defended. "Wow, I think someone is a little _jealous _today, and a little too sensitive."

"Sensitive, Benson?" Sam screeched. "You wanna see sensitive?" She reached over and slapped his face.

"You know what," Freddie snapped. "Maybe this isn't working."

Sam scowled. "Maybe it's not."

"Maybe I'm done," He growled.

She stuck her tongue out. "Maybe I am too."

"Well, goodbye," They said in unison, going their different directions.

**Ha, kind of a random fight, but I see Seddie as the **_**bipolar **_**couple. You know, happy one minute then tearing each other's throats out the next… but yeah, next is the last episode (**_**iSam's Mom**_**) unless iGet Pranky randomly premiers. Ha, I wish. **

**Well, review!**


	22. iSam's Mom Part 1

**Hey, people! **

**Really long time, no see **** I'm so sorry! It's the end of Quarter 1 of my freshman year, so I had a lot of tests and homework. Plus so much drama, with my crush and friends. I know that's no excuse though, and I'll try to update more often. But seriously, 19 reviews? You guys are so amazing! Thanks to: Wainwright (Thanks a lot! Here you go!), Kpfan72491 (Thanks! And yeah, I saw it!), Purple xx (Yeah, maybe :D Thanks!), mirage888 (Yeah, I know! You explain it so well :D And thanks!), kalyn19 (Yeah, I'm a sucker for drama, and this year my school's full of it, so it's fun! Maybe you'll have some drama soon, is that good or bad? But thanks!), missu (Thanks so much! I'm glad!), iizninja (Ha, yeah, I love Gibby! Thanks a lot!), Mar13issa (Yeah, maybe they will *evil laugh* haha thanks!), uhleksuhwashere (Wow, thanks a lot! Yeah, I love Sam/Freddie. And yeah, I watched it), icarlyfreak (Thanks a lot, get ready!), Seddielover26 (Yeah, sad **** But don't worry!), deviocity (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I'd blame Freddie too. But they're not making up just yet, and Sam's the one who's mad at him, of course XD), Complicated Love (Yeah, me too…*shudder* and thank you a lot!), ascended ancient (Thanks a lot! Yeah, I waited…maybe too long?) g (is that good or bad? Lol), babewivbrains (Aw, and thanks a lot!), Mistress of the strange (Aw, and thank you so much!), Romance and Musicals (Ha, thanks for all the reviews XD I know, right? I wish that it would happen, such a good plot twist. Maybe they will…), coketree20 (It's all right! :D Sad…), and momododo1397 (Thanks, sorry for the wait). Also for all the favoriters: Paola Seddie, misstinkerbell18, KuroiHanabixSeddie, stassiew, LuvMeOrHateMe. You guys rock!**

**Anyway, due to lack of time, iSam's Mom is a two part deal. Sorry again for the wait, I'll hopefully update sooner this time around. **

**Chapter 21: iSam's Mom Part 1**

It had been a week, and the two iCarly sidekicks had barely even so much as spoken to each other. They were using their best tactic- avoidance.

Nervously, Freddie headed to the iCarly studio (hoping Sam wasn't there). He breathed a sigh of relief when she wasn't, and began to unpack his equipment.

"Hey, what's up?" Carly bounced happily into the iCarly studio.

Freddie attempted to act normal. "Hey, hey."

"Is Sam here yet?" Carly asked, smiling obliviously.

Freddie winced. Of course she would pick up on the sore spot. "Nope."

"Ugh," Carly groaned. She glanced at him. "Are those new pants?"

Grinning, Freddie decided to try and cheer himself up by acting more like his formerly goofy self. "Yes, they are." He pulled his shirt up just a little bit and showed off his brand-new pants.

"From ?" Carly wondered, smiling just a little bit.

A vaguely angry Freddie glared at her. Ever since the BREAKUP as he called it in his mind, he had absolutely nothing to do in his free time, so he'd passed the time shopping for pants. "They sell pants for men now."

"Then you should've bought some," Carly replied cheekily.

Freddie just attempted to smile and headed back to his computer.

"Yo, Carly!" Gibby walked out in full costume. Freddie had to notice how he greeted Carly and not Freddie.

"Gibby, could you help-" Carly began, but cut herself off when she noticed his wild outfit. "Gibby, I told you we can't do your Dr. Lobster bit tonight!"

Gibby's face fell. "I thought you were kidding."

_Poor Gibby, _Freddie thought sadly. _Oh, well, he's not the only one having problems. Who am I kidding? This is all my fault. Sam will never forgive me._

He could hear Carly in the background. "Well, no. We cut some stuff."

"Wow," Gibby stated plainly. "I'm really mad right now."

Freddie decided to stop wallowing in his self-pity and make a joke. "Would you say you're…_steamed?_"

Sadly, his joke didn't get much of a response from either Carly or Gibby. They just shot him incredulous looks. Freddie frowned. _Had he lost his sense of humor along with his girlfriend? _Trying to laugh didn't soften their looks either, so he just turned his attention back to his distraction- erm, camcorder.

Carly immediately turned back to Gibby, trying to cheer him up again. _Couldn't she see that they were perfect for each other? _"Look, we can still do it next week, or maybe the week after that-"

Right then, his ex-girlfriend burst in. _Speak of the devil. _"Hey, you got any itch cream?"

Sam wasn't surprised to see Carly and Gibby chatting it up as Freddie moped by the camcorder. He'd always been one to mope, but Sam took her anger out in different ways. She'd just act like something else was irritated by something else and take her anger out her usual way- punching, hitting, yelling, or taking it out on her mom.

Her ex-boyfriend typed something on his laptop. _Probably something about how late she was. _"And, look who's late _again._"

"Don't start with me," She snapped, irritated with him.

"Ooh," Carly teased. "Someone's extra feisty today."

Thank goodness Sam was a good liar. "Aw, my mom's been chewin' on my nerves." She picked up a glass and began to drink, just like she always did when she was upset.

"What did you two fight about this time?" Carly asked, concerned.

Freddie's head shot up, shocked. He then realized what they were talking about and calmed himself. "Here we go, guys."

"I sent her out for a bucket of chicken," Sam began, jerking her remote from Freddie's hand. No more toning it down. "And I wait and I wait and I wait…"

Freddie wasn't holding back on getting on her nerves, either. "In five, four, three, two!"

"So I wait for my chicken," Sam continued, ignoring him. "And an hour and a half later my mom comes back with a bucket of cold chicken and a new tattoo!"

Pre-breakup, this wouldn't have even fazed the abrasive blonde girl, everyone could see that. But now…she seemed so _affected. _It couldn't have just been that little incident…

Carly didn't seem to be thinking that way. "Why didn't she get the tattoo and then get the chicken?"

"She got the tattoo from a guy _in the chicken line!_" Sam explained.

Freddie chuckled. They obviously didn't notice that they were on air.

"Ugh," Carly shuddered.

"Right?" Sam took another stress-sip of her drink.

"Let's talk about this later," Carly grinned.

Still sipping, Sam agreed, "Yeah, we'd better start the show."

Smirking, Freddie informed them, "The show started fifteen seconds ago."

Carly and Sam glanced at each other. Sam felt like murdering their technical producer, but Carly would get suspicious. And one thing had been confirmed after the split-up- they _still _weren't telling Carly.

"And this is iCarly," The two girls said in unison.

iSM iSM iSM

That night, Sam burst into Freddie's room.

"Sam?" Freddie mumbled, but then remembered what was going on and shot up. "What are you _doing _here?"

"We need to talk," She growled.

Freddie stared defiantly back at her. "That doesn't explain why you're here so late at night."

"I had a fight with my mom, nub," She shot back. "But that doesn't matter. What is _up _with you?"

"I think the question is, what's up with you?" Freddie retorted. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends. I mean, we seemed to be doing just fine before-"

Sam cut him off. "Before when? When we _hated _each other and fought constantly?"

Freddie stared into her deep blue eyes. "Sam…"

"Don't _Sam _me," Sam burst out. "You're the one who started this whole thing, Fredward, with your stupid 'suspicious' chiz. So don't even act like I'm the one that's done a thing wrong. It's your fault."

"So you don't wanna be friends, then?" Freddie looked a little hurt.

Sam just sighed. "I don't know anymore. I mean, it's kinda hard…"

"Kinda hard what?" Freddie prodded.

"Being friends with you when I still have feelings for you," Sam hissed.

And with that, she turned and fled, angry with herself. Angry for telling him. Angry for still liking him, after what he'd done to her.

Just plain _angry._

iSM iSM iSM

The only safe place (well, semi-safe) left for her was Carly's house. So as fast as she could, she fled over there. Angrily, she stormed into Carly's room, flicked on the lights and still ranting, began to unpack her bag.

Carly sat up quickly, confused and probably expecting a robber. "_Sam?_"

Sam spun around. "What?"

Carly checked her clock. "It's almost four o'clock in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"I'm upset with my mom," Sam lied. Truthfully, she was still a bit upset with her mom, but the main source of her anger was her dork and herself. "We got in another fight so I packed my bag and came here." Another lie, boy, how Sam hated lying to her best friend. First she'd gone to Freddie's.

"Wait, you're moving in here?" Carly seemed shocked, if not upset.

Sam shrugged. "Well, where else am I gonna move to?" She'd considered Freddie's, of course, but since they were fighting…

Spencer burst in then. "I heard noises and the chain lock on the front door's broken!"

In response, Carly just mentioned to Sam, who was still rummaging through Carly's drawers. Spencer still looked confused. "What's Sam doing?"

Without an explanation, Sam demanded, "Just make me some eggs, will ya? I haven't eaten since 2 AM."

"Got it," Spencer replied, dashing off._ Such a good (almost) brother. Or maybe Freddie told him and he feels bad for me, _Sam thought. _Whatever. I don't need his sympathy._

"Wait!" Carly called.

Spencer walked back in. "Yeah?"

Carly admonished Spencer, but Sam was too tired and upset to hear it. When Sam finally turned her attention back to her best friend and Spencer, he was sucking Carly's hair with some weird contraption. As he chased her around, Sam just muttered, "Fine. I'll make my own eggs!" and left.

iSM iSM

Meanwhile, Freddie'd gone to hang with Gibby for the first time in a while. All Gibby was interested in was the video glasses that were perched upon Freddie's nose. The only thing the chubby boy muttered when Freddie told him that Freddie and Sam were no longer together was, "Oh. So what do the glasses do?"

Freddie gave up then. Sighing, he explained about the glasses.

Things got interesting when two blondes walked in.

"Hey, hey, a couple of smokin' salmon just walked in," Gibby remarked.

Freddie considered it. Maybe what he needed to forget about Sam was… a girl who looked just like Sam. "What do you say we, uh, capture this moment on video?"

"I say action," Gibby grinned, getting up from the table they both were seated at.

Suddenly, as the girls were ordering, a masked man burst in and tried to hold up the restaurant. Frightened, Freddie just watched (video glasses still on) as the guy extracted all of T-Bo's money from the cash register.

The blonde pointed at the man. "He's getting away!"

"No, he's not!" Gibby contradicted, dashing after the man.

"Gibby, no!" Freddie yelled. It was too late though, he was gone. Five minutes later, he came back, screaming and running into the restaurant.

"Oh, man!" An upset T-Bo hissed. "That man took out 300 bucks! Jerk! Call the cops!"

A Groovy Smoothie employee grabbed T-Bo's phone and frantically began to dial. Another went to check the video.

"Hey, Gibby!" Freddie called. "He's gone, you can come out."

Gibby poked his head out. Seeing that the 'coast was clear', he stepped out. "That guy runs fast."

An Asian guy came out behind Gibby. After seeing Gibby, he screamed and ran off. Gibby just shrugged.

The Groovy Smoothie employee announced that the cables to the security cameras had been cut, meaning that they weren't able to get the thief on video.

"Hey," Freddie interrupted. "You do have him on video."

"How?" T-Bo inquired.

Freddie explained about his glasses.

T-Bo grinned. "Shut up."

"No chiz," Freddie smiled too.

"That's my boy," T-Bo high-fived Freddie. "You can take this coupon."

Freddie read it. "Buy a dozen smoothie and get your thirteenth smoothie at… ten percent off."

"Yeah!" T-Bo held up his hand to high-five Freddie again.

iSM iSM iSM

Sam took the words "make yourself at home" way too seriously.

Sprawled out on the Shay's couch, surrounded by all types of food, sat the lazy blonde as she watched Girly Cow on Pay Per View. Carly came downstairs then. "Sam! Sam!"

Sam glanced up. "Hey, Carls."

Carly wasn't done with her. "Can you tell me why I found this half-eaten tamale in my bed?"

"Cause I left it there," Sam replied, in a voice that implied Carly should have known that earlier. "Gimme it."

"My bed is a place for me to sleep," Carly continued relentlessly. "NOT a place for your Mexican fiesta platters!"

"Look, I hear your frustration," Sam began. She was debating whether or not to say 'but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I need a place to relax'. That would bring on a huge string of questions, if nothing else.

"Well, look what I found on the stairs, and not in the hamper!" Carly exclaimed. From behind her back she pulled out a pair of panties. "_Someone's _little 'I Heart Vegas' panties!"

Sam scowled. "You know I hate that word."

"PANTIES!" Carly sang. Sam covered her ears and screamed.

Spencer chose that moment to walk in. "Yo. Can you guys take the girl fight upstairs? I wanna watch Celebrities Underwater."

Carly finally uncrossed her arms. "No, I don't like that show."

"Why?" Spencer laughed, sinking down beside Sam on the couch.

Carly frowned. "It's not fun to watch D-list actors almost drown."

"No, no, no," Spencer groaned as he flipped through the TV. "Why isn't Celebrities Underwater on my DVR?"

Sam looked kind of guilty. "I deleted it."'

Spencer looked shocked. "_Why _would you do that?"

"I don't like the playlist menu cluttered up with a bunch of shows I'm not into," Sam explained.

It was then when, as Sam later found out, Carly decided that Sam and her mom had to make up.

Little did Carly know that her mother wasn't her deciding factor that made her move in with the Shays (boy, if she knew, Freddie and Sam would have had to make up a _long _time ago).

iSM iSM iSM

"How can you not accept my coupon?" Freddie inquired, waving his newly acquired coupon in T-Bo's face.

"See the date? It's expired," T-Bo replied airily.

Freddie groaned. "But you gave it to me yesterday."

"Then you shoulda used it yesterday," T-Bo told him, as if he should have known this.

A news crew came in then. They began talking about the Shadow Hammer. Freddie didn't remember much, for he went into shock as soon as they announced that he'd escaped and Freddie was the one responsible for turning him in. They even put his _name _on the _screen. _And some girl (he couldn't even tell if she was cute or not to flirt with her, he wasn't over Sam) announced his apartment number, 8-D.

Freddie was so dead.

iSM iSM iSM

Freddie pulled Sam aside. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

Sam shot him a rude glare. "Well, I don't want to talk to _you_."

"Aren't we still friends?" Freddie pleaded. "Just…I know you still have feelings for me, and I know that you're still super mad at me, but…please, Sam. I can't take not talking to you. And I'm not asking for you to forgive me, but just…please, let's be friends."

"All right," Sam decided. "But, at the moment, only friends."

"Yeah," Freddie grinned. "But, you might wanna say goodbye to me now. I'm a dead man."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"You know that guy that robbed the Groovy Smoothie?" Freddie asked.

"Sure, the Shadow Hammer," Sam remembered breezily. "He's friends with my cousin."

Freddie blinked. "Your _cousin?_"

"My cousin's a robber. But he's in _jail_, all right?" Sam retorted. "He got thrown back in the slammer yesterday. Get to the point already, dork."

"He's gonna kill me," Freddie shuddered. "Evelyn, you know, the girl who lives in my building-" Sam's eyes flashed at this (jealousy, maybe? She did still have feelings for him. Maybe Evelyn was pretty?) Freddie continued. "She may have confirmed that my name is Freddie Benson. _And _told the news crew my apartment number."

Sam collapsed in laughter. Freddie scowled. "It's not funny, Sam."

"Yeah, it is," Sam looked down, checking her watch. "Well, I gotta go. I need get home and make Carls a sandwich."

"Why a sandwich?" Freddie inquired.

Sam shrugged. "I like sandwiches."

"Alright then," Freddie nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," Sam replied. She could tell that there was a longing look in her eye; it felt weird to say 'bye' to Freddie without kissing him. _We're over. I don't like him anymore. I'm not still in love with him. He doesn't look really cute…yeah, keep telling yourself that._

iSM iSM iSM

Things just got even more dramatic with the arrival of Sam's mom.

Sam's jaw dropped. "Mom?"

"I know who I am," Pam Puckett announced, biting into a chip.

"Carly, you got my mother-" Sam began to yell.

Carly cut her off. "You guys have to make up."

"I don't want any part of her," Sam replied. _I wanna make up with Freddie, not her. Wait, I gotta stop thinking about him. We broke up, it's over._

"You don't deserve my parts," Ms. Puckett retorted.

Sam strutted up closer to her. "Why would I want worn out parts?"

"Cute," Ms. Puckett simply said. "Take a look at your future, baby, cause this is where you're headed."

"My future's gonna be just fine," Sam replied. _It won't be just fine if you and Freddie don't get back together…crap!_

Ms. Puckett just smiled evilly. "Who told ya that? Your parole officer?"

"At least I call my parole officer," Sam shot back.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Ms. Puckett asked, looking at Sam's clothes.

Sam glowered at her. "Because _you _didn't pay the water bill."

"See?" A very optimistic Carly grinned. "Now you're communicating!"

The two of them just glared at each other.

Sam turned. "Well, I'm going out." She removed her coat from the hook and pulled it on. "Call me when this _thing _leaves."

"SAM!" Carly protested, but she was already out the door.

With a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure that Carly was not following her, Sam quickly picked the lock of the apartment across from Carly's. She poked her head inside. After making sure that Ms. Benson was not sitting there, she grinned and dashed in. She then quickly ran into Freddie's room. He was sitting on his bed, on his laptop, typing. He glanced up and took in the blonde girl.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" His dark brown eyes widened, a bit scared.

She sucked in a deep breath and looked him right in the eyes. "Freddie, I need to talk to you."

**Well, there ya go! They still aren't together, but they're friends. I feel it was a bit rushed, do you?**

**Anyway, I have a question to ask you.**

**Would you rather:**

**A. Them get back together in the next chapter (Sam makes up with her mom, realizes she should do the same with Freddie)**

**Or B. They stay 'friends' until iStart a Fanwar, where they get back together when their fans tell them to or whatever? This will be a maybe plot since iSaF hasn't aired yet, but I mean around this time.**

**It doesn't matter to me. What do you guys want?**

**Please review for iSM2, it means a lot!**


	23. iSam's Mom Part 2

**Aw, man! Seriously long time, no see. I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates! School just got so mafan and everything….I have midterms coming up…the guy I like is being super confusing…I have so many excuses but for now I'll just say I'M SO, SO SORRY! Thanks for the reviews, there were so many and they made me super happy. There's not enough room to reply to each of you personally, but here's a shout-out to: Lollipop Stealer, ForTheWin04, (anonymous- and no I'm not Indonesian XD but the guy I like lived in Indonesia for a long time…), babagee, my-secret-candy, LIstenAndBelieve, Kizzylovesyou, Vi Periwinkle, iluvjennettemc, unknownicarlyfan, BetterThanGold, Mistress of the Strange, PurpleMadness742, Complicated-Love, deviocity, Romance and Musicals, chocolate fish, KuroiHanabixseddie, mirage888, girlygirl0147, g, ccQTccQT, seddieMasXD, Mari13ssa, coketree20, Krazykandyman, PartyPooper845, SeddieJathanFan, Kpfan72491, SeddieLove4Ever, icarlyfreak, zanessaforever207, Lovin' Seddie, Wainwright and Ascended Ancient.**

**Wow, somewhere in there I hit 200, which is amazing! I only have one request- my dream for this story is to get the review count the same with the chapter count or higher. So my 230****th**** reviewer will get a prize of his/her choice! So, review?**

**Chapter 23: iSam's Mom Part 2**

Freddie glanced up at her nervously. "About what?"

"This isn't gonna work," She blurted. "It didn't really work too well before, us being just friends, and it's probably not going to work now…dork."

"So, what?" His eyes glazed over as he stared at her. "What, we're just going to stop being friends?"

Sighing, she stared into his eyes. "No-"

But she was cut off by Ms. Benson, who grabbed Freddie's arm tightly. "What is that _blonde headed _demon doing here? Corrupting my poor Freddie-bear?"

"No, Mom," Freddie groaned. "We were _trying _to have a civil conversation."

"But there's no time for civil conversation!" Ms. Benson yelled. "We're going to the Shay's now."

"Mom!" Freddie yelped, but he was dragged away.

"You're in danger!" Ms. Benson scolded. "That Shadow Hammer person could bust into our apartment at any moment…"

Scowling, Sam picked up one of Freddie's dorky stuffed animals and punched it a few times for good measure. _Stupid nub and his stupid nubby mother, won't even let me get in a conversation with the dork. I can't go another day without getting back together with him! Well, whatever. Sam Puckett doesn't show weakness. He's going to be the one to break first, not me._

Content with her new 'plan', Sam marched over to the Benson's food and began scavenging for anything good.

_iSM iSM iSM_

Meanwhile, Freddie was being dragged into the Shay apartment.

"Um, can I help you?" Spencer mumbled.

"Hi!" Ms. Benson greeted rapidly, shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" asked a concerned Carly, glancing down at his suitcases.

"Did you see the news today?" Freddie replied.

Carly giggled a little. "Who watches the _news_?"

Sighing, Freddie continued, "The Shadow Hammer piece was on."

"There's a dangerous criminal out there who probably wants to hurt my Freddie with his hammer!" Ms. Benson's eyes were huge as she stared at Spencer and Carly. Freddie resisted the urge to laugh at the amused looks on both Shay siblings' faces.

"Oh, cause you got him on video?" Spencer motioned to Freddie.

"Yeah, and now he knows my name _and _my address," Freddie complained. Suddenly, a picture made its way into his head. Sam. _Wow, that was random…but what had she wanted?_ Shaking his head, he attempted to make the picture disappear.

With a glance at Carly, he suddenly realized her dark brown eyes were concentrated on his chest. "Why does your chest look all thick?'

He glanced down at his chest, on which his mother had placed a bulletproof vest. The boy decided that if he couldn't impress _Sam _(she wasn't the type to ever be impressed), he might as well impress Carly. "Um…I've been working out. Yeah, push-ups…" Flexing a muscle, he smirked at her.

Unimpressed, Carly came up and unbuttoned his shirt in one swift motion. _I wish it was Sam_, Freddie thought, then realized how obsessed and _really _perverted he sounded.

Carly's mind was just as 'dirty'. "That's…quite the sports bra."

"It's Kevlar, dumbo," Ms. Benson informed her.

Spencer was snickering and trying to hide it. "You're wearing a bulletproof vest?"

"I'm in danger," Freddie explained. _In more ways than one,_ his mind added, and he quickly shut it out.

"Which is why we have to stay here for a while!" Ms. Benson exclaimed.

Spencer and Carly seemed shocked, not to mention totally unexcited.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Carly protested. Freddie sighed, knowing it was because of his mother, but also knowing that if she liked him she would have agreed immediately. He supposed that was a good thing- he wasn't too sure of the idea, anyway. Living in an apartment with a girl he used to like a few days after he'd broken up with her best friend- and she didn't even _know _they'd gone out- not a good idea.

"In fact, it's a bad one," Spencer continued.

"We already have Sam here," Carly mentioned, and Freddie's eyeballs went huge. _Oh, yeah, Sam's here too. Definitely not a good idea._

Spencer grabbed Ms. Benson's shoulder. "_Please _don't stay in our home." _Yes, _Freddie echoed. _Please don't. Though I could make it a good thing- I really do need to talk to Sam_.

"I have to protect Freddie," His mother informed Spencer.

Carly and Spencer began to make excuses, so Ms. Benson interrupted once again. "Freddie, unpack the suitcases. I'll start boiling the silverware."

Reluctantly, Freddie grabbed the suitcases and hauled them up the stairs. At the top, he almost ran into a certain blonde.

"Sam…" He muttered.

"Hey, Fredward," She greeted in her friendliest tone. "How's it going?"

"Not good," Freddie sighed. "Sam, we need to talk."

"About what?" Sam replied innocently, cleverly stalling.

He glared at her. "You know _exactly _what I want to talk to you about."

"No, I don't," Sam told him, then growled, "I don't have time for this, Frednub. Carly's dragging me off to the mental doctor- says I obviously have some sort of problems with my mother that 'need to be resolved.' We can work this out _later_."

"No, we can't, Sam," Freddie responded. "How come you're always so scared to get in a serious conversation?"

"I'm not," Sam informed him. Her usually bright eyes darkened as she stared at him. "Like you're gonna stop me from leaving." And with that, she jerked herself out of his grip and dashed down the stairs.

Freddie sighed, wondering when he'd ever be able to talk to her.

_iSM iSM iSM_

Sam Puckett was standing in a shrink's office.

She'd always imagined it would happen eventually, but not _this _way, and not because of problems with her own mother. Carly had just fled the room, so now she was alone with some fat bald guy and her mother.

_Terrific._

The shrink spoke. "You two are lucky to have a friend who cares about you so much."

_I know, _Sam thought. _And I used to have a boyfriend that cared about me too- until we screwed up our relationship. _

Her mother got closer to the man. "You married?"

"Excuse me?" The shrink responded, clearly not used to this sort of advancement from his patients.

"I don't see a ring," Pam Puckett told him. "You got a woman or what?"

Sam wasn't surprised. "Pardon my mommy's desperation."

"Pardon my daughter's personality," Pam shot back, unfazed. Sam was a little- it hadn't been her personality that had caused the break-up, had it? _Stop thinking about that, _she scolded herself.

They both stuck their tongues out at each other as the shrink watched in horror.

"So why don't we all have a seat?" he offered.

_iSM iSM iSM_

One hour later, they ended up on the floor, trying to rip each other's heads off.

Her mother had triggered it with her comment. "Your horrible character must be the reason that Freddie kid broke up with you. He _was _quite the catch, too- you don't deserve him."

"That tears it!" Sam spat, and then she threw herself at her mother with the intention to harm.

The shrink guy just stared at them. "This _isn't _what I meant by express your feelings."

He then proceeded to pry Pam off of her daughter. "You two are making the opposite of progress!"

"Hey, those pants fit you real good," Ms. Puckett commented, obviously still trying to make a move.

"Stop it," The shrink commanded. "Now, I'd like to try something new."

"You gonna join a gym?" Sam wondered, hoping he would.

The shrink sighed. "No, Sam, you two need to spend some time in the Therapy Box."

"What's that, like a tanning thing?" Ms. Puckett inquired.

"No, Pam, it's a new kind of therapy that's a bit unorthodox," The therapist told her, obviously fed up with the pair of them.

Sam scratched her head, then replied, "Eh, that's cool, we're not Jewish." _Isn't Freddie part Jewish or something_? She remembered. _Aw, man, Sam, snap out of it!_

The therapist put his glasses back on. "Please, follow me." He led them to a room, opened the door and let them walk in. Then he closed the door behind them.

"Why are you shutting the door?" An unhappy Pam Puckett yelled.

The intercom beeped. "The point of the therapy box is to put you two in a small space together with no distractions. You'll be forced to communicate and work things out."

_Oh, chiz,_ Sam thought. _Can this get any worse?_

_iSM iSM iSM_

_Can this get any worse? _Freddie thought as his mom shoved mushrooms down his throat.

"Why can't I eat pizza like them?" Freddie complained.

He glanced over to the couch, barely listening. However, he tuned in as soon as he heard his ex-girlfriend's name. "Why hasn't Sam texted me?"

"She's still at the therapist?" Spencer asked, confused.

"I'm gonna go there and see what's up," Carly told him.

Wishing he could go with her, but knowing his mom would never allow him, Freddie leaned back and groaned. _Oh, man, my life sucks._

_iSM iSM iSM_

Back at the therapy box, Sam and her mom were in a screaming fight.

"You never listen to me!" Sam accused her.

"Try saying something in-ter-es-ting," Her mom drug out the word in the way that meant _you're stupid_.

"All you care about is yourself," Sam informed her mother.

"Why can't you be more like Melanie?" Her mother's words were like daggers, cutting into her skin. Flashbacks filled her mind. _Melanie going on a date with Freddie…Melanie beating me in everything_…Sam gritted her teeth together.

"Quit comparing me to Melanie!" She commanded.

The argument went on and on like that…until Carly entered. She was locked in too, so Sam and her mom began to accuse Carly of locking them in here.

_iSM iSM iSM_

Freddie's life was horrible.

His mom was terrorizing him- cutting his food for him, talking to him in baby voices- and to make matters worse, Spencer was seeing it all. And to make matters _even _worse, neither Carly nor Sam was there to rescue him or even cheer him up a little bit.

The only semi-good part was that Spencer couldn't make fun of him, or the bodyguard would slam him into the floor. However, Spencer didn't quite see things the same way as Freddie. In other words, he didn't see this as a benefit.

"All right," Spencer said as he got up off the floor, dusting himself off. "Mr. Smoke, Freddie, Ms. Benson. Since you're so worried that the Shadow Hammer is coming here to get ya, I'm gonna take care of this for you guys right now." He grabbed his screwdriver and marched out of the door. "Watch this." With the screwdriver, he pried their door sign- 8-D- off of the place beside the door, then walked down the hallway.

Gunsmoke, the bodyguard, glanced up at Freddie's glass of lemonade. "No real man drinks lemonade."

"I like lemonade," Freddie replied, offended.

The war veteran glanced Freddie up and down, then nodded. "Uh-huh."

Spencer returned then, a door number sign in his hands. "8-H. Observe." He waved it in their faces, then screwed it onto the place beside their apartment. "Now, if the Shadow Hammer comes by here- which he **won't**- he'll be looking for Apartment 8-D, which is now down there. So you're safe."

Freddie's face lit up. "That's brilliant."

"Thanks," Spencer replied, then began to push them out of the apartment and into their own. "Toodley-doo! Let's go!"

_iSM iSM iSM_

One hour later, Sam was still trapped with Carly and her mother, who was currently applying lipstick.

"What difference does it make if you're wearing lipstick in here?" A usually patient Carly shrieked.

"Welcome to the insanity that is my mother," Sam commented, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, Sam," Her mother put in. "Remember when you were seven and I told you that Fluffles ran away?"

"Yeah," Sam remembered.

"I sold him," Her mom told her nonchalantly.

"You sold my bunny?" Sam replied, horrified.

"To foreigners," Her mom made it even worse.

"Yeah, you wanna know why that rich doctor stopped calling you?" Sam hissed back, not one to be taken down like that.

Her mom's head snapped up. "Steven?"

"I told him you got hit by a bus," Sam snarled.

Her mom's jaw dropped. Angry, Carly cut in. "Okay, we've all done things that we're not proud of, like selling a child's pet or ruining the chances of a mother finding true love. But if we just try to look at the positive side of this-"

Raising her eyebrows, Sam interrupted. "You know she's never even said one nice thing to me about iCarly?"

"Come on, I'm sure that's not true," Carly sighed. Sam knew the opposite- her mom didn't care about anything she did. And Fredward wondered where she got it from. The avoidance, the apathetic nature- that was _all _her mother.

"What's iCarly?" Pam Puckett inquired. Frustrated, Carly slapped her forehead.

"I'm out of here," Sam began to bang on the doors. "This isn't working! Open up!"

"You can't leave the therapy box until you and your mother make nice," The therapist told her over the intercom. All of them groaned.

"They're never gonna make nice," Carly whined. "They're both horrible in their own ways!" She turned to Sam. "No offense, you know that you're my best friend and I love you but let's face it, you're a nightmare."

Sam felt something sting under her skin. Even her best friend thought she was a nightmare... it wasn't a good feeling, either. No wonder Freddie hated her now. No wonder _everyone hated her._

"True," Her mother cut in.

"Well, you're no better!" Carly spun around. "You're supposed to be the adult here and you're acting-" Suddenly, Carly stopped talking. She started to make weird noises.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I'm freaking out!" Carly exclaimed.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"You remember what happened in that tiny space simulator?" Carly reminded her, still going crazy. "I can't handle being trapped in tiny spaces like this!"

Watching her, a horrified Sam grabbed her mom. "She's having a freak attack! What do we do?"

"I don't know!" Pam exclaimed.

"What do you _do_?" Carly yelled. "Make up so we can get out of this nut box! Just admit that you're both a mess but that you love each other and you want it to be better!"

"Why should I-" Sam began but she was cut off once again by Carly's _nyeh-_ing.

"Carly, Carly, Carly, relax," Sam tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to be working. Finally, she decided. "Watch me, Carly, watch me." The blonde stood up and turned to her mother. "I love you…Mother."

"Oh, what, you think I don't love _you_?" Her mother smiled just a little bit.

"You never say it," Sam shrugged.

"Well, it's not easy to say I love you to a daughter who thinks I'm, you know, scummy," Ms. Puckett told her.

Sam's face twisted a little bit. "I don't think you're scummy…all the time."

"Really?" Ms. Puckett wondered.

"Yeah, really," Sam sighed.

Ms. Puckett grinned. "You know, I guess I could have had a worse kid."

Sam's face lit up. "You mean that?"

"I do, and I'm sorry I haven't been as understanding as I could have been," Pam apologized. "You know, like when you get arrested and stuff."

"Well, I could probably try a little harder not to get arrested," Sam joked. Her face then turned serious. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Why don't we get you a new bunny?" Her mother offered.

Grinning, Sam replied, "Why don't I call that doctor? You know, tell him you're not really dead." She paused for a second. "Can I come home?"

"Aw, hug me, you little turd," Ms. Puckett stretched her arms out, laughing, and Sam ran into them.

_iSM iSM iSM_

"Hey, Sam," Freddie grabbed her shoulder. "Look, I'm glad you made up with your mother and everything but _we need to talk._"

"I know, I know," Sam turned around to face him. "Making up with my mom made me realize…well, you know, I need to make up with you, too." Sighing, she tilted her face up to be level with his and gazed into his eyes. "We're not going to work as friends, dork, you know that." She paused for a second. He looked hurt, so she continued. "We won't ever work as friends because, you know, I'll always be wanting… more from you."

His face relaxed as he took in what she was trying to convey to him. "So, you're saying that you want to, um, get back together?"

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. Biting her lip, she asked, "Is that what you want?"

"Are you kidding?" Freddie asked."That's what I've been wanting ever since we, you know, broke up." He spread his arms out and she ran into them willingly. "I'm sorry, Sam. This whole thing has been my fault. I was so stupid, I shouldn't have ever said anything. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, dork," Sam grinned at him as she pulled back a little bit. Freeing one hand, she flicked him in the forehead. "There's your punishment for being so stupid. And this," She leaned in and touched her lips to his. "This is your reward for being smart enough to realize that you want me back."

Freddie laughed. "Nice."

"But maybe we should take it slow," Sam allotted. "You know, see how things go. And then if we're sure…"

"We'll pick things up from where they left off," Freddie nodded, hoping Sam wouldn't notice the hint of hurt that was in his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"Good." Sam nodded. With one last hug, she whispered in his ear. "Good night, Benson. I've got to get home."

"You're going home?" Freddie inquired, dumbstruck- she usually stayed at Carly's.

"Yeah, I am," Sam beamed at him. "Bye."

"Bye," He whispered.

**So, yeah, they're back together but taking it slow. I figured it might be a good mix.**

**Sorry for the wait again, I'll try to be faster with the updates!**

**Review! Story ideas are appreciated, well, anything is! THANKS FOR REVIEWING IN ADVANCE, next chap I'll reply to **_**all **_**reviews.**


End file.
